Tu as tort, j'ai raison !
by SombralRose
Summary: Un nouveau prof qui semble détester Hermione, et plein d'aventures vont suivre pour le Trio d'Or
1. Prologue

Une voiture s'engagea dans une rue fleurie. Elle longea de jolies maisons de taille et de couleurs différentes qui bordaient la rue. Ce quartier puisqu'il s'agissait plus d'un quartier que d'une simple ruelle se trouvait à quelques petits kilomètres de la capitale de l'Angleterre, Londres. A première vue le quartier semblait calme et agréable à vivre. En ce premier jour de Juillet, il régnait une chaleur peu habituelle pour les habitants de la Grande Bretagne. L'herbe des pelouses ressemblaient plus à de la paille bien jaune qu'à du gazon bien vert. La voiture se gara au numéro 15 de la rue. Une jolie maison de taille moyenne se dressa devant la voiture. La bâtisse était toute simple, dans le style anglais bien évidemment, avec ces célèbres briques rouges qui caractérisent si bien l'architecture britannique. Il s'agissait d'une maison sur deux étages qui d'un point de vue extérieur semblait bien entretenue et chaleureuse. Les fenêtres, qui étaient grandes donnaient de la clarté à l'intérieur dans les différentes pièces où elles se trouvaient. Un jardin entourait la maison. Il était fleuri, harmonieux et coloré. Toutes sortes de fleurs, d'arbustes et d'arbre prenaient part au ballet de couleur. La voiture fut stoppée une fois garée devant le garage juxtaposé à la maison.

Un couple sortit de la voiture. Il semblait relativement jeunes, un tout petit peu moins 45 ans. Le conducteur était brun, grisonnant au niveau des pattes, les yeux vert foncés avec une pointe de marron. Il était de taille moyenne, il était ni trop grand ni trop petit, sa taille suffisait à impressionner certaines personnes grâce à une stature athlétique. Son épouse, elle, était grande comparé à la moyenne, 1m75, avec une taille finie et athlétique tout comme son mari. Les cheveux très frisés châtains foncés et des yeux en amande marron doré. L'homme se dirigea vers la porte du garage afin de l'ouvrir alors que la femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une troisième personne sortit de la voiture. Leur fille.

- « Mione, ma chérie, attend que papa ait rentré la voiture pour sortir ta valise. Viens. » Demanda Jane Granger, la maman de Hermione Granger, élève surdouée à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. La jeune fille terminait sa sixième année, avec une attaque de mangemorts dans Poudlard et le décès de Dumbledore qui a été tué par Drago Malfoy, élève et « camarade » de classe de Hermione à Poudlard. Ce même jeune homme avait permis aux mangemorts de son Maître de rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Un combat s'en suivit entre le camp de Voldemort composé de mangemorts et de quelques élèves contre l'Ordre du Phoenix et une bonne partie des élèves de l'école. Hermione avait naturellement participé à la défense de son école, aider un de ses meilleurs amis dans sa tâche était devenu une priorité, cette priorité se située maintenant au même niveau que ses études et l'obtention de ses ASPIC. La jeune fille avait passé la première matinée de ses vacances à l'enterrement de son directeur disparut et tant aimé. La cérémonie fut sobre mais un grand nombre de sorcier de la communauté sorcière anglaise comme étrangère c'était réuni pour rendre un dernier hommage à ce grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait ensuite pris le train à midi pour n'arriver qu'en toute fin de journée dans une partie du monde où elle a laissé son enfance. Le monde sans magie ou le coté moldu comme l'appellent les sorciers.

- « Bien maman. » Répondit Hermione avec une petite voix, elle avait eu du mal à croire que son directeur pouvait avoir disparu, la réalité la frappa ce matin, comme beaucoup d'autres, et depuis ce matin, elle ne réussit pas à sourire. Son père rentra la voiture et sortit la valise de sa fille et la rentra dans la maison.

- « Mi, j'ai mis ta valise dans le salon ! » Cria Peter. « Tu crois que ça va lui remonter le moral notre cadeau ? J'espère que ça ne posera aucun problème au nouveau directeur de son école ce que nous avions conclu avec le Professeur Dumbledore. »

- « Je pense pas que cela pose de problèmes. On ira demain si tu ne travailles pas, j'ai pris ma journée. » Répondu Jane Granger en préparent le dîner. « Je vais envoyer un courrier demain à Poudlard comme ça nous serons fixé. »

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione était descendue et avait récupéré sa valise. Elle rentra dans sa chambre pour la première fois depuis presque un an. Beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu, on pourrait même qualifier ces changements de tornade Maman. En effet cette dernière trouvait la chambre de sa fille trop « enfant », elle avait maintenant 17 ans et était majeure dans le monde qui à son plus grand désespoir lui restait encore inconnu, même s'ils avaient été deux fois sur le chemin de Traverse et qu'elle leur raconté tout. Donc Jane avait pris les choses en main. Le résultat final était le cadeau de Noël de sa fille unique. Le reste de sa famille lui avait offert de quoi remplir et aménager les pièces. Parce qu'il y avaient plusieurs petites pièces dans cette chambre. Tout d'abord le « coin dodo » comme l'avait baptisé Peter Granger, le « coin boulot », le dressing et la salle de bain personnelle de sa « Demoiselle ». Elle resta un moment pantoise devant la beauté de la pièce, sa mère n'aurait pas dû faire dentiste mais décoratrice d'intérieur ! Elle visita d'abord les lieux avant de vider sa valise. Ses parents avaient réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Elle commença par ses livres que hier soir elle avait mis en dernier dans sa valise, toujours de la précaution pour les livres. Elle allait classer par année scolaire ses livres scolaires et extrascolaires. Chaque été, une bouffé de nostalgie la gagnait, une année venait encore de s'écouler. Une année pleine d'aventures, de joie, de tristesse, d'amour pour certains, de réussite… Une année habituelle pour le Trio d'Or.

Une fois l'étagère de la sixième année remplie, Hermione passa à l'étape penderie. Du changement avait eu lieu aussi au niveau vestimentaire. Sous les directives des deux femmes les plus influentes de sa vie, sa maman et Ginny, et aussi grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait reçu pour les fêtes de fin d'année, elle avait pu améliorer sa garde-robe. Elle avait dû remplacer les trois-quarts de ses vêtements qui avaient mystérieusement brûlé ! Donc il lui fallut plusieurs week-end de séance shopping à Pré-au-Lard pour enfin obtenir une garde-robe aux goût de Ginny qui après plusieurs luttes et batailles avait enfin finir par faire admettre à Hermione que ces vêtements était « moches, démodés et même ta tante au style épouvantable ne mettait pas ça ! », à la pensée de ce souvenir, Hermione sourit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle entra dans son dressing avec sa valise à moitié vide, les vêtements n'avaient pas entaché la passion des livres de Hermione, les livres et fournitures scolaires prenaient donc une place aussi importante que les vêtements. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir de pied que sa mère avait installé. Elle se regarda et évalua les changements qu'elle avait subis. Elle avait encore grandi, atteignant bientôt la taille de sa mère, elle avait aussi hérité de sa morphologie athlétique et longiligne. Ses cheveux avaient aussi fait l'objet d'un « grand ravalement » comme l'avait appelé sa meilleure amie, elle avait enfin réussit à force d'essais de produits, d'hurlements de Hermione et de patiente à les maîtriser, ils étaient à présent bouclés de façon harmonieuse et ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Hermione avait dû se battre contre le maquillage et finalement capituler quand elle vit le résultat. Ses vêtements étaient plus féminins et mettaient en valeur ses formes sans pour autant paraître pouf comme Lavande Brown, une de ses colocataire de dortoir à Poudlard. Elle déballa sa valise et rangeant ses acquisitions de l'année et mis de coté certains habits, qui maintenant lui sortaient par les yeux tellement ils étaient moches, elle garda néanmoins quelques vieux tee-shirt trop grands et un jogging qu'elle mettait pour rester glandouiller dans sa salle commune avec Ginny et ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Elle finit par la salle de bain où elle entreposa ses affaires de toilette et maquillage.

- « Hermione ! A table ! » Elle fut interrompue dans la fin de son rangement par son père. Elle descendit et rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine et leur fit un gros câlin pour les remercier pour sa belle chambre, parce qu'ils lui avaient manqué et qu'elle avait peur pour eux avec les temps qui courent. Elle remercia au moins cent fois puis se mit à table. Une fois le repas terminé, elle aida ses parents à débarrasser et à nettoyer ce qui avait était salit. Une fois fait, elle alla avec ses parents regarder la télé.

- « Hermione, ma chérie, demain tu pourras te lever assez tôt, nous voudrions avec ton père faire un tour avec toi. » Lui demanda sa maman en revenant avec des glaces qu'elle avait préparées pendant la pause publicitaire. Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé avec son mari et sa fille, son trésor.

Le lendemain, Hermione se fit réveiller par sa maman. Lorsqu'elle descendit encore endormie, elle vit son père lire le journal, elle constata avec soulagement qu'aucun événement tragique et bizarre aux yeux des moldus n'avait eu lieu durant la nuit. Elle avala son petit déjeuné en vitesse puis elle alla se préparer pour la promenade qu'elle allait faire avec ses parents. Au grand étonnement de Mr Granger, elle mit plus de temps pour se préparer que d'habitude.

- « Hermione ! Tu es prête ? » Cria-t-il du bas de l'escalier.

- « Oui oui, deux secondes, j'arrive, j'ai fini ! » Répondit de la même façon la jeune fille. Elle finit en vitesse de mettre son mascara en évitant de se le mettre dans les yeux, parce que la dernière fois lui avait sufis ! Une fois prête, elle descendit en courant les escaliers pour rejoindre son papa qu'il attendait pour fermer la maison à clé.

- « Ne va pas non plus te casser une jambe. »

- « T'inquiètes pas papa ! » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue et alla jusqu'à la voiture, son père sur les talons.

- « On allons nous ? » Demanda Hermione.

- « On va commencer par une visite à ton oncle, parce que sinon je suis dans de sales draps. » Enonça Jane. « Puis enfin nous irons faire quelques courses, si ça te dérange pas. »

- « Non non, j'ai hâte de voir tonton Simon ! » Exclama la rouge et or heureuse de pouvoir profiter de la famille qu'il lui reste. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, l'endroit où habitait l'oncle de Hermione ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de son domicile. A l'arrivée elle put constater quelques changements depuis l'année dernière. Son oncle tenait un centre équestre assez grand et assez renommé dans l'élevage de chevaux de concours. Elle sortit en vitesse et courut jusqu'au manège où son oncle donnait un cours au débutant. Elle ne se soucia pas des poneys, elle prit son élan et sauta dans les bras de son unique oncle.

- « Tonton ! » Cria Hermione. Son tonton lui fit un gros bisou puis posa sa nièce.

- « Tu sais Mi, un jour tu vas provoquer un accident, si les chevaux n'étaient pas habituer à tes courses je crois que j'aurais fermer boutique depuis longtemps pour blessure grave d'un de mes cavaliers ! » Sermonna en souriant Simon Parker, le frère de Jane Granger. « Alors cette année c'est bien passée ? » Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la Griffondor. Mais elle se repris bien vite et sourit à son oncle en se rappelant les bons moments passés.

- « Oui, comme toutes les années. » Répondit-elle sans trop rentrer dans les détails. « Toujours la même chose, Harry s'attire toujours autant d'ennuis et Ron fais toujours autant de bourdes et Ginny et moi on temporisent ! » Développa un peu la jeune fille toujours en souriant. « Et toi comment ça va ? Je vois que tu as fait des changements dans ton centre ! »

- « Oui, j'ai vendus un bon cheval assez cher donc ça a permis de rénover un peu. » Hermione resta avec son oncle au centre du manège pendant que ses parents discutèrent autour d'une tasse de thé avec la tante de Hermione. Elle aida son oncle à s'occuper des petits cavaliers en herbe. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, elle passe ses étés dans ce centre équestre, son oncle lui avait fait découvrir les joies de l'équitation et le plaisir des écuries. Même les étés de retour à Poudlard, elle les passait ici, ses parents travaillant, elle s'occupait. Leurs vacances Jane et Peter Granger venaient les passer tous les jours au centre équestre voir Simon et Hermione. « Mi, viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. » Sourit Simon, une fois les poneys rentrés et les petits élèves partis. Ils arpentaient les écuries en discutant. « Tu te souviens du cheval l'année dernière qu'un monsieur avait abandonné et que tu avais trouvé en venant ici ? »

- « Oui, d'ailleurs si je tiens le salop qui a fait ça, je le tue ! » S'énerva Hermione en pensant au cheval noir qu'elle avait trouvé au début des vacances d'été l'année dernière. Elle s'était occupée de lui en le soignant, pansant et le détendant sans pour autant monter dessus. Aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître ces deux là étaient liés par quelque chose de puissant, dès lors où Hermione était rentrée dans la vie de ce cheval et vice et versa, plus personne n'a pu approcher la bête sauf Simon qui avait aider Hermione dans les tâches où elle était encore inexpérimenté. Au fur et à mesure que Simon expliquait le nombre fois que certaines personnes avaient essayaient d'approcher l'étalon noir aux yeux vert et que à chaque fois ça se terminait mal pour l'aventurier, Hermione souriait et imaginait les cascades. Arriver devant le box qui était parmi les chevaux de propriétaire et les chevaux à vendre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher se rire.

- « Attention cheval dangereux ! » Lut-elle sur une plaque en dessous de « Solaris » « Je vois que tu fais dans la prévention de choc tonton ! Bonjour toi, tu sais que tu m'as manqué ! » Salua Hermione en caressant le haut de la tête de l'étalon. L'étalon reconnu directement sa sauveuse.

- « Tu vas le monter Mi. » Déclara soudainement son oncle. Hermione se retourna tellement subitement qu'elle aurait pu se rompre le cou toute seule.

- « Tu es fou, il n'est pas dresser, même toi tu peux pas monter dessus ! » S'exclama Hermione surprise.

- « Tu n'as rien à perdre ! Essaye, au pire tu tombes ! » Sourit Simon.

- « Ouai au pire je tombe. » Maugréa Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sellerie, il était inutile de discuter avec son oncle, quand il avait une idée dans la tête, elle ne partait pas de si tôt. Elle prépara le cheval qui resta calme, il ne bougea pas une oreille lorsqu'elle le sella. Une fois fait, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le manège, elle allait l'utiliser pendant que les cavaliers du cours suivant préparaient leur monture. Elle entra dans le manège vide. Elle ferma la porte, puis passa les rênes par-dessus l'encolure du cheval. Elle le re-sangla. Elle inspira. Puis elle mit son pied gauche dans l'étrier gauche et se hissa souplement pour arriver sur la monture. Hermione souffla, étonnée que Solaris n'est pas bronché, elle se souvenait très bien de la façon dont avait été éjecté un collaborateur de Simon. Elle se détendit et caressa le cheval. Et ajusta ses rênes et commença à avancer. Jane, Peter et Simon, ainsi que d'autres personnes, cavaliers et accompagnateurs de cavaliers, admirèrent la façon dont Hermione montait la bête. Tous leurs mouvements étaient fluides et harmonieux. Certains cavaliers restèrent béats devant la prouesse de la sorcière, personne ne pouvait approcher cet étalon et elle, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait avec. Simon intervint et lui demanda de laisser la place à ses cavaliers. Hermione quitta donc le manège à dos de cheval et se dirigea vers les écuries pour s'occuper de son ami. Une fois terminé, ses parents la rejoignirent avec un sourire sur le visage.

- « C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de voir monter ! » Complimenta son papa en lui baisant le front. Sa maman approcha du box et observa Solaris.

- « Vous faites un couple complet tous les deux » Ajouta-t-elle. Hermione sourit. Ses parents et son oncle étaient les rares personnes à la faire sourire, avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ils rejoignirent Simon qui était, au moment de leur arrivée sur un cheval alezan et sa cavalière était à terre et regardait son moniteur lui expliquer ses défauts. Hermione s'installa dans les tribunes avec ses parents. Son oncle, toujours à cheval, arriva à leur hauteur et sourit de toutes ses dents à sa nièce.

- « Tu vois je t'avais dit, il faut laisser la magie opérer. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Savait-il quelque chose ? Non impossible, il était moldu, ses parents étaient les seuls au courant de sa condition et elle n'avait jamais utilisé la magie dans le monde moldu. Il doit sûrement utiliser l'expression sans savoir que le monde magique existait réellement. Elle décompressa un coup. « Comme tu es une jeune, jolie et gentille fille et que tu es ma nièce préférée, je te le donne. » Sourit-il.

- « C'est facile je suis ta seule nièce ! » Rigola Hermione, puis la fin de la phrase atteignit son cerveau. « Tu quoi ? » Cria-t-elle presque.

- « Bah je te le donne, après tout tu l'as trouvé et soigné, vous formez un beau couple harmonieux et surtout tu es là seule à pouvoir l'approcher, donc je-te-le-don-ne. » Articula Simon en souriant de toutes ses dents. Hermione sauta littéralement de joie. Elle remercia son oncle, puis ces parents qui laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement face à la réaction de leur fille unique.

- « Vous étiez au courant, c'est pour ça que vous vouliez aller dès ce matin ici ? » Demanda Hermione, toujours avec son sourire sur les lèvres. Sa mère hocha la tête positivement. Soudain Hermione se réveilla. « Oh mince, vous deviez aller faire des courses, je range tout ça et on y va. » Déclara subitement la rouge et or.

- « Euh, en faite les courses c'est pour Solaris, histoire que tu es ton propre matériel pour t'occuper de lui et le monter. » Dit Mr Granger. Hermione sauta dans les bras de ses parents et ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture non sans saluer et remercier le frère de Mme Granger. Ils mangèrent dans leur maison, puis ils passèrent une bonne après-midi à faire du shopping, au départ ça devait uniquement être le « nouveau membre de la famille » comme l'appelait le père de la sorcière, Mais finalement tout le monde y passa. Du cheval, en passant par la mère et la fille, jusqu'au seul homme de la famille. Ils rentrèrent tard ce soir là. La soirée se passa comme celle de hier. Ils mangèrent puis regardèrent la télé ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Il était convenu que demain et les autres jours des vacances jusqu'aux deux dernières semaines des vacances Hermione passerait ses vacances au centre équestre à monter son cheval et aider aux tâches. Ses parents travaillant toutes les vacances cela ne posant aucun problème, ils se verraient les matins et les soirs.

Beaucoup plus loin de la joie de vivre de la famille Granger, dans un lieu reculé où toute vie semblait avoir disparu, s'étendait un immense manoir sur une colline, entouré d'une forêt, qui surplombée toute une vallée complètement désertée de toute trace de vie humaine, seule la vie animale semblait persister à perdurer. La colline semblait baigner dans les ténèbres, en pleine après-midi, alors qu'un soleil radieux berce toute la région, ici, au manoir il y régnait un orage important et dévastateur. Autour de la bâtisse régnait une sobriété sans fin, probablement due aux orages qui frappaient les lieux. Aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait transpercer l'épaisse couche de nuages. Le manoir en lui-même était lugubre. Sa taille l'était tout autant comparativement, il était beaucoup moins grand que Poudlard mais sa taille impressionnait tout de même. Les murs étaient gris et vieillis par le temps et les orages, le rendant encore plus impressionnant. Pour faire simple un énorme bloc de rocailles sombres s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, dominant toute la vallée du fait de sa position sur une colline boisée.

Un homme entra dans le manoir. L'intérieur du manoir donnait encore plus la chaire de poule que l'extérieur. C'est à peine si l'on pouvait distinguer une forme après deux mètres. Le manoir était un vrai labyrinthe de couloirs sombres, froids et humides, très peu de torches éclairaient les couloirs, à peu près une tous les dix mètres. En fait chaque torche se trouvait à coté d'une porte. Un cri retentit, ce qui glaça le sang de la personne qui osait s'aventurer dans ce dédale. Néanmoins il continua sa route, mais pressa un peu plus le pas, qui sait ce qui pouvait surgir et d'où. Il commençait à voir plus clair, signe qu'il aboutissait au but de sa présence dans ces lieux. Devant lui se tenaient deux énormes armoires à glaces tout de noir vêtues. Les deux hommes considèrent le visiteur.

- « Tu es en retard. » Se contenta de déclarer un des hommes. Le troisième homme regard son interlocuteur et sourit.

- « Sache que je ne suis jamais en retard. » Répondit-il froidement. « Maintenant, je vais vraiment finir pas être en retard, et à cause de toi. Sache que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te dénoncer si je devais justifier un éventuel retardement. » Les deux hommes ouvrirent chacun le battant de porte qu'ils gardaient. Une lumière un peu plus forte que celle des couloirs accueillie le visiteur. Toutefois la lumière resta faible.

- « Entre. » Entendit-il. Il s'avança dans la pièce qui avait une allure de salle de réunion. Il s'inclina respectueusement puis se releva attendant les raisons de son déplacement dans ces lieux morbides. « J'ai une mission pour toi, je sais que tu ne fais pas partir de mes mangemorts, mais que tu es fidèles à mes convictions tout comme l'est ta mère. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu acceptes la marque, cela risquerait de toute façon de faire échec à ta mission. »

- « Bien. » Répondit simplement l'intrus. Après avoir obtenu la réponse qu'il attendait, Lord Voldemort, puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui, continua.

- « Je veux que tu te débrouilles pour entrer dans Poudlard et me renseigner sur tous les faits et gestes de ses occupants. Professeurs comme élèves. Surtout sur certaines personnes qui me donnent du fil à retordre, je te ferai parvenir une liste. »

- « Pardonnez mon audace, Monseigneur, mais vous avez … » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le Lord répondait à sa question.

- « déjà un espion ? On n'est jamais trop prudent. Deux espions valent mieux qu'un mais je ne veux pas que Severus Rogue sache que tu es là en tant qu'espion. Et je le répète, trouve un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard. Aucun échec ne sera toléré. Même si tu n'as pas la marque, tu m'appartiens et tu es un atout majeur à ma stratégie de supprimer ce satané gamin une bonne fois pour toute. Ne me déçoit pas. Maintenant tu peux disposer. » Le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps fit un signe de la main signe qu'il pouvait partir, les protes s'ouvrirent. L'homme s'inclina et disparut dans les couloirs obscurs. Une fois dehors, il souffla puis transplana loin de ce paysage morbide.

Il arriva au Chemin de Traverse. Une chaleur étouffante comparée au manoir froid et humide l'accueillie. Il retira sa cape, la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche de pantalon. Il flâna dans les rues plus aussi bondées de monde que dans son enfance. Certains magasins avaient disparus d'autres avaient ouverts comme la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley, jumeaux des traîtres à leur sang. Il avait eu l'occasion de les « fréquenter » à Poudlard, école où il avait fait son apprentissage. Finalement, ils avaient fait de leur connerie leur profession. Mais la plupart des nouveaux magasins étaient des magasins de protection, sur une des vitrines on pouvait lire « Comment empêcher Vous-Savez-Qui de vous agresser. » Il émit un ricanement en voyant cette affiche, ce n'est pas en achetant des attrape-cons que l'on sera sauvé des mangemort et de la volonté du Seigneur Noir. La puissance magique et la ruse restaient le seul moyen de faire face à un ou plusieurs mangemorts. Sinon, autre solution, moins éthique mais sauveuse aussi : faire partie des fidèle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Après c'est chacun fait comme il veut.

Après être passé au nouveau pub, qu'un de ces amis avait ouvert, il transplana à l'entrée de la maisonnette qu'il venait d'acheter, au sud du Chemin de Traverse. Sa petite maison était toute simple, pas du tout m'as-tu vue pour un sang-pur. Il entra dans son petit jardin fleuri sans trop y prêter attention. Il rentra directement chez lui et se posa dans son salon. Il souffla. Cette entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était mieux passait qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'était attendu à pire, déjà à recevoir la marque puis à une mission quasi suicidaire, là tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'il intègre l'école de magie. « Bon ça va pas être une mince à faire non plus. » Pensa-t-il à juste titre, on ne rentre pas dans Poudlard aussi facilement, ça se saurait sinon. Quoique.

Plus tard, en toute fin de soirée voire en début de nuit si on peut parler ainsi, l'homme fut déranger par des coups à sa porte. Sortant le nez de son bouquin, il se dirigea méfiant vers sa porte. Il entrouvrit la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur nocturne. Il en laissa tomber sa baguette.

- « Je suis désolé, de vous déranger à cette heure tardive de la nuit, mais c'est assez urgent Romain. » Expliqua l'homme. Voyant qu'il ne rajoutait rien, il continua. « Je sais qu'il fait assez chaud dehors, mais puis-je me permettre de vous demander de me laisser entrer ? » Romain réagit, et laissa entrer l'homme. Ce dernier entra et fit comme chez lui, il se dirigea vers le salon où il prit place dans un fauteuil.

- « Mais… » Fut les seuls mots qu'il sortit face à son visiteur.

- « J'ai une autre mission pour vous mon cher. » Déclara le visiteur. « Ca pourrait même vous faciliter la tâche pour la première. » Renchérit-il encore plus mystérieux.

- « Qu … Quoi, mais comment ? » Romain n'eut pas ses réponses parce que son visiteur disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. « Un verre, sinon, je décède ! » Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers un bar installé dans le coin du salon, puis il s'avachit dans son fauteuil et en soufflant. Le monde magique est toujours surprenant !

Presque un mois c'était passé depuis ces événements. Hermione travaillait au centre équestre de son oncle, le soulageant grandement en l'aidant à effectuer certaines tâches comme nettoyer les box et les pailler pour les chevaux dis de club et sur copeaux de bois pour les autres, les nourrir. Elle et Solaris, ils ne se quittaient plus, partaient même en balade avec des touristes, ce qui permit de maintenir certains cours. Comme tous les soirs elle partait à 18h, heure à laquelle ses parents finissaient leur travail. Elle passait toutes ses soirées avec ses parents à faire différentes activités et à répondre aux lettres de Ron, Harry et bien sur Ginny. De temps en temps elle recevait une lettre de Neville ou Luna à laquelle elle répondait avec le même empressement, comme s'il s'agissait de Harry ou autres.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois installés devant un documentaire qui tentait de convaincre de l'existence de la magie, Mr Granger entendit un bruit qui lui paraissait louche. Depuis que Hermione leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier, ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Ce dernier se leva et scruta la rue qui était trop calme. D'habitude pendant les vacances d'été, le quartier regorgeait d'enfants jouant entre eux assez tard dans la soirée. Il n'était que 21h, ils rentraient tous bien tôt. Hermione ayant remarqué le comportement de son papa, baissa le son de la télé puis tendit l'oreille pour voir ce qui mettait son père dans cet état de stress. Quelques secondes après le silence provoqué, elle entendit comme un « plop ». Un transplanage ? Qui viendrait chez elle, et à cette heure là en plus ! « L'Ordre ? Non, Harry m'aurait prévenu avec la pièce ! » Analysa-t-elle. « Les mangemorts ? Oh merde ! »


	2. Au centre équestre

- « Papa, maman, couchez-vous à terre entre le mur et le canapé ! Tout de suite » Chuchota Hermione. « Et vous bougez sous aucun prétexte, sauf si je vous le dis. » Et elle partit. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, avant de s'engager pour accéder à l'étage, elle se jeta un sort de désillusion. Une fois fait, elle insonorisa les escaliers en bois qui avaient tendance à grincer, alors pour éviter de se faire repérer il valait mieux les rendre muet. Elle monta discrètement, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Une fois en haut es escaliers, elle remercia intérieurement sa mère d'adorer la déco et d'avoir mis des miroirs dans le couloir de l'étage. Sa déduction était bonne, ce n'était pas l'Ordre qui venait lui rendre une visite de courtoisie. Il y avait quatre mangemorts dans son couloir à inspecter chaque pièce de l'étage. Cette fois, c'est son père qu'elle remercia intérieurement pour éteindre les lumières dès qu'ils s'installent pour regarder la télé, pour faire des économies d'électricité. Son coté radin venait probablement de leur sauver la vie. Les intrus avaient du penser qu'ils étaient partis se coucher. Mais ils allaient vite se rendre compte que les chambres étaient vides. Aussitôt penser aussitôt fait. Un mangemort constata tout haut l'évidence.

- « Il n'y a personne en haut, je vais voir en bas. Faites-vous discrets, s'ils sont à l'extérieur et qu'ils voient de la lumière, ils risquent d'alerter l'Ordre. » Ordonna un des mangemorts. Il se dirigea dans la direction de la jeune sorcière, elle redescendit vite, elle vit son père lever la tête, elle reprit temporairement son apparence, juste le temps de foudroyer son père qui baissa vite la tête, et elle redevint invisible, elle retira le sort des escaliers pour entendre le mangemort arriver. Une fois descendu complètement des marches, elle les rendit muettes une nouvelle fois par un sort informulé, elle le laissa faire quelques pas en marmonnant des paroles. « Si j'était des sangs-de-bourbe où je me cacherai ? », ou des trucs dans le genre.

- « Derrière toi naturellement. » Entendit-il prononcer, il se retourna vivement mais ne vit rien. Il fronça les yeux et vit un relief près du mur de la cuisine, il allait amorcer un sort mais n'eut pas le temps, il se retrouva immobiliser au sol. Devant ses yeux apparut la jeune sorcière qui lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle le fit léviter et l'attacha avec un sort à la poignée du four. Elle regarda dans la direction de ses parents qui lui sourirent mais qui comprirent vite le message en voyant la tête de leur fille et les quatre doigts qu'elle montrait.

Elle disparut de nouveau et se remit à sa place, elle lança un sort pour dissimuler l'homme immobile et accroché au four de sa cuisine. Si elle avait était plus détendue, elle aurait pris une photo parce que ça valait le coup. Elle se concentra sur les marches, et attendit que les autres arrivent pour voir ce que faisait leur compère. Ils mirent cinq bonnes minutes pour décoincer. Elle entendit un des trois :

- « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? McPhee va voir. »

Et rebelote, un autre mangemort descendit les escaliers. Hermione, cette fois, ne laissa pas à l'homme le temps d'inspecter les lieux, elle le stupéfixa, il tomba lourdement au sol, attirant les deux derniers mangemorts encore aptes. Ils virent leur camarde de promenade immobile au sol. Hermione tourna la tête vers ses parents qui étaient sensés être cachés. Mais non, ils fallaient qu'ils lèvent leur tête toutes les dix secondes. Elle décida d'agir, et leur lança un sort de désillusion à eux aussi. Sa mère surprise par la sensation de froid que produisait le sort, laissa échapper un petit cri, qui attira l'attention des deux mangemorts. Peter Granger pris l'initiative de bouger. Il prit sa femme par la marche et se dirigea en marchant à quatre pattes vers l'encadrement de la porte du salon donnant sur le hall d'entrée. Les deux mangemorts se dirigèrent vers le bruit et ne virent rien.

- « Toi, tu vas vers là-bas » en désignant la cuisine, « moi je vais réveiller McPhee, et inspecter le jardin. » L'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir silencieusement acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Hermione suivit prioritairement celui-ci. Le voyant s'approcher du four, elle fit diversion pour attirer son attention, elle fit tomber une assiette. Cela marcha car l'homme se dirigea bêtement vers l'assiette brisée. Elle le stupéfixa et le rendit immobile à son tour, cette fois elle l'accrocha à un des portes manteaux de la cuisine. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers le fameux McPhee, mais surprise celui-ci semblait assommé dans le salon.

- « Papa, maman, vous voulez vraiment vous faire tuer, ce sont pas des enfants de cœur ! Maintenant que la voie est libre, allez dans votre chambre et préparez-vous des affaires, je vais m'occuper du dernier. Après vous prenez cet objet, je vous laisse 10 minutes, avant qu'il ne s'active. » Elle saisit une des télécommandes de la table basse et la transforma en portoloin. « Je vous rejoins après ne vous en faites pas. Tenez, en cas de problème, papa, tu sers la pièce, très fort, et tu penses au message que tu veux me faire passer, je le recevrai aussi. Allez maintenant allez-y. » Elle leur rendit leur apparence et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. « Allez à nous deux, n°4 ! » Elle allait sortir quand se dernier rentra. « En parlant du loup » Pensa-t-elle.

- « C'est pas vrai, je bosse avec des incapables. McPhee, Smith, Goyle ? Putain, il faut toujours tout faire ici ! » Râla n°4. « Le maître va nous tuer ! »

- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Le dernier mangemort debout tourna dans tous les sens sans rien voir. « Il faut ouvrir les yeux monsieur le mangemort ! » Rigola Hermione.

- « Tu te crois drôle sang-de-bourbe ? »

- « Le plus drôle c'est pas ce que je dis mais votre tête ! Allez, cherche, cherche la sang-de-bourbe petit toutou à son Maître ! » Se moqua Hermione.

- « Montre toi si tu es courageuse à moins que tu es peur ? » Provoqua-t-il.

- « Ca c'est de la provocation ! Il n'y a pas à dire ! Comme je suis à Griffondor, je vais me montrer et comme toi, tu es un bon mangemort à son maître, tu vas me montrer ta tête et me dire à qui j'ai affaire. »

- « Non. »

- « Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir te battre contre un fantôme, mon très cher adversaire. »

- « Bon très bien, après tout, après tu seras morte, alors qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre. » Il enleva son masque d'argent. Cette tête disait quelque chose à Hermione. Où l'avait-elle vu ? « Je m'appelle Crabbe, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. » Mais oui Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe, élève à Serpentard, en même année que la rouge et or, était son fils.

- « Bon vous avez respecter votre part du contrat, à moi. » Elle se retira le sort et le mangemort put la voir accoudée à l'encadrement de la porte du salon, tenant quelque chose à main. Il lui lança un sort qu'elle esquiva sans difficulté. Puis elle répliqua, lui par contre, avec le même embonpoint que son fils eut plus de mal. Hermione remarque ce détail et s'amusa à faire courir son adversaire pour le fatiguer. Bonne perf', il a tenu 10 bonnes minutes. Elle le stupéfixa lui aussi. Elle rendit leur apparence aux autres et monta dans sa chambre. Elle envoya un patronus à l'Ordre et fit ses bagages.

- « HERMIONE ! » Rémus Lupin arriva même pas deux minutes après le patronus, et il semblait très inquiet mais en voyant descendre son ancienne meilleure élève, il souffla. « Tu n'es pas blessée ? Et tes parents, ils sont où ? » S'inquiéta le loup-garou.

- « Tout va bien, je vais rejoindre mes parents que j'ai envoyé en sécurité. Il y a deux mangemorts dans la cuisine, un dans le salon et celui-là. » Annonça Hermione aux aurores qui avaient accompagné Lupin. « Je vais rejoindre mes parents avant que mon père décide d'appeler toute l'armée de Grande-Bretagne ! » Sourit la jeune sorcière. Elle allait se diriger vers l'étage lorsqu'elle fut retenue par le poignet. Elle se retourna.

- « Je suis fier de toi Hermione, tu as fais preuve de courage et de sang-froid. Je préviendrai Harry et Ron pour qu'ils ne se rongent plus les ongles au QG. » Fit Lupin. Elle lui sourit, et se dirigea vers l'étage préparer quelques affaires pour rejoindre ses parents.

Une fois la valise prête, elle transplana, ses parents n'avaient pas bougé. En entendant un « plop », ils retournèrent et virent leur fille leur faire les gros yeux. Faisant fi, ils se ruèrent vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- « Oh, Mi, tu n'as rien. » Examina son papa. « Tu nous as fait peur, tu as été longue ! » Reprocha-t-il.

- « Vous, jamais vous écoutez mes consignes ! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuez ! Vous êtes inconscients et curieux, une curiosité qui aurait put s'avérer TRES dangereuse! » Finit par lâcher Hermione soulagée de la tournure des événements. « Allez, on y va. On dira à tonton qu'on a été cambriolé et qu'on est venu en taxi. »

Ils arrivèrent chez Simon, celui était étonné de la visite nocturne de sa sœur et fut catastrophé d'apprendre leur cambriolage fictif. Son épouse, leur prépara un remontant pendant que ce dernier préparait la chambre d'ami où le couple allait dormir. Peter inventa qu'ils étaient allés au restaurant et qu'en rentrant ils avaient constaté que leur porte était ouverte et que tout l'intérieur de leur maison avait été saccagé. Jane et Hermione ajutèrent des détails. Il expliqua que le fait qu'ils arrivent tard chez lui était dû au fait qu'ils avaient dû appeler la police et tout leur raconter. Ils se couchèrent soulagés et fatigués. Hermione relâcha la pression de sa mission commando de la soirée et s'endormie aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller du canapé où elle dormait.

Elle se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, elle vit ses parents, avec leur portables respectifs, annuler leur rendez-vous de la journée. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné et Hermione alla se laver. Un fois prête, elle alla aux écuries. Elle passa tout d'abord par le box de Solaris, son « gros bébé » comme l'appelait son père. Ce dernier avait un don pour trouver des surnoms à tout le monde. D'abord ça avait était « nouveau membre de la famille » maintenant « gros bébé », la façon dont Hermione parlait de son cheval, lui faisait penser à une mère. Elle le brossa, puis alla aider son oncle avec un groupe de touristes. Elle allait faire une promenade de deux heures avec eux, comme chaque matin depuis un mois.

Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse en famille, ils discutèrent et rigolèrent comme rien n'était arrivé la nuit dernière puis le boulot repris. Mr et Mme Granger allèrent chez eux pour récupérer d'autres affaires, officieusement, officiellement, ils allaient chez eux pour constater les dégâts. Leur maison était dorénavant surveillée par un membre de l'Ordre. Ils discutèrent un petit moment avec lui, Mme Granger se confondait en remerciement pour tout ce qu'il faisait. La veille Lupin avait fait apparaître un bandeau de la police pour faire croire à la thèse du cambriolage. Le couple récupéra quelques affaires puis repartit. Il devait trouver une solution pour pouvoir réintégrer leur domicile, il devait en parler à Hermione pour voir si l'Ordre l'autoriserait.

Ils rentrèrent. Mme Granger s'occupait de la maison et du jardin avec sa belle-sœur pendant que Mr Granger bricolait un peu partout où c'était nécessaire.

Hermione, quant à elle, reçut une lettre de Ginny, Harry et Ron qui lui disait qu'ils étaient soulagés qu'elle se porte bien, que les mangemorts avaient été envoyés à Azkaban. La lettre disait aussi que tout allait bien de leur coté, qu'il faisait le ménage dans le QG qui bizarrement avec le décès du gardien du secret était resté le Square Grimaud. La Griffondor répondit aussitôt à ses amis, en leur racontant sa petite aventure. Puis elle reprit ses tâches journalières.

En milieu d'après-midi, vu que son oncle était dans la carrière, au soleil, elle décida de monter son cheval dans le manège. Elle commença par le détendre avant de faire des exercices afin de le muscler. Elle le travailla au pas, au trot et au galop. Ils firent une pause. Puis elle repris. Elle décida de faire travailler son cheval sur les déplacements. Elle commença par un exercice simple, le déplacement latéral. Cela consistait à déplacer un cheval parallèle à la piste sur une diagonale.

Le cheval et la cavalière étaient tellement concentrés sur leur travail, qu'ils ne virent pas le spectateur. Celui-ci était admiratif, une fois encore par le talent de la jeune sorcière, et par la grâce des mouvements du couple. Une fois que Hermione se rabattit sur la piste, le visiteur décida de se manifester en applaudissant. Erreur. Le cheval, surpris, fit un violent écart et la cavalière se rattrapa de justesse.

- « Oups, la bête est chaude ! » Soutit le visiteur. Cette voix ! Hermione se retourna vivement. Et là surprise ! Si elle n'avait pas été assise sur sa selle, elle serait probablement tombée sur les fesses. Devant elle se tenait, quelque peu affaibli, « feu » le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

- « Mais Mais … v-vous… » Elle devait halluciner, c'était pas possible !

- « Je suis mort ? … Pas vraiment comme vous pouvez le constater Miss ! » Sourit espiègle l'ancien directeur. « Bon je suis pas en grande forme, mais de la à m'enterrer, il faut pas exagérer. » Continua-t-il toujours avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. « Voulez-vous que je vous pince Hermione ? » Rigola franchement Dumbledore devant le manque de réaction de sa meilleure élève.

- « Euh, non ça ira, je vais le faire toute seule. » Réagit Hermione. Elle se pinça et eut mal, signe que la vision de son ancien directeur en train de se moquer d'elle était bien vrai. « Mais Harry vous a vu tomber de la tour ! » S'exclama Hermione. Dire qu'elle était perdue, déboussolée ou autre était un euphémisme ! Elle était pommée !

- « Oui, il fallait que ce soit crédible aux yeux de tous. »

- « Rogue, le sort ? »

- « Le professeur Rogue et Drago Malfoy ont participé à la mise en scène. » Répondit patiemment l'ancien directeur.

- « Mais votre main, vous étiez gravement touché pour la destruction de la bague de Jedusor ! » Continua Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas comment un Malfoy pouvait participer à la cause du « vieux fou » comme l'appelait Malfoy junior.

- « Severus a travaillé dessus, il a réussit à atténuer le poison, sans pour autant réussir à le faire entièrement disparaître, mais il y travaille avec Horace ! Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je voudrais m'entretenir, avec vos parents, votre oncle et vous-même. »

- « Bien, j'arrive, je m'occupe de Solaris et je vous suis. » Elle descendit et rentra son cheval dans son box, lui retira son harnachement et suivit le directeur qui chantonnait joyeusement. Celui-là ne finira jamais de surprendre Mione !

Elle retrouva son papa, sa maman et son oncle attablés, en train de discuter en les attendant. En les voyant entrer, ils sourirent. Simon se leva et sourit en tendant une main vers le directeur.

- « Professeur, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! » Sourit-il en échangeant une poignée de main vigoureuse avec son ancien professeur.

- « QUOI ! » hurla une Hermione avec des yeux ronds ! « C'est pas vrai ! Vous en avez encore d'autres à me raconter pendant que je suis, je peux tout entendre. Déjà le directeur de mon école est ressuscité, maintenant tonton Simon qui le connaît ! Papa, maman, vous n'avez rien à me dire ? » Continua-t-elle légèrement en colère.

- « Nous ne sommes pas sorciers » Commença Peter.

- « Nous n'avons pas gagner au lotto. » Continua Jane.

- « Tu n'as pas de frères ou de sœurs cachés. » Reprit Peter.

- « Qu'est ce qui pourrait y avoir d'autre ? Je crois qu'on a fait le tour ! » Rigola Jane. Hermione se dirigea vers la table, saisit le paquet de cigarette de son père et alluma une cigarette. Elle avala la première bouffée et faillit s'étouffer, elle recommença mais cette fois, elle ne toussa pas, ayant compris le fonctionnement de la cigarette. Les quatre adultes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'acharnait sur la cigarette, mais ça la calmit d'un coup. Elle s'assit entre ses parents et continua de fumer.

- « Ah, je me sens mieux ! »

- « Et toi Mione, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ? » Réagit enfin Simon.

- « Maintenant que tu le dis, si. Je viens de fumer ma première cigarette. Et c'est cool ! » Ils la regardèrent comme si elle devenait folle. Pour couper court, elle enchaîna. « Bon alors, de vouliez vous nous parler ? »

- « Et bien, j'ai appris ce qu'il c'était passé hier à votre domicile et je voulais, tout d'abord, vous féliciter Hermione pour votre maîtrise parfaite de la situation. Ensuite, toujours face aux événements de hier, je voudrais vous affecter une missions à vous Mr et Mme Granger et à vous Hermione. Simon, vous vous continuez votre excellent boulot. »

- « Quelle est cette mission ? » Demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Peter.

- « Et bien, plusieurs organisations comme celle de l'Ordre du Phoenix naissent un peu partout dans le monde. Voldemort a gagné des fidèles un peu partout, de ce fait, certaines personnes décident de résister et créer des organisations qui luttent contre les mangemorts. Pour avoir une coordination parfaite avec tous les chefs, j'ai besoins d'agents de liaison. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

- « Nous ne sommes pas sorciers. » Observa Jane.

- « Je le sais Mme, mais vous parlez tous les deux français couramment et les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas nombreux, c'est aussi une façon de vous mettre à l'abris de Voldemort. Je sais aussi que vous étiez un ancien militaire, comment dire, actif, Mr Granger, vos connaissances en cas de moments de crises peuvent être utiles aux français. Qu'en dites vous ? »

- « Moi, je marche ! » Fonça Peter. « Et toi ma chérie ? »

- « Qu'il en soit ainsi, au moins on pourra se rendre utile pour le jeune Harry. »

- « Bien, je vais envoyer une missive au chef français pour lui dire que vous acceptez. Tous vos déplacements se feront par portoloin. »

- « C'est quoi ? » Demanda Mr Granger.

- « C'est ce que vous avez utilisé hier. » Répondit Hermione, avant que Simon ou Dumbledore n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Les parents de Hermione grimacèrent, ils n'en gardaient pas un souvenir extra de leur voyage de hier. « Quelle sera ma mission ? » Demanda la sorcière toute timide.

- « Je voudrais que vous veniez à Poudlard pour faire des recherches pour moi sur des anciens sort et ensuite essayer de les modifier ou de les adapter, je sais c'est très dur et prenant, et je voudrais que vous effectuiez des fiches, les plus complètes possibles, sur les principaux généraux de Voldemort, en fonction des différents rapport de l'Ordre. Et après, selon votre avancement dans cette dernière mission, je vous en confirai une autre. Des questions ? »

- « Non. » Répondit les trois adultes d'une même voix.

- « Si. » Répondit la jeune fille. « Harry et Ron sont informés de tout ça ? »

- « Non, vous pouvez leur dire pour votre mission, mais vous ne devez pas mentionner ma présence et ils ne pourront pas venir à Poudlard. » Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « J'ai utilisé la magie et je n'ai pas encore 17 ans, vais-je être convoquée au Ministère comme Harry il y a deux ans ? » Demanda Hermione, en se rappelant tout d'un coup ce détail.

- « Non, avec le retour de Voldemort, les sorciers de premier cycle peuvent utiliser la magie, en cas d'attaque, ils peuvent se défendre. » La rassura-t-il.

- « Quand partons nous ? » Demanda Peter. Dumbledore sortit de sa poche, un objet, une montre. Il la consulta puis regarda par la fenêtre, tous firent de même et Hermione put voir arriver Fumesek, celui-ci entra et fit un signe au directeur.

- « Maintenant. » Déclara l'éminent sorcier. Il sortit de sa poche un deuxième objet, cette fois il s'agissait d'une carte routière. « Me doutant que vous accepteriez ma proposition, j'ai fait transférer vos effets personnels qui vous seront utiles, vous avez juste à toucher simultanément le portoloin et vous serez accueilli par Armand Dupontel, chef de la résistance française. » Les parents acquiescèrent. Ils se levèrent et firent leurs au revoirs. Jane étreignit son frère puis Peter lui fit une bonne accolade. Ils serrèrent respectueusement la main de Dumbledore et le remercièrent de la confiance qu'il plaçait en eux. Le plus émouvant fut le tour de Hermione, Merlin seul sait quand ils vont pouvoir se revoir. Ils se firent un gros câlin, Jane laissa échapper une petite larme. Peter fit des recommandations à sa fille unique et elle en fit de même. Ils prirent la carte de voyage et disparurent aussi sec pour atterrir face à la résistance française au grand complet.

- « Nous vous attendions, Armand Dupontel, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Armand, nous sommes amener à travailler pendant une durée indéterminée. Je vous présenterai les membres à chacune de leur intervention. Bien la réunion peut commencer. » C'est ainsi que Jane et Peter Granger prirent part activement à la guerre qui touchait une grande partie de la communauté sorcière et plus particulièrement Hermione et ses amis.

De retour au centre équestre. Hermione avait vu ses parents partir pour une guerre qui ne les concernés pas, elle ne put s'empêcher un frisson de la parcourir et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ? Dumbledore avait dû sentir sa détresse, il la rassura.

- « Nous vous inquiétez pas Hermione, vos parents sont plus en sécurité que vous et moi. Le QG de la France fonctionne sur le même principe que le notre. Armand est le gardien du secret et il ne sort jamais de son bureau. Aucun mangemort ne peut donc entrer. »

- « Ca me rassure. Je suppose que je dois me préparer à partir aussi ? »

- « Vous avez juste à préparer votre monture. Nous vous attendons là où je suis venu vous chercher, vous avez 15 minutes. » Hermione ne protesta pas, elle savait que c'était inutile, si on lui dit d'aller avec son cheval, alors elle le fera. Elle avait eu sa dose de réflexion pour la journée. Elle se leva et se dirigea donc vers le box de son cheval.

Le temps imparti écoulé, la sorcière se présenta avec son cheval sellé. Les deux hommes étaient en grande discussion et s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant Mione arriver.

- « Bien, vous voilà, vous irez jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en portoloin, je dois vous avouer que ce sera une grande première de faire voyager un animal de cette taille en portoloin. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Une fois là-bas, vous vous rendrez à cheval à Poudlard. D'après le professeur McGonnagall, le professeur Chourave vous ouvrira les portes. Vous vous rendrez ensuite à la cabane de Hagrid, tout le nécessaire y est déjà pour votre monture. »

- « Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour faire le voyage ? Je n'ai pas trop confiance pour le voyage en portoloin et la réaction du cheval ? » Demanda Mione pas du tout rassurée.

- « Non, à moins de prendre le Poudlard Express, mais un cheval dans une gare, c'est déjà facilement repérable mais alors un cheval dans une gare qui disparaît dans un mur tout naturellement, ça c'est vraiment pas normal. Nous n'avons vraiment pas besoin de nous faire remarquer plus qu'il ne faut. »

- « C'est sûr. » Admit Hermione. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, je sais absolument pas comment va réagir Solaris et je ne voudrai qu'il y est d'incidents fâcheux. »

- « T'en fais Mi, je pense qu'il en a vu d'autres. Il est pas bête du tout alors tout va bien se passer, au pire un ou deux elfes de maison peuvent te réceptionner. » Dumbledore acquiesça.

- « Bon, je capitule, à vous deux vous aurez toujours réponses à tout. » Les deux hommes esquissèrent un sourire.

- « N'oubliez pas Miss, que même mort officiellement, je continue de tout savoir et d'avoir raison ! » Rigola le directeur.

- « Quelle modestie professeur ! » Rigola Hermione, ce qui la détendit. Son oncle lui tendit un étrier qui avait été transformé pour permettre à la jeune fille de se rendre dans ce qui avait été sa deuxième maison les six dernières années. Elle prit la crinière de Solaris d'une main et de l'autre elle prit l'étrier. Et ils disparurent.

- « Je sens que cette année va pas être calme ! » Soupira Dumbledore avec un petit sourire et les yeux pétillants.

- « Vous êtes pas possible, vous le savez ça ? » Répondit, lui aussi en souriant, Simon.

- « Je suis au courrant Samuel… »


	3. Installations et rencontres

Hermione atterrit à Pré-au-Lard avec une envie de vomir assez désagréable. Elle inspira un bon coup et se tourna vers son cheval qui semblait déboussoler mais calme, ce qui la surprit. Il se secoua la tête et fit quelques pas. Hermione le suivit des yeux. Il se mit à brouter, c'est que tout aller bien. Elle se dirigea vers et se mit en selle.

Le chemin pour rejoindre Poudlard en partant de la gare prenait aux étudiants, qui faisaient le chemin en calèches tirées par des sombrals, à peu près une trentaine de minutes. Elle s'engagea donc sur le chemin. Pendant sa ballade, elle put voir des gnomes des forêts faire une bataille de mottes de terre. Certains audacieux tentèrent d'atteindre Hermione qui les évita, certains de justesse. Par contre l'étalon s'en prit une en pleine tête et là se fut la catastrophe pour Hermione. Il se rua vers les petites créatures farceuses, elle ne put l'empêcher de « shooter » l'un d'entre eux, ce qui au final finit par faire déguerpir la bande de malfaiteurs et bien rire la jeune fille qui reprit sa route. Elle put voir la beauté de la forêt qu'elle avait traversée si souvent. La perception de la route était différente à dos de cheval qu'à pied ou de nuit en calèche. A pied, elle était rarement seule, donc elle ne pouvait guère apprécier le chemin pour se rendre au village sorcier. La forêt était baignée dans la clarté du soleil, les rayons passaient à travers les feuilles et donnait un coté féerique et mystérieux au bois. Elle regarda droit devant elle et put apercevoir une partie du château. Lui aussi était baigné de lumière, elle sourit à cette vue unique. Elle arrivait à destination.

Pendant que Hermione arrivait lentement mais sûrement à destination, la vie au château continuait. Hagrid était dans la forêt interdite avec Graup, son demi-frère, les elfes de maison s'activaient un peu partout, dans les cuisines, dans les dortoirs car malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les dortoirs, ils continuaient de les entretenir ainsi que les appartements professoraux et préfectoraux et les salles de classe. Les professeurs préparaient tranquillement leurs cours pour l'année avenir. Tous ? Non pas tous.

Le nouveau professeur de DCFM arpentait les couloirs. Derrière lui flottait tout un barda. Valises, sacs, malles… A première vue, il semblait perdu, cette partie du château lui était encore inconnue, et comme par hasard tout le monde était trop occupé à faire telle ou telle tâche qu'il se retrouvait encore au point de départ, c'est-à-dire le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, qui toujours comme par hasard avait dû s'absenter pour une partie de la fin d'après-midi. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Puis soudain une illumination, apparue d'on ne sait où, le frappa.

- « Elfe de maison, viens ici tout de suite ! » Cria-t-il. Un elfe avec une chaussette sur la tête apparut devant lui. Le professeur resta un instant à fixer la créature. « Ils sont encore plus tarés qu'avant dans cette école ! » fut là seule observation logique qui lui vint sur le moment. « Je suis le nouveau prof de DCFM, peux-tu m'indiquer mes appartements et me fournir un plan pour plus que je me perde. »

- « Avec plaisir, Monsieur, Dobby connaît très bien le château. » Il claqua dans ses doigts et une feuille apparue dans les mains de l'homme, le dessin du trajet se faisait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ainsi il put s'orienter. Dobby s'arrêta devant un tableau qui représentait une licorne noire domptée par un jeune homme vêtu de noir. Le jeune homme lui demanda de choisir un mot de passe qu'il gardera toute l'année. Il fit un sourire en coin et prononça.

- « Tarés. » Le portrait s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un petit couloir éclairé de torches. Il parcourut la distance et se retrouva dans un salon assez vaste. Il avait des couleurs froides telles que le blanc, et différentes teintes de bleu. Les murs étaient blancs, ce qui rendait la pièce lumineuse, surtout aujourd'hui avec le soleil qui brillait dehors. Le salon était vaste et agencé simplement. En rentrant, sur la gauche ce trouvait un espace détente avec une imposante cheminée comme dans toutes les salles à vivre du château, le contour était fait de bois peint en bleu foncé. En face de la cheminée il y avait une table basse aussi en bois bleu foncé, un canapé, face à la cheminée, en cuir bleu foncé ainsi que deux fauteuils de la même couleur entouraient cette table. Ce coin était éclairé par une des fenêtres orientée sud, donnant sur le parc d'entrée du domaine scolaire, et aussi par des chandeliers posés sur le rebord de la cheminée et sur la table. A l'opposé, c'est-à-dire, à droite en rentrant, il y avait un vaste bureau en bois de la même couleur que la table basse. De chaque coté de celui-ci, il y avait une bibliothèque ainsi que des étagères pour poser ses ouvrages personnels. Il y avait deux chandeliers dans chaque coin du bureau, une fenêtre tout aussi large que la première qui éclairait aussi le bureau dans sa totalité, en cette d'après-midi. Pour parfaire l'éclairage et la décoration, étaient accrochés au plafond blanc, trois grands lustres de cristal bleu turquoise. Et enfin, en face du petit couloir d'entrée, il y avait une porte bleue, entre les deux fenêtres, qui cachait une chambre dans les mêmes tons que le salon, un vaste lit, toujours dans un bois peint en bleu foncé, trônait au centre de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur. Deux petites tables de chevet étaient disposées de chaque coté du lit. Une vaste fenêtre entourée de rideaux bleus pales, éclairée elle aussi la pièce. Une vaste armoire était centrée contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de la fenêtre. Toujours en bois bleu foncé. Une porte se trouvait en face de celle qui permettait d'accéder à cette chambre. Celle-ci cachait la salle de bain. Les tons bleus persistaient puisque tout était bleu sauf les murs, le lavabo, le sabot de douche, qui cela dit en passant pouvait accueillir une famille entière. Les contours de verre de cette vaste douche étaient bleu pale, demeurant transparent. La petite armoire, contenant des serviettes et tout le nécessaire, laissant tout de même deux étagère vide afin de ranger des effets personnels était encore du même matériel et couleur que tout le mobilier de cet appartement luxueux. Pour terminer, deux miroirs étaient présents dans la salle de bain, un au-dessus du lavabo et un de pied derrière la cabine de douche, un lustre, identique à ceux du salon et de la chambre, éclairait cette pièce sans fenêtre.

Une fois le tour du propriétaire assuré, le nouveau venu, décida de défaire toutes ses valises, malles et autres. Mais étant quelque peut faignant, il sortit sa baguette. « Pourquoi s'embêter ? » En un petit sort tout se retrouva à sa place, rangé et prêt à l'emploi. Malgré le fait que l'on se trouvait en fin du mois de Juillet, un château en pierre de cette envergure restait très difficile à chauffer, alors plutôt que d'allumer un feu, il décida d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres, laissant ainsi rentrer la chaleur estivale.

De son coté Hermione commençait à voir, beaucoup plus nettement le portail de l'école. Elle vit se dessiner, derrière les barreaux de cette immense porte de fer, une petite silhouette toute rondelette. Elle accéléra le pas, afin de ne pas trop faire attendre le professeur Pomona Chourave.

Elle mit cinq petites minutes à atteindre le portail. Le professeur l'ayant reconnue sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort et d'un mouvement de poignet. Hermione entra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de son professeur de botanique et descendit de sa monture.

- « Bonjour professeur, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ? » Salua la Griffondor.

- « Bonjour Miss Granger, vous ne m'avez aucunement fait attendre. » Sourit celle-ci. « Votre voyage c'est-il bien passé ? »

- « Oui très bien, merci. »

- « Je vous laisse, le professeur McGonagall viendra vous accueillir quand vous serez revenue de chez Hagrid. » Et le petit bout de femme rebroussa chemin pour rentrer au château après avoir refermer le portail. Au loin, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le nouveau professeur de DCFM se demandait qui pouvait bien être la jeune fille à qui sa nouvelle collègue avait ouvert les portes de l'école. Un autre professeur novice ? Un membre de l'Ordre ? Il le saura bien assez tôt.

Hermione de son coté se dirigea vers la cabane de son ami le demi géant. Pour cela elle traversa le parc en longeant le lac qui avec cette fin d'après-midi avait des reflets dans les tons orangers. C'était magnifique à voir, l'étendue d'eau, habituellement grise voire quelques fois bleu azur, toute orange, cela donné un coté mystique. Cela pris quelques minutes à la jeune sorcière de traverser le parc déjà par sa taille, mais il fallait rajouter le fait, qu'un animal herbivore, comme un cheval, dans une étendue d'herbe était difficile à contrôler. Hermione arriva à destination, une fois encore elle fut époustouflée par la magie et Dumbledore. A coté de l'habitat de son ami, il y avait un petit bâtiment, dans le même style que le château. Tout autour, il y avait de barrières de bois, délimitant l'espace dédié à l'animal. Hagrid semblait combler certains manques comme la paille et le foin. D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas trop mal s'en sortir avec sa fourche, Croqdur à ses cotés.

- « Bonsoir Hagrid ! » S'exclama-t-elle gaiement. « Comment allez-vous ? » Le professeur de soins aux créatures magique se retourna. Hermione dû réprimer une envie de rire en le voyant avec du foin et de la paille dans les cheveux et la barbe. Son professeur lui sourit.

- « Bonjour Hermione, je vais bien, et toi ? Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Oh ! Ton cheval est magnifique ! » Examina-il.

- « Tout s'est bien passé, on a croisé des gnomes de forêt. »

- « J'étais en train de finir de préparer les appartements de ton cheval. Dis-moi, il a besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Whisky-Pur-Feu ? Cognac ? »

- « Oh non non ! Il s'agit d'un cheval, comment dire, moldu, il n'est pas comme les chevaux de Madame Maxime, son foin et ses granulés suffiront, rassurez-vous. »

- « Bien. Je vais te laisser rentrer au château, quelqu'un doit sûrement d'attendre. Tu viendras prendre le thé un de ces jours ? »

- « C'est promis ! » Et elle se dirigea vers la maison en pierre pour s'occuper de Solaris. Cela lui pris quelques minutes supplémentaires. Elle salua de nouveau Hagrid et partit en direction du château pour aller à la rencontre de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les grandes portes elle constata que sa directrice de maison l'attendait. Elle se mit alors à courir pour combler la distance plus rapidement.

- « Bonsoir Miss Granger, je suis contente de vous voir saine et sauve. » Salua McGonagall.

- « Bonsoir professeur. Pardonnez mon retard. » Répondit Hermione quelque peu essoufflée de son sprint.

- « Vous n'êtes nullement en retard Miss. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements. » La directrice amorça un mouvement mais fut retenue par la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération.

- « Mes appartements ? Je ne me rends pas au dortoir de Griffondor ? »

- « Non Miss, Dumbledore en a décidé autrement. Suivez-moi je vous prie. » Cette fois elle ne fut pas interrompue pas son élève, elles arpentèrent les couloirs et les escaliers dans un silence religieux. Arrivées au quatrième étage, elles s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau d'une fée qui volait dans tous les sens. Elle semblait sur excitée. Lorsqu'elle faisait des acrobaties, elle émettait des « waouuuuuuu ! » La lionne en chef fit les gros yeux et soupira, elle marmonna un « toujours pareil ».

- « Amerry calme-toi, je te présente Hermione, la nouvelle habitante des lieux. » Se tournant vers Hermione qui rigolait en suivant la fée des yeux. « Vous pouvez choisir votre mot de passe Miss, je vous laisse vous installer à votre guise. S'il vous manque quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas, appelez un elfe de maison. Sur ce. » Elle inclina imperceptiblement la tête et laissa Hermione face à une fée en furie.

- « Euh… excusez-moi Miss la Fée, mais puis-je vous déranger deux petites secondes pour vous donner mon mot de passe. » Demanda-t-elle timidement. La fée s'arrêta instantanément et regarda Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- « Bien sûr Ô maîtresse ! Quel est votre mot de passe ? »

- « Euh en fait j'ai pas réfléchi. » La fée explosa littéralement de rire devant une Hermione rouge de honte. « C'est quoi votre prénom ? »

- « Je m'appelle Amerry, mais vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez. »

- « Très bien alors, j'ai choisi mon mot de passe. » La fée la regarda puis l'encouragea à le dire. « Tu devines pas ? » Rigola Hermione.

- « Hermione, vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? » Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. « Je suis un tableau et par conséquent je ne peux lire dans les pensées des gens, autrefois je l'ai eu fait mais maintenant je ne peux plus, alors il faut prononcer le mot pour que les fois suivantes je puisse vous ouvrir quand vous le prononcerai de nouveau. » Récita gravement Amerry avec un sourire espiègle.

- « Merci de la leçon Ô vénérable tableau magique ! » Se moqua-t-elle en utilisant la même intonation que sa gardienne. « Bien, mon mot de passe est Amerry. »

- « Je vous ai dit que je ne peux pas le deviner. » Commença à s'énerver la fée.

- « Non, Amerry est mon mot de passe. » Sourit Hermione. La fée avait les yeux qui brillaient encore plus qu'avant, subitement elle se mit à pleurer !

- « Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu veux que je change ? » S'inquiéta la rouge et or.

- « Oh nooon, Hermioneeeeee, c'est … le …. plus ... jour d-de... ma viiiiiiiie ! Ca faisait …si longtemps que… je n'avais pas eu de locataires… et là tu choisis mon nom en guise de mot de paaaaaaaasseeeeeeeeee ! » Elle se calma. « Si je pouvais sortir de ce tableau je vous ferai un gros bisou ! »

- « Remet-toi Miss la fée, tu vas inonder ton tableau ! » Rigola Hermione. « Tu me fais entrer et visiter s'il y a des tableaux dans lesquels tu peux entrer. » La fée disparue aussi sec. Elle revint 20 secondes après, rouge comme une tomate.

- « Désolée. » Et elle ouvrit le tableau pour que la sorcière puisse rentrer. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, avant que le tableau se referme devant elle. Elle entra directement dans une salle dans les tons rouge, du plus clair au plus foncés. Lorsqu'on rentrait dans la pièce on tombait directement sur le salon. Le salon était simple et vaste. Les murs étaient blancs. Les meubles du salon étaient rouges foncés presque noirs, que ce soit les fauteuils et canapé ou les meubles de bois. Il y avait une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux rouges clairs avec des reflets bordeaux. Ainsi que trois lustres roses très pâles afin d'éclairer la pièce. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent quand elle aperçut la petite bibliothèque personnelle qu'elle avait à sa disposition, avec juste devant une table et une chaise, toujours rouge foncé. Sa chambre se cachait derrière une des deux portes qui encadraient la fenêtre. L'autre étant la salle de bain. Ces deux pièces se trouvaient être colorées dans les mêmes tons que le salon. La salle de bain de bain était vaste. Les murs étaient tous blancs sauf un, il y avait une douche aux vitres quasi opaques blanches. Le plafond était rose pale et le lustre était rouge bien vif. Le mur où se trouvaient les deux lavabos blancs et les deux miroirs était rouge. Hermione n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de prendre une douche et de tester les cinq robinets. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre. Contrairement au salon, les murs étaient rouge foncé, sauf le plafond qui était blanc avec un lustre rose pâle. Une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce, elle avait de rideaux blancs aux reflets argentés. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin de bois rouge avec des draps blancs et les mêmes rideaux qu'à la fenêtre ainsi qu'un bureau, une armoire et deux tables de chevet d'un bois et d'une couleur identique au reste de l'appartement. Il y avait un tableau qui représentait une prairie baignée dans la lumière. Hermione entreprit de vider ses bagages qui se trouvaient au pied de son lit. Mais avant elle libéra Pattenrond qui était dans sa cage depuis un moment déjà. Lui aussi se mit à visiter l'appartement de sa maîtresse.

- « Coucou ! » Hermione sursauta. « Oups, désolé de t'avoir fais peur maîtresse. Je peux te tutoyer, vue qu'on va passer un moment ensemble ? »

- « C'est pas grave, oui tu peux me tutoyer, j'ai pas vu de tableau dans le salon, donc j'en déduis que s'il y en a un dans ma chambre c'est pour me prévenir en cas de visite. »

- « Exact ! Il te plait ton appartement ? »

- « Oui, il me plait beaucoup, il y a une bibliothèque à ma disposition ! » Répondit Hermione toute excitée. La sorcière continua de vider sa valise tout en discutant avec sa gardienne. De temps en temps l'une et l'autre criaient car lorsque Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bain, elles n'entendaient pas la suite de la conversation. Une fois fait, elle signala à la fée qu'elle allait faire un tour dans le château, profitant qu'il soit vide.

Elle se promena d'abord dans le parc, il était baigné dans le couché de soleil, elle fit un petit tour autour du château pour rentrer par une des cours du château. Cela lui rappelait ses escapades avec Harry et Ron pour faire échec au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se promena ensuite dans les couloirs, cela lui plaisait beaucoup de se promener seule dans les couloirs vides. Hélas, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de le faire aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi heure qu'elle se promenait ne voyant pas le temps passer, elle admirait une armure dans les moindres détails depuis quelques petites minutes déjà.

Le nouveau professeur de DCFM décida, après une sieste de se promener dans le parc. Il retournera ensuite dans son appartement avant d'aller dîner avec tous les autres professeurs dans la Grande Salle, tradition oblige. Au détour, il s'arrêta net devant le tableau qui s'offrait devant lui. Une jeune fille semblait perdue dans la contemplation d'une statue tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin, le coté Serpentard ressortait. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- « Ce n'est pas un musée. » Prononça-t-il, une fois à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sursauta, s'attendant sûrement à être seule.

- « Je sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un musée. » Répondit calmement Hermione qui venait d'être dérangée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était très brun, il était assez grand sans pour autant être un géant. Mais inconnu au bataillon.

- « Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans une enceinte privée ? »

- « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en 7ème année à Griffondor. Et ce que je fais là ne vous regarde en rien. » Elle s'était retournée et détailla plus précisément son interlocuteur. Il était grand et avec une carrure athlétique. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés très brun, des yeux bleus océan, une bouche et un nez fins, les pommettes creuses, le tout donné un visage fin et raffiné. Il avait le teint pâle, sans pour autant être cadavérique, mais il était accentué par ses habilles sombres. Il était habillé de la tête au pied en noir.

- « Au contraire j'ai tous les droits, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM). » Répondit ce dernier hautainement.

- « L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tant que la directrice ne m'en donnera pas la permission, je me tairai quant à ma présence ici. Excusez-moi professeur, je dois y aller. »

- « Comme c'est ridicule, maintenant l'Ordre du Phoenix confie des mission à une simple étudiante. » Se moqua le professeur. Hermione tiqua et se retourna, elle put voir un voir sourire qui lui était familier mais d'où ? « Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que l'Ordre confirai une mission importante à une personne telle que vous. Une élève. »

- « Qu'en savez-vous ? » Répondit calmement Mione en haussant les épaules. Elle ne s'énerverait pas, il s'agit d'un professeur tout de même, bon ça avait l'air d'un professeur qui semble sur la lancée de Rogue quand même. Elle allait amorcer un nouveau départ lorsqu'il continua.

- « J'en sais que McGonagall ne donnerait jamais une mission capitale pour l'issue de cette guerre à une simple élève. » Nargua-t-il, les bras croisé sur le torse.

- « De toute façon, professeur, cela ne vous regarde pas, c'est entre la directrice et moi. Personne d'autre. » Elle allait encore tentait de partir quand elle fut encore coupée dans son élan.

- « Ah, Hermione, je vous cherchais. » Intervint Dumbledore. « Je vois que vous avez la connaissance du professeur De Ménorval, le nouveau professeur de DCFM. » Sourit-il en les regardant. « Vos appartements sont-ils à votre convenance ? »

- « Oui, ils sont parfait professeur, Amerry est charmante, merci. » Sourit en retour la Griffondor.

- « Autre chose Hermione, Romain pourriez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plait. » Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il partit sans entendre la conversation entre Dumbledore et cette petite impertinente bien mystérieuse. Il rumina ses pensées jusqu'à sa chambre. « Je suis quand même prof, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi une élève est dans l'enceinte de Poudlard en plein été. »

Une fois sa conversation terminée avec l'ancien directeur Hermione rentra dans son appartement pour lire un peu avant de manger. Elle reçut un accueil plus que chaleureux avec la petite fée, finalement elle laissa tomber sa lecture et alla dans sa chambre discuter. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, un elfe de maison apparut dans un petit « plop ». Il rappela à Hermione le dîner. Celle-ci regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était presque en retard. Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et courut dans les couloirs pour rattraper son retard, arrivée aux escaliers, elle ralentit l'allure pour arriver aux abords de la Grande Salle. « Vous nous feriez plaisir, si vous veniez manger tous les repas dans la Grande Salle, parmi tout le corps enseignant. » Il lui avait demandé ça, une fois que De Ménorval était parti. Elle arriva a mi-chemin de la table, il s'agissait de la table qu'occupaient habituellement les Serdaigles. Où allait-elle se mettre ! Heureusement le professeur Chourave qui semblait affamée tourna la tête et vint au secours de la rouge et or inconsciemment.

- « Ah Miss Granger, nous vous attendions. » Sourit la petite femme. Tous les professeurs levèrent la tête et certains firent un sourire accueillant d'autre moins, comme Rogue ou De Ménorval. « Venez, ne soyez pas timide, voyons. » Elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui fit une place entre elle et le professeur Flitwick. Elle s'attabla, elle était très intimidée de se retrouver avec tout le corps professoral, même si elle rêvait presque, un jour de se retrouver à cette place un jour. En face d'elle se trouvaient le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Vector. « Avez-vous passé de bonne vacances ? » Continua Chourave à l'adresse de la jeune sorcière tout en commençant à manger son entrée. Elle allait répondre que oui mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

- «Pomona, elle s'est faite attaquée par des mangemorts hier soir. » Répondit Rogue.

- « Oh Miss, je suis désolée, quelle gaffeuse je fais ! » Rogue leva les yeux aux ciel, ça oui elle était gaffeuse ! Hermione sourit à la prof. De Ménorval tiqua à cette remarque et releva la tête pour suivre la conversation, discrètement bien sûr.

- « Mis à part ce petit incident, mon été ce passe agréablement. Mes parents sont sains et saufs, c'est l'essentiel pour moi. »

- « Simon m'a dit que vos parents étaient assez curieux. » Demanda Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en coin. Hermione s'empourpra immédiatement.

- « Oh, et bien oui, je crois que c'est maladif chez eux. Hier soir, ils ont bien failli se faire repérer plusieurs fois. Pour éviter ce drame, je leur ai lancé un sort de désillusion. Mais ça n'a pas calmé mon papa qui a assommé un des quatre mangemorts. »

- « Nous savons maintenant d'où vous tenez votre courage et votre curiosité Miss Granger. » Intervint narquoisement Rogue. « Ainsi que le respect du règlement. » Hermione devint toute rouge de honte. Qu'il la rabaisse devant la classe passe encore mais devant les professeurs au grand complet là ça va plus.

- Je n'ai jamais eu un seul retard à constater concernant Miss Granger, que ce soit pour la classe ou pour les devoirs. Contrairement à certains de vos élèves, Severus. » Défendit le professeur de sortilège.

- « Si vous le dîtes. » Le repas se termina sans encombres. Les différents enseignants discutaient entre eux selon les affinités. Hermione fut mise à contribution dans un débat entre Chourave et Vector, sous le regard de sa directrice de maison.


	4. Bien matinaux !

Le lendemain, la jeune Griffondor se leva tôt, elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

La veille, avant d'aller se coucher, elle avait établi une liste des tâches qu'elle avait à effectuer, elle les avait ensuite retranscrites dans un emploi du temps. Puis elle avait parcouru sommairement la bibliothèque, à première vue, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'aider dans sa tâche de prérentrée. Elle irait donc à la bibliothèque et peut-être même dans la réserve, on l'y autorisé, de toute façon elle devait réussir par tous les moyens, McGonagall ne refuserait pas et la bibliothécaire ne refuserait pas un ordre de la directrice de l'école.

La jeune fille se leva donc, il était 6 heures, le soleil était déjà levé. Il faisait beau, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et constata qu'il faisait aussi déjà chaud, cette nuit la chaleur n'avait pas due retomber. Elle émergea quelques peu. Elle ouvra son tiroir de table de chevet et en sortit une barre de céréale que son oncle avait glissé dans sa valise la veille avec un petit mot. Il devait se douter qu'elle se lèverait tôt pour s'occuper de son cheval et ensuite se dédier tout le reste de la journée à ses missions. Même si ces dernières années, ils ne s'étaient pas vus souvent, il avait quand même réussi à cerner le personnage qu'était sa nièce. Elle avala donc la barre de céréale pendant qu'elle se changeait. La première tâche de sa journée figurant sur son emploi du temps était Solaris, pendant les vacances elle avait décidé de ne pas le délaisser même si elle savait qu'après la rentrée elle n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps pour lui, alors autant en profiter. Elle s'habilla donc en conséquence.

Une fois fait, elle sortit de son appartement sans oublier de saluer Amerry qui grogna un bonjour endormi. Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, comme la veille, elle profitait du calme temporaire du château vide. Elle salua les peu de tableaux éveillés, en cette heure bien matinale. Il est vrai qu'à 6h30 du matin, peu de personnes devaient être levées. Elle en arriva à imaginer certains de ses professeurs dormir, elle savait déjà que sa directrice de maison dormait avec une chemise de nuit écossaise, elle avait bien sur le bonnet de nuit, la robe de chambre et les pantoufles assortis. Elle imagina le professeur de botanique avec une chemise de nuit et un bonnet de nuit avec des citrouilles ou des mandragores qui sautaient et dansaient. Elle imagina son professeur de sortilège avec un pantalon de pyjama trop grand pour lui et la veste qui allait avec, aussi trop grande pour lui, elle pouffa. « C'est pas bien de se moquer ! » pensa-t-elle. Puis vint le tour de Bibine, elle imaginait qu'elle dormait avec ses lunettes de vol sur le nez et son casque en guise bonnet de nuit dans un beau pyjama avec des ballets. Pour Rogue, l'imagination était beaucoup plus … animale ! La rouge et or imaginait le professeur qu'elle aimait le moins, parce qu'elle ne détestait aucun de ses prof, contrairement à un roux aux nombreuses tâches de rousseurs et un brun à lunettes, bref, lui, elle l'imaginait suspendu au plafond, la tête en bas et les bras croisés sur le torse. Comme une chauve-souris ! Là elle pouffa encore plus fort. Elle se demanda si le professeur Dumbledore dormait la nuit. « Bien sûr idiote, il est humain, il faut bien qu'il dorme ! De toute façon que se soit de jour ou de nuit, une chose est sûre, il a un bonnet !» Pensa-t-elle. Le dernier prof qu'elle imaginait dormir, et là ce ne fut pas un pyjama immonde comme pour les autres mais plutôt torse nu avec un pantalon de pyjama un peu trop grand qui tombait juste en dessous de ses hanches, c'était le professeur de DCFM, Romain de Ménorval. Elle secoua la tête, « Non mais ça va plus Mione, presque fantasmer sur un Rogue bis ! » Se gifla-t-elle mentalement.

Justement, elle arriva devant les grandes portes de l'école. Elle sourit devant la belle journée qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle sortit sur la cour sud, la cour que les élèves empruntaient pour se rendre aux cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle arriva dans le parc et respira un bon coup et observa le spectacle. Devant elle, il y avait une immense étendue d'herbe qui brillait au soleil grâce à la rosée matinale qui, même si la nuit avait été chaude, était présente, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, assez loin, on pouvait voir les rayons du soleil transperçait les arbres. Elle observa le long du mur du château, il y avait une multitude de variétés de fleurs. Encore une excentricité de Dumbledore ? Elle s'approcha des jardinières, elle se baissa pour humer les parfums des fleurs, elles sentaient bon, elle voulu en ramasser une mais là, surprise, il s'agit d'une illusion. Il s'agissait bien d'une excentricité du directeur à la retraite obligée ! Elle se releva, elle aller recommencer son chemin mais elle fut attirée par une masse noire en mouvements. La jeune fille observa plus attentivement, il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui courrait dans sa direction. Elle sortit sa baguette, on ne sait jamais. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour voir qu'il s'agissait du professeur De Ménorval qui semblait faire un petit jogging bien matinal, Il était habillé de la même couleur que la veille, c'est-à-dire en noir.

Il l'avait aperçut depuis un moment déjà, il s'était tout d'abord demandé qui pouvait bien être cette personne aussi matinale que lui. Et plus il s'approchait, plus il reconnaissait les traits de la Griffondor qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir et qui avait mangé avec eux dans la Grande Salle et qui semblait comploter avec Dumbledore. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans le parc à cette heure. Il était curieux, très curieux même et il ne supportait ne pas de ne pas être au courant, surtout quand tous les autres eux semblent savoir. Donc il devait la cuisiner de façon subtile. Etape numéro un : engager la conversation. Il s'arrêta donc à sa hauteur.

- « Bonjour Miss, vous êtes bien matinale. » Salua-t-il simplement.

- « Bonjour à vous aussi professeur, oui je suis matinale car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Vous aussi vous êtes bien matinale pour un vacancier. » Sourit la jolie jeune fille.

- « Oui, comme vous le voyez, moi aussi j'ai pas mal de chose à faire, et puis je ne suis pas en vacances moi. » Sous-entendit-il. Hermione fronça quelques peu les sourcil. « Sur ce, bonne journée Miss. » Et il repartit.

- « Toujours aussi agréable celui-là. Je suis pas en vacance moi ! » Marmonna la sorcière en répétant sa dernière phrase en baissant la tête de gauche à droite, une fois le jeune homme partit. Elle reprit son chemin pour se rendre chez Hagrid.

Au détour d'un buisson illusoire, De Ménorval observa sa future élève reprendre son chemin. Il décida de la suivre pour savoir ce qu'elle tramait. L'étape numéro 1 ayant quelques peu échouée, dû à l'agacement, en une phrase elle l'avait déjà agacé. Il décida donc mettre en place une deuxième étape : la filature. Il attendit qu'elle ait pris suffisamment d'avance pour la suivre discrètement. Elle marchait relativement vite mais restait quand même visible. « Où elle va ? La forêt interdite ? » Pensa-t-il. Il ne mit pas longtemps à être fixé.

Elle arriva devant la cabane de Hagrid qui était déjà allumée et de la fumée sortait déjà. Elle alla toquer timidement à la porte de Hagrid pour lui dire bonjour. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir la porte quelque peu surpri, là Hermione fit un sourire en coin, tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas imaginé son enseignant de soin aux créatures magique, mais là son pyjama dépassait toute imagination ! Il avait un pyjama en mélange de peau de bête et de laine mauve, très étrange et surtout très laid !

- Bonjour Hermione, déjà levée ? » Bailla son ami, un bol de thé de la taille d'un seau à la main.

- Bonjour Hagrid, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda une Hermione très souriante. « Je ne vous dérange pas trop, comme il est tôt… »

- « Oh non, bien sûr que non, voyons ! J'allais amener le petit déjeuner de Graup. J'imagine que tu es venue voir ton cheval ? »

- « Oui, je suis venue m'occuper de lui pendant que je peux encore le faire, après avec la rentrée ça sera beaucoup plus dur. Alors j'en profite. » Sourit la jeune fille.

- « Dans ce cas, je te laisse et puis sinon je vais être en retard, et Graupy ne vas pas être content si je viens pas ! A tout à l'heure Hermione. » Le demi géant s'en alla porter le repas de son demi-frère.

De Ménorval, caché derrière un arbre, n'avait pas entendu la conversation entre la jeune fille et le demi géant qui lui sert de collègue. Il observa Hagrid se diriger vers la forêt interdite avec un seau. Il chantonnait joyeusement, son chien le suivait de près. Hermione quant à elle se dirigeait vers une maisonnette de pierre. « Il va où lui ? Et elle, où va-t-elle maintenant ? C'est quoi cette maison, elle y était pas avant. » Il n'était pas perdu mais il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous les deux. Plutôt que de se poser tout un tas de questions, il décida d'observer les moindres faits et gestes de la sorcière.

Hermione se dirigea vers le box de Solaris, toujours avec le sourire en coin qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle avait vu l'immonde vêtement de nuit de son professeur. « Je pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux maintenant ! » Pouffa-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se dirigea vers la sellerie-réserve afin de nourrir son cheval et ensuite le monter. Elle entra et prépara le tout. Son cheval mangerait pendant qu'elle le préparerait. Selon son emploi du temps, elle avait 2h30 à consacrer à son étalon.

De retour du coté de Romain, 23 ans, nouveau professeur de DCFM, apprenti espion, c'était quelques peu différent. Celui-ci n'était pas disposé à bouger tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce trafique la brunette. Il se posait beaucoup de question quant à son activité dans cette maisonnette. Il reçut un indice quand il entendit hennir. « Un cheval ? C'est vrai que hier il y avait un cheval avec elle au portail. »

Lorsque que Hermione arriva près du box du cheval noir ébène avec dans un seau rempli de quoi le nourrir, celui-ci avait henni. Elle lui caressa la joue, lui versa sa pitance et retourna chercher de quoi le brosser et elle se mit au travail.

Dans le château, se tenait secrètement une petite réunion, qui statuait aujourd'hui sur deux points.

- « Inutile de vous dire, Monsieur le directeur, que hier j'ai été bien surpris de vous voir arriver dans la Grande Salle, comme si de rien n'était pour venir manger comme jadis. » Déclara Filius Flitwick avec une certaine émotion dans la voix et la petite larme au coin de l'œil.

- « C'est la même chose pour moi Albus, mais je dois avouer que je suis extrêmement soulagée de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une machination. » Affirma le professeur Aurora Sinistra qui enseigne l'astronomie aux élèves de l'école. Elle est approuvée par plusieurs autres têtes comme Chourave, Bibine ou encore Pom-Pom comme l'appelle le directeur.

- « Je suis désolé de cette farce, mais cela était une obligation, Tom et tous les autres, y compris vous mes chers mais, devaient croire en ma mort. Seul Minerva, Severus et Drago Malfoy étaient jusque là dans le secret de ma fausse mort. A la rentrée, je partirai pour éviter un scandale si je tombais inopinément sur élève pendant une petite promenade dans le château, je ne voudrais pas avoir à recourir à un sort d'oubli, ce serait vraiment embêtant. »

- « Cela est tout à fait normal. Mais où allez-vous habiter Albus ? »

- « Ah ça ma chère Sybille, c'est un autre secret ! Et je vous demanderai de ne faire aucun écart. Seul vous, Romain De Ménorval, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger sont informés de ma survie. »

- « Et concernant l'Ordre, Albus, comment allez-vous faire ? » Demanda Rogue.

- « Minerva va en prendre la tête avec vous tout comme vous deviendrez directeur adjoint de Poudlard. Je donnerai des ordres que vous ferez passer comme étant les vôtres concernant la prise de décision de l'Ordre. Maintenant j'aimerai que vous votiez concernant notre deuxième ordre du jour et Severus en fera de même avec les membres importants de l'Ordre. Alors qui est pour ? » Toutes les mains se levèrent. « Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à un accord unanime. Bien Severus, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? »

- « Oui Monsieur, je le fais de ce pas, une semaine avant la rentrée, cela vous convient-il ? »

- « Parfait Severus, comme toujours. Bien notre petite réunion est terminée. Merci de m'avoir une fois de plus écouter. »

- « Albus, j'ai bien peur de pas avoir suivi toute la réunion, mais la jeune élève qui est avec nous à la table des professeurs, que fait-elle ici ? »

- « Nous la protégeons Sybille, elle s'est faite attaquée par des mangemorts la veille de son arrivée parmi nous, et je lui ai confié une ou deux petite missions, qui j'en suis désolé, vous seront secrètes. »

- « Oh. » Fit l'enseignante de la divination pour seule réponse.

Dans le parc, Hermione était en selle depuis quelques minutes. Elle travaillait son cheval pour le chauffer un peu pour éviter de le blesser. De son coté, le professeur novice tombait des nus ! Qu'est ce qu'une élève qui semblait avoir une mission de la plus haute importance, vue comment il s'était fait jeter la veille, fait sur un cheval, à … 7h30 du matin ? Elle continuerait de monter son cheval jusqu'à que le sablier qu'elle avait fait apparaître ne soit complètement écoulé, tout ça sous les yeux de Romain De Ménorval qui était tapis dans son buisson et qui attendit. Mais au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, celui-ci commençait à en avoir marre de voir cette fillette qui semblait parfaite aux yeux de tous les enseignants, sauf bien évidemment de Severus, faire des figures avec sa monture toute noire. Il rebroussa discrètement chemin puis retourna au château afin de se préparer pour sa journée à commencer par une bonne douche et un bon petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, la quasi-totalité des professeurs était attablée, il manquait exactement deux de ses collègues, Severus et Hagrid, ainsi que l'élève. Il salua ainsi tous ses collègues et s'assit à la même place que la veille, d'ailleurs il constata qu'il était de même avec les autres. Minerva était assise à coté de Septima Vector, par exemple. Toute la table discutait de tout et de rien, certains débattant d'autres se racontant des anecdotes sur leurs élèves. Il entendit ainsi Flitwick raconter à Chourave et McGonagall qu'il y a deux ans un des premières années de l'époque s'était évanoui parce que son voisin s'était coupé avec une plume, ce qui déjà, était difficile. McGonagall raconta qu'une de ses élèves lui avait un jour répliquer que ce qui l'intéresser c'était de savoir transformer n'importe quoi en maquillage. Chourave rigola ainsi de cette révélation, surtout quand la directrice de la maison de Lions rajouta qu'elle l'avait collé pour insubordination et qu'elle avait du s'occuper de l'entretien des cages des crapauds pendant une heure, Dumbledore esquissa un sourire à l'entente de cette révélations, deviendrait-elle aussi sadique que Rogue ? Entre temps, le maître des potions était arrivé.

Une petite demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Rogue dans la salle des repas quand Hermione arriva à son tour. Elle était descendue de cheval peu de temps après le départ de son observateur, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarquée, trop occupée sans doute. Elle était ensuite monté à son appartement pour prendre une bonne douche, cela faisait beaucoup de bien surtout après avoir transpiré, puis elle s'était préparée pour son petit-déjeuner, qui une fois encore avait lieu au milieu de ses enseignants depuis maintenant plus de 6 ans pour certains. Elle salua tous ses professeurs d'un « bonjour » énergique et souriant. Elle reprit la place qu'elle occupait la veille puisque cette fois ce fut son professeur de sortilège qui s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Elle discuta avec celui-ci durant tout le repas, de temps en temps son professeur de runes anciennes participait avec eux, le repas se passa bien, sans encombre cette fois.

Une fois le premier repas de la journée terminé, tous se séparèrent pour vaquer à ses occupations. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue ainsi que De Ménorval allèrent dans le bureau directorial tandis que les autres allèrent dans leur bureau respectif. Hermione quant à elle se dirigea bien évidemment vers la bibliothèque. Elle salua sa gardienne et lui signala que normalement il devait y avoir quelque chose pour elle de la part de la nouvelle directrice. Prince acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et lui demanda d'aller s'installer, qu'elle allait revenir avec les documents. Hermione resta muette devant la montagne de dossier qui flottait derrière la bibliothécaire. Elle déposa tous les dossiers parterre pour éviter d'étouffer l'élève qui dépassait aisément le record de présence dans son antre par rapport à tous les autres élèves qu'elle avait été amenée à côtoyer. Elle repartit non sans lui lancer un petit « Bon courage Miss. » Après deux heures de lecture et d'esquisses de fiches d'identité, elle s'avachit sur son fauteuil en se massant les tempes.

- « Par Merlin ! » Soupira la rouge et or. « Je vais en avoir pour des siècles ! Ils peuvent pas faire des efforts pour écrire !»

- « Laissez Merlin où il est Miss, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse rien pour vous. » Nargua le nouveau venu dans la bibliothèque. Hermione sursauta et leva la tête, surprise d'avoir de la visite. Elle constata que Severus Rogue se tenait devant elle. Elle n'avait rien vu ni entendu car elle était cachée derrière plusieurs piles de dossiers classés par nom de mangemorts. Celui-ci avait tout de même le don de faire peur aux élèves de toutes les manières possibles. « Je suis navré de vous déranger dans votre lecture, qui je n'en doute pas est passionnante. » Ironisa-t-il. « Je viens à la demande de la directrice. Vos parents nous ont envoyé une missive. Tout se passe bien pour eux. Ils ont assisté hier à une réunion dont ils nous font un rapport détaillé. Ils vous ont aussi adressé une lettre, que voici. » Il la posa sur une pile de dossiers et partit sans ajouter un seul mot.

Elle se précipita avec hâte sur la missive, détacha le pli de celle-ci et la lut.

_« Ma Chérie,_

_Tu nous manques déjà, tous s'est bien passé hier. Le voyage en portoloin était comme la première fois, désagréable mais efficace. Nous sommes arrivés hier dans la salle de réunion, tous les membres les plus importants nous attendaient déjà. C'était très impressionnant ! Tout le monde est gentil et serviable avec nous. Ils sont contents de rencontrer des « proches », par ton intermédiaire, de Harry Potter. Il y a juste un homme tout habillé de noir et chauve qui est froid avec nous. Il me fait penser au professeur dont tu nous parles souvent dans tes lettres._

_Nous sommes bien installés, nos appartements sont grands. Armand, le chef de la résistance ici, nous a ajouté une chambre supplémentaire « au cas où » nous aurions ta visite. _

_Nous reviendrons tous les mois au QG de l'Ordre pour faire un rapport, hélas je ne sais pas si nous te verrons avant ta rentrée, les français commencent tout juste, donc il y a beaucoup de travail ici._

_Nous pensons à toi et espérons que tous se passe bien pour tes missions. _

_Nous t'aimons fort_

_Ta maman et ton papa (qui est je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui !) »_

Hermione était heureuse, ses parents allaient bien et son père semblait dans son élément puisqu'il n'était pas présent lorsque sa mère avait rédigé. Elle esquissa un sourire en imaginant son père en général d'une armée d'aurores ! Elle plia soigneusement la lettre et la posa à coté d'elle puis reprit son travail fastidieux d'étude des mangemorts.

Vers la fin de la matinée, elle reçut une fois de plus une visite surprise. Cette fois il s'agissait de son ancien directeur suivit de sa successeuse.

- « Je vois que vous vous êtes mise rapidement au boulot Hermione. » Sourit le plus âgé des trois. Hermione quant à elle, sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. « Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

- « Ce n'est rien professeur. » Sourit l'élève.

- « Nous sommes venus vous apporter quelques précisions sur vos missions. » il lança un petit assurdito, afin que la conversation ne soit en aucun cas ébruitée. « Je pense que pour la première vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous en sortir, seul la longueur de la tâche risque de vous poser problème, tant le nombre de rapport est élevé. Quant à l'autre mission. » Il s'interrompit en voyant Hermione chercher dans son sac un parchemin vierge et reprendre sa plume, elle regarda le couple de directeurs et écouta les précisions concernant son autre mission. « Bien, tout d'abord, comme je suis sensé être décédé, j'ai désactivé des protections que j'ai créées et mises en place. Je voudrais que vous en trouviez d'autre pour les placer autour de Poudlard. J'ai bien évidemment garder les deux plus importante à la survie de l'école : on se peut toujours pas transplaner et les intrus ne peuvent pas franchir le portail. De plus Voldemort connaît certaines protections que Severus lui a donné, avec mon accord, rassurez-vous. Il pourra donc les parer, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous remplaciez celles-ci, voici une liste. » Il lui tendit un parchemin où figuraient toutes les protections. Hermione s'empressa de le rendre illisible aux yeux de tous devant une McGonagall fière de sa meilleure élève et un Dumbledore aucunement surprit de la voir effectuer le sort.

- « Vous voulez donc que je trouve d'autres sorts pour protéger Poudlard. »

- « Oui Miss. » Intervint la chef de la maison du courage. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment du lancement des sorts, nous verrons cela lorsque tout sera en place. »

- « Sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, vous êtes beaucoup plus confirmé que moi en la matière pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ? »

- « Je suis sensé être à la retraite et au repos, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir grâce à Harry, que j'étais mourrant en juin dernier. Le professeur Rogue, avec l'aide du professeur Slughorn, a réussit a retardé cette événement temporairement, le temps pour lui de trouvez le dosage idéal pour une potion qui pourra éradiquer efficacement le poison. Je suis encore trop affaibli pour utiliser la magie de façon aussi importante. » Elle buvait littéralement les paroles du professeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir, à son plus grand regret. Elle fronçait de temps à autre les sourcils suivant les déclarations du vieil homme. « Je vous fait confiance Miss, vous êtes extrêmement intelligente, si je me souvient bien, il y a deux ans, c'est vous qui avez créé le système de pièce pour l'AD, prouvant ainsi que vous êtes imaginative. » Hermione rougissait à vue d'œil, fasse aux compliments. « Mais cela risque de vous prendre du temps, n'espérez pas terminer avant la rentrée. Toutefois, je ne serai guère étonné de vous voir arriver avec au moins une protection tout de même avant cette échéance. » Sourit-il, approuvé vigoureusement pas sa compère. « Tom est persuadé de ma mort, donc il risque de prendre son temps pour élaborer l'attaque de l'école. Et puis il mène des batailles sur d'autres fronts dans d'autres pays. »

- « Bien professeur, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour mener à bien ces missions. » Sourit la Griffondor à ses deux professeurs, quelque peu rassurée de savoir qu'il lui faisait une confiance inébranlable.

- « Vous avez notre entière confiance Miss. Vous pourrez informer vos amis à la rentrée de votre première mission, mais uniquement de celle-ci. La protection de Poudlard est d'une importance capitale, donc vous ne devez laisser échapper cette information sous aucun prétexte. Seuls les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et moi-même connaissons ce projet. Donc restez discrète, vous pourriez devenir une cible encore plus capitale que vous n'êtes déjà. Bon courage Miss. » Déclara l'enseignante de la métamorphose.

- « Bon courage Hermione, tenez informée le professeur McGonagall de temps en temps de votre avancement. Concentrez-vous d'abord, comme vous le faites actuellement, sur les rapports de l'Ordre qui seront utiles pour les missions à venir. » Dumbledore regarda la montre qui pendait autour de son cou et déclara joyeusement, « Oh, il est l'heure de se restaurer ! Miss, vous vous joignez à nous pour le chemin ? »

- « Euh … oui avec plaisir Monsieur. » Elle se leva et mit rapidement un peu d'ordre sur son plan de travail. Elle suivit les deux adultes jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Pendant le trajet, Dumbledore discutait toujours aussi joyeux avec Minerva, Hermione suivait avec un peu de retrait. Il racontait à l'aînée des deux femmes ses projets de retraité. Cette dernière lui rappela sagement que sa retraite, bien méritée, n'aura lieu que lorsque la Guerre sera terminée. Celui-ci ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant et repartit dans ses projets tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres. Arrachant un sourire à Hermione lorsqu'elle vit la confidente du vieil homme se retourner vers elle avec un sourire très pincé.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle déjà à moitié remplie par les seuls habitants du château. Pomona Chourave, fidèle au poste attendait ses autres voisins et collègues. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver un Dumbledore avec un sourire espiègle qui avait l'air de s'amuser à saouler ses accompagnatrices, une McGonagall pincée et une Hermione souriante, elle se mit aussi à sourire, accueillant avec joie sa voisine. Madame Pomfresh, elle aussi souriait, elle connaissait bien l'ancien directeur, c'était un joueur. Certaines fois, elle se demandait comment un homme aussi excentrique et joueur pouvait aussi être un aussi illustre sorcier. Ils attendirent les individus manquant, Dumbledore rêvait toujours aux différentes activités qu'il ferait pendant sa retraite, cette fois il jeta son dévolu sur l'infirmière, laissant souffler sa collègue, Hermione et la petite femme rondelette qui enseignait l'art de la botanique étaient les témoins avec McGonagall de ce petit spectacle que nous offrait les deux autres.

Finalement, les retardataires arrivèrent au grand soulagement de l'infirmière car son interlocuteur cessa ses énumérations et de Chourave qui commençait vraiment à avoir faim, son ventre en témoignait et les oreilles de sa voisine aussi. Comme les fois précédentes, ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, Hermione apportait des détails au professeur d'étude des moldus qui buvait ses paroles. Rogue discutait avec De Ménorval, le plus âgé semblait mettre ce dernier en garde sur les erreurs à ne pas commettre en tant que professeur pour garder le calme dans la classe. Et ainsi de suite. Le repas se termina comme il avait commencé, c'est-à-dire très bien.

Tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations, Hermione retourna dans la bibliothèque où elle n'en sortit que le soir, exténuée, pour se rendre au repas au même lieu que d'habitude. Ensuite elle retourna dans son appartement pour se détendre, en lisant un énorme bouquin, qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque mise à sa disposition, lovée dans son canapé. Il était impossible pour elle de lire dans sa chambre, Amerry, la gardienne de son appartement, venait inopinément discuter avec elle, mais ce soir elle voulait lire en paix, même si elle adorait la fée, elle voulait rester au clame. Elle ne se coucha pas tard. Demain, une journée identique à celle qu'elle venait de passer l'attendait.


	5. Grands Blessés

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Hermione s'était plongée dans une routine et ne dérogeait en aucun cas à son emploi du temps strict et précis. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se levait à 6h du matin, qu'elle se préparait en grignotant pour ne pas avoir le ventre vide jusqu'au petit-déjeuner qu'elle prenait avec les professeurs, toujours assise entre les mêmes enseignants, c'est-à-dire Flitwick et Chourave avec qui elle discutait beaucoup pendant ces mêmes repas. Elle occupait toujours son début de matinée avec son cheval. Et le reste de la journée, elle exécutait sa première mission qui consistait à établir une fiche très détaillée sur les mangemorts les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce travail était fastidieux et fatigant pour la jeune fille, qui même si elle le trouvait extrêmement important et intéressant restait difficile et surtout long ! Une autre routine s'était installée aussi pour la jeune fille. Chaque matin depuis une semaine, en rendant à la cabane qu'habitait son ami enseignant, elle croisait toujours un autre de ses enseignants, De Ménorval. Parfois ils s'ignoraient, d'autres fois ils se saluaient, une fois il lui avait lancé un petit pique, toujours autant agacé de ne rien savoir concernant cette jeune fille. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas faire exception.

Elle se rendait à son activité matinale, toujours à la même heure. Comme elle s'y attendait, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, son futur professeur faisait son sport. Celui-ci aussi l'avait vu, comme chaque matin, elle passait la cour, et avait toujours un sourire collé au visage. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle venait chaque matin monter son abominable canasson, il mord ! Et après, il la voyait à chaque repas discutait gaiement mais entre les repas, elle disparaissaient. Comment pouvait-il mener son enquête si elle n'était pas là ? Ca l'agaçait !

Il décida donc de passer ses nerfs sur la responsable. Il se rapprochait d'elle, toujours au même rythme de course. 3, 2, 1…

- « Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois, réglée comme une grand-mère. » Ricana-t-il en consultant sa montre. Hermione quant à elle, sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle, ou alors un simple « bonjour » mais non, il commençait déjà les hostilités, sans le « bonjour » comme la fois précédente.

- « Bonjour à vous aussi professeur. » Répliqua glacialement la sorcière. Elle allait commencer à partir, mais il n'en avait décidé autrement.

- « Je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur le matin. »

- « Toujours, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, par contre quand survient un désagrément qui me gâche ma journée, là je suis déjà moins de bonne humeur. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

- « Serai-je un désagrément pour vous, Miss Granger ? » Il insista sur son prénom, avec un sourire amusé.

Il allait adorer jouer avec ses nerfs et son self-control. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas craqué parce qu'il était prof. Rogue l'avait informé sur le fait qu'elle respectait beaucoup ses professeurs même lui et pourtant il lui en avait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Quant à elle, elle puisait dans tout son être pour garder contenance et ne pas lui hurler dessus. Mais il fallait qu'elle reste de marbre, elle n'avait pas Malfoy ou un autre élève casse pied devant elle, non elle avait un professeur devant elle, alors respect et la ferme.

- « Et bien cela dépend, professeur. Lorsque je vous ignore et que vous faites de même, non, je dirai même que vous êtes mon rayon de soleil matinal. » Ironisa-t-elle lourdement, avec le sourire qui va avec. « Mais lorsque, comme ce matin, vous me parlez, que dis-je, vous agressez, alors là oui, vous faites parti de mes désagréments. » Toute son explication, elle l'avait faite calmement, sans élever la voix.

- « Attention Miss, je suis votre professeur, par conséquent vous me devez le respect. » Menaça-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Finalement c'était lui qui perdait patience.

- « Mais je vous respecte professeur, certes à un degré inférieur aux autres, mais je vous respecte. Et puis vous n'êtes pas encore en fonction. » Elle parlait toujours calmement.

- « Méfiez-vous Miss, lorsque je serai « en fonction » comme vous dites, j'aurai le pouvoir de faire de votre vie un enfer. Et je ne m'en priverai certainement pas ! »

- « Serai-ce des menaces ? » Demanda-t-elle tellement glacialement qu'elle aurait pu glace le sang de n'importe qu'elle personne la connaissant.

- « Prenez ça comme vous voulez. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

- « Mais allez-y, si je me souviens bien, c'est vous qui avez commencé cette aimable discussion, il est normal que vous la terminiez. » Elle lui tourna le dos, et elle reprit sa route sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Elle se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid en fulminant et en tapant dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur on passage. D'abord il lui fait une remarque déplacée et après il la menace, « Bon d'accord je l'ai peut-être cherché, j'ai été un peu trop insolente. Oh non ! Il va m'en faire baver lui, cette année, en plus de Rogue. » Elle émit une plainte et secoua sa tête, puis elle décida de malgré tout passer une bonne matinée.

Romain quant à lui, il fulminait aussi, et encore c'était un euphémisme. Il avait la rage ! Ce matin comme tous les autres, il l'avait croisé, passe encore. Il décida de s'amuser en l'énervant, quoi de plus distractif que de voir les autres verts de rages ? Mais non, au lieu de hurler comme elle aurait dû le faire, elle répond calmement, parfois froidement, mais calmement, et c'est lui qui est vert de rage ! Pourtant d'après ce qu'on lui a dit, quand elle s'énerve c'est très divertissant. Il décida d'aller se calmer dans sa douche pour arriver frais au petit-déjeuner. Il remonta jusqu'à ses appartements en courant, il fit d'ailleurs un détour pour courir un peu plus longtemps et ainsi se défouler pour revenir calme à son appartement.

Il arriva devant la toile animée qui gardait l'entrée de son havre de paix. Le jeune homme en noir s'occupait à dompter sa bête. Ayant remarqué son propriétaire, il se stoppa et demanda le mot de passe. Finalement en voyant l'homme dompter un cheval, ça lui fit penser à Hermione et sa bête féroce que personne ne pouvait approcher, à part sa majesté la reine des emmerdeuses. Le voilà de nouveau énervé !

- « Tarés ! » Cria-t-il. Il entra toujours aussi énervé. Il se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain. Il fit coller l'eau pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Le fait d'entrer dans la cabine de douche, lui fit comme un électrochoc, le fait d'être sous l'eau le calmait, et cela était instantané. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas son altercation et allait se venger, cette fois la jeune fille allait craquer, foi de Romain De Ménorval, sang-pur et ancien Serpentard. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une sang-de-bourbe. Il resta un moment sous sa douche à se prélasser et à se calmer. Lorsqu'il sortit, toute la salle de bain était embrumée. Il s'habilla, mais cette fois pas tout en noir, il mit un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt vert foncé. Il sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers la salle des repas.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la salle était vide, il n'y avait que Severus, son ami et mentor. Il s'assit à ses coté avec l'élégance qu'un hypogriffe, faisant se tourner vers lui son voisin.

- « Dur réveil ? » Il lui raconta sa matinée.

Les autres arrivaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Bientôt ils furent tous présents même Hagrid était installé, seule une place était libre, inutile de dire de quelle place il s'agissait. Rogue consulta sa montre et un rictus vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose allait se passait. C'était l'heure. Et il remarque que son protégé avait raison. Pile à l'heure. Hermione arrivait dans la salle et salua avec un joli sourire ses professeurs qui lui rendirent ses salutations. Tous ? Non. Rogue et De Ménorval ne la saluèrent pas… comme d'habitude. Ce dernier décida que sa vengeance allait être pour ce matin.

- « Je vous l'avait dit Severus, réglée comme une grand-mère, pas une minute d'écart avec les jours précédents. » Ricana-t-il en regardant la concernée. Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour capter l'attention de toute la table. Toutes les personnes présentes suivirent le regard de l'interlocuteur qui fixait leur invitée. Hermione quand à elle, voyait venir l'embrouille grosse comme le château. Il fallait rester calme à tout prix. Mais celui-ci reprit. « Ce comportement traduit un manque de spontanéité et d'activité. Cela pourrait aussi être un trouble obsessionnel, mais ça reste comportemental. » Récita gravement le brun aux yeux bleus. Lui et son voisin eurent un rictus en voyant la jeune fille toute rouge. Non, il ne fallait pas craquer.

- « Là ça suffit. » Marmonna-t-elle.

- « Vous disiez Miss, nous n'avons pas entendu, vous parliez dans votre barbe. » Insista-t-il. Elle tourna lui un regard flamboyant. « Ca va faire mal. » Pensa le demi géant qui avait tout suivit et qui connaissait bien la jeune fille et ses colères, en particulier envers Ron Weasley, accessoirement un de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- « Je vous emmerde. » répondit calmement Hermione, mais toujours avec les joues rougies. Elle avait craqué. Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à arriver, mais de différentes façons. McGonagall, Chourave, Vector et Sinistra ouvrirent de grand yeux simultanément tellement elles étaient choquées de voir leur meilleure élève perdre son sang-froid et parler comme ça à un professeur, odieux certes mais professeur tout de même. Bibine et Flitwick ouvrirent, eux, la bouche sous le choc, passé cette surprise, ils rirent intérieurement, celle-là, ils avaient pas fini d'être étonnés avec elle, quel caractère ! Dumbledore avait un petit sourire et allait suivre cette discussion qui promettait d'être houleuse, enfin un peu de distraction ! Rogue recracha son jus de citrouille dans sa tasse de thé et regarda Hermione avec étonnement, même lui, il n'avait pas réussi à l'énerver. Et Hagrid regardait son amie en souriant. Et enfin, l'instigateur, lui, était étonné, il avait réussi mais par contre il venait de lâcher une lionne dans la nature. « C'est assez spontané ça ? »

- « … » Il ne put répondre, parce que oui ça c'était spontané et soudain même ! Mais il se reprit bien vite. « Surveillez votre langage Miss, c'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une fillette les mots grossiers. Et puis n'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez. » Répondit-il finalement de façon hautaine en levant la tête et en se redressant. Il pensait avoir cloué le bec de cette fille, mais c'était à Hermione Granger, élève en 7ème année, dans la maison du courage qu'il avait en fasse de lui pas une petite élève de rien de tout.

- « De une, je ne suis pas une fillette. De deux, je dis ce que je veux et puis vous devait être fier de vous, j'ai fini par craquer face à vos remarques cinglantes. Et de trois, vous n'êtes pas encore professeur. » Flitwick et bibine, d'un signe de tête, se mirent à compter les points avec leur mains, Bibine pour le jeune homme et Flitwick pour la jeune femme. Hagrid et Rogue, faisait des estimations de l'issue de la dispute, à voix basse, autant ne pas énerver les deux intervenants. Les quatre femmes avaient toujours les yeux grands ouverts et le plus vieux des sorciers présents s'amusait du spectacle qu'offraient les plus jeunes, étant en période de vacances on pouvait les laisser se disputer mais que cela n'intervienne pas devant toute l'école. « Et ne me demandez pas de vous respecter si vous ne le faites pas vous-même, c'est donnant-donnant ! » Haussa Mione.

- « Je suis votre supérieur ! » Tonna-il en retour tout en se levant de son banc. Les choses devenaient intéressantes pour les spectateurs.

- « Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Vous respectez le professeur Rogue, qui est votre supérieur à vous, et lui aussi vous respecte aussi. Ne faites pas aux autres ce que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous fasse ! » Cria-t-elle perdant littéralement le contrôle. Une fois de plus, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, elle sortit de la Grande Salle furieuse après lui, mais surtout après elle, elle venait de lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Elle s'était énervée et devant tout le corps enseignant en plus, alors elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en laissant derrière elle les spectateurs, qui étaient aussi ses professeurs, pantois.

- « Vous me devez 5 noises Hagrid. » Déclara soudainement Rogue, assez fort, rompant ainsi le silence causé par le départ de la seule élève présente, juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Les autres témoins tournèrent la tête silencieusement vers les deux fautifs. Quant à De Ménorval, il sortit aussi de sa torpeur, ça faisait deux fois qu'il perdait la face devant elle. Il se leva et alla faire un tour dans le parc, il avait vu la jeune fille se diriger vers les couloirs, au moins à l'extérieur, il ne risquait pas de la croiser. Flitwick et Bibine se réveillèrent aussi. Le petit homme prit la parole.

- « Je pense ma chère Rolanda, que Miss Granger gagne cette partie qui risque de ne pas être la dernière. »

- « J'avoue, cette fille m'a épaté, dommage qu'elle ne se mette pas au Quidditch ! » Se lamenta la prof de vol.

- « Elle a peur du vide, très chère, pour elle monter sur un balai est un supplice. » Informa Dumbledore, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Mais il devait parler avec sa successeuse de cet incident.

Le jeune homme quant à lui fulminait, mais il devait se calmer. Il avait une réunion et Severus aussi. Il avait convenu la veille avec ce même homme qu'ils partiraient séparément, lui le premier. Il devait arriver le premier, officiellement il était en vacances en Italie avant de rentrer à Poudlard une semaine avant pour les réunions de prérentrée. Rogue quant à lui, était à Poudlard pour aider la nouvelle directrice.

La veille ils avaient fait une réunion avec les membres de l'Ordre, au QG qui restait inchangé, le 12 Square Grimmaud. Il avait ainsi pu apercevoir le survivant et ses deux amis roux. En fait à bien y réfléchir, dans toute la maison il y avait des roux. Il esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de voir Weasley mère expulser ses enfants et Potter de la cuisine qui faisait aussi office de salle de réunion. Au retour de la réunion, il avait eu une réunion officieuse avec McGonagall qui avait aussi été présente lors de celle de l'après-midi. Mais cette réunion comptait que quatre personnes, les deux hommes, la directrice et l'ancien directeur. Lors de cette rencontre, ils avaient convenus des choses à dire au Lord et celles à cacher.

Actuellement, il était sur son lit. Il réfléchissait à la tournure que prenaient les événements et se retrouva à penser à sa vie. Son père, un noble sang-pur, travaillant au Ministère Français de la Magie, était français mais il avait épousé une anglaise, donc il était parfaitement bilingue. Il avait passé son enfance en France, dans les quartiers chics des sorciers riches. Puis vint ses 11 onze ans et la découverte de Poudlard. Il avait passé de bons moments dans cette école. Il avait fait les quatre cents coups mais finalement il avait était élu préfet en chef grâce à Rogue qui le couvrait sur bien des bêtises. Il avait eu ses ASPIC avec mention mais pas les honneurs, mais il s'en fichait, avec l'argent de ses parents il pouvait rentrer dans n'importe quelle institution pour faire ses études. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur une institution qui formait les jeunes pour devenir enseignant ou autre travail avec les enfants. Se révélant très doué pour les combats, il s'était spécialisé dans la DCFM. Coup de chance ou pas que Poudlard ait tous les étés ce poste de libre, par contre lui il comptait le garder. Et puis il devait rester à Poudlard aussi longtemps qu'il en aura l'ordre.

Après avoir fait le bilan de sa vie professionnelle, il fit le bilan de sa vie privée. Les cultures sont différentes selon les pays, et ça il en était la preuve. Les sang-purs français, noble pour beaucoup, n'étaient pas aussi froids et distant que les anglais. Son père était un homme charmant et surtout chaleureux, toujours le sourire. Sa mère, par contre, était un vrai bloc de glace, comme une très forte majorité des dames de la haute société anglaise. Jamais un geste affectueux, jamais un sourire, toujours hautaine. En réfléchissant bien, il avait beaucoup hérité de sa mère, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il gardait jamais ses copines. Il prenait jusqu'à épuisement et il jetait. Il était adulé de toutes qui subissaient sans broncher ses caprices et qui se faisait jetées une fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais elles accouraient toutes alors pourquoi s'en priver ? En plus il ne leur promettait jamais rien. Bref sa vie pourrait être un peu mieux. Quoique non. Il était sang-pur, beau, riche, avait un boulot et toutes les filles lui courraient après, il était d'ailleurs un des meilleurs partis de France. Donc non, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !

Il sortit des pensées, son humeur était de meilleure disposition. Il était calme, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'allait pas arriver furieux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui sait la punition qu'il pourrait recevoir. Il se changea, s'habillant de noir, il prit le nécessaire pour se déguiser, pendant la réunion, tous les mangemorts serait là et costumés donc il devait en faire tout autant même s'il n'avait pas la marque, aucune distinction n'était tolérée. Cependant il n'enfila pas la cape, la cagoule et le masque, traverser Poudlard comme ça n'était pas vraiment conseillé même si les têtes de ses collaborateurs, le voyant débarquer vêtu en mangemort, pouvait être hilarantes. Une fois prêt il se rendit dans les cachots pour signaler à Rogue son départ imminent pour le manoir lugubre du Lord. Une fois fait, il prit la direction du portail avec Chourave. Celle-ci, comme elle l'avait fait avec Hermione, lui ouvrit le portail et le regarda partir en lui murmurant un petit « Bon courage Romain ». Et il transplana.

Retournons un peu en arrière, plus précisément après la sortie spectaculaire de Hermione de la Grande Salle. Cette brunette au caractère bien trempé se dirigeait d'un pas plus que rageur vers la bibliothèque. Elle repensait sans cesse à la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de se disputait plus ou moins violemment avec un de ses professeurs devant tous les autres. Elle venait tout simplement de s'infliger la plus grosse honte de sa vie. Qu'allaient penser d'elle ses enseignants à présent ? Comment avait-elle plus se laisser avoir de la sorte par un sang-pur prétentieux, elle, qui d'habitude, était si réfléchie. Quelle poisse ! Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

Elle entra dans son endroit favori après son nouveau dortoir, à présent. Elle salua Prince. Elle s'installa à la table qu'elle occupait tous les jours depuis une semaine. Elle retira le sort qui cachait tout les dossiers qui couvraient sa table de travail. Cette idée de protéger les dossiers des regards indiscrets sans pour autant les bouger tous les jours lui était venue après la lecture de la lettre de ses parents et son retour après le repas de midi. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus. Alors un sort d'illusion et le tour était joué.

Elle se reprit le travail qu'elle avait laissé la veille. Elle était contente d'elle car elle avait presque fini ses analyses de dossiers. Bientôt il ne lui resterait plus qu'à mettre au propre ses conclusions.

Dans les piles de dossiers qu'elle avait classé par nom de mangemort, il y avait des dossiers qui dataient d'avant sa naissance et d'autres qui dataient du mois de juin, plus précisément de l'attaque de Poudlard. Cela lui fit tout drôle de voir le point de vue des autres membres de l'Ordre quant à cette terrible nuit de juin. Il vit notamment le rapport de Tonks et de **Kingsley Shacklebolt, il y avait aussi ceux des Weasley, sauf les deux derniers, n'étant pas des membres officiels de l'organisation, le trio d'or étant devenu membre cet été. Par contre le rapport de Molly Weasley était très complet, cela n'étonnait guère Hermione. Il ne lui restait plus deux pile de dossiers. Celle des Malfoy et celle de Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou ayant gravement blessé le second fils du couple Weasley. **

**Elle se mit donc à éplucher chaque dossier pour établir le profil type de Lucius Malfoy. Son épouse, Narcissa, ne semblait pas participer à des missions. Avait-elle seulement la Marque des Ténèbres ? Quant à Drago, son nom ne figurait que sur le rapport de McGonagall concernant le pseudo décès de Dumbledore. Par contre, elle apprit que Lucius était beaucoup plus blanc qu'elle ne le pensait. Il devait agir dans l'ombre ou alors il était extrêmement discret pour l'exécution ses missions. Très peu de rapports parlaient de lui, il n'apparaissait que deux fois en tant que mangemort. La première c'était lorsque Harry avait vu la résurrection de Voldemort, il était mentionné, « selon les propos de Harry Potter, témoin ». C'est ce qu'elle pouvait lire. La seconde fois, c'était pendant la bataille du Ministère où il avait était fait prisonnier avec McNair, Mulciber et Nott senior. Les autres fois où son nom est mentionné, il apparaissait comme victime. Probablement un mensonge pour s'en sortir. « Il est loin d'être bête celui-là, pas pour rien qu'il était le bras droit de Voldemort. »**

**Puis vint le tour de l'analyse des rapports concernant probablement le plus dangereux et le plus fou des fidèles du plus grand Mage Noir, Greybcak, loup-garou de son état. A l'inverse de Malfoy père, celui-ci apparaissait dans énormément de rapport, surtout ceux des années 70, l'apogée de Voldemort. Il était à l'origine de la mort de plusieurs familles entières, de l'enfant à la femme enceinte en passant le vieillard, tout y passait avec lui. Il adorait son boulot, à telle point qu'il signait toujours ses crimes, une empreinte de morsure sur la porte d'entrée. Pendant son règne, Voldemort n'hésitait pas à menacer ses opposants en leur disant qu'il lâcherait la bête sur sa famille et celui-ci adorait les enfants. La veille d'un crime, le lycanthrope se plaçait devant les maisons et attendait de se faire transformer par les rayons de la pleine lune. Il était aussi responsable de la condition de son ancien professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin. Hermione l'avait croisé pendant la bataille de juin, il était effrayant, et quand on voyait ce qu'il avait fait au pauvre Bill Weasley, elle comprenait pourquoi Voldemort avait de lui un de ses fidèles mangemorts. Tout au long des rapport, Hermione dut retenir certaines fois des hauts de cœur, tellement ses crimes étaient atroces. **

**Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un petit « plop ». Dobby se trouvait devant elle, avec une chaussette à rayure rose et orange avec deux trous pour faire passer ses grandes oreilles. Elle regarda sa montre, il était presque 20h, elle avait raté le repas c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était là. Il allait infirmer ou confirmer se pensée. **

**- « Miss Hermione, la directrice envoie Dobby vous chercher … » Commença l'elfe libre. **

**- « Pour manger, je sais, je suis en retard. » Souffla Hermione.**

**- « Non, Miss Hermione, elle envoie Dobby pour vous amenez à l'infirmerie. Il est survenu un incident. Et on vous attend là-bas. » **

**- « J'arrive tout de suite ! » Cria la brunette, elle se leva à la hâte.**

**- « Je vais les prévenir. » Et il disparut dans un autre « plop ». Hermione se passait tous les scénarios possibles pendant qu'elle courait. Ses parents, un membre de l'Ordre, Harry ou Ron, voire les deux ? Elle arriva comme une furie dans l'infirmerie. McGonagall, Chourave et Pomfresh s'occupaient de deux corps en piteux états « Harry, Ron ! » Pensa-t-elle. Les habilles étaient déchirés de partout, les trois femmes s'occupaient de les enlever pour avoir le champ libre pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Pom-Pom la remarqua, vue comment elle était rentrée. **

**- « Ah Miss ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Approchez, les professeurs Rogue et De Ménorval reviennent d'une réunion avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Venez m'aider, il faut faire arrêter tout saignement et il y a beaucoup de plaies. » Elle s'approcha du corps qui semblait être Rogue et commença à faire pression sur une plaie béante qu'il avait au fémur gauche, en essayant de faire abstraction au fait qu'elle s'occupait de son professeur de potions qui se trouvait à moitié nu sur un lit d'hôpital. « Je ne peux pas les refermer par magie, il s'agit de magie noire. Il y a un poison qui empêche toutes cicatrisation par magie. Prenez un autre linge pour son bras, je m'occupe de l'abdomen. »**

**- « Poppy, les plaies de Romains sont stables. » Signala la directrice des Griffondors. **

**- « Très bien, prenez ma place, le temps que je fasse les pansements avec Pomona. » Elles échangèrent de place. Hermione avait stabilisé le bras gauche de son professeur mais la plaie de sa jambe continuait de saignait abondement, à se rythme la il allait se vider de son sang. Sa directrice s'occupait quant à elle du thorax, le bras droit et la jambe droite étant stabilisés. Les deux hommes étaient inconscients. De Ménorval semblait moins blessé que son aîné, qui il saignait de partout. Il ne restait plus que son ventre et sa jambe, qui restaient durs à maîtriser. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'elles ouvraient autour des deux hommes et il leur fallu une heure supplémentaire pour que les hommes soient tous les deux parfaitement stables et pansés. **

**- « Nous allons nous relayer toutes les deux heures, je commence et dans deux heures Pomona vous prendrez ma place et vous, Minerva vous la replacerai. » Déclara l'infirmière en soufflant. **

**- « Et moi je vais remplacer la directrice, une fois qu'elle aura terminé son tour. » Déclara la jeune femme, sous le regard étonné des autres. « De cette façon vous gagnerez deux heures de repos supplémentaires. » Et c'est ainsi que commença une longue nuit pour les quatre femmes. **


	6. Infirmière !

Vers 6h du matin, Hermione revient pour prendre des nouvelles auprès de Pomfresh, qui à cette heure, si ses calculs endormis ne la trompaient pas, étaient auprès des deux blessés pour son deuxième tour de garde, le sien étant à 11h. Elle n'avait dormi que 2 heures avant de prendre son tour de garde uniquement, après, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, trop stressée pour fermer l'œil et puis en cas d'urgence, il fallait qu'elle soit disponible. Les deux autres femmes étaient aussi présentes dans la salle. Elles avaient toutes des têtes fatiguées, Hermione en conclut que la sienne ne devait pas être mieux, vu qu'elle n'avait presque pas dormi avant et surtout après son tour de surveillance. Elle n'était même pas passée par l'étape salle de bain ce matin. Elle s'était levée et s'était habillée avant de descendre directement dans l'infirmerie. Elle les salua d'une petite voix ses collègues encore toutes endormies. L'infirmière se dirigea vers elle.

- « Miss Granger, nous avons besoin de votre présence dans l'infirmerie, toute la journée. » Déclara-t-elle, de but en blanc.

- « Ah … mais et ma mission ? » Demanda la rouge et or en regardant la supérieure.

- « Pour le moment Miss, votre mission est de surveiller ces deux hommes. » Déclara McGonagall.

- « Je dois préparer des potions dans le laboratoire du professeur Rogue, pour les soigner mais il me manque des ingrédients donc le professeur Chourave va m'en procurer au fur et à mesure de mon besoin. Et la directrice doit se rendre au QG de l'Ordre pour faire un rapport sur la situation puis pour une réunion qui ne peut être repoussée tant elle l'a déjà été. »

- « Rien ne vous empêche de faire vos recherches dans ces lieux Miss. » Rassura le professeur Chourave.

- « Bien je ne bougerai pas de l'infirmerie Madame, vous pouvez compter sur moi. » Capitula-t-elle.

- « Vous avez une heure avant que nous partions chacune de notre coté. En cas de problème envoyez moi un elfe de maison, je lui donnerai des instructions. Normalement vous avez juste à changer les pansements toutes les deux heures, je vous laisserai des instructions et puis vous l'avez déjà fait d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin. » Hermione se mit à rougir, elle avait changé leurs pansements parce qu'ils étaient imbibés de sang, elle s'en était plutôt sortie. « Avant de partir je vous installerai une table pour que vous puissiez continuer dans de bonne conditions votre mission. Je vous prêterai aussi un livre de premier secours, mais vu le travail que vous avez effectué, je ne pense pas que vous en aurez besoin. » Elle rougit de nouveau face au compliment de l'unique infirmière de l'école. « Bien je vous laisse aller vous préparer, à tout à l'heure Miss. »

- « Oui Madame, je fais le plus vite que je peux. » Et elle partit d'un pas pressé vers ses appartements. Elle allait devoir surveiller les personnes qu'elle aimait le moins sur cette terre avec les mangemorts et Voldemort, et qui entre nous le lui rendait bien. Elle arriva vite devant son tableau, la petite fée s'était rendormie. Elle la réveilla doucement, cette dernière lui laissa l'accès, Hermione lui promit que dans une heure elle pourrait dormir autant qu'elle voulait. Elle fila sous sa douche en espérant que ça allait la réveiller un peu plus. Une fois fait elle se sécha et s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle put, elle était restée trop longtemps sous la douche, comme souvent. Puis elle sortit en courant de son appartement en essuyant une menace de sa gardienne, « HERMIONE SI ME LAISSE PAS DORMIR TRANQUILLE, JE NE T'OUVRE PLUS L'ACCES A TA CHAMBRE ! » Elle lui cria un « désolé » que la fée n'avait dû sûrement pas entendre, puisqu'elle courait à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle y arriva comme une furie. Elle s'arrêta et salua l'unique occupant qui souriait, amusé par la situation. Elle dut se calmer 5 petites minutes pour reprendre son souffle et pouvoir manger.

- « Vous me semblez bien pressée Hermione. » Remarque Albus Dumbledore qui prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

- « Je suis désolée d'être rentré aussi vite dans la salle, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que je retourne auprès des professeurs, toute la journée. »

- « Oui, je sais, comment vont-ils ? »

- « Ils sont stables, mais Madame Pomfresh doit faire une potion pour éliminer le poison. »

- « Bien. » Répondit-il avant de retourner à sa tartine. Hermione finit son petit-déjeuner aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle repartit en courant vers l'infirmerie. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, elle arriva comme une folle, faisait sursauter l'infirmière qui heureusement n'était pas cardiaque. Elle se leva, prit le nécessaire pour faire les potions et pommade pour la guérison des deux hommes. Elle rappela à Hermione les consigne et s'en alla, elle aussi d'un pas pressé.

La brunette balaya la pièce des yeux, un bureau et tous ses dossiers avaient pris la place de deux lits, elle se trouvait face aux deux convalescents. Elle fit apparaître un réveil afin qu'il sonne discrètement toutes les deux heures pour changer les pansements. La prochaine fois qu'elle devait les changer était dans une heure. Elle se remit au travail en attendant que le réveil ne sonne. Hier soir avant que Dobby ne vienne la chercher, elle venait tout juste de terminer ses analyses. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre au propre ses analyses et ses conclusions.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Hermione venait de terminer de changer pour la deuxième fois les pansements de Rogue. Les instructions disaient clairement qu'il fallait nettoyer les plaies avec de l'eau chaude et ensuite de faire un pansement bien serré.

Elle s'occupa alors du jeune professeur, qui était lui aussi en sous-vêtement. Elle commença par le torse du jeune homme, il était toujours endormi, ce qui facilitait la tâche de la jeune femme, qui sait l'esclandre qu'il aurait pu provoquer sinon. Elle prit une paire de ciseaux et refit les mêmes mouvements que pour Rogue, elle fit léviter l'homme et coupa les bandages avant de les faire disparaître. Elle prit le linge dans la bassine d'eau chaude et nettoya la plaie ainsi qu'autour. Elle se mit à refaire le bandage, en le serrant.

Romain sentit une douce chaleur sur son ventre endolori puis vient une forte pression. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais fut obligé de les refermer, il était ébloui par la lumière. Il décida les ouvrir par étape, pour s'habituer à l'éclairage. Il reconnut Granger qui lui faisait son pansement. « Granger ? ».

- « On peut savoir ce que vous faites Granger ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque. Elle sursauta et lâche le bout de bande qu'elle avait en main. « Pourquoi il dort pas lui ? » Pensa-t-elle.

- « C'est malin, je suis obligée de recommencer maintenant. » Grogna-t-elle.

- « Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, vous n'aviez qu'à faire attention. » Elle récupéra le bout de bande échappé de ses mains et retira le bandage, le nettoya d'un sort et recommença, toujours en serrant au plus grand malheur du brun aux yeux bleus. « Vous êtes obligée de me faire léviter et de serrer aussi fort se fichu bandage ? » Râla-t-il.

- « Et vous ? Vous êtes obliger de râler sans arrêt ? »

- « Je suis convalescent ! » S'exclama-t-il.

- « Bah voyons, les hommes, ce sont tous des bébés. » Marmonna la jeune femme. « Et oui je suis obligée de vous faire léviter et de serrer. Je vous fais léviter car vu l'état de votre ventre, il vous est impossible de vous redresser sans que vous vous remettiez à saigner. Et je dois serrer le bandage pour comprimer votre plaie, si je ne sers pas, il n'a pas lieu d'être. » Il ne rajouta rien et la laissa finir. Elle passa ensuite à la jambe. Elle le mit fin au sort de lévitation. Et passa à la jambe. Elle retira le bandage de la même façon.

- « Hey, mais c'est froid ! » Cria le futur prof. Hermione ne répondit pas, elle alla chercher le petit trépied dont elle s'était servie pour les jambes de Rogue. Elle souleva délicatement sa jambe mais pas assez doucement il faut croire. « Aie, doucement ! »

- « Je ne suis pas médicomage professeur, je fais ce que je peux et puis dans le livre, il est indiqué de faire ainsi. » répliqua-t-elle agacé du comportement d'enfant du blessé.

- « Vous et vos livres ! Où est Madame Pomfresh ? »

- « Elle s'occupe de faire les potions et pommades qui vont vous soigner, dont une potion pour cicatriser correctement vos plaies, à cause d'un ou plusieurs sort de magie noire, il y a un poison qui empêche la magie de toute guérison. Elle nettoya la plaie et refit le pansement, toujours en serrant. Elle reposa la jambe sur le lit et lui tendit une fiole. « Prenez ça. »

- « C'est quoi ? » Interrogea-t-il septique face à cette potion que lui tendait Hermione.

- « C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, vous devez vous reposez, et je veux pas vous entendre faire de cauchemars, petit enfant que vous êtes. » Il la prit, non sans la fusiller du regard, et la but d'une traite, elle lui remit ses couvertures et retourna travailler.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle refit les pansements de De Ménorval, celui-ci ne dormait pas, mais ne voulait pas non plus ouvrir les yeux pour signaler sa présence. Elle s'occupait délicatement de lui malgré tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire depuis son arrivée. Il aimait la sensation du linge chaud sur ses plaies, ça apaisait la douleur, parce que quoi qu'elle dise les blessures le faisait souffrir. Il aimait aussi le contact de ses mains, tiédies par l'eau chaude, lorsqu'elle faisait son pansement, qu'elle serrait toujours autant d'ailleurs. Lorsque Rogue bougea et grogna, elle lui parla d'une voix douce.

- « Doucement professeur, ne bougez surtout pas, j'arrive. » Elle fixa le bandage qu'elle était en train de faire et se dirigea vers le second blessé, après l'avoir déposé sur son lit et recouvert de ses couvertures. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. « Ne bougez pas professeur, vous allez refaire saigner vos plaies et vous avez déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. » Reprit Mione tout aussi doucement. Rogue ouvrit les yeux doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante. Il avait mal partout. « Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil. » Elle se dirigea vers la table où tout le nécessaire pour soigner les deux hommes étaient présents, hormis le plus important, les potions contre le poison et la pommade qui permettrait de cicatriser les plaies sans laisser de cicatrices.

- « Gr … Gran … Granger … non … de l'eau. » Elle alla chercher ce qu'avait demandé le maître des potions sur la table, elle métamorphosa un de ses parchemins en paille pour éviter qu'il ne bouge. Et elle lui fit boire le contenu, il ne put empêcher une quinte de toux d'arriver, il avait la gorge sèche. Il grimaça de douleur en reposant sa tête qu'il avait légèrement relevée pour pouvoir boire.

- « Je suis désolée professeur, vous allez devoir supporter la douleur un moment, Madame Pomfresh prépare en ce moment même les potions pour vous soigner. Je vais devoir refaire tous vos pansements, l'eau chaude va apaiser vos douleurs. » Elle joignit la parole aux gestes, Rogue souffrait en silence, elle avait raison, l'eau chaude l'apaisait beaucoup, si Pomfresh ne revenait pas vite, il allait sûrement demander à être mis dans un bain. Elle allait se diriger une fois encore vers table pour tenter de lui donner la potion de sommeil, mais il fut encore plus malin. Il lui demanda un parchemin et une plume. « Vous ne pouvez pas écrire, Monsieur. »

- « Vous allez le faire à ma place, je dois faire mon rapport à l'Ordre. » Elle prit une chaise et se positionna à ses cotés. Elle ensorcela sa plume pour qu'elle écrive au même rythme que les paroles du narrateur et écouta. « Bien, merci. Alors, nous sommes partis en début d'après-midi hier, comme prévu. Je suis parti après Romain, exactement 20 minutes après, toujours comme convenu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas savoir que nous savons que Romain est un espion pour son compte. Cela serait trop dangereux pour lui. Hier avait lieu une « grosse réunion » comme l'appellent les mangemorts. Ces réunions concernent toutes les personnes au service du Lord, mangemorts ou pas. Ce genre de rassemblement peut prendre beaucoup de temps, chaque personne ou chaque équipe doit faire son rapport sur la mission qu'ils font. Mais déjà la réunion a mal commencé. Il manquait 7 mangemorts, ce qui évidemment a eu le don de mettre en colère le Seigneur. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur avant. Il manquait notamment les quatre mangemorts qui vous ont attaqué. »

- « Crabbe. L'Ordre. » Souffla Hermione qui écoutait les paroles du professeur avec un grand intérêt.

- « Exact, leur échec n'est pas passé inaperçu. Il y a trois autres mangemorts qui ont mystérieusement disparus, et là, il ne s'agit pas de l'Ordre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient donc dans une colère noire. Ensuite la réunion a commencé. Moi, je suis passé dans les derniers. J'ai dit ce qu'il avait était convenu que je dise, mais il m'a posé des questions sur vous. Sachant que l'Ordre retenait Crabbe et son équipe, qui ne savent pas pourquoi ils ont reçu l'ordre de venir vous attaquer, il m'a demandé où l'Ordre vous cachait. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez à Poudlard, j'avais l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour le dire. Cela l'a mis dans une rage folle, je ne sais pas pourquoi et c'est inquiétant. »

- « Je l'ignore aussi professeur, maintenant que vous le dites, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'essayaient pas de me tuer ni me faire mal, mais juste de m'immobiliser. » Remarqua sombrement la Griffondor, qui se posait beaucoup de questions sur les motifs du Lord, il savait qu'elle était proche de Harry depuis la bataille du Ministère, il devait sans doute vouloir atteindre son ami par son intermédiaire.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trame mais ça ne me dit rien de bon pour vous Miss, peut-être essaye-t-il d'atteindre Potter par votre intermédiaire, soyez prudente. » Grimaça l'homme.

- « Je le serai professeur. Voulez-vous vous reposer ? »

- « Non Miss, ça va aller, je me reposerai après. En colère, probablement après moi ou les quatre autres mangemorts qui heureusement sont des incapables, il a commencé à me punir, mais ça ressemblait plus à une torture. Il a puni pas mal de monde, comme Lucius Malfoy, par exemple. Il lui a demandé de recruter des mangemorts dans l'Ouest de l'Europe, mais Lucius a des difficultés à rallier des hommes, nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Le motif de sa punition est « absence de résultats satisfaisants ». Bref, après en avoir fini avec moi, deux mangemorts épargnés par la colère du Lord m'ont remis à ma place. J'étais encore conscient, jusqu'à que j'arrive au portail de Poudlard et Romain aussi était conscient, il a dû le rester plus longtemps que moi, et j'ai envoyé un patronus à Hagrid qui est venu nous chercher, mais je perdais tout de même beaucoup de sang. Comme je l'avais prévu, Romain passa en dernier. Le Mage lui posait des questions brèves et il lui répondait tout aussi brièvement, il ne vaux pas que tout le monde connaisse son identité, il doit probablement être le seul à la connaître avec l'Ordre. Mais il n'était pas non plus satisfaits de ses réponses alors il lui a lancé un doloris et deux sorts de magie noire qui font effet de fouets qui laissent obligatoirement des plaies importantes qui saignent beaucoup et qui se referment difficilement à cause du poison qui reste sur les plaies. Il a utilisé plusieurs fois ce sort sur moi aussi. D'où les plaies que nous avons. »

- « Oui, nous savons, Madame Pomfresh est actuellement en train de faire la potion contre ce poison mais cela à l'air d'être long comme préparation puisqu'elle y est depuis tôt ce matin. » Informa la rouge et or. « Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Comme vous l'avez remarqué vous-même, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. »

- « Je voudrais boire et manger avant s'il vous plait. » Hermione regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure du dîner, le récit de Rogue avait duré un bon moment, après le repas elle changera encore les pansements. Et Pom-Pom ne devrait plus tarder à terminer les potions et pommades.

- « Dobby. » Appela-t-elle. L'elfe arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent, il salua la sorcière en s'inclinant, faisant tomber le bout de chaussette qui pendait sur son petit nez. « Peux-tu m'apporter trois plateaux repas et une carafe de jus de citrouille s'il te plait. »

- « Bien sûr Miss, Dobby revient tout de suite Miss. » Il disparut, puis quelques petites minutes plus tard il réapparut avec trois plateaux lévitant derrière lui. Il les posa sur le bureau de Hermione qui était recouvert de dossiers. Il allait partir mais elle le retint.

- « Dobby, peux-tu apporter ce rapport à la directrice, s'il te plait. Merci. » L'elfe disparut pour de bon cette fois. La jeune femme se dirigea vers Rogue avec un des plateaux. Ce dernier tenta de se redresser mais il grimaça de douleur. Hermione l'aida à se mettre en position assise, tant pis il dormirait assis. Certains bandages dont ceux des bras et de l'abdomen se tachèrent de sang. Il n'allait pas pouvoir utiliser ses bras pour se restaurer, alors Hermione prit les devants, elle prit les couverts et commença à lui donner à manger comme les bébés. Rogue lui se sentait honteux de recevoir la béquée d'une élève, surtout une Griffondor, encore plus d'une Griffondor, miss-je-sais-tout, amie avec Potter, qu'il rabaissait tout le temps, pas plus tard qu'hier tient !

- « Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça. Je peux me débrouiller, j'ai vu pire. » Son ton était gentil, Hermione remarqua qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- « Le fait que vous vous être mis en position assise vous a déjà demandé un gros efforts, vos plaies se sont remises à saigner un peu, si vous bouger un peu plus, elle vont vraiment se mettre à saigner abondamment, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à vous stabiliser. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang essayons de ne pas vous en faire perdre plus. » Expliqua doucement l'élève. « Alors laissez-vous faire, je vous promets que se sera le seul repas que je vous donnerai. » Sourit malicieusement Hermione, son enseignant, lui, grimaça. Elle se moquait de lui !

De Ménorval décida de se réveiller officiellement à ce moment là, il grogna de souffrance non simulée et pour signaler sa présence. Hermione entendit son appel, et se tourna vers lui.

- « J'arrive professeur, vous avez faim ? » Il lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif, elle sourit, ce qui l'étonna. « Vous pourrez manger seul je suppose ? » Il hocha de nouveau la tête. « Bien, excusez-moi professeur j'en ai pour deux petites minutes. » Cette fois ce fut au tour de Rogue de hocher la tête. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, saisit le plateau destiné au professeur de défense, puis le posa sur la table de soin. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers le lit du blessé qui commençait à bouger. « Je vais vous aider à vous redresser. » Elle le saisit sous les aisselles et elle souleva du mieux qu'elle put pour le mettre assis.

- « Aie, mais faites attention ! Vous me faites mal ! » Cria-t-il. Elle fit apparaître de oreillers.

- « Je vous ai déjà dit que je faisais mon possible et que je n'étais pas médicomage, professeur ! » Elle saisit un oreiller. « Je vais vous caler avec de oreillers et vous dormirez ainsi. » Elle mit plusieurs oreillers dans le dos du jeune homme. « Mangez maintenant. » Elle lui mit le plateau sur ses jambes et lui réchauffa son repas. Elle se leva et retourna au chevet de son collègue pour qu'il finisse de manger. Romain observa Hermione donner précautionneusement la fin de repas à son ami. Ses gestes étaient doux et patients. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se dirigea avec le plateau vers son bureau, le posa et servit un verre de jus de citrouille où elle glissa la paille qu'elle avait utilisée tout à l'heure. Et retourna auprès de Rogue pour le lui donner. Une fois terminé, elle saisit les oreillers qu'il restait et le cala de la même façon qu'elle avait faite avec lui, il vit Severus grimacer de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- « Vous avancez dans vos recherches Miss ? » Demanda ce dernier.

- « Oui j'ai fini les fiches mais je pense que vous pourriez apporter des détails supplémentaires étant donné que vous êtes amené à les côtoyer beaucoup plus que moi. » Sourit Hermione. « Par contre je n'ai pas commencé l'autre, cela va me prendre beaucoup plus de temps. »

- « Je me doute bien que vous ne finirez pas cette mission en deux jours même si vous êtes douée. » Complimenta le plus méchant des enseignants de Poudlard, ce qui était rare, à tel point qu'elle en sursauta discrètement d'étonnement.

- « Je suppose que je n'ai toujours pas le droit de savoir de quoi il en retourne pour ces fameuses missions. » Demanda sarcastiquement De Ménorval. Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui.

- « Miss Granger devais faire une fiche détaillée sur chaque mangemort proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de mieux cerner ceux-ci et aussi de voir dans qu'elle condition il fait appel à ces hommes. Ainsi ce sera plus facile de les attaquer et de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. » Expliqua Rogue. « Quant à l'autre mission, elle demeurera secrète aux yeux et oreilles de tous. Seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et moi-même sommes au courant. Plus de personnes informées serait trop dangereux pour elle, déjà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherche à l'atteindre pour merlin sait qu'elle raison, il vaut mieux ne pas lui faire part de ses missions. » Annonça-t-il en regardant la jeune femme soupirer de soulagement.

- « Et pourquoi avoir confié l'étude des mangemorts à une élèves et pas à un membre de l'Ordre qui a déjà eut affaire à eux ? » Demanda Romain qui visiblement ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse confier à une élève une mission qui finalement était importante pour la survie des gens qui étaient dans le feu de l'action. Ces fiches pouvaient sauver des vies, alors pourquoi les confier a une élève ? Cela le dépassait complètement.

- « Je vois plusieurs réponses à cela Romain. D'une part, il faut l'occuper sinon je crois qu'elle aurait définitivement terminé de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque et de la réserve, ce qui n'est encore jamais arrivé. » Nargua le professeur de potion, ce qui arracha un sourire narquois à De Ménorval et des rougeurs aux joues d'Hermione, de honte ou d'indignation ? Les deux probablement. « Ensuite, je dois avouer qu'elle a une capacité d'analyse extraordinaire et n'omettra aucun détail qui à première vue peut paraître insignifiant. Et enfin Miss Granger a déjà eu affaire à des mangemorts, lors de sa cinquième année, au Ministère et en juin dernier lors de l'attaque de Poudlard en juin. » Romain regarda Hermione qui elle regardait Rogue, elle était toute rouge et il l'avait complimenté ! « Comment une fille comme elle peut avoir été confrontée à des mangemorts en dehors de Poudlard ? » Pensa-t-il, il décida de clarifier cette pensée.

- « Comment une sorcière comme vous peut se retrouver face à des mangemorts en dehors de Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de la concernée mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- « C'est simple, c'est l'amie de Potter, qui a le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles et d'entraîner avec lui ses amis. Et comme ils sont inséparables, il est difficile de voir Miss Granger sans Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley que vous avez vu au Square, il est donc naturel qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois dans les mêmes galères, une chaque année. Aussi peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas une sang-pur. Sans vouloir vous vexer Miss. » Enonça-t-il.

- « Vous ne m'offensez aucunement professeur. J'ai moi aussi une question pour vous. Puis-je ? »

- « Mais allez-y, je suis sur ma lancée alors pourquoi s'en priver ? » Ironisa le dit professeur.

- « Vous avez fait une réunion avec l'Ordre ? »

- « Oui et ? »

- « Ils savent que vous avez officieusement tué le professeur Dumbledore ? »

- « Il avait écrit une lettre comme quoi il allait mourir et je n'ai fait que lui éviter une mort douloureuse et lente. Ils ont alors pardonné si ont peut dire. »

- « Et Harry et Ron sont au courant ? »

- « Oui, mais ils n'ont pas étaient autorisé à participer à la réunion. »

- « Mais nous faisons partie de l'Ordre depuis cet été ! » S'insurgea Hermione.

- « Nous savons mais il était inutile qu'ils ne me voient du moins pas encore. Mais ils savent que je suis innocenté, d'après ce que m'a dit Fol Œil, ils ne sautent pas de joie alors autant éviter une dispute inutile. »

- « Ils avaient le droit de venir à la réunion tout de même. »

- « Miss, même si Potter doit sauver l'humanité, pour le moment vous n'êtes pas tenus de venir à toutes les réunions, tous les membres ne viennent pas. Pour le moment il y a des choses que vous ne devez pas savoir, tout comme d'autres membres. »

- « Bien si vous le dites. » Abdiqua la jeune femme brune. Elle alla jusqu'à la table des soins et saisit deux petites fioles. « Bon allez, potion de sommeil pour vous deux. » Elle fit la distribution. Ils les burent et attendirent que le sommeil les gagnent, elle se dirigea vers son bureau réchauffa son plateau repas et mangea.

« Alors comme ça c'est une amie de Potter, ça peut être intéressant ça, maintenant je comprends pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient en colère hier. Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer sur un lit d'hôpital, j'y peux rien moi si les autres sont incapables. » Pensa le jeune professeur de DCFM en regardant la jeune femme manger tranquillement, le nez dans un bouquin. Il sombra dans le sommeil au fil de ses pensées. Rogue lui c'était endormi presque instantanément tellement il était affaibli. Hermione resta tranquille un moment. Dès que Rogue sortira de l'infirmerie, elle lui donnera ses fiches pour qu'il apporte des précisions.

Madame Pomfresh arriva un peu plus tard dans la soirée, avec tout un tas de fioles lévitant derrière elle. Elle avait l'air exténué. Elle trouva Hermione attablée, entourée de livres ouverts en train d'écrire. Elle signala sa présence, la jeune sorcière leva la tête et sourit à l'infirmière scolaire, elle aussi avait l'air fatiguée, après tout elle n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit. Elle lui fit le rapport de la journée qu'elle avait passé, sa supérieure la félicita car elle avait très bien agi envers les deux patients, elle signala aussi à l'élève qu'elle allait refaire les pansements avant de se couper. Hermione l'aida, comme ça elle s'ira se coucher à la même heure. Une fois le travail terminé, elle ramassa ses affaires et partit se coucher, l'infirmière étaient déjà dans sa chambre qui était adjacente à la salle de soins lorsqu'elle franchit les portes pour rejoindre un sommeil bien mérité.


	7. Rrr j'en ai marre

Hermione passa ce qui devait être probablement la nuit la plus réparatrice qu'elle passait depuis longtemps. La veille elle était remontée jusqu'à sa chambre en marchant comme un zombi, ses deux journées l'avaient épuisées physiquement. Amerry, la gardienne de son tableau l'avait accueilli avec un beau sourire. Elle s'excusa aussi pour son comportement des matins. Elle avait entendu dire, grâce au tableau de la Veuve, qui selon la fée était une vrai pie, elle était au courant de tous les potins du château, qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave. Hermione se dirigea directement vers sa chambre après avoir lâché son sac et ses bouquins sur le bureau qui était sur sa route, elle ne s'arrêta même pas. Elle se déshabilla, mit son pyjama et se coucha comme ça.

Elle fut réveillée par le soleil qui lui procurait une douce chaleur au visage. Elle sourit de bien être, elle avait très bien dormi. Elle regarda sa montre. 8h20. Elle s'étira comme son chat et se leva, aujourd'hui encore comme les trois derniers jours qu'elle avait passé entre la bibliothèque et l'infirmerie, elle allait faire l'impasse sur son sport matinal, tant pis, il fallait bien qu'il s'habitue à être un peu délaissé, car dès la rentrée leur petits moments à tous les deux allaient être espacés. Pour le moment elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était de prendre une bonne douche. Elle se dirigea vers sa douche et s'y prélassa. Près de trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, elle sortit de sa douche presque prête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller, ce qui, maintenant que Ginny avait fait sortir la fille qui était en elle, était beaucoup plus dur ! Elle se posta alors devant son armoire de bois rouge foncé et alla à la pêche à la tenue correcte. Cela lui prit 10 bonnes minutes. Elle avait choisit un pantalon noir et un marcel gris. « Ca fera l'affaire. » Avait-elle pensé sur le moment. « Il faudra que je demande à Amerry son avis les prochaine fois. » Second objectif de sa matinée, prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, elle commençait à avoir très faim. Elle se sortit, direction la Grande Salle et un bon petit-déjeuner.

- « Bonjour Mione ! » Salua la fée de bonne humeur. L'interpellée se retourna et sourit au tableau. « Tu as meilleure mine. » Sourit-elle en retour.

- « Merci Miss la fée. Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda la brunette.

- « Très bien, je ne te pose pas la question, vu que je connais la réponse. Passe une bonne journée. »

- « Toi aussi. »

- « Oh moi, ça va être vite vue, je vais encore devoir supporter la cours d'un des chevaliers qui se trouve dans un des tableaux du sixième étage. » Soupira la fée.

- « Tu m'en vois désolée, tu veux que je lui parle ? » Demanda la sorcière compatissante.

- « Non, je crois qu'un jour le vais réussir à l'éconduire moins délicatement que d'habitude, après tout ça fait quand même 25 ans qu'il me sort les mêmes paroles. » La sorcière pouffa. « C'est pas drôle Hermione. » Bouda Amerry, elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui voulait un bonbon alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit avec ses bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- « Excuse-moi, bon j'y vais, mais si tu as besoin d'aide avec ton soupirant, dis-le moi. Bon courage. » Elle salua la gardienne d'un signe de la main et alla se restaurer.

Elle entra dans la salle où se passaient tous ses repas depuis 6 ans. Elle était presque pleine, seules trois places étaient vides. Il était particulièrement facile de savoir à qui appartenaient ces places. Elle entra et salua, comme à son habitude, tous les enseignants présents avec un joli sourire, qui lui rendirent les destinataires. Elle prit place à la même place que d'habitude. Elle se servit d'un peu tous les mets présents sur la table qu'occupent le reste de l'année les Serdaigles, elle mourait de faim.

- « Vous êtes bien matinale Miss Granger, je m'attendais à vous voir arriver plus tard, après les journées que vous passez ces derniers temps. » Constata le professeur Chourave.

- « Je vais très bien professeur, cette nuit j'ai parfaitement bien récupéré de mon manque de sommeil. Je suis en parfaite condition pour continuer mon travail. Mais je passerai voir si Madame Pomfresh n'a pas besoin de mon aide, une fois encore. » Sourit la jeune femme.

- « C'est une bonne idée Hermione. » Félicita l'ancien directeur de l'école, avec allez savoir pour quelle raison encore, des étoiles dans les yeux. « Je pense qu'un peu d'aide ne lui sera pas de refus avec deux convalescents comme les professeurs Rogue et surtout De Ménorval. » Hermione approuva de la tête. Elle aimait beaucoup s'occuper des deux blessés, tout particulièrement du professeur Rogue, qui était sage. Par contre pour De Ménorval c'était une autre histoire, elle avait l'impression d'être une pédiatre et de s'occuper d'un enfant de cinq ans, un vrai bébé. Mais dans l'ordre général, elle aimait quand même bien ses journées si fatigantes soient-elles. Le reste de son repas, Hermione le passa en silence. Dès qu'elle eut fini son petit-déjeuner, elle s'excusa auprès des professeurs restant et se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les lieux, elle constata que les deux patients étaient réveillés. Pom-Pom s'occupait déjà de Rogue qui semblait aller mieux. Cela tout de même trois qu'ils suivaient le traitement tous les deux, mais les plaies commençaient tout juste à cicatriser.

Rogue était un patient modèle. Il ne bronchait jamais. Lorsque l'infirmière ou l'élève lui refaisait ses pansements, il se contentait de serrer les dents mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. C'était la même chose pour la potion anti-poison, qui soit dit au passage avait un goût infecte, qu'il devait prendre pour permettre à la pommade cicatrisante de faire son effet. Il était même poli et aimable, ce qui étonnait les deux femmes. Un patient agréable et que beaucoup de médicomages rêveraient d'avoir en somme.

Mais au lieu de cela, la majorité des patients étaient comme son voisin. Romain De Ménorval faisait vivre un enfer aux deux soigneuses. Etant plus jeune et moins touche que Rogue, il avait vite reprit du poil de la bête, ses blessures restaient au même stade que celles Rogue. Madame Pomfresh souffrait plus particulièrement parce qu'elle le surveillait tout le temps. Il ne voulait rien prendre. Aucune potion, même celles de sommeil, elles étaient « immondes » selon ses termes. La pommade était toujours « glacée » et il n'aimait pas ça. Et les pansements étaient « beaucoup trop » serrés. L'infirmière l'avait menacé plusieurs fois de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul pour son rétablissement, mais étant trop protectrice envers ses patients, elle finissait par céder et moins serrer les bandages mais pour les potions elle était intraitable, un potion trois fois par jour. Et au bout du deuxième jour, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait une autre solution : Hermione. Cette jeune fille ne lâchait jamais rien, le traitement était inflexible avec elle.

Donc, comme depuis deux jours, hermione supportait les enfantillages du professeur de DCFM trois fois par jour, car à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait Pom-Pom s'occupait déjà du maître des potions.

- « Il est hors de question que je boivent cette potion ! Elle est infecte ! » Cria-t-il, troublant par la même occasion le calme de la pièce. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, Merlin lui en voulait pour quelque chose, c'était sûr !

- « Bouchez-vous le nez et ça passera beaucoup mieux. » Répondit l'apprentie guérisseuse de mauvaise grâce, il commençait déjà à l'énerver de si bon matin celui-là !

- « Non » Répondit-il avec une moue d'enfant qui marchait avec l'infirmière mais pas avec elle, à son plus grand désespoir.

- « Commencez pas votre cirque ! Vous allez prendre cette maudite potion, ça n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

- « Un moment qui se répète trois fois par jour. »

- « Estimez-vous heureux que ce ne soit pas toutes les deux heures ! Et moi aussi par la même occasion. » Finit-elle par marmonner.

- « Vous savez pas à quel point cette potion est dégueulasse ! »

- « Vous savez quoi j'en ai marre, j'ai l'impérium qui me démange à tel point vous m'agacer ! » Commença à vraiment s'énerver ou désespérer la brune, parce qu'être au point d'utiliser un impardonnable, sur un professeur en plus, elle devait vraiment être plus qu'agacée par son comportement. A coté, Rogue avait un petit sourire. « Quels caractériels ces deux là, ils ne lâcheront rien à l'autre ! » Par contre l'infirmière était un peu, beaucoup même, crispée, elle n'allait tout de même pas oser utiliser un sort impardonnable parce qu'il voulait pas prendre une simple potion !

- « Rien ne vous retient ici Granger, Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » Déclara théâtralement le jeune homme.

- « Je ne suis pas ici pour votre petite personne, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire croyez-moi. Si je suis ici, c'est pour aider Madame Pomfresh. » Cassa-t-elle. « Et puis, pour une fois, vous avez raison, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, si vous êtes si virulent c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide. Vous voulez guérir ? Tant mieux pour vous, vous voulez pas ? Tant pis, c'est pas mon problème. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- « Je suis votre professeur, vous me devez le respect. » Cria-t-il.

- « Recommencez pas avec ce refrain, je vous respecte, professeur. » Hermione se retourna pour faire face au brun aux yeux bleus. « Je vous respecte tellement que j'applique vos propos, je n'ai rien à faire ici à vous soigner, alors je pars. Bonne journée et bon rétablissement, professeur. » Répondit-elle froidement et elle finit par sortir pour de bon de la pièce. Pomfresh était désespérée et Rogue émit un ricanement. « 2-0 Granger » Pensa-t-il. De Ménorval n'en menait pas large non plus. « Trois fois qu'elle me fait le coup de la sortir théâtrale ! » Il commença à se lever mais l'infirmière se jeta sur lui.

- « Romain ne bougez pas ! » Elle en était presque hystérique à l'idée qu'il ne puisse lui aussi sortir.

- « Si, je sors, j'en ai marre de rester là. » Répondit-il de mauvaise humeur et en commençant à se redresser.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas, vos blessures commencent à peine à cicatriser. » Insista l'infirmière.

- « Je passerai pour mes soins trois fois par jour, mais si je reste dans ce lit, je vais devenir dingue ! Je vous promet, Poppy, que je passerai trois fois par jour pour mes soins. » Jura solennellement Romain.

- « Même pour vos potions infectes, pommades glacées et bandages serrés ? » demanda-t-elle, tant la perche était longue et tentante.

- « Même pour tout ça. » Abdiqua le nouveau professeur qui venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

- « Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, et inutile de vous dire de vous reposer. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard. » Sourit l'infirmière de Poudlard. « Je vous revoit dans deux heures étant donné que vos soins n'ont pas été faits. » Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois et se leva difficilement, ses plaies lui tiraient. Il sortit et prit la direction de ses appartements. « Une bonne douche chaude me fera le plus grand bien. » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait en sous-vêtements vers ses appartements. La fraîcheur des couloirs ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure.

- « Il faudra que je pense à remercier Miss Granger, finalement. » Sourit Pom-Pom en terminant le dernier bandage de Rogue qui se trouvait sur sa cuisse gauche.

- « En effet sur ce coup là, elle a été forte même si elle ne le sait pas. » Répondit ce dernier.

Hermione quant à elle se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers la cabane du demi géant.

- « Comme je le hais ! » Parla-t-elle tout haut sans s'en rendre compte. « Jamais content ! Toujours en train de pleurnicher ! ».

Elle continua de parler toute seule jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci était en train de s'occuper des citrouilles géantes qu'il cultivait. Cela rappela à la jeune fille une de ses aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec Harry et Ron, dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'ailleurs. « Rrrr, les mecs ! » Elle salua le demi géant et lui proposa son aide, qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire. Il expliqua à Hermione qu'il regardait quel plant était mûr et bon pour être cueilli et ceux qui devait encore attendre. Il lui expliqua comment le savoir, puis il se mirent au travail en rigolant. Ils s'amusait à celui qui éclaboussait le plus l'autre lorsqu'il tranchait la citrouille pour faciliter la tâche des elfes de maisons qui passerait les récupérer. C'est Hagrid qui gagna lorsqu'il tranche une citrouille plus grande que Hermione, la jeune fille se retrouva couverte de la tête aux pieds de jus de citrouille, il y en avait même sur les toits de cabane et du box de la monture de la brune. Ils se nettoyèrent à l'aide d'un sort, puis elle quitta Hagrid qui n'avait plus besoin de son aide.

Elle alla voir son cheval. Elle entra dans le box et vérifia s'il avait bien mangé. Cela faisait trois jours que Hagrid le nourrissait comme il pouvait puisqu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans le box, la seule fois où il avait essayer, il fut accueilli par deux sabots sur le ventre et ça faisait mal. Alors il opta pour l'option seau déposé vite fait derrière la porte. Hermione sourit à cette pensée, il avait un caractère de cochon, mais elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il n'acceptait qu'elle et personne d'autre à part son oncle, et encore ses gestes étaient comptés. Heureusement le garde chasse ne fut pas trop blessé, si ça avait était le cas d'une autre personne, les dommages auraient étaient beaucoup plus graves.

- « Tu es un sacré numéro toi quand même. » Déclara la propriétaire à son animal. Elle s'assit sur la mangeoire en pierre. « Même Pattenrond ne réagit pas comme toi avec les étrangers, pourtant, il est spécial. Tu es un mystère mon grand. » Continua la rouge et or en caressant la tête du cheval qui était venue se glisser sur ses jambes. « Je suis désolée, bientôt je n'aurai plus le temps pour m'occuper de toi comme je l'ai fait cet été, il ne faudra m'en vouloir. »

Elle continua de parler à son cheval. Elle raconta ses trois derniers jours. Puis elle se mit à le brosser en chantonnant. Bientôt Hagrid passe chercher la jeune fille pour se rendre au repas de midi. Les autres devaient probablement les attendre. Elle quitta donc la petite écurie qui n'était pas si petite que ça puisque le demi géant pouvait rentrer, tout de même pas très facilement. Ils dirigèrent tous les deux vers le château. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent De Ménorval installé à la table.

Après sa douche, celui-ci était revenu directement à l'infirmerie pour ses soins du matin. Il avala la potion, se laissa mettre de la pommade et un bandage serré sur chaque plaies. Puis il était allé préparer les cours du premier trimestre des premières années, en attendant de manger avec les autres enseignant. La préparation des cours avait été assez simple, en même temps il ne s'agissait que des premières années, ils n'apprenaient que des sorts simples. Il avait fait venir des livres de la bibliothèque afin d'avoir plusieurs définitions des sorts ainsi que leur histoire pour en adapter une explication avec ses mots pour faciliter l'apprentissage des sorciers en herbe. Pour les sixièmes et septièmes années cela se compliquerait un peu plus sur le plan théorique mais aussi sur la pratique puisqu'il avait bien l'intention de faire pratiquer ses élèves, sinon à quoi servait son cours ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire comme Ombrage. Il appréhendait plus le cours en lui-même, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la réaction ni le niveau de ses élèves, toutes années confondues. Il espérait que son cours soit clair et compréhensif pour tous, surtout pour les élèves en difficultés ou n'aimant pas la matière. Il voulait aussi captiver sa classe, que dès les premières minutes, ils ne tombent pas de sommeil. Même s'il avait du bagou auprès des gens, qu'il discutait bien avec les gens et qu'il arrivait à leur communiquer ses sentiments ou passions vis-à-vis des certaines choses. Entendons-nous bien, les sentiments personnels sont à l'exclure, là personne ne pouvait les ressentir, même lui parfois ne savait pas quel était le sentiment qu'il ressentait. La profession d'enseignant était très difficile et il allait probablement lui falloir une adaptation. Mais une chose était sure, il n'allait pas montrer qu'il était impressionné face à une classe. De toute façon, avec les conseils de Rogue, il ne pouvait que réussir, vu comment il tenait sa classe, il ne risquait pas de voir sa classe se transformer en cirque. Il avait l'intention de mener sa classe de la même manière que lui. Intimidation, intimidation et intimidation étaient les maîtres mots de sa stratégie.

Lorsqu'il vit la lionne et le géant entrer, il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir, d'où ils venaient. Mais par contre, ses interrogations quant à la mission secrète de la jeune fille. Il savait pour la première qui avait était accomplie si on pouvait dire. Mais la deuxième, pour que seul trois personnes uniquement sachent de quoi il s'agit, c'est qu'elle devait être extrêmement importante pour l'Ordre et la guerre. La seule consolation qu'il avait était que ses autres collègues autant professeurs que membres de l'Ordre ne savaient rien de cette mission, lui savait qu'elle avait une mission, mais pas l'objectif. Il continuera ses investigations quand il sera définitivement sur pied. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la directrice qui lui posa une question, qu'il n'entendit pas, il était perdu trop profondément dans celles-ci.

- « Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu votre question. » Excusa-t-il.

- « Je demanda s'il vous était possible de passer à mon bureau après le dîner pour votre rapport concernant la réunion d'il y a quatre jours ? » Répéta McGonagall.

- « Oui, bien sûr, je le rédigerai dès que le repas sera terminé et je viens tout de suite après. »

- « Très bien, dans ce cas je vous attendrez. »

Le repas continua sur différentes conversations. Tous les professeurs s'enquirent de l'état de santé de leurs collègues et Romain dut leur faire un récit sur son état ainsi que celui de Rogue, qui n'était toujours pas à la table des professeurs avec Pomfresh. Ensuite les conversations dérivèrent sur différents sujets. Hermione termina son repas et quitta la table après s'être excusée auprès des autres occupants.

Sa matinée n'avait pas était productive, entre l'altercation à l'infirmerie et bataille de jus de citrouille avec Hagrid, elle n'avait pas avancé dans ses recherches, tout comme les deux derniers jours, et vu l'ampleur de sa mission, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déconcentrer. Maintenant que De Ménorval était sorti de l'infirmerie, l'infirmière allait se retrouver avec un seul patient, donc elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide, vu qu'elle n'avait à s'occuper que de Rogue. En pensant à lui, elle rappela qu'elle devait lui donner son travail concernant les fiches sur les mangemorts. Elle alla vers sa chambre pour récupérer les parchemins. Elle ne s'attarda pas à discuter avec la gardienne. Elle saisit les documents puis alla à l'infirmerie porter son travail. « En espérant qu'il voudra bien. » Pensa-t-elle. On n'était jamais sûr avec lui, il pourrait lui dire non et lui dire de se débrouiller.

Elle entra timidement dans la salle de soin, le professeur ne dormait pas et l'infirmière était dans son bureau. Cette dernière l'aperçut et lui demanda ce qu'elle venait faire ici. La rouge et or s'excusa d'abord pour son comportement de la matinée puis expliqua qu'elle apportait de l'occupation au patient.

- « Je ne vous en veux Miss, au contraire je dois vous remercier, grâce à vous il va se soigner, certes pas dans l'infirmerie, mais il va venir tous les jours, trois fois par jour pour un soin complet, sinon retour à l'infirmerie. » Sourit Poppy. Hermione soupira de soulagement, elle avait un peu eu peur de la réaction de son aînée. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait voir Rogue. Celui-ci l'aperçut mais ne prononça aucun mot.

- « Comment allez-vous professeur ? » S'enquit la jeune femme.

- « Bien, ça commence à cicatriser et je souffre moins. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » Demanda-t-il sentant déjà qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose.

- « Et bien je souhaiterais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à mon travail, si vous en avez la force et l'envie. » Demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- « J'adore corriger les devoirs de vacances c'est bien connu. » Ironisa-t-il. La jeune femme perdit ses couleurs. « Mais je veux bien faire une exception et puis je vous dois bien ça après tout, je vous dois la vie. »

- « Merci beaucoup professeur. » Elle déposa ses fiches sur une table et commença à partir, mais elle s'arrêta devant la porte. « Professeur ? »

- « Miss ? »

- « Vous ne me devez rien. »

- « Dans ce cas, reprenez vos dossiers. » Répondit ce dernier avec un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire. La jolie brune lui sourit en retour et partit en lançant un « à ce soir ». Cette fois le professeur esquissa un vrai sourire, juste au moment où l'infirmière sortit de son bureau, elle en fut presque choquée, elle n'avait sans doute jamais vu son sourire. Un sourire sur le visage cireux de son collègue n'était pas si effrayant que ça finalement. Elle fit les soins en silence puis retourna dans son bureau faire son inventaire de prérentrée pendant que le patient examinait le travail de sa meilleure élève, il ne le lui dira probablement jamais, sauf sous véritasérum.

Hermione, quant elle, rejoignait son lieu de travail en sautillant de gaieté, il avait accepté sans qu'elle n'ait eu à le supplier. Elle était heureuse que son échange avec le maître invétéré des potions se soit bien passé, il lui en fallait peu pour passer une bonne journée et son accord allait lui égayer son après-midi. Après sa dispute avec le professeur de DCFM, cette nouvelle lui remontait le moral si on peut dire.

Elle arrêta de sautiller instantanément en pensant au professeur De Ménorval. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire pour qu'il s'acharner sur elle ? Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'elle était là, et elle devait essuyer presque tous les jours une remarque ou alors il l'ignorait. Elle ne cherchait pas à être son amie, il ne faut pas exagérer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la favorise parce qu'ils ont soit disant passé un mois ensemble avec le reste du corps enseignant, il en était de même avec les autres, elle ne voulait pas être privilégiée ou être prise en pitié juste parce qu'elle avait dû se cacher pour éviter de se faire capturer par un psychopathe. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'ignore quand elle le salue à la table des professeurs ou au détour d'un couloir, il voulait qu'elle le respecte mais lui ne faisait aucun effort, bien au contraire. En plus il lui avait promis qu'il allait la faire souffrir pendant son année scolaire.

Finalement, le fait que Rogue examine ses fiches analytiques ne lui remonta pas le moral par rapport à ce qu'il l'attend dès la rentrée parce que bien évidemment il allait lui aussi lui en faire baver. Elle arriva à la bibliothèque. Elle soupira, pour le moment elle avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de sa rentrée qui sera dans une quinzaine de jours maintenant. Sa mission était beaucoup plus importante que ses états d'âme. Elle poussa la lourde porte qui cachait son refuge des six dernières années. Elle salua la gardienne et partit à sa table.

Pour le moment elle ne consultait que les livres de magie ancienne qui étaient exposés dans la bibliothèque, elle verrait pour la réserve plus tard. Pour le moment elle n'avançait pas. Les sorts figurants sur la liste que Dumbledore lui avait fait parvenir étaient les plus puissants des livres. Les seules solutions qu'elle voyait pour réussir dans l'élaboration d'une protection puissante et efficace étaient de soit inventer un ou plusieurs sort soit d'associer plusieurs sort.

Après avoir passé deux jours complets à éplucher tous les livres les plus anciens sur les sorts puissants, elle n'avait trouvé aucun sort. Alors plutôt que de perdre une nouvelle journée, elle décida d'étudier un livre sur l'invention des sorts. Madame Prince, qui avait reçut de la part de McGonagall des directives claires, grimaça lorsque Hermione était allée chercher ce livre dans la réserve. Cela ne l'avait pas enchantée mais un ordre est un ordre. Hermione la gratifia d'un sourire. Elle se mit à étudier la façon de créer un sort, un enchantement ou une potion. Elle prenait des notes de manière frénétique, sa lecture était passionnante. Jusque là, elle n'avait créé quelques petits enchantement ou sorts, ils avaient servi pour la protection du secret de l'AD, et ils avaient fait leur boulot. Le seul problème c'est que la création demandait beaucoup d'effort, mais après tout si cela pouvait sauver Poudlard et ses habitants, pourquoi ne pas faire cet effort et puis au pire elle irait à l'infirmerie prendre un remontant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa rêverie, il était l'heure de rendre une petite visite à l'infirmerie. Elle fit d'abord le ménage sur son bureau et cacha ses affaires. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait penser de son travail et en même temps elle angoissait de savoir quelle erreur il allait trouver. Elle entra timidement dans la salle. Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de plier des bandes pour ensuite les ranger. Rogue lisait un livre. « A coup sur un livre de potion. » Pensa la Griffondor. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des pas.

- « Vous n'êtes pas très en avance Granger, vous qui d'habitude êtes ponctuelle. » Railla-t-il gentiment tout de même.

- « Pardonnez-moi professeur, je suis restée lire un lire très intéressant, pour mon autre devoir pour l'Ordre. » S'excusa platement la concernée, elle se tordait les doigts nerveusement et gigotée beaucoup sur place. Rogue lui attendait qu'elle lui demande mais elle ne fit rien et attendit qu'il se décide.

- « Je suppose que vous venez prendre de mes nouvelles Miss ? » Elle hoqueta de surprise.

- « Euh oui professeur. Mais je constate que vous vous sentez mieux, vous avez repris du poil de la bête. » Sourit-elle. Il cherche, il trouve.

- « Très drôle. »

- « Comment allez-vous réellement ? » Demanda celle-ci sérieusement.

- « Bien je sors demain. »

- « Ah mais c'est super professeur ! » S'exclama la jeune fille qui était à la limite de sauter dans les bras de son professeur, mais elle avait trop peur d'être collée à vie pour ça et puis respect oblige. « Je suis contente pour vous, je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile de rester cinq jours alité. » Son professeur parut surpris de sa réaction, elle était sincère avec lui. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais les Griffondors, elle en particulier !

- « J'ai comme, vous me l'avez demandé, étudié vos analyses. Par rapport aux dossiers que vous avez eu entre les mains, l'analyse est excellente. » Hermione sourit à son professeur de toute ses dents, elle avait été complimenté une fois encore par le professeur le plus avare de compliment et elle avait réussi sa première mission au sein de l'Ordre. « Mais le seul problème avec ses fiches et ce n'est pas de votre faute. » Hermione perdit son sourire immédiatement après l'annonce. « Il manque les traits psychologiques des sujets étudiés. On connaît leurs sorts favoris, les circonstance des interventions mais leur état d'esprit. Mais si vous avez quelques longues minutes je pourrais vous aider à cerner psychologiquement les susnommés. » Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, elle alla prendre une chaise et appela un elfe de maison. Elle lui demanda de prévenir les autres professeurs qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec eux et qu'il leur apporte trois plateaux repas.

Elle passa près de quatre heures avec Rogue qui lui parla des mangemorts dont elle avait fait une étude. Elle écoutait attentivement les récits de son aîné en grignotant ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau. Elle aimait beaucoup la façon dont il racontait les choses. Il plaçait souvent une ou plusieurs anecdotes sur les personnages. C'est aux alentours de minuit qu'elle quitta le chevet de l'homme. Elle remonta dans ses appartements et s'installa à son bureau pour mettre de l'Ordre dans son dossier, elle le porterait demain à Dumbledore et elle lui dirait que Rogue l'avait aidé sur la psychologie des sujets. Elle se coucha une heure plus tard.


	8. Toi !

Plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. Les choses avaient un peu bougé depuis l'arrivée de Hermione à Poudlard. Les professeurs, dans leur totalité, avaient terminé de préparer leur cours. En fait d'une année sur l'autre le programme ne changeait pas selon les années. La seule personne qui avait eu tout à faire était de Ménorval, mais cela ne lui avait pris qu'une dizaine de jours, il s'était aidé des cours qu'avait établis Rogue l'année précédente. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à établir le planning des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les bals et autres activités. Après cela, ils auraient une semaine de vacances.

Hermione, avait donné ses dossiers le jour de la sortie de l'infirmerie de Rogue, qui maintenant était parfaitement établi. Dumbledore et McGonagall la félicitèrent tellement que la jeune fille aurait pu concurrencer la famille Weasley au complet tant ses joues étaient en feu. Elle avait beau dire que Rogue l'avait aidé, à chaque fois, ils continuaient. Mais quand elle revint trois jours après pour dire qu'elle avait trouvé une solution pour les défenses de l'école, elle eut le droit de nouveau à des compliments encore plus flatteurs. Elle avait réussi à trouver une défense qui empêchait les gens mal intentionnés de rentrer. Elle avait appliqué le principe de Nicolas Flamel ainsi que le principe d'une potion qui déterminait les intentions de la personne qui la buvait. Elle avait réussi, après une nuit blanche à l'adapter en sortilège. Mais cela n'allait peut-être pas suffire, elle continuerait à faire des recherches. Mais maintenant que la protection était en place elle pouvait souffler un peu.

Elle se promenait beaucoup dans le parc, à pied mais plus souvent à cheval. Elle rencontrait parfois un de ses professeurs qui prenait l'air. Mais celui qu'elle rencontrait le plus souvent était De Ménorval. Leur comportement l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre n'avait pas changé, ils ne se disputaient pas comme ils l'avaient déjà fait. Au mieux ils s'ignoraient, au pire, Romain attaquait mais Hermione ne répondait que très rarement. Le calme régnait au château.

Le samedi qui précédait la semaine d'avant rentrée, Hermione se promenait dans le couloir comme elle aimait le faire. Elle se rendait à ses appartements, et comme souvent, elle traînait un peu. Chaque jour qui passait agrandissait son sourire, dans une semaine, elle retrouverait ses amis et sa routine scolaire, elle se sentirait moins seule et ses amis lui manquaient.

Mais elle s'arrêta net au détour du couloir menant aux escaliers qui lui permettaient d'accéder à l'étage de sa chambre. Devant elle, se tenait, de dos, une des personnes qu'elle pouvait le moins voir en peinture. Drago Malfoy, mangemort repentit soit disant, petit con raciste. Elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? » Cracha Hermione.

- « Je pourrais te poser la même question Granger. » Ironisa-t-il. Cette voix, il aurait pu la reconnaître en mille. Il se retourna. « Oh mais quel comité d'accueil dis-moi ! » Rigola-t-il en la voyant lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux et la baguette brandie face à lui.

- « Oui, je n'avais que ma baguette sur moi, les fleurs sont dans un autre jean, désolée. » Répondit-elle faussement peinée. Malfoy rigola franchement, ce qui étonna Hermione. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

- « Ta réplique cinglante, toujours aussi sarcastique, très chère. Je crois que ça m'a manqué tout ça ! » Il rigolait toujours autant. « Bon vu que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher, est ce que tu pourrais m'escorter jusqu'au bureau de McGo ? »

- « Pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda la Griffondor septique.

- « Tu le sauras si tu m'amène en vie jusqu'au bureau. » répondit le blond.

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, après toi petite fouine bondissante. »

- « Mais avec plaisir petit castor savant. » Rigola-t-il devant l'air outré de sa camarade. Il se mirent à marcher en direction du bureau de la directrice, d'abord silencieusement puis a mi-chemin, n'y tenant plus, Drago prit la parole. « Alors ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? » Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Mais celle-ci lui répondit glacialement.

- « Elles se passaient très bien, jusqu'à que des copains à toi viennent me rendre une petite visite chez moi. »

- « Des copains à moi ? » Demanda-t-il, il n'avait visiblement pas compris l'allusion de la brunette.

- « Oui quatre mangemorts sont venus me rendre visite à la fin du mois de Juillet. Et depuis je suis ici, à Poudlard, toute seule. »

- « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu une descente chez toi, vous n'avez subi aucun dommage ? »

- « Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? » Demanda Hermione étonnée.

- « Bah non, mon père est en mission depuis 3 mois, et avec ma mère, on s'est isolé pour être tranquille. Attends, tu es ici depuis un moins ? » Demanda le Serpentard qui avait l'air soudain inquiet.

- « Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, le lendemain de l'attaque je suis venue ici. » Répondit-elle presque choquée du comportement du blond.

- « MAIS, TES PARENTS ? ILS SONT EN DANGER, IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !! » Cria-t-il, cette fois vraiment paniquée. « Vite, il faut prévenir McGonagall ! »

- « Ca va Malfoy ? » Lui demanda-t-elle calmement. Il la regarda sans comprendre son calme, alors elle continua. « Non parce que là, tu t'inquiètes, qu'est ce que je dis, tu t'affoles pour mes parents, qui sont, je te le rappelle, moldus. »

- « Ah ah, très drôle Granger, j'ai changé. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, vexé. Hermione haussa les épaules.

- « Si tu le dis. De toute façon, l'Ordre a mis mes parents à l'abri. On est arrivé. »

- « Tu connais le mot de passe ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

- « Non, je ne suis pas allée dans le bureau, c'est la directrice qui venait lorsque je devais la voir. »

- « Boîtes à flemme. » Hermione le regarda. Il sourit et se justifia. « Le mot de passe est resté le même depuis la dernière fois que je suis allé dans ce bureau. Et puis je voulais t'entendre dire que tu ne savais pas quelque chose. » Sourit-il.

- « Crétin. Allez passe devant, honneur aux fouines. » Déclara-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- « J'ai été ravi d'avoir eu, l'espace d'un court mais intense instant, une conversation civilisée avec toi, Hermione. » Il insista sur son prénom pour témoigner de sa bonne foi et aussi pour se moquer d'elle.

- « Mais je t'en prie Drago. » Imita-t-elle. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Rien n'avait changé depuis juin dernier. La directrice était debout devant la fenêtre et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

- « Ah Mr Malfoy. » Déclara-t-elle en entendant la porte s'ouvrir après avoir donné son autorisation pour que la personne entre. « Et Miss Granger. » Elle s'était retournée. « Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là, comme ça je n'aurai pas à me répéter. Prenez place. » Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent sans broncher. « Bien. Mr Malfoy, si je vous ai fait venir plus tôt c'est pour donner le résultat de l'étude de votre cas par l'Ordre ainsi que par les professeurs. Vous avez été admis à l'unanimité dans l'Ordre. » Hermione resta bouche bée et Drago souriait à plein dent.

- « Merci professeur, mais j'ai une petit question. L'Ordre n'est au courant de rien ? Severus m'a dit qu'il fallait que je continue de faire croire au décès du professeur Dumbledore. »

- « Tout à fait Mr Malfoy, les mangemorts vous ont vu avec Severus du bas de la tour, ils croient donc que c'est vous qui avez tué le professeur Dumbledore. Pour l'Ordre, la version est que c'est Severus qui a porté le coup fatal pour le soulager de terribles souffrances et d'une mort lente, une lettre l'en atteste. Severus a témoigner en votre faveur, en disant que vous aviez un couteau sous la gorge et que l'on ne dit pas non à Vous-Savez-Qui. »

- « Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. » Ironisa le serpent.

- « Cependant, vous faites parti de l'Ordre à part entière mais seulement quelques membres hauts placés dans l'Ordre sont au courant, cela pour éviter les fuites. Potter et les autres élèves membres ne sont bien évidemment pas informés, encore moins de la machination. Cela doit demeurer tel quel. D'accord Miss Granger ? »

- « Oui professeur. » Répondit Hermione mal à l'aise de mentir à ses amis. « Mais pourquoi Harry n'a pas été mis au courant de la machination ? » Osa-t-elle demander.

- « Oui, c'est vrai ça, Potter était en droit de savoir. » Renchérit Drago, à la plus grande surprise des deux femmes dans la salle.

- « Afin que ce soit plus crédible, s'il avait été au courant, ainsi que vous Miss, vos réactions auraient été différentes et beaucoup moins crédibles. Potter est très proche du professeur Dumbledore, le fait qu'il croit celui-ci mort le rend malheureux, et je suis tout à fait consciente qu'il souffre énormément mais cela doit rester ainsi jusqu'à que celui-ci en décide autrement. Donc aucune erreur ne vous sera tolérée et cela à tout les deux. »

- « Bien professeur. » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- « Autre chose. Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait que vous travailliez ensemble sur votre mission Miss Granger. Et que vous soyez initiée aux contre sorts de magie noire avec Mr Malfoy. »

- « Bien professeur. » Une fois encore unanimement.

- « Ah et pour finir. La rentrée à lieu dans une semaine vos achats seront effectués par des elfes de maison, faites leur une liste. Ensuite, je vous ai nommé préfet-en-chef, cela sera plus facile pour vos deux missions. Vous vous rendrez séparément à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. » Enonça la directrice. « Et j'allais oublier, vous aurez le même appartement. Miss il y a eu quelques changements, vous le constaterez par vous-même. Bien je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne soirée et par la grâce de Merlin faites des efforts pour vous supporter, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble toute l'année, voire d'autres à venir. »

- « Oui professeur. » Répondit Drago.

- « Bien Madame la directrice. » Répondit Hermione.

Ils quittèrent le bureau. Drago suivit Hermione qui lui montra silencieusement le chemin. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte à la mélasse la cohabitation, vu comment ça commençait. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la petite fée, qui semblait une fois encore toute excitée. Mais cette fois, elle se contentait de regarder frénétiquement dans tout les sens en volant aux quatre coins du tableau. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver la propriétaire des lieux qu'elle gardait, elle se mit à bouger beaucoup plus vite, toujours dans tous les sens, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- « HERMIONE ! » Hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux arrivant ne s'attendant pas à un accueil de ce type.

- « Coucou Amerry ! » Salua gentiment la rouge et or avec un beau sourire.

Le dernier des Malfoy quant à lui n'avait jamais vu un tableau ou même quelqu'un d'aussi débordant d'énergie et de joie, sauf peut-être Pansy lorsqu'il lui avait offert une boîte à musique pour son anniversaire lors de leur cinquième année. La fée volait dans tous les sens, c'était à peine si le tableau ne bougeait pas avec elle.

- « C'est mon nouveau locataire ! C'est mon nouveau locataire ! » Répétait-elle à la brune qui rigolait franchement devant le numéro de cirque que faisait l'habitante du tableau. Puis subitement elle s'arrêta et posa ses yeux mauves sur le jeune homme. Puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents et déclara rêveuse. « Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! » Le concerné ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi.

- « Amerry, je te présente Drago Malfoy. »

- « Enchanté. » Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur.

- « Tu parles c'est moi qui suis enchantée, t'es canon ! Si je pouvais sortir, sois assuré que je t'aurai sauté dessus ! » Déclara Amerry avec un large sourire.

- « Amerry. » Déclara Hermione et le tableau s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer dans leur demeure pour les prochains mois. Drago trouvait simple et chaleureux l'appartement. Au lieu d'avoir du rouge partout comme lorsque la Griffondor se trouvait seule, il y avait un mélange parfait de rouge et de vert. Les fauteuils étaient devenus verts très foncés, un des trois lustres avait aussi changé de couleur au bénéfice d'un vert pastel. Il y avait une grande table rouge foncée avec quatre chaises verts foncées, le tout en bois, devant la bibliothèque et qui remplaçait le bureau qu'avait Hermione. Il y avait aussi une nouvelle porte, verte foncée. Hermione constata que la porte de sa salle de bain avait changée, elle était maintenant bleue foncée. La salle de bain avait conservé le même décor mais pas la même couleur, elle arborait à présent des tons bleus. La chambre de Drago était identique à celle sa colocataire, mais en verte.

- « Ca n'a pas tant que ça changé, je m'attendais à pire. » Déclara la préfète après avoir fait le tour des lieux. « Le mot de passe est Amerry, ne l'oublis pas. »

- « Je risque pas, avec ma nouvelle groupie ! » Rigola le vert et argent.

- « Ca va les chevilles, ça enfle pas trop ? »

- « Non ça va, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. » Hermione haussa un sourcil en le regardant. « Allez Granger ne soit pas jalouse, tu reste ma groupie préférée. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

- « Il vaut mieux être sourd des fois. Bon allez, je te laisse t'installer. Bonne nuit. »

- « Bonne nuit. »

Ils se séparèrent dans le salon pour chacun rejoindre leur chambre respective. Drago rangea toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette puis se prépara pour aller au dodo.

- « Là, je crois que je vais vraiment finir par tomber amoureuse de toi beau blond. »

- « AAAHHH ! » Hurla le beau blond en question. Sa voisine ayant entendu la douce et délicate plainte de son voisin déboula en pyjama, baguette brandie dans la chambre.

- « Hein, quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Puis elle éclata de rire. Devant elle, se tenait un spectacle hilarant. Il y avait Drago torse nu et en short de pyjama noir qui semblait se cachait le torse avec ses bras, il était tout rouge. Et en face, il y avait une Amerry lévitant, allongée sur son ventre en se tenant la tête avec ses mains et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « C'est pas drôle ! » Bouda le jeune homme toujours les bras cachant son torse. Il regarda la sorcière pliée en deux, appuyée sur la clenche de la porte. Elle était elle aussi en pyjama, un petit short de satin bleu ciel et un débardeur noir. « Joli pyjama Granger. » Elle s'arrêta de rire et lui offrit un magnifique regard noir.

- « C'est ton pyjama qui est joli beau blond. » Déclara la fée toujours aussi rêveuse. Hermione repartit dans son fou rire et Drago imita à merveille le poisson. La jeune brune finit par se calmer et vint au secours du « beau blond » en détresse.

- « Allez Amerry, laisse le dormir, demain et tous les autres jours, il sera là. »

- « Chouette ! Bonne nuit Mione. Et toi beau blond, fais de beaux rêves, tu peux être sûr que moi j'en ferai ! » Elle partit non sans lui lancer un baiser volant et un clin d'œil. Drago soupira de soulagement.

- « Merci, tu viens de me sauver d'un viol psychologique. » Hermione ricana. Elle allait partir mais Drago la retint. « On pourra discuter demain matin, s'il te plait ? » Cette dernière hocha la tête se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, déjà qu'elle devait le supporter toute cette année. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux, appréhendant la matinée qui les attendait.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva à l'heure qui était indiquée sur son emploi du temps depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Malgré qu'elle était plus libre, elle avait décidé de garder son rythme de vie, une semaine avant la rentrée à quoi bon le changer ? Elle aurait l'habitude de se lever tôt et elle aurait le temps de se préparer. Elle alla dans la salle commune et croisa Drago, celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire assez timide. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils discuteraient quand elle serait revenue, que maintenant elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle quitta l'appartement sans donner plus de détails. Elle lança ainsi un Drago abasourdi qui reprit son activité.

A son retour, Hermione constata que son nouveau colocataire était dans leur salon et qu'il travaillait déjà sur leur mission d'après ce que Hermione pouvait voir. Elle esquiva la conversation encore un peu, elle devait prendre sa douche. Une fois qu'elle fut définitivement prête, elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils qui entouraient leur table basse. Son homologue en fit de même et la discussion démarra. Elle dura plusieurs minutes. Drago s'excusa notamment de son comportement des six dernières années, il se justifia en disant qu'il était tout simplement jaloux de l'amitié qu'entretenait Hermione, Harry et Ron. Elle lui répondit que d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il avait aussi des amis, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et lui semblaient aussi soudés qu'elle et les deux autres Griffondors. Il lui répondit qu'à l'origine de cette amitié c'étaient un fait de leurs parents. Mais que finalement leurs points communs les avaient un peu plus rapprochés. Il s'excusa aussi de son attitude plus vis-à-vis d'elle, en lui disant qu'il était jaloux d'elle soit meilleure que lui, il lui expliqua de son éducation de sang-pur y était pour beaucoup. Il était sincère dans ses excuses. Il détendit l'atmosphère en disant qu'elle devait être honorée parce qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais, en temps normal. Elle rigola et lui dit qu'elle était honorée de tant d'égard.

Puis ils parlèrent de la Bataille de Juin. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait était voir Dumbledore en Avril et qu'il s'était une fois encore excusé. Ils avaient mis en place un plan avec Rogue pour sauver les deux vies en jeu. Lors de cette même réunion Rogue avait demandé à Dumbledore s'il pouvait tenter de le sauver plutôt que de le tuer. Ce dernier avait ri selon le vert et argent. C'est ainsi qu'en toute fin de Juin, quelques jours avant la Bataille, Rogue avait trouvé un moyen de ralentir le poison mais pas de le faire disparaître de l'organisme, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, il y travaillait encore, c'était une des raisons de son réintégration en tant que professeur.

Ensuite ils parlèrent de la mission. Enfin ils n'eurent pas trop le temps de développer car un elfe de maison les coupa en lui disant qu'ils étaient tous les deux attendus dans le bureau de la directrice. Avant de partir, Drago demanda à Hermione, s'ils pouvaient tout recommencer à zéro et faire connaissance. Celle-ci accepta. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls convoqués, il y avait aussi le professeur Rogue, qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante d'après ce que virent les deux jeunes adultes.

- « Bien jeunes gens, merci d'être venus. J'ai besoin de vos listes pour vos courses de rentrée, je vous prie. Et je voudrais apporter quelques petits détails supplémentaires. »

- « Oui Madame la directrice, je vous ferai parvenir la liste ce midi. » Répondit Hermione.

- « C'est la même chose pour moi professeur. » Répondit aussi Drago.

- « C'est parfait alors. Je constate que vous ne vous tapez pas dessus. »

- « C'est exact professeur, nous avons longuement discuter ce matin. » Concéda le Serpentard.

- « Je vous félicite. Mais attention, je vous rappelle Mr Malfoy que vous ne devez pas donner un seul indice sur le fait que vous apparteniez à l'Ordre. Vous devez faire croire que vous être toujours contre nous. Inventez leur une histoire, je pense que vous trouverez aisément un mensonge. Personne ne doit savoir pour votre entente toute fraîche, retardez un maximum la mise au courant de vos amis, pour éviter toute trahison. »

- « Bien professeur. » Répondit la jeune femme.

- « C'est compris. » Répondit le blond.

- « Quant à vous Severus, arrêtez de ruminer, on dirait un enfant. C'est un ordre que j'ai reçu d'Albus. Il vous fait entièrement confiance. Je parlerai au jeune Potter. »

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Harry. » Osa demander la meilleure amie de celui-ci.

- « De toute façon il vous le dira Miss, alors tant qu'à faire. Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé au professeur Rogue d'aider Potter dans sa recherche aux horcruxes. » Rogue se renfrogna encore plus. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui en-dehors des cours, déjà que pendant les cours il avait du mal. Hermione et Drago esquissèrent un sourire et ce dernier décida d'être encore plus vicieux vis-à-vis de son aîné.

- « Pas de chance mon vieux. » Déclara-t-il de façon faussement solennelle, arrachant un gloussement à sa voisine et un soupire exaspéré de la directrice.

- « Surveille ton langage, je suis ton professeur. » Gronda le maître des potions de très mauvaise humeur.

- « Oui mais que dans 5 jours, là tu es mon parrain ! » Sourit innocemment le jeune blond. A coté de lui Hermione n'en menait pas large, ce que remarqua le concerné.

- « Un problème Miss ? » N'y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire suivit de très près par son colocataire. Rogue soupira, il venait de perdre son autorité sur la jeune femme. Drago ? Il n'en avait jamais eu, il arrivait quelques fois à l'effrayer mais c'est tout. McGonagall esquissa un maigre sourire. Ces deux n'ont pas fini de faire des étincelles, et puis tant mieux tient, « Pas trop non plus. » Pensa-t-elle. Ces deux-là, ensemble, ils pourraient faire de grandes choses, mais aussi des catastrophes.

Ils sortirent du bureau en rigolant, Rogue, lui, resta, il avait une autre affaire à régler. Les deux anciens ennemis rigolaient encore de la tête qu'avait fait leur professeur si redouté lorsqu'ils descendaient les marches.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Les deux jeunes adultes sursautèrent et virent devant eux, appuyé contre le mur, De Ménorval qui semblait attendre.

- « Tu demanderas à Severus, fou rire garanti, surtout si tu regarde sa tête ! » Rigola Drago en serrant chaleureusement la main de son futur enseignant de DCFM sous le regard ahuri de la seule fille présente dans le couloir. « Tu vas bien ? J'ai appris pour tes blessures. »

- « Ca va, je me remets doucement. » Répondit-il en regardant Hermione. « Et ton père ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui ne disait rien.

- « Pareil, maman s'occupe de lui. Ce que je crains le plus c'est la suite des événements, l'autre lui a filé une autre mission beaucoup plus difficile, il ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était. Il s'acharne sur lui depuis sa sortie de prison. »

- « Ouai depuis le ministère, j'en ai entendu parler. »

- « Ouai mais finalement c'est beaucoup mieux que le Seigneur de l'ait pas eu. Ca fait un avantage pour l'Ordre. »

- « Et Potter aussi. »

- « Je sais que c'est à cause de lui que mon père est dans cette situation à l'heure actuelle. Je lui en veux pour ça mais j'en veux aussi à mon père de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Je n'en veux pas à Potter au point de devoir m'agenouiller devant un fou toute ma vie. » Déclara sérieusement Drago. Son discours surprit beaucoup la spectatrice.

- « Je vois ça, bon je te laisse Severus et McGo m'attendent. »

- « Ouai à tout à l'heure. »

- « Bonne journée vieux, Miss. » Salua-t-il Hermione dans un hochement de tête.

- « Professeur. » Salua cette dernière de la même façon que son aîné l'avait faite juste avant.

Le plus vieux disparut dans les escaliers tournant qui menaient au bureau directorial. Les deux autre reprirent leur chemin. Arrivés à leur appartement ils se mirent à travailler. Mais Drago était rongé par une question qu'il voulait posé à son homologue. Sa concentration en fut atteinte, alors vu qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler, il se décida.

- « Dis-moi. » Elle releva la tête, prête à écouter ce qu'avait à lui dire le dernier des Malfoy. « C'est l'entente cordiale entre toi et Romain. » Elle grimaça mais se reprit.

- « Romain ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

- « On se connaît. » Se contenta de répondre le serpent.

- « Mais encore ? » Insista la rouge et or.

- « C'est mon cousin, petite curieuse. » Sourit Drago devant la curiosité de la brunette. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il vit sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. « C'est le fils de la sœur de mon père. Il m'a tout appris si tu veux tout savoir. Il était en dernière année quand nous étions en première. Je l'ai remplacé au poste d'attrapeur. C'était lui le bourreau de cœurs et le boss de Serpentard. »

- « Je vois. Tu es allé à bonne école avec lui. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu appliques très bien ses conseils. » Remarqua aigrement la jeune fille, qui avait subi tant avec Drago.

- « Ouai. » Répondit-il fièrement en bombant le torse. Ils se levèrent de leur chaise, puisqu'ils ne travaillaient pas autant qu'ils soient à l'aise pour discuter. « Et toi ? Ton entente cordiale ? Tiens » Il lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille qui était resté depuis son petit-déjeuner de ce matin.

- « Oh moi, il me déteste. » Soupira la lionne. « Maintenant que j'y pense, vous vous ressemblez physiquement et mentalement aussi. » Devant l'interrogation du jeune homme, elle développa. « Vous avez la même façon de vous attaquez à moi. Remarques désobligeantes, le faite que j'aime lire, m'associer à un cerveau et non à une personne qui sait s'amuser de temps en temps, sur ma façon d'être. Bientôt, il va m'appeler castor, comme toi tu le fais. » Il rigola devant la moue qu'elle faisait.

- « On en a discuté ce matin, je sais qu'on efface pas 6 ans de haine gratuite mais pour moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, une connerie de gamin qui a duré 6 ans. Et puis, si je t'appelle petit castor savant, n'y vois rien de méchant. Comme toi je suppose si tu m'appelles la fouine bondissante ou autre. » Il réussi à lui tirer un sourire.

- « Oui mais ça ne fait que commencer, il va me faire vivre un enfer cette année. » Il ne trouva rien à dire pour la rassurer du contraire parce que c'était fortement probable, quand Romain n'aimait pas quelqu'un il le savait. Ils se remirent à travailler en attendant le déjeuner, qui se passa très bien Hermione était à sa place habituelle et Drago prit place près des anciens membres de la maison des serpents. Ils reprirent leur travail ensuite, lisant vieux livres sur vieux livres. Ils arrêtèrent pour la journée juste avant de descendre pour le dîner. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent ils virent une fée surexcitée de revoir son amoureux. Ils durent lui faire promettre après un long débat, dans le couloir, de ne pas trop embêter le « beau blond ». D'ailleurs cette scène était assez comique. Drago expliquait à Amerry, très largement approuvé par des hochements de têtes de Hermione, que leur amour était voué à l'échec, à la fin les trois rigolaient du ridicule de la situation. Ils n'allèrent pas se coucher tout de suite, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil et se racontèrent leur vie. Ils apprirent plus sur l'autre. Par exemple sur les deux mondes totalement différents dans lesquels ils vivaient. Lui le riche aristocrate sang-pur, éduqué par un protocole mais aussi, aussi dur que cela puisse paraître, avec l'amour de ses deux parents. Elle, la fille de soigneurs de dents moldue, éduqué avec simplicité et amour.


	9. Rentré et retour des amis

Le jour de la rentrée arriva trop vite pour beaucoup d'élèves. Le jour de la rentrée arriva à point pour d'autres élèves. Le jour de la rentrée arriva comme une délivrance pour un petit nombre de jeunes sorciers avides d'apprendre. Le jour de la rentrée arriva comme une nouvelle torture alors que les jours d'été étaient si merveilleux pour une grande partie de la population qui allait, dans les heures à venir, peupler les couloirs, salles de classes et dortoirs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva finalement trop vite au goût des deux élèves qui avaient la chance, ou pas, de fouler les couloirs déserts de Poudlard en avant première. Hermione, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais avait beaucoup apprécié sa dernière semaine. Il en était de même pour Drago. Tout deux avaient passés de bons moments ensembles ce qui surprenait toujours les professeurs. Ils avaient encore du mal à voir les deux jeune gens arriver en riant parfois à gorge déployée dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient su mettre de coté leurs anciennes querelles puériles et recommencer. Une renaissance pour les deux, découvrant le vrai visage de l'autre.

Ce matin c'était un peu l'effervescence dans tout le château. Les elfes de maison finissaient de préparer les dortoirs, les salles de classes et commençaient à préparer les victuailles pour le banquet qui aura lieux dans la soirée, après la répartition des nouveaux habitants pour les 7 années à venir.

Les professeurs veillaient aux règles de sécurité pour le transport des étudiants. Ils se préparaient à accueillir les anciens comme les nouveaux pour une nouvelle année. Leurs cours étaient prêts depuis maintenant des années, ils avaient été révisés et corrigés pendant les vacances.

Dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef, régnait aussi une grande agitation. Les deux jeunes adultes couraient dans tous les sens. Même s'ils n'avaient pas à préparer une valise entière. Ils n'allaient pas déménager leur chambre pour ensuite tout ranger une nouvelle fois. Ils devaient la préparer hier mais ils avaient préféré discuter comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis la deuxième soirée qu'ils avaient partagé. Voilà pourquoi, ils couraient entre leur salle de bain commune et leur chambre, entre le salon et leur chambre. Amerry voyageait entre les deux tableaux des chambres, elle aussi était toute excitée avec la reprise des cours, allez savoir pourquoi !

Une fois que leur valise fut prête, ils descendirent en courant pour avoir le temps de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Le voyage pour Poudlard était long et fastidieux, alors autant prendre des forces. La Grande Salle était vide de moitié. Certains professeurs étaient encore dans leur appartement, d'autres vérifiaient certains détails. Ils s'installèrent à leur place, même si la table n'était pas pleine, ils gardèrent leur place. Pour la première fois depuis que Hermione et Drago étaient là, le repas était silencieux.

Après le repas il restait un peu de temps aux deux jeunes sorciers avant de partir. Drago alla à la bibliothèque et Hermione alla à la cabane de Hagrid. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, leurs bagages avaient été descendus par les elfes de maisons. Certains professeurs étaient présents pour leur départ pour la gare. Ils devaient s'y rendre séparément selon les directives de leur nouvelle directrice qui semblait légèrement stressée de prendre les commandes de l'établissement scolaire. Pourtant l'ancienne sous-directrice savait à quoi s'attendre.

- « A tout à l'heure petit castor savant. » Taquina Drago. Les professeurs ne s'habitueraient probablement jamais à leur entente toute fraîche et à leurs démonstrations d'amitié bien particulières. Hermione sourit à cette remarque.

- « Je sais que je vais te manquer ma petite fouine bourreau des cœurs des tableaux, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir je serai là pour te border après ton biberon du soir. » Renchérit Hermione devant la moue que faisait le Serpentard. C'était définitif, les adultes ne comprendraient jamais. Rogue soupira excédé de leur comportement, le pire c'était que la rentrée était aujourd'hui, encore une année à tenir. McGonagall commençait à se demander si cette amitié n'était pas empoisonnée, ils allaient troubler plus d'une fois la vie paisible du château qui était le sien à présent. Flitwick et Chourave échangèrent une œillade complice, ils les faisaient rire avec leurs paroles débiles. McGonagall donna un portoloin à sa meilleure élève, d'ici quelques minutes elle retrouverait ses amis, elle regarda Drago qui boudait toujours et elle sourit, espiègle.

- « Va Granger, je ne te hais point ! » Lança-t-il théâtralement avec un geste de la main et en tournant la tête sous les rires cristallins de sa collègue. Elle disparut avec sa valise et la cage où Pattenrond boudait, Monsieur n'aimait visiblement pas les voyages. Les professeurs attendirent 5 minutes pour que Rogue donne le portoloin à son filleul, qui rejoignit à son tour l'agitation de la voie 9 3/4.

La Griffondor atterrit dans un coin reculé du quai, tout près des toilettes qui ne dégageaient guère une odeur délicates et raffinée, bien au contraire ! « Vengeance de Rogue je présume. » Pensa-t-elle en rigolant. Elle reprit ses esprits, elle n'aimait définitivement pas ce type de transport. Certes il était pratique mais très désagréable, la sensation au niveau du nombril et l'atterrissage l'étaient tout particulièrement. Une fois qu'elle fut parfaitement rétablie de son voyage, elle avança à la recherche d'un grand roux, d'un grand brun et d'une grande rousse. La chose n'était pas forcément aisée, il y avait un monde fou sur le quai. Mais une tribu de roux, accompagnés d'un brun aussi célèbre que la moitié d'homme qui lui avait apposé une cicatrice, était facilement remarquable. Alors pour se faciliter la tâche, elle monta sur un banc et tenta de repérer la famille Weasley, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Elle se dirigea avec quelques difficultés jusqu'à eux. Elle sauta dans les bras des deux garçons qui l'avaient vu se rapprocher d'eux, leur grande taille aidant.

- « Harry, Ron, je suis contente de vous voir ! » Elle leur fit un gros bisou chacun. Puis elle et Ginny se sautèrent dans les bras. La fille unique des Weasley lui avait terriblement manqué également.

- « Merlin merci, une fille ! » Rit la rousse. La fille en question rigola face à cette remarque et surtout devant les mines faussement indignées des deux garçons avec qui elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps.

- « Bonjour Mr et Mme Weasley, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda poliment la jeune fille.

- « Bonjour ma chérie, nous ça va et toi ? Et tes parents, ils vont bien ? » S'enquit Molly en serrant la préféte à l'en étouffer.

- « Tout va bien Mme Weasley, ils sont sains et saufs et surtout ils sont en sécurité. » Rassura-t-elle.

- « Tu nous rassures Hermione. » Déclara Arthur Weasley, le chef de famille, en serrant à son tour Hermione mais beaucoup plus doucement que son épouse. « Les enfants je vais être obligé de vous presser si vous voulez aller à Poudlard. Le train ne va pas vous attendre. » Pressa-t-il.

- « Oui papa à raison, allez-y les enfants et donnez-nous de vos nouvelles, même vous. » Pressa-t-elle en regardant Harry et Hermione. « Et pas de bêtises. » Elle étreignit une dernière fois les quatre jeunes.

Ils montèrent dans le train et se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide comme chaque année maintenant, tâche très difficile avec le monde qu'il y avait dans le train. En chemin ils saluèrent plusieurs têtes connues. Ils finirent par trouver le compartiment où Neville et Luna étaient installés, depuis un moment visiblement. Ils entrèrent et se saluèrent chaleureusement. Les quatre nouveaux arrivant installèrent leur valise dans les filets prévus à cet effet, puis ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes et commencèrent à discuter de leurs vacances.

- « Qu'avez-vous fait pendant vos vacances ? » Demanda Ginny. La cadette des Weasley avait grandi, maintenant elle était aussi grande que son aînée et meilleure amie. Elle était toujours aussi fine, mais se sont ses traits qui avaient le plus changé, elle avait maintenant des traits de femme. Elle se maquillait et avait un certain goût pour les vêtements, il était normal qu'elle relook ses deux amies.

- « Moi, je suis allée dans les Andes pour étudier avec mon père les harpies noires qui dressent les dragons. » Répondit Luna qui semblait avoir un peu plus les pieds sur terre et non sur un nuage. Mais elle n'avait pas changé que mentalement. Elle avait changé physiquement. Elle prenait, comme Hermione, soin d'elle à présent, elle aussi avait eu le droit de passer entre les doigts de fée de Ginny. Elle semblait beaucoup plus mature physiquement et mentalement. Mais elle demeurait toujours aussi passionnée par des espèces animales ou végétales à l'existence douteuse. Cette fois Hermione ne dit rien qui puissent contredire les propos de la blonde. C'est Ron qui s'en chargea.

- « Je crois que mon frère m'a déjà parlé d'un camp comme ça mais je ne sais pas s'il les a déjà vu ou travaillé avec. »

- « Je peux vous assuré qu'il existe, mais nous n'avons pu rester que deux semaines. C'était la saison des amours en Août alors ça risquait d'être dangereux. » Continua-t-elle.

- « Moi j'ai rien fait de spécial, le seul truc qui valait la peine c'était la semaine passée chez Ron et Ginny en Août. Sinon je suis resté avec ma grand-mère. » Répondit à son tour Neville. Les autres regardèrent Hermione pour voir sa réaction, mais Luna choisit ce moment pour repartir sur un petit nuage.

- « C'est vrai que cette semaine était chouette. » Elle en avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Hermione ne semblait toujours pas réagir au fait des ses amis se soient vu sans elle.

- « C'est sûr que votre visite nous a fait du bien. Avec le mariage qui a été repporté, ça a été la seule distraction que nous ayons eue. Après avoir passé un mois à nettoyer tout le QG, ça nous a fait du bien de respirer un peu l'air dénué de poussière du Terrier. » Déclara Harry. Il semblait soulagé que Hermione réagisse aussi bien au fait qu'elle ait eu à passer l'été seule.

- « Ca s'est bien passé avec l'Ordre, à part pour la réunion. » Demanda Hermione.

- « Ca va, on n'a pas pu assister à toute les réunions, juste les plus banales. Toutes les réunion où Rogue était là, on a été envoyé dans nos chambres, on sait qu'il a été blessé grâce à Dobby. On a vu aussi le nouveau prof de DCFM. » Répondit Ron.

- « Et vous avez fait quoi d'autre ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois la préféte.

- « Luna et Neville sont venus passer une semaine au Terrier, on a voulu t'inviter mais maman a dit que tu avais une mission importante et qu'il ne fallait pas te déranger, j'ai même pas pu la convaincre, pourtant elle cède souvent. » Répondit Ginny.

- « Molly était au courant de ma mission ? »

- « Elle et l'Ordre savait que tu avait une mission que McGonagall t'avais confié mais personne n'a su tant que tu n'avais pas fini, là encore on l'a harcelé même Fred et Georges ont tenté de savoir. » Répondit Ron.

- « D'ailleurs ils sont très contents de ton travail. Rémus a dit qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de toi. Maugrey a dit que c'était un travail digne du meilleur auror et que si tu cherchais du boulot, tu pouvais t'adresser à lui. » Complimenta Harry.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé au juste ? On sait juste que tu étais à Poudlard après une attaque. » Demanda Luna.

- « Mon premier mois de vacances c'était très bien passé, en plus j'avais reçut vos lettres et celle de l'Ordre pour dire que je faisait officiellement parti de l'organisation, mais il s'est terminé par une attaque de mangemorts. J'ai passé le dernier mois à Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall a jugé plus sécuritaire mon séjour à Poudlard. Mes parents ont été envoyés en France en tant qu'agents de liaison entre les français et le QG. J'ai pu faire ma mission tranquille. Sans vouloir vous vexer ! » Raconta-t-elle.

- « Au moins tu as été épargnée par les missions du membre chargé de l'entretien des locaux, j'ai nommé maman, on a appelé ces missions « missions zéro gnome » et « mission zéros poussière et autres saletés ». » Ces petits noms avaient fait sourire Hermione. « On a passé notre été à nettoyer le QG et la maison. Bon on a quand même bien rit à dégnomer le jardin, surtout quand Harry a commencé à se battre à mains nues avec un gnome. » Tout le monde rigola de cette confession, même le concerné. « Je dois avouer que je suis bien content de retourner à Poudlard sauf si Hagrid nous fait étudier les gnomes en cours de soins ! » Avoua le rouquin.

- « Alors là ! C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, Ron qui a hâte de retourner dans une école ! » Rigola Hermione suivit des autres.

- « C'est clair, c'est un grand moment de l'histoire ! » Renchérit sa sœur. Le concerné rigola aussi de ses propos qui étaient la plus stricte vérité. Après quelques instants à rire de cet aveu mémorable, ils se mirent à discuter des cours, des ASPIC… Au bout d'un moment Ginny se leva. « Je vais me dégourdir les jambes, je reviens vite. »

Elle se promena dans le couloir et salua les personnes qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisées. Elle rencontra un de ses ex petits amis avec qui elle s'entendait bien, ils discutaient de leurs vacances tranquillement, debout dans le couloir. Elle fut bousculée par quelqu'un qui discutait aussi avec quelqu'un. Aussitôt le méfait accomplit, elle tourna la tête et adressa un regard noir à cette personne. Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini et d'un autre Serpentard de 7ème année. Il s'excusa gentiment, ce qui surprit la jeune femme qui ce mit à rougir automatiquement. Un fils de mangemorts s'excuse auprès d'une traître à son sang, inouï. Les deux garçons continuèrent leur chemin, non sans un dernier regard de la part du métisse aux yeux verts dans la direction de la rousse au teint de porcelaine. Elle en rougit de nouveaux tellement elle était troublée par son comportement. A partir de ce moment là, elle n'écouta plus un mot de ce que lui disait le garçon en face d'elle qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Elle s'excusa et repartit dans la direction de son compartiment. Elle entra, tout le monde discutait, elle passa donc inaperçu. Sauf sa meilleure amie qui la regarda reprendre sa place, la rougeur de ses joues était toujours présente et ne lui échappa pas. Elle se doutait du pourquoi de ces rougeurs, maintenant il restait à savoir le qui.

Les discutions continuèrent. Il y avait deux groupes, les filles et les garçons. Mais elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée dans leur compartiment d'un jeune élève de Griffondor qui devait être en deuxième ou troisième année. Il remit deux lettres. Une à Hermione. Une à Ginny. Elles les ouvrirent ensemble. Ginny avait un beau sourire alors que Hermione avait une grimace de dégoût.

- « Je suis préféte ! » Sauta de joie Ginny. Les autres sourient à cette nouvelle et la félicitèrent. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers l'autre réceptrice et lorsqu'ils virent sa tête, ils se doutèrent que quelque chose se passait. Harry devança tout le monde.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? »

- « Non ça va pas non ! C'est une lettre de la directrice, je suis préféte-en-chef. »

- « Et alors ? Tu rêves de l'être, où est le problème ? » Coupa Ron.

- « Laissa là finir et tu le sauras, nous aussi par la même occasion ! La suite, c'est ça qui, je pense, te fait grimacer Mione. » Déclara la rousse.

- « Oui, je suis préféte-en-chef, j'ai un appartement personnel, jusque là tout va bien. Mais mon homologue masculin c'est Malfoy. »

- « QUOI ! » Hurlèrent les cinq autres occupants du compartiment.

- « Oui. Elle dit qu'elle a accepté ses excuses et qu'il était sous imperium. Mais elle veut que je le surveille. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'a nommé avec moi, pour que je le surveille de près. »

- « Du coup si Malfoy est là, Rogue aussi vu que lui aussi a été innocenté. » Pâlit Neville.

- « Ca ne fait aucun doute qu'on va devoir le supporter à nouveau. » Déclara sombrement Harry.

- « Ecoutez, je vais surveiller Malfoy comme me l'a demandé la directrice et je vous tiendrai au courant, cela ne doit pas arriver à ses oreilles, s'il sait qu'il est surveillé, il ne fera rien. Et il faut qu'on se tienne prêt à toute éventualité. »

- « Tu penses à l'AD ? » Demanda Luna le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « Ouai, mais il faudra demander la permission à McGonagall cette fois. » Intervint Neville.

- « On le fera le plus tôt possible. » Répondit Ron, lui aussi très sérieusement, l'affaire Malfoy avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc, on aurait dit qu'il avait pris 5 ans de plus que d'habitude. Ginny reconnu le paysage, ils arrivaient dans quelques minutes.

- « Vous avez toujours vos pièces ? » Demanda Hermione pendant qu'ils mettaient leur uniforme, tous le dos aux autres. Les autres acquiescèrent. « Je tiendrai au courant les membres de cette façon. » Une fois tous prêt, ils se rassirent à leur place et attendirent que le train n'entre en gare.

Ils attendirent à peine 10 minutes avant d'arriver. Ils sortirent et se séparèrent en deux groupes, les préfets d'un coté et les autres d'un autre. Harry, Luna et Neville se dirigèrent directement vers les calèches afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle et le banquet de début d'année. Ron et les deux préfétes allèrent s'occuper des premières années.

Cette tâche ne fut pas aussi aisée qu'elle pouvait paraître. Il était tout à fait possible de comparer cette scène avec un berger et ses moutons indisciplinés. Les premières années étaient éparpillés partout, la circulation des autres élèves des autres années n'arrangeait pas les choses. Certains étaient terrifiés de se retrouver là mais aussi par les plus grands, Hagrid, Drago et Ron figuraient en tête de liste. D'autres étaient perdus entre les plus grand. Et d'autres nullement impressionnés par leur rentrée dans un nouveau lieux, préféraient chahuter avec leur copains.

Drago et Ron eurent du mal avec les nouveaux, Blaise n'en menait pas large non plus. Ils effrayaient leurs nouveaux camarades. Drago avait, à la demande l'Ordre et pour son plaisir personnel, conservé son comportement et son masque froid et méchant. Il avait même réussi à faire pleurer une petite fille qui discutait avec son cousin. Ron et Blaise effrayaient les petits avec leur grande taille et leur carrure athlétique de joueurs de Quidditch.

Les filles se débrouillaient bien, elles rassuraient quand il fallait, et elles grondaient aussi quand c'était nécessaire. Cependant une aide ne fut pas de refus quand une bande de 6 gamins se sont mis à draguer effrontément Hermione et Ginny qui « travaillaient » ensemble. Au début elles rigolaient, ils ne manquaient pas de courage, mais voyant qu'ils étaient plutôt sérieux et insistants, Hermione tenta de calmer le jeu en leur disant qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes. Ginny rajouta à son oreille, « et moches ». Mais un d'entre eux lui répliqua qu'il préférait les « femmes d'âge mûr ». A ce moment Ginny demanda à sa comparse si les poussées d'hormones n'étaient pas de plus en plus précoces chez les jeunes garçons aujourd'hui. Heureusement, Drago gardait un œil sur Hermione, lui et Blaise leur vinrent en aide. Drago, qui adore jouait les méchants, leur lança un regard de tueur.

- « Dans les barques, tout de suite. » Il avait dit cela glacialement mais toujours le même intrépide, qui risquait de finir à Griffondor vu sont goût du risque, refusa.

- « Non, tu vois pas qu'on est occupé là ! » Lui répondit-il hautainement.

- « Non mais je rêve. » Soupira Drago, Blaise lui ricana méchamment, il savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec le prince de sa maison. Drago énervé du comportement du jeune garçon, le prit par le col de son pull et le souleva à la hauteur de sa tête. Le jeune garçon décolla de quarante bons centimètres. « Non, au contraire, je crois que toi et tes amis avaient fini. Et ne t'avise plus de me parler sur ce ton, sinon tu vas vite comprendre la signification des mots souffrance et peur. » Le jeune homme pâlit aussitôt. « Cette année, que moi ou un autre préfet ne te surprenne pas à faire une seule connerie, sinon je te jure que ça va être ta fête petit branleur. » Il avait déblatéré d'un ton polaire, il avait refroidi tout le monde. Le jeune garçon, muet de peur et de stupéfaction, lui fit oui de la tête. Il le relâcha et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. « Je vois que tu fais fureur petit castor savant, tu devrais plutôt orienter ton choix vers les hommes, les vrais, pas les poules mouillées. » Rigola-t-il narquoisement. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- « Dray, merci du spectacle, mais il faut qu'on y aille, tout le monde est soit dans les calèches soit dans les barques, y compris tes nouveaux amis. » Lui signala Blaise qui avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Pendant l'échange, il avait juste observé Drago, tous les deux allaient bien s'amuser avec cette bande. Ginny non plus n'avait pas bronché une seule fois.

- « Ouai, je te suis. A tout à l'heure Granger. » Nargua-t-il une fois encore. Il suivit le métisse, les deux jeunes femmes sur les talons. Hermione tourna la tête vers Ginny qui était soudainement muette et qui avait le rouge aux joues une fois encore. Ce qui n'échappa à son amie qui souriait « Drago ou Blaise ? »

Lorsque les quatre élèves arrivèrent dans la Grande salle, tout le monde était déjà présent. A vrai dire, il ne manquait plus qu'eux et les premières années. Ron était déjà assis entre Harry et Neville. Ils discutaient joyeusement avec les autres garçons qui partageaient leur dortoir. La discussion semblait aminée. Luna était à la table des Serdaigles et discutait aussi avec une fille de son année. Les deux Griffondors rejoignirent leurs amis.

McGonagall se leva et frappa dans ses mains. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître le professeur Chourave suivie de la troupe de nouveaux élèves. Elle expliqua à ces derniers comment allait se passer la répartition. Les nouveaux arrivant regardaient dans tous les sens encore plus impressionnés par ces centaines de paire d'yeux les fixant.

Au plus grand désespoir des deux jeunes filles, quatre des six garçons qui leur avaient fait une cour très moderne atterrirent à Griffondor, les deux autres à Serpentard. Drago et Blaise avaient à ce moment là un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux égarés dans la maison des serpents. Cette année, il y avait peu de Serpentards favorisant ainsi les trois autres maisons. Mais les quatre nouveaux lions se tenaient correctement, finalement l'intervention de Drago aura été fructueuse. Enfin pour le moment.

Le banquet se passait très bien. Harry avait dû supporter Colin Crivey et son appareil photo. Hermione et Ginny, qui se trouvaient respectivement devant Harry et Ron, durent manger le nez dans leur assiette. La vue d'un Ron engloutissant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Pour une fois ce ne fut pas sa meilleure amie qui craqua la première. Ce fut sa sœur.

- « Ronald, Bilius Weasley arrête de manger comme un hippogriffe ! Ca me dégoûte !» S'exclama-t-elle dégoûtée.

- « C'est que voir la nourriture que tu mange faire le grand-huit dans ta bouche ça a tendance à vite couper l'appétit. » Approuva posément Hermione. Ron les regarda et rougit.

- « Je vais essayer de faire un effort mais j'y peu rien si j'ai tout le temps faim. Un grand homme comme moi à besoin de manger. » Répondit le roux en bombant le torse, tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire attirant par la même occasion l'attention sur eux. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir pourquoi ils riaient aussi fort. Ils s'attirèrent aussi des regards noirs venant de la table des professeurs. Ils mangèrent leur dessert en discutant un peu plus tranquillement même si leur conversation restée animée, ils éclataient de rire moins souvent et moins bruyamment. Une fois que les ventres furent bien remplis, la directrice se leva, les conversations cessèrent automatiquement. Elle pouvait commençait son discours.

- « Bonsoir et bienvenue aux anciens comme aux nouveaux pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances car maintenant l'enseignement vous attend. J'attends de vous, et je parle pour tous les professeurs, du travail. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez avoir un avenir qui pour le moment est incertain je vous l'accorde. J'aimerai que par les temps qui courent vous soyez soudés comme l'aurait voulu notre regretté directeur, Albus Dumbledore. » A l'entente de son nom, tous les élèves baissèrent la tête. « Je sais qu'il est difficile de mettre des rancoeurs de coté mais essayez. Face à l'adversité il faut être soudé. Une dissolution pourrait affaiblir plus que nécessaire. Je n'aurai pas la folie utopiste de vous demander d'être amis, juste de vous tolérer tel que vous êtes, les différences enrichissent. » Elle marqua une pause pour laisser aux élèves le temps d'absorber ses paroles et surtout d'en prendre conscience. « Les règles n'ont pas changé. La Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite d'accès, Mr Rusard, comme tous les ans, a affiché les objets interdits dans l'établissement, le couvre-feu est à 21h en semaine et 22h durant les week-ends, la sécurité a été renforcée par la présence constante des aurors. Nous avons décidé que plusieurs bals seront donnés à diverses occasions notamment à Halloween, un peu de bonheur dans ce monde en guerre ne peut faire aucun mal. Au moindre problème n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à un professeur ou à un préfet. Les deux préfets-en-chef sont Miss Hermione Granger de Griffondor et Mr Drago Malfoy de Serpentard. » La salle entière applaudit les deux préfets, Griffondor et Serpentard avec plus de vergogne. « Bien, demain vos emplois du temps vous seront donnés au petit-déjeuner. Passez une bonne nuit et à demain. » Elle se rassit et les élèves se levèrent pour regagner leur dortoirs, les préfets guidant les premières années.

La première semaine de cours se passa tranquillement pour tous.

McGonagall avait décidé que toutes les matières principales étaient obligatoires pour les deux derrières années, les élèves n'avaient ainsi plus le choix sur les matières qu'ils passeraient à l'issue de la 7ème année. Les options étant maintenues. C'est ainsi que Neville retrouva Rogue en potion et que certains élèves qui avaient abandonné la DCFM y retournèrent. Cette matière ayant été renforcée de surcroît. Les niveaux de chaque maison avaient été divisés en deux groupe, chaque groupe été mélangé aux trois autres des autres maison, formant ainsi des groupe égaux. Griffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient réunis, dans le but d'instaurer la fameuse entente des maisons.

Les cours de potions se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Rogue favorisait les Serpentards, il ignorait les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles et il se déchaînait sur les Griffondors. Les vacances lui avaient plutôt bien réussies. Neville terrorisé, après un an de tranquillité, la DCFM se passait assez bien l'année dernière grâce aux cours de l'AD, en fit exploser son chaudron éclaboussant ainsi ses deux voisines de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Cet accident fit rire les Serpentards et baisser la tête des Griffondors, ils allaient encore perdre des points.

- « 20 points en moins pour Griffondor. » Se contenta de dire le professeur. Que dire d'autre ?

En somme ses cours ne changeraient jamais. Il avait juste changé son comportement envers une seule personne. Hermione. Il ne lui disait rien de méchant mais il ne la complimentait pas pour autant. Il se contentait de lui lancer un simple « continuez » lorsqu'il passait devant son chaudron. Harry et Ron avait toujours autant de difficultés dans la réalisation de ce que demander le maître pourtant, c'était pas faute d'essayer.

Les cours, beaucoup plus nombreux que les années précédentes, guerre oblige, de DCFM avaient surpris tout le monde. Tous les élèves avaient l'impression de se trouver devant un Rogue plus jeune et plus beau. Il avait le même comportement que ce dernier. Mais en plus soft. Après les recommandations de la directrice, il ne pouvait pas être au sommet de sa forme dans le traitement de ses élèves. Son cours se passait bien, parfois il posait des questions, ensuite les élèves passaient à la pratique des sorts lorsque c'était possible. Il trouvait tout de même des excuses pour enlever des points à tout le monde sauf les élèves de son ancienne maison, Serpentard. Il était exécrable avec Hermione, lui disant de se taire alors qu'elle ne parlait pas, d'écouter alors qu'elle ne faisait que ça…

Les cours de métamorphose, botanique et sortilèges ne changeaient pas. Les professeurs étaient toujours égaux à eux même, ne favorisant pas une maison sur les autres, faisant participer tous les élèves même les plus réfractaires. Leurs cours étaient disciplinés même si les Serpentard détestaient les cours de métamorphose, ils étaient sages.

Les premiers cours de soins aux créatures magiques étaient moins désastreux que les années précédentes. Hagrid semblait avoir compris les rudiments de l'enseignement. Cette année leur programme était particulier. Hagrid avait sélectionné parmi les animaux étudiés depuis la troisième année ceux sur lesquels les dernières années seront susceptibles d'être interrogés. Les premiers cours de l'année avaient été consacrés à l'étude des niffleurs. Comme à chaque cours ils étaient en de groupe deux. Aussitôt Harry et Ron, en bons camarades de conneries qu'ils étaient, se mirent ensemble. Hermione se retrouva seule comme souvent d'ailleurs. Heureusement un Serdaigle, plutôt beau garçon, lui demanda s'il pouvait se mettre avec elle. Elle apprit à le connaître durant les 4 heures de cours qu'ils avaient par semaine. Il s'appelait Lewis Everwood, il était le préfet de sa maison et attrapeurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Elle l'appréciait parce qu'il était cultivé, sportif et drôle, chose difficilement compatible.

Maintenant l'heure était aux vraies retrouvailles car nous étions samedi.


	10. Le retour en force de l'AD

Le samedi matin, Hermione, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice. Au dernier cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient eu avec cette dernière, Hermione avait été la voir pour lui demander si elle et les deux jeunes homme pouvaient passer la voir. Elle lui avait répondu par l'affirmative et lui avait dit qu'elle devait s'entretenir avec Harry, la jeune femme se doutait bien du sujet de la future conversation.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à 10h30 du matin dans les escaliers tournant. Harry et Ron, surtout Ron n'étaient réveillés que depuis quelques petites minutes. Hermione avait dû monter dans leur dortoir pour les tirer du lit sportivement à coup de secousse et d'arrachage de couvertures, ils avaient fait une fête entre hommes selon Harry. Comme Hermione le constata cet été, rien n'avait changé depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tous les objets étaient à leur place. Harry sentit un pincement au cœur en entrant dans ce lieu où si souvent il avait appris des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles.

- « Bonjour jeune gens, vous êtes bien matinaux, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite avant cet après-midi. »

- « Bonjour professeur. » Saluèrent les trois compagnons d'une même voix.

- « Quel est le motif de votre visite matinale ? » Demanda la vieille dame.

- « Et bien, nous voudrions reformer l'AD afin d'avoir un entraînement plus poussé en cas d'attaque, professeur. » Commença Hermione.

- « Les cours de Mr De Ménorval ne vous suffisent pas ? »

- « Même si vous avez augmenté le nombre d'heure de cours, nous n'en avons pas assez pour que ce soit suffisamment efficace, professeur. Nous ne voulons pas nous révolter contre le programme comme il y a deux ans, nous voulons juste avoir un entraînement à la hauteur de la situation actuelle. » Répondit Harry, intérieurement il était fier de son plaidoyer.

- « Bien de toute façon avec ou sans mon aval vous l'auriez fait, et je vous remercie de m'avoir demandé mon autorisation. Je vous donne ma bénédiction. Cependant je voudrais que vous observiez certaines règles. » Elle attendit qu'ils acceptent et continua. « Je veux que vous soyez très prudents, Vous-Savez-Qui a des espions partout, je ne veux pas que cela vienne jusqu'à des oreilles indiscrètes. Je veux être informée des noms des élèves présents à ces entraînements. Je veux savoir ce que vous étudiez. Et surtout je veux que vous soyez prudent lors de la manipulation des sorts, je ne veux aucun blessé lourd, sinon je ferme immédiatement votre club. C'est bien compris ? »

- « Oui professeur. » Acquiescèrent-ils.

- « Je voulais aussi vous parler Potter. Vous savez que le professeur Rogue a été innocenté grâce à une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. »

- « Oui. » Accepta Harry de mauvaise grâce.

- « Notre regretté directeur a fait part, dans sa lettre, d'une faveur à votre égard. »

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Il voudrait que vous continuiez la quête aux horcruxes. »

- « C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire mais vous avez exigé que je revienne ici. » Coupa Harry assez sèchement.

- « Ne me coupez pas Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande de continuer cette quête avec le professeur Rogue. »

- « QUOI ! » Cria Harry. « C'est hors de question, vous savez très bien que nous nous détestons ! Il ne voudra jamais m'aider de toute façon ! Et puis je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! » Continua-t-il de crier.

- « Potter, le professeur Rogue a accepté car il s'agissait des faveurs d'un mourrant à qui il devait beaucoup et aussi parce que la fin de la guerre lui importe beaucoup. Alors faites des efforts ! » Gronda la directrice.

- « De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Quand auront lieu ces recherches ? »

- « Vous verrez cela avec lui. Je sais que cela vous déplait, mais faites un efforts et tous se passera bien. Vous devez tous les deux travailler ensemble. Seul, cela vous prendrai beaucoup de temps, et sachez que du temps nous en gagnons le plus que nous pouvons mais que cela ne durera pas si Vous-Savez-Qui décide d'accélérer la cadence. » Expliqua la vieille dame, qui semblait fatiguée. « Bien je vous laisse partir. Une dernière chose. » Alors que le Trio d'Or atteignit la porte. « Vous me feriez plaisir si vous continuiez vos cours d'occlumancie et de légimencie. Et puis cela pourrait servir pour l'AD. »

- « Bien professeur. » Accepta Harry abattu. Ils sortirent après avoir salué leur nouvelle directrice. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Harry bouillait littéralement de colère. Les deux n'osaient pas trop parler, pourtant Hermione pris son courage à deux mains et décida de calmer les choses.

- « Allez Harry, c'est pas si dramatique. » Réconforta-t-elle. « Et puis vous avez au moins un point en commun, ça ne vous enchante pas de travailler tous les deux. » Pouffa Hermione en repensant à la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

- « Tu trouves ça drôle ? » Demanda le concerné agressivement.

- « Oui, comme je t'ai dit, vous avez eu la même réaction toi et Rogue. Mais fais un effort, quand il veut il peut être d'une aide précieuse. Il m'a aidé pendant ma mission. Avant que je ne rende mes dossiers, il m'a dressé un portrait psychologique de chaque mangemort dont j'ai fait l'étude. Il suffit que vous fassiez tous les deux un effort et votre travail sera efficace. Mais il faut que cela vienne de toi. Il finira par ce calmer. » Répondit-elle calmement, sans se démonter face à l'évidente colère de son meilleur ami.

- « Elle a raison Harry, même si je le déteste autant que toi, il faut que vous travailliez ensemble. Après Dumbledore, il est celui le plus à même de t'aider. Il connaît bien V- Vol- Voldemort, en plus il est toujours infiltré il pourrait rassembler des informations. » Encouragea Ron en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Et puis ton surplus de colère tu pourras le décharger au cours de l'AD et contre ton combat contre l'autre face de serpent. » Détendit-il.

- « Mouai, on verra, aujourd'hui on va se concentrer sur la reconstitution de l'AD. Pour Rogue, je verrai dans la semaine.»

- « Mais d'abord, à table ! » S'enthousiasma le roux, se qui fit sourire ses deux amis. Il avait mûri mais pas au point de d'oublier de manger comme quatre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle d'une bonne humeur retrouvée. Ils s'installèrent avec leurs amis. Luna vint les rejoindre à la fin du repas pour savoir ce qu'il en était au sujet de l'AD. Ils lui dirent qu'elle reprenait du service, tous les anciens membres de la table furent ravis. Hermione passa le message avec les pièces et leur donna rendez-vous à 14h dans la Salle sur Demande.

Nos 6 amis, eux, allèrent directement après le repas dans la salle. Ils établirent un planning et des règles. Ils débattirent de la durée des cours, finalement c'est Ginny qui y mit fin en disant que cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Les membres et futurs membres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure.

La salle s'était agrandie au fur et à mesure que les élèves rentraient. En somme elle avait gardé la même trame qu'il y a 2 ans. Il y avait tout de même quelques changements. L'objectif ayant quelques peu changé ainsi que le programme, la salle avait exaucé les souhaits de Harry. Il y avait des tapis beaucoup plus moelleux, les coussins avaient toujours leur place, une estrade était placée au fond de la salle, elle allait permettre les duels aux membres. Il y avait un coin infirmerie, pour les petites blessures, elle contenait tout le nécessaire, potions, bandages… Il y avait aussi tout ce qu'il fallait pour se désaltérer et manger. Une vraie salle d'entraînement digne des meilleurs aurors.

A 14h pile, tous les anciens membres ainsi que beaucoup de nouveaux étaient dans la salle, prêts à écouter. Ils étaient tous alignés face à Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville et Hermione et attendirent que l'un deux dise quelque chose. Harry, qui avait pris un peu plus d'assurance qu'il y a 2 ans, s'avança et commença.

- « Bien, euh, bienvenue à tous, je constate avec joie que nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux qu'il y a deux ans. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, si nous avons décidé de reprendre l'AD ce n'est pas pour apprendre, nous avons déjà la DCFM pour ça et les cours semblent beaucoup mieux qu'avec Ombrage même s'il nous traite de la même façon que Rogue, ses cours sont efficaces. Si nous sommes là c'est pour nous entraîner, nous perfectionner. Je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il y aura une bataille et que j'y prendrai part et surtout que je serai prêt. »

- « Moi aussi, j'y prendrai part. » Coupa Hermione qui s'avança pour se mettre aux cotés du Survivant.

- « Moi je ne vais pas laisser Harry casser du mangemorts sans moi. » Continua Ron qui imita sa meilleure amie avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. D'un commun accord, les trois restants se mirent aux cotés du célèbre Trio d'Or.

- « Nous aussi. » Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- « Je veux être prêt à affronter ce que va nous réserver Jedusor. Donc je tiens à vous dire merci, déjà, d'être venu aussi nombreux et que ces cours ne vont pas être tendres, les mangemorts ne le seront pas alors nous aussi. » Il fut applaudi par les membres. Ron prit ensuite la parole.

- « Je vais vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler ces cours. Tout d'abord nous avons convenu que tous les samedis après-midi nous nous réunirons ici. C'est la seule date arrangeante que nous ayons trouvée. Bien sûr les samedis d'avant match de Quidditch sauterons pour ne pas fatiguer les joueurs. Ensuite les cours seront divisés en trois parties. La théorie où nous réviserons les sorts, puis la pratique où nous nous entraînerons à les lancer et les duels. Au début, se sera uniquement des duels en un contre un, après selon l'avancement se sera du un contre plusieurs et vers la fin du plusieurs contre plusieurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez tous à la hauteur. » Rassura pour terminer le roux devant les mines des membres. « A la fin vous serez prêt et plus ou moins au même niveau qu'un auror, voilà l'objectif principal. »

- « Ensuite, il y aura certaines règles à observer. D'une part, nous avons l'autorisation de la directrice mais il faut que l'on soit discret. Vous me donnerez tous vos nom et prénom ainsi que votre maison. Pour les nouveaux, je vous fournirai une pièce, en cas de problème elle chauffe et un message apparaîtra, pour le moment les membres de votre maison qui en ont une vous indiqueront le message, si message il y a avant samedi prochain. Ensuite je vous demanderai de bien vouloir aussi m'indiquer votre niveau avant de commencez le cours la semaine prochaine, soyez honnête, n'ayez pas peur du regard des autres, personne ne jugera vos capacités. Débrouillez-vous pour ne pas arriver tous ensemble, il faut rester discret. La directrice exige que nous soyons prudent lors de ces entraînements, ce qui risque d'être difficile, non pas que vous allez tous finir estropiés mais vu l'intensité prévue il y aura quelques petits bobos. Alors une demi-heure avant la fin des entraînements il y aura une séance infirmerie. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fais le tour. Maintenant je vais prendre vos noms, prénoms et maison et j'allais oublier votre année d'étude aussi. » Expliqua à son tour Hermione.

Ils se mirent tous les uns derrière les autres et donnèrent ce que leur demandait la préféte-en-chef qui leur remit une pièce, pour les nouveaux et leur serra la main. Une fois fais, ils serrèrent la main des cinq autres fondateurs et sortirent par petits groupe de cinq ou sept afin de ne pas sortirent tous ensemble. Lorsque le dernier membre fut inscrit sur le parchemin par les bons soins d'Hermione, celle-ci fit son rapport aux autres sur les membres. Il y avait la totalité des Griffondors de 5, 6 et 7ème années. Il y avait la moitié des 6 et 7ème années de Serdaigle, plus cinq 5ème année. Et une vingtaine de Poufsouffle des trois dernières maisons. Seuls les trois dernières années étaient acceptées, un 4ème année au combat serait du suicide pour lui, alors autant éviter d'avoir trop de mort inutile.

- « Il y a du monde, plus que je ne l'espérais, ça risque de faire beaucoup. » Déclara Harry en regardant la liste. « Ca va être dur à gérer. »

- « Mais non. On va t'aider, on se répartira des groupes et on les fera travailler selon notre niveau et le leur. » Rassura Hermione en dupliquant la liste des noms pour en donner une copie à McGonagall.

- « Hermione, il faut qu'on y aille, il y a une réunion avec tous les préfets dans un quart d'heure. » Signala Ginny.

- « Oh oui j'avais oublié, on va être en retard, je suis préféte-en-chef, il faut que je montre l'exemple ! » S'agita la brunette sous les regards amusés de ses amis, elle leur tira la langue.

- « Très mature miss la préféte-en-chef ! » Rigola Ron. « On vous laisse tous les trois, on se voit au repas tout à l'heure. » Ils sortirent tous les trois et laissèrent Harry, Luna et Neville dans la salle d'entraînement tout droit sortit de l'imagination du Survivant. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à quitter ses deux amis, il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Chourave qui avait une nouvelle plante à lui montrer. Harry et Luna se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle qui changea d'environnement, laissant place à présent à une salle confortable avec un canapé. Un jeu d'échec et de quoi grignoter étaient installés sur une table basse. Difficile de savoir duquel des deux cette salle était sortie, quoiqu'il en soit ils s'installèrent et entamèrent une partie d'échec tout en discutant en attendant l'heure du repas.

Finalement Hermione, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent avec 5 bonnes minutes d'avance. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe où certains étaient déjà arrivés dont Malfoy et ses deux amis Serpentards, Blaise et Pansy, qui discutaient à voix basse. Les trois Griffondors s'installèrent à l'opposé des verts et argent. La directrice ne tarda pas à arriver.

La réunion se passe bien, McGonagall décida de continuer le rapprochement des maisons, elle prit le taureau par les cornes. Elle mit les préfets de Griffondors et de Serpentards ensemble. C'est ainsi que Ron et Pansy et Blaise et Ginny formaient deux équipes de rondes. A la surprise générale il n'eut pas de protestations, juste des soupires de frustrations mais aucune esclandre venant des deux maisons. Les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles formaient les deux autres groupes de rondes. Il était naturel que les deux préfets-en-chef fassent équipe. Après la mise en place des équipes de rondes, la mise en place du planning des rondes. Hermione et Drago feraient les rondes du week-end, Ron et Pansy avaient hérité du mercredi soir, un couple de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, le mardi, l'autre couple, le lundi et Blaise et Ginny s'occuperaient du jeudi. Pour le vendredi soir, McGonagall avait décidé que ce serait chaque couple chacun son tour, sauf les préfets-en-chef qui faisaient le week-end entier, qui s'en chargerait pour ne pas défavoriser un couple des autres.

Ensuite, ils mirent en place le planning des entraînements de Quidditch. Il était clair que si un Griffondor, ou autre, qui faisait parti de l'équipe et qui était préfet, ce qui arrivait pour toutes les maisons, il n'allait pas, en plus faire une ronde le soir. Les préfets se mirent d'accord sur les jours.

Et enfin, le plus intéressant pour toutes les préfétes, même Hermione, l'établissement du planning des bals qui seraient donnés cette années. La directrice leur expliqua qu'il y aurait un bal pour Halloween, pour Noël, pour le printemps, ce qui était une ancienne tradition oubliée depuis des dizaines d'années, et pour la fin de l'année. Les préfets-en-chef avaient « l'honneur », selon la directrice, de choisir le thème d'Halloween. Pour les décorations, les boissons et les menus, une réunion trois semaines avant la date du bal devait être organisée avec tous les préfets pour décider des tâches et des choix. Pour la mise en place ils devaient tous travailler ensemble, il avait la matinée et le début d'après-midi du soir du bal pour tous préparer.

C'est sur ce dernier point que la réunion se termina. Le dîner allait bientôt commencer. Tous sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour retrouver leurs amis et se restaurer.

- « Hermione ! » L'interpellée se retourna et se trouva devant Lewis Everwood, le préfet de Serdaigle et son partenaire de soins aux créatures magiques avec qui elle s'entendait bien.

- « Salut. » Sourit la rouge et or.

- « Je suis désolé de te déranger. » S'excusa-t-il en regardant les deux accompagnateurs de la jeune femme. « Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a à faire comme dissertation en arithmancie, j'ai été dérangé quand le professeur Vector a donné le sujet. » Demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

- « Je te le donnerai demain. » Sourit Hermione.

- « Merci c'est sympa. Bon, ben, bonne soirée Hermione. »

- « Merci. A toi aussi. » Et il partit après avoir saluer aussi les deux frère et sœur. Ils emboîtèrent son pas quelques instants après. Après quelques minutes de silence, Ron le brisa.

- « Il a une drôle de façon d'aborder une fille lui. » Déclara Ron. La fille en question et sa meilleure amie arrêtèrent de marcher sous l'étonnement des propos du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta, lui aussi, quelques mètres plus loin s'apercevant qu'il n'avait eu aucune réponse et surtout plus de voisines. Il se retourna et constata qu'elles le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. « Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? C'est vrai, il a une drôle de façon d'approcher Hermione. » Se défendit-il.

- « Rien. Tu as raison, c'est ça le problème. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère qui ne remarque jamais rien et qui comprend rien aux filles ? » Demanda Ginny toujours aussi choquée qu'il ait dit un truc vrai et qui concernait les relations filles-garçons.

- « Moi j'aime bien le nouveau Ron qui a les pieds sur terre et les yeux ouverts. » Sourit la préféte-en-chef en le rejoignant, non sans avoir saisi Ginny, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, par le bras.

- « Tant mieux parce que celui-là il va rester ! Par contre, tu comptes lui donner ton devoir d'arithmancie ? Parce que si c'est le cas je boude ! » Sourit-il.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, je vais juste lui donner les consignes du devoir, pas le devoir que j'ai fait. De toute façon, lui, ne m'a pas demandé les réponses juste la consigne. » Rassura la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

- « Ouf, je suis content de voir que tu nous réserve encore ce privilège à Harry et moi, et que tu ne donneras pas ton devoir au premier beau gosse qui te drague. » Souffla Ron.

- « Oh mais cette année ne t'attends pas à recopier mes devoirs mon cher Ronald, je veux bien te les corriger mais pour le reste tu te débrouilles. Je ne serai pas devant trois parchemins pendant l'examen final. » Gronda Hermione avec le sourire.

- « J'aurai au moins essayé ! » Rigola franchement Ron suivit des deux filles.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en riant. Leurs 3 amis qu'ils avaient abandonnés un peu plus tôt dans la Salle sur Demande étaient déjà attablés. Harry et Neville à la table des lions et Luna à sa table. Ils mangèrent en discutant et rigolant, les autres septièmes année s'étaient joints, plus tôt, à leurs discutions. Leur table était la plus animée, surtout le bout de la table qui était leur place étant donné qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière année. Ils éclataient souvent de rire face aux dires d'un des leur. Ils s'attiraient souvent par la même occasion des regards des autres maisons et même de leur propre table. Certains de ces regards étaient des regards de dégoût venant des Serpentards, ou des regards envieux, ou exaspérés, ou amusés, ou encore étonnés venant des quatre autres tables. La table des professeurs lançaient des regards amusés et exaspérés cela dépendait du professeur qui le lançait.

Drago suivait ces échanges des yeux, il n'entendait pas, comme beaucoup d'autres de ses camarades, ce qu'il était dit par les 7èmes année de la maison adversaire de la sienne. Il était envieux, les seuls éclats de rires qui venaient de sa table étaient des éclats de rires gras méchants ou moqueurs. Il n'y avait jamais une ambiance détendue sur la table des serpents. Le Prince des Serpentards échangea un regard avec Blaise et Pansy, qui se trouvaient en face de lui, il comprit aussitôt que leur état d'âme était la même.

Du coté de la table des professeurs, Chourave Flitwick et McGonagall avaient un regard protecteur et curieux. Ils aimaient bien ce groupe d'élèves, ils se demandaient de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. De Ménorval, lui, était dégoûté de ce comportement, un peu jaloux aussi, l'ambiance à sa table n'était pas folichonne. Rogue, de son coté, avait un regard exaspéré, ils sont toujours aussi bruyants que les années précédentes. « Peut-être même plus. » Pensa-t-il en soupirant fortement.

C'est ainsi que ce passa le repas. Une fois celui-ci terminé, chaque maison se dirigea vers la salle commune et les dortoirs qui leur étaient attribués. Certains comme les plus jeunes allèrent dans leur dortoirs chahuter ou se coucher. D'autres vaquèrent à leur occupation. Comme les deux préfets-en-chef qui continuaient de bûcher sur leur mission pour l'Ordre, dans le plus grand secret car aux yeux de tous ils étaient les pires ennemis de Poudlard. Blaise et Pansy faisaient leurs devoirs dans la chambre déserte de celui-ci. Ginny terminait un devoir de botanique sous l'œil attentif de l'expert en botanique des Griffondors, Neville. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Harry et Ron faisaient aussi leurs devoirs. C'est ainsi que chacun s'occupait selon ses envies, ou pas. Certains professeurs qui avaient déjà donné des devoirs s'affairaient à les corriger, peut-être pour avoir leur dimanche tranquilles.

Drago et Hermione travaillaient tranquillement et en silence. Chacun lisait un pavé poussiéreux qui devait avoir plusieurs siècles. Mais Drago n'était pas aussi concentré que sa collègue. Il pensait au dîner et aux éclats de rire de la table des lions. Il resta sur la même page plusieurs minutes. N'y tenant plus, il lui demanda.

- « Dis-moi Hermione, pourquoi vous riez tout à l'heure au dîner ? » Demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix enfantine.

- « Oh … euh … on parlait de la vie au château, Dean et Seamus ont commencé à nous raconter les premières impressions des premières années sur la vie au château et les cours. Après tout le monde raconta ce qu'il avait entendu. »

- « Ah. Et ça vous à fait tant que ça rire, parce qu'on entendait que vous ce soir. »

- « Je suis désolée. » Répondit toute penaude la rouge et or.

- « Tu n'as pas à l'être voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? »

- « Par exemple, Dean nous a raconté que dès le premier soir de cours, un première année a dit que Rogue ressemblait plus à une chauve-souris qu'à un homme ! » Drago esquissa un sourire, tous les ans c'est la même chose ! Hermione souriait elle aussi. « Une première année, fille de moldue, qui se prend pour une princesse entre nous, a dit que c'était « inadmissible » qu'il n'y ait pas d'électricité. Selon Lavande, qui a été interrompu dans sa radio potins avec Parvati par cette fille, elle aurait dit je cite, « comment je vais faire pour mes beaux cheveux ? », sa copine, qui s'était aussi incrustée, lui a dit qu'elle était de tout cœur avec elle. » Drago explosa de rire, approuvé par la jeune femme. « C'est avec ces deux histoires qu'on a explosé de rire sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Un autre première année a dit à Ron, après qu'il l'ait réveillé du canapé, qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir parce qu'un de ses camarades de dortoirs ronflait plus fort qu'un hippogriffe enrhumé. » Pouffa la brune.

- « Il faut croire qu'ils ont du mal à s'habituer au pensionnat et ses joies ! »

- « Oui, il y a un sang-pur qui a dit haut et fort qu'il était inacceptable que les élèves n'aient pas un elfe de maison attitré chacun. »

- « Celui-là ne manque pas d'air, même les Serpentards n'ont jamais fait ce genre de réflexion, du moins depuis que je suis ici. »

- « Seamus lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait à Griffondor. Alexandre, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, a dit, en rougissant, que le Choipeau ne savait pas où le mettre d'autre. Serpentard, il n'en avait certainement pas le profile, ni pour les autres maisons d'ailleurs, alors on l'a récupéré. Mais malgré qu'il soit prétentieux il fait gagné des points à Griffondor alors on ne va pas le lyncher ! » Rigola Hermione. « La preuve, après ce qu'il a dit sur les elfe de maison, la petite au sèche-cheveux a demandé ce qu'était un elfe de maison. Alors l'autre a raconté de façon snob ce qu'étaient les elfes. » Drago secoua la tête.

- « Je crois qu'ils sont de pire en pire les jeunes. »

- « En parlant de pire en pire, la bande de première année qui nous a posé problème à Ginny et moi à la gare, a recommencé à draguer Ginny et ils ont aussi demandé où j'étais parce qu'ils me voient à la table lors des repas mais que très rarement dans la salle commune. Soit disant l'un d'entre eux avaient l'intention de m'inviter à tous les bals qui auront lieu. Ginny a aussi son pot de colle. Ils ont entendu Ginny parler des bals le soir de la réunion. » Grimaça Hermione.

- « Quel dommage que tu doives y aller avec moi. » Rigola Drago. « Il va devoir se faire une raison ton amoureux transi ! J'ai bien l'intention de les faire chier eux, déjà les deux qui ont atterri à Serpentard se tiennent tranquille, mais hier ils avaient l'air en forme alors Blaise a vite remis les choses au clair ! »

- « Les pauvres, j'ai peine pour eux. » Se désola faussement la brune.

- « Hermione qui ne sauve plus les opprimés ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu te sens bien ? » Rigola Drago.

- « Je vais très bien, mais eux, ils cherchent les ennuis alors je vois pas pourquoi je les défendrait. Et toi ? Dans ta maison, il n'y a jamais de petites histoires comme ça ? » Demanda ensuite la jeune femme.

- « Non. Les plus jeunes sont comme les plus grands, ils ne montrent rien ou presque. En clair, c'est la joie ! » Hermione s'excusa encore une fois. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça devrait plutôt être nos parents qui nous ont éduqué pour faire de parfaits aristo sang-pur plus tard. Et puis c'est pas grave, ça fait 6 ans que je baigne là-dedans, de toute façon après cette année, si la guerre n'est pas terminée j'avais l'intention de rejoindre officiellement l'Ordre, qu'importe ce que disent les autres, toute ma vie n'a été que façade, je n'aspire qu'à être moi-même et non pas un masque de parfait petit sang-pur. Bon il est temps d'aller se coucher, demain je me lève tôt et je pense que toi aussi. »

- « Oui soyons en forme demain. » Sourit Hermione. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Ils se mirent tous les deux en pyjama, qui avaient changés depuis la rentrée. Hermione avait une sorte de leggings et un débardeur long et Drago avait un pantalon de pyjama et un tee-shirt. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain en même temps. Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers leur lavabo attitré et se brossèrent les dents. « Bonne nuit, à demain. » Sourit Hermione des toutes ses dents propres.

- « Bonne nuit à toi aussi, à demain. » Sourit-il, lui aussi.

Ils allèrent se coucher, ils devaient être en forme demain. Ils avaient prévu de travailler le matin pour avoir leur après-midi de libre, pour profiter un peu de leurs amis respectifs.


	11. Et ça recommence !

Hermione, malgré que l'on fût dimanche, se leva tôt. Il était 6h lorsqu'elle se fit réveiller par son réveil. Elle se leva et mit sa tenue de cavalière restée au placard depuis une semaine. Comme le samedi matin elle travaillait avec son homologue pour leur mission mais aussi pour le rapport des rondes, à venir, elle avait décidé qu'une partie de son dimanche matin serait consacrée à la bête qui tournait en rond dans son champ et que l'autre partie serait pour leur mission.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Drago en tenue de sport qui prenait son petit-déjeuner, il y avait aussi le sien sur le plateau. Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Drago, elle avait été étonnée de trouver le jeune homme en train de faire des exercices de musculation et d'assouplissement à 6h30. Maintenant, ils ne s'étonnaient plus de se croiser si tôt le matin. A l'inverse d'Hermione, Drago continuait de s'entraîner tous les jours sauf le samedi. En semaine, Hermione se levait une demie heure plus tard que lui. Souvent elle se maquillait dans le salon pendant que Drago s'activait, ils discutaient.

- « Bonjour. » Salua le blond entre deux bouchées.

- « Salut. » Sourit la brune en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil qui faisait face à Drago. « Bien dormi ? » Le serpent lui répondit par l'affirmative. Le petit-déjeuner se passa sur le ton de la conversation et de la plaisanterie. « A tout à l'heure. » Salue-t-elle avant de sortir. Elle salua aussi la gardienne qui était réveillée, elle avait l'habitude maintenant, et puis elle pouvait se rendormir plus tard dans la journée.

Sur le chemin, assez long, qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid, elle pensa. A plein de choses à vrai dire. D'abord à l'évolution de la relation qu'elle avait avec Drago depuis maintenant 15 jours, depuis qu'ils avaient recommencé à zéro. Elle avait été septique au départ, mais finalement, il avait décidé de paraître naturel et non caché derrière un masque, et puis il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour qu'elle l'accepte, en se confiant à elle par exemple. Elle avait appris à apprécier ce Drago farceur, souriant, gentil, aimable, drôle, que très peu de personnes connaissaient. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait être comme ça ? Ils se lançaient toujours des piques mais c'était amical, il n'y avait rien de méchant, ils appréciaient la répartie de l'autre. Le soir de la reprise des cours, ils avaient instauré un jeu, ils devaient jouer à la comédie devant les autres, alors autant s'amuser. Ils étaient dans le même groupe pendant les cours se qui faisaient qu'ils se voyaient tout le temps. Chaque jour ils se défiaient de placer tel ou tel mot, ils le prenait au hasard dans un livre, le défié choisissait la page, le numéro de ligne et le énième mot de la ligne choisie. Et ça marchait plutôt bien ! Mercredi dernier Drago avait défié sa camarade jeu de placer le mot « gastrique ». Ils avaient trouvé le mot dans un livre de potion. Elle avait réussi avec brio, en demandant à Drago si ses problèmes gastriques de la veille étaient résolus. Le seul problème avec ce jeu c'était qu'ils devaient tous les deux garder leur sérieux et ne pas éclater de rire devant les témoins qui étaient souvent nombreux.

- « Le faites vous exprès de m'imposer votre tête décoiffée si tôt le matin, vous voir à mes cours me suffit amplement. » Demanda une voix narquoise qu'elle commençait à très bien connaître et détester.

- « Je peux encore faire ce que je veux de mon temps libre non ? » Répliqua froidement la préféte-en-chef. Elle continua sa route ne voulant pas se disputer, encore, avec son professeur de DCFM. Elle l'entendit juste lui crier « 50 points en moins pour Griffondor pour non respect de ses supérieurs. » Elle regretta aussitôt ses dires, elle venait, encore, d'envoyer son professeur sur les roses et cette fois il put agir, il lui retira beaucoup de points. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas lui suffire et qu'elle allait le regretter amèrement.

Le reste du chemin elle pensa à l'AD pour ne pas penser aux différentes façons possibles que De Ménorval utiliserait pour la punir. Ils étaient nombreux, et sûrement de niveaux différents. Il allait falloir être patient avant que tout le monde soit à niveau égal. Ensuite elle réfléchit à la façon d'améliorer les capacités des membres, les différents sorts à leur apprendre. Soudain elle eut une idée, une illumination. Un entraînement physique. Il fallait qu'ils augmentent leur endurance car pendant l'inévitable bataille finale, il n'y aurait pas de pauses jus de fruits et infirmerie pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Elle demanderait à Drago des conseils. Le fait qu'il s'entraîne 6 jours sur 7 devait bien être pour une raison de ce genre et non pour cultiver son « corps d'Apollon » comme il l'appelait.

Elle arriva à destination, elle passa près de 2 heures avec sa monture, elle discuta avec Hagrid pendant qu'elle s'occupait de panser l'animal avant de partir. Il lui raconta sa semaine et elle fit de même. Elle le quitta en lui promettant de venir le voir avec Harry et Ron.

Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et elle trouva Drago déjà attablé qui faisait ses devoirs en l'attendant. Elle prit une douche en quatrième vitesse et rejoignit son homologue. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de la brune de ne pas être concentrée. Son idée d'entraînement physique l'obsédée depuis qu'elle était apparue.

- « Drago ? »

- « Mm. » Lui répondit-il sans lever la tête de son livre ancestral.

- « J'ai eu une idée et je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me conseiller et m'aider. » Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

- « Tu as enfin décidé de devenir une femme et tu veux que je t'aide ? Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir t'éconduire très chère, nos relations sont uniquement amicales et professionnelles. » Pour toute réponse il se reçut une boule de parchemin sur la tête, il regarda Hermione qui souriait, il sourit aussi.

- « Crétin, ne parles pas de choses que tu ne sais pas. »

- « Oh révélations ? »

- « Non, je pensais à l'AD, je me suis dit que travailler uniquement les sorts ne serait pas suffisant, alors j'ai pensé que travailler l'endurance du corps, en plus de la technique serait un atout. Donc j'ai pensé à toi, vu que tous les jours tu t'entraînes pour développer ton si beau corps d'Apollon… Hey » Elle venait de se recevoir à son tour une boule de parchemin. « Tu pourrais me conseiller et m'aider ? » Termina Hermione.

- « C'est pas aussi croustillant que je pensais mais c'est tout de même intéressant. Et puis, tu as vu juste, j'entretiens mon endurance, le corps d'Apollon c'est inné chez moi ! » Se vanta-il, Hermione éclata de rire devant la modestie de son nouvel ami. « Bref je veux bien t'aider, si tu veux je te ferai une liste des mouvements que je fais et puis tu pourrais en faire avec moi, disons au moins deux fois par semaine, à toi de voir quand. Ca te va ? »

- « Oui merci. » Sourit Hermione. Ils se remirent au boulot. Plus un son à part celui des plumes qui grattaient sur le parchemin et les pages qui tournaient ne sortit de cette pièce.

Le midi, Hermione en parla à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville qui furent enthousiasmés de cette idée innovatrice. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver le samedi matin pour en discuter. Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Hermione retrouva son ancienne salle commune avec plaisir. Au début elle fut dérangée par l'intrépide de la rentrée mais les garçons avaient vite fait un barrage entre les deux jeunes femmes et les jeunes aux hormones affreusement précoces. Le petit groupe qu'était autrefois le Trio d'Or avait, au fil des années passées entre les murs de Poudlard, été considérablement agrandi. Il y avait maintenant tous les dernière année et une bonne partie des sixième année. En ce moment même, ils squattaient le canapé et la cheminée, lieu fétiche du Trio d'Or autrefois. Au grand désespoir d'Hermione et d'une fille de sixième, le sujet Quidditch fut évoqué longuement. A l'heure du dîner ils descendirent tous ensemble et s'installèrent à la place qui était la leur pour toute l'année. L'ambiance, une fois encore, était très bonne, les discussions et les rires allaient bon train.

La semaine de cours se passa normalement. Des points en moins pour la maison des lions pendant les cours de potions et de DCFM. De Ménorval, qui ne s'était pas encore venger de sa rencontre du dimanche matin avec Hermione. Cette dernière récupérait tous les points perdus par ses camarades, et parfois elle-même, pendant les autres cours. Les Griffondors, grâce essentiellement à leur petite princesse surdouée, gagnaient généralement beaucoup plus de points qu'ils n'en perdaient. Les autres cours se passaient bien, en toute égalité. Hermione participait toujours autant, réussissait tout ce que les enseignants demandaient de faire.

La routine, malgré qu'on ne soit qu'à la deuxième semaine de cours, était bien installée. Tous les jours le schéma était le même. Hermione se levait, se préparait et déjeunait avec ses amis. Elle croisait toujours Drago en train de faire ses exercices matinaux. Les mardi et jeudi matins, elle avait pris part aux exercices. Drago trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait bien « pour une fille ». Une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, le Trio d'Or et leurs camarades se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours. Pour tous les exercices en duo, Harry et Ron se mettaient ensemble, Hermione de son coté trouvait toujours un partenaire, le plus souvent il s'agissait de Neville, comme pour le cours de potion, sauf pour le cours de soins où elle faisait équipe avec le préfet des Serdaigles, Lewis Everwood, un garçon charmant selon la jeune femme. Dès la fin des cours les amis se retrouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour faire leurs devoirs, Harry et Ron avaient emboîté le train de leur meilleure amie et faisaient leurs devoirs dès qu'ils étaient donnés. Ce n'était qu'au moment d'aller se coucher qu'ils se séparaient. Hermione rejoignant Drago pour leur mission et Harry et Ron rejoignant leur salle commune pour des parties d'échecs.

La veille du second week-end de l'année scolaire, pendant le cours de DCFM qui était le dernier cours de la semaine pour un des deux groupes de dernière année, celui de Hermione, il y eu un dérapage que certains attendaient, d'autres non.

Au début, tout se passait normalement. Romain De Ménorval, en parfait ancien Serpentard suivant les traces de Severus Rogue, était exécrable, comme d'habitude à présent, avec les Griffondors. Il leur faisait des remarques, leur retirait des points pour rien alors qu'avec les serpents il laissait passer à peu près tout ce qui ne dérangeait pas son cours, autrement dit les grosse bêtises.

Donc le cours se passait normalement. Il faisait son discours, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour poser des questions auxquelles personne ne répondait puisqu'il n'interrogeait jamais Hermione, qui avait comme à son habitude depuis plus de 6 ans, toujours le bras en l'air et qui semblait ne pas perdre espoir d'être interrogée.

Mais une chose fâcheuse arriva. De Ménorval, dans son cours, commit une erreur. Et malheureusement pour lui, Hermione Granger qui connaît le programme de l'année et tout son contenu interrompit celui-ci.

- « Excusez-moi professeur. » Interrompit la rouge et or.

- « Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger ? Je n'ai pas posé de question et encore moins autorisé à parler qui que ce soit. » Les Serpentards ricanèrent, les autres ne disaient rien et attendaient.

- « Je le sais professeur. » Répondit la jeune femme.

- « Alors taisez-vous et laissez-moi reprendre mon cours. » Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- « Mais vous avez fait une erreur. » Continua-t-elle sans se démonter. A ce moment là, la classe commença à s'agiter mais elle se calma aussi vite qu'elle ne s'était agitée grâce à un regard à vous glacer le sang à l'attention de la classe du professeur.

- « Voyez-vous ça. Alors Miss-Je-sais-Tout, j'ai fait une erreur ? Où ça ? » Demanda-t-il toujours aussi glacialement mais cette fois, ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de son élève et lançaient des éclairs.

- « Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que 6 clans de vampires et non 7. Le clan McTaylor a été décimé par le clan Somville, dit les sanglants. Les survivants ont rejoint le clan allié à leur clan. » Expliqua la préféte calmement.

- « Et où avez-vous appris ça ? Lien de parenté avec un clan ? » Nargua-t-il.

- « Non monsieur, je l'ai lu dans un livre et cela a été évoqué en histoire de la magie il y a deux ans. » Répondit-elle posément. Les Serpentards ricanèrent une nouvelle fois, évidemment qu'elle avait trouvé ça dans un livre et qu'elle l'avait entendu en histoire de la magie, c'était la seule à écouter pendant ce cours et à lire les livres de la bibliothèque pour son plaisir personnel. A ce moment là le professeur vu rouge, très rouge, mais ne le montra pas. Un livre !

- « Très bien, si Miss-Je-sais-Tout a trouvé ça dans un livre et pendant un cours. Tenez-en compte dans vos notes. Bien. Je peux continuer mon cours ou vous voulez prendre ma place ? Vous qui savez toujours tout sur tout, vous devriez aisément terminer ce cours. » Nargua-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il vit avec délectation la main gauche de son élève se serrer fortement et les jointures devenir blanches. Les Serpentards ricanèrent encore, à croire que c'était la seule chose qu'ils savaient faire. Mais Hermione ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de hocher la tête négativement. Raté. Il continua son cours, toujours égal à lui-même. Mais un peu plus tard, il commença à jubiler lorsqu'il vit la tête de sa victime préférée légèrement penchée vers l'avant et décalée sur la gauche. Son camarade de derrière, qui n'était personne d'autre que Ron Weasley, était penché sur sa table et semblait murmurer quelque chose à la jeune femme. « 40 points en moins pour Griffondor pour bavardage. Miss Granger arrêtez de distraire vos camarades avec votre si grande culture. » Il insista sur le « si grande ».

- « Mais … » Tenta Hermione.

- « 3 heures de retenue pour désobéissance Miss Granger. » Si les Serpentards avaient pu, ils auraient applaudi leur nouveau professeur préféré. Hermione regardait son professeur abasourdie, elle venait de perdre 40 points et d'écoper de 3 heures de retenues. Puis elle se reprit très vite et tenta de montrer un visage impassible. « Quelque chose à rajouter ? » Elle fit non de la tête une nouvelle fois. « Très bien, rendez-vous ce soir dans cette classe à 21h. » Le reste du cours qui clôturait la semaine que venait de passer un des groupes de dernière année se passa en silence, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione fut la première à sortir. Pourquoi avait-elle encore ramenait son savoir sur la table et pas laissé l'erreur inconnue ? Elle fut vite rejointe par les Griffondors avec qui elle était en cours dont Harry, Ron et Neville, qui était son voisin de table. Heureusement McGonagall n'avait pas divisé le Trio d'Or, ils étaient ensemble à tous les cours sauf pour leurs options. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des rouge et or. Ils s'installèrent dans leur coin habituel, chassant les premières années qui y étaient installés. Ils discutèrent ou travaillèrent ou les deux en même temps, dans ce cocon chaleureux qu'était la salle commune des Griffondors.

A l'heure du repas, Hermione avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, ses amis n'étaient pas étrangers à son sourire. Pendant le repas, elle discutait gaiement avec ses amis et riait aux blagues que racontaient les garçons. A la fin du repas, elle retourna dans sa salle commune. Lorsque Drago entendit le portrait raconter sa journée et ses déboires sentimentaux, il comprit que Hermione rentrait. Elle trouva son homologue assis devant leur mission ou devant un devoir. Elle le salua et alla directement dans sa chambre se préparer pour sa colle. Elle prépara son sac et ressortit en s'excusant auprès de son colocataire de le lâcher ce soir. Il la rassura et elle s'en alla vers sa torture d'un pas traînant.

Malgré son pas peu énergique, elle arriva avec quelques petites minutes d'avance, elle ne voulait pas aggraver son cas plus que nécessaire. Elle s'adossa au mur qui se trouvait en face de la porte et attendit. Elle redoutait les 3 heures qu'elle allait passer entre les murs de cette classe. Elle n'aurait jamais été dans cette situation si elle s'était contrôlée. Mais elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts jusque là, il la poussait à bout, et elle était si impulsive et droite qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer un seul écart, alors elle ouvrait sa bouche savante. Maintenant elle allait payer son impulsivité face à ce nouveau professeur très doué pour faire craquer les gens, elle allait payer cher, mais comment, ça, ça restait à voir.

A 21h pile, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et son professeur apparut. Il était habillé, une fois encore, de noir. Il avait un pantalon et un pull noir, ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il détailla la jeune fille qui portait toujours son uniforme. Sa jupe était impeccablement plissée, elle lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux, sa cravate était nouée correctement, elle portait un pull par-dessus sa chemise. Il n'y avait rien à reprocher, l'uniforme lui allait bien de surcroît. Il s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer, une odeur de fruits rouges se dégagea sur son passage. Elle se dirigea, sans un regard pour son professeur, vers le bureau et attendit, droite et fière que De Ménorval la rejoigne et lui donne ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle se doutait de rabaissant. Tout cela se passa dans le silence le plus complet.

- « Vous allez commencer par trier ces copies par classe, note et nom et prénoms, par ordre croissant. » Il lui mit devant elle une pile impressionnante de copies. A en voir la taille, il devait y avoir quatre niveaux. « Sans magie naturellement. » Sourit son bourreau.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle s'installa sur un des bureaux qui se trouvait en face du bureau du brun qui avait sorti un magazine de Quidditch. Elle posa la pile sur la table d'à coté et se mit au travail. Au bout d'une heure et demie elle termina, elle posa les quatre piles de copies sur son bureau. Il leva la tête de son magazine et lui donna aussitôt une autre tâche.

- « Demain à la première heure, j'ai un groupe de quatrième année qui a un devoir sur table, et je veux qu'ils soient dans les meilleures conditions pour effectuer ce contrôle de connaissances, qui je ne le doute pas avec votre savoir si… agaçant ne vous poserez pas de problème. Vous allez donc me nettoyer toutes les tables, sans magie bien évidemment. Avec ceci. » Sourit-il. Il posa sur son bureau, face à son élève, une brosse à dent. Hermione la reconnut comme étant la sienne. Elle ne prononça aucun mot comme l'aurait espérer le jeune homme, elle prit la brosse à dent et recula. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est qu'un seau d'eau était apparu derrière elle. Elle le renversa et par conséquent l'eau savonneuse se répandit dans une bonne partie de la classe. « Mais vous le faite exprès ou c'est de nature d'être aussi nulle ? » Cria-t-il.

- « Je n'ai pas fait exprès, le seau n'était pas là quand j'ai déposer les copies. » Répondit calmement Hermione.

- « C'est que vous êtes nulle de nature alors, et que vous n'êtes pas aussi intelligente que ça ! Avec quoi vous attendiez-vous à nettoyer les tables ? »

- « Certainement pas avec ma propre brosse à dent ! » Répondit-elle, la voix tremblante, elle commençait à perdre patience.

- « Ah parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ! Nettoyez-moi toute cette flotte ! » Continua-t-il de crier.

- « Non. » Répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme, mais elle tremblait de plus en plus.

- « Non ? » Demanda De Ménorval calmement, trop calmement. « Mais je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Faites-le, c'est un ordre ! » Recommença-t-il à crier.

- « Non ! Je ne suis pas à vos ordres, je ne suis pas votre esclave et encore moins votre elfe de maison ! » Cria Hermione. Elle avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle face à lui.

- « Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant. Vous avez les mêmes traits de caractères que ces créatures. Vous êtes pathétique, toujours à faire des courbettes aux professeurs, vous devriez être heureuse de pouvoir nettoyer vos bêtises, un elfe se serait probablement mutilé pour cette bêtise voire même pire. En fait vous êtes pire qu'une de ces créatures, vous êtes inutile, vous n'arriverez jamais à rien, vous resterez toujours dans l'ombre des vos amis si célèbres soient-ils. Pour n'importe quels gestes ou paroles vous devez forcément ouvrir un livre. C'était pas écrit dans un bouquin qu'un seau se trouverait sur votre chemin, alors vous qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous le faites tomber ! N'avez-vous jamais lu dans un livre que lorsqu'un seau se renversait, tout se contenu s'échappait et se répandait ? Non bien sûr. Pff. Vous n'êtes qu'une Miss-Je-sais-Tout, sang-de-bourbe, inutile et à peine bonne à lever la main en cours pour montrer que vous savez des choses tout droit sorties de bouquins ! » Cria-t-il

- « Je vous interdit de me parler comme ça ! » Cria-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter de cette façon ainsi que vos autres élèves qui n'appartiennent pas à votre ancienne maison. VOUS N'ETES PERSONNE POUR ME PERLER COMME CA ! » Hurla-t-elle.

- « OH QUE SI JE SUIS QUELQU'UN, JE SUIS VOTRE SUPERIEUR ! » Hurla-t-il à son tour.

- « Supérieur en quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement, la voix éteinte. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « S'en est assez. » Elle sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle de classe, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'elle marchait dans l'eau qui s'était très vite répandue dans la classe, le professeur sur les talons.

- « Retournez immédiatement dans cette classe et nettoyez-moi le bordel que vous avez mis ! » Ordonna-t-il.

- « Non, je suis pas votre bonne à tout faire. » Elle s'était retournait, et se trouvait face à son professeur qui faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

- « Vous devez faire ce que je vous dit de faire pendant vos retenues, je vous dis de nettoyer les tables, vous le faites sans discuter. Il vous reste encore une heure de retenue, alors vous allez retourner dans cette classe et nettoyer l'eau que vous avez mis partout dans ma foutue classe ainsi que ses putains de tables comme votre condition de Griffondor inutile vous l'impose. »

- « Non. » Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues rougies par la haine qu'elle ressentait pour son professeur. Jamais elle n'avait était traitée de la sorte par qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas le droit de discriminer ses élèves ! Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais permit, pas à ce point là ! Mais il n'était pas là et McGonagall n'avait pas sa clairvoyance. Cette fois elle s'enfuit en courant, elle voulait se réfugier dans ses appartements le plus vite possible.

De Ménorval resta planté là, comme un idiot, cette fille était devenue championne pour le planté au milieu de nulle part, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'habitue. Il allait amorcer un mouvement pour la rattraper mais il eut pas le temps d'amorcer un quelconque geste qu'un témoin de leur dispute, la plus violente qu'ils aient échangé, intervenait.

- « Tu es son prof. » Il se retourna et vit Drago adossé au mur. Les bras croisés sur son torse et la jambe gauche repliée et appuyée sur le mur.

- « Merci, je sais. » Répondit son cousin de très mauvaise humeur.

- « Et ça doit en rester là. » Continua le blond, calmement et dans la même position.

- « Tu insinues que je pourrais porter un intérêt particulier que je ne préfère pas imaginer à cette sang-de-bourbe en furie ? » Demanda surpris et en colère l'aîné des cousins.

- « Ne l'insultes pas, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit avant mais j'ai entendu ta dernière réplique et elle est insultante. » Demanda le blond, toujours d'un calme plat. « Tu es son prof, tu lui dois le respect. Et quant à ta question, je ne vois que deux exemples mon cher cousin. Severus et moi. » Sourit-il.

- « Severus ? » Interrogea le brun soudainement intéressé.

- « Oui Severus. Il admire Hermione et depuis un moment tu peux me croire, je crois qu'elle son élève favorite après moi, mais moi c'est différent. »

- « Hermione ? » Sourit Romain en levant ses sourcils. « Et toi ? »

- « Moi, c'est moi. Bon allez, je vais calmer la colère dévastatrice que tu as déclanché chez ma douce colocataire. Je ne te remercie pas Romain ! »

Il rentra précipitamment à son dortoir amélioré. Après ce que lui avait dit son cousin, elle devait être dans une colère folle, sûrement en train de tout casser dans leur appartement. Elle allait probablement lui crier dessus. Son cousin était très impulsif et impatient surtout quand il perdait la face. Drago n'excusait en aucun cas Romain, celui-ci avait été odieux, voire pire, avec Hermione, pire que Drago quand il était en grande forme face à son ancienne ennemie. Et venant d'un professeur cela était encore plus inadmissible, il fallait qu'il en parle à Severus.

Du coté de l'enseignant, celui-ci était toujours au même endroit où Drago l'avait laissé, dans la même position, les yeux fixant la partie du mur où le blond se trouvait l'instant d'avant. Les paroles du blond tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête brune. « Severus admire Hermione et depuis un moment. » Comment son mentor pouvait admirer cette « quoi d'ailleurs ? » Pensa-t-il. C'était tout simplement impossible, il ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse forcer le respect d'un grand sorcier comme Severus Rogue. Drago avait dû lui mentir pour prendre la défense de sa nouvelle amie. Il ne pouvait pas admirer une fille qui passait ses journées les deux bras en l'air pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle connaissait les réponses. Une fille qui passait tous ses temps libre dans une bibliothèque ou avec un livre à la main. Une fille qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que travailler. Il était impossible que son mentor ne porte un si grand intérêt à cette fille.

Il repensa à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était en dernière année, elle et Drago faisaient leur première année. Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle à la suite de McGonagall, elle avait le nez dans le plafond. Elle avait été la première appelée par la sous-directrice de l'époque. Il se souvenait alors du look qu'elle arborait à l'époque, des dents proéminentes, une touffe de crins sur la tête à la place des cheveux, des manières exagérées. Il avait ri avec ses amis de cette nouvelle venue, elle était tout simplement moche. Aujourd'hui il était difficile de dire qu'elle n'était pas belle, avec ses cheveux devenus soyeux, ses yeux dorés légèrement maquillés, sa jolie bouche, son corps magnifique.

Il se souvenait que pendant une bonne partie de l'année, elle était seule. Toujours seule dans les couloirs, avec des livres tous plus gros les uns que les autres, elle marchait la tête légèrement baissée. Une fille de la maison des serpents l'avait bousculée intentionnellement, ses livres étaient tombés ainsi que leur propriétaire. Tout le monde sauf les Griffondors présents s'était moqué d'elle. Il se souvenait de son visage enfantin, elle avait les joues rouges de colère ? De honte ? De tristesse ? Une chose était sûre, il se souvenait de l'avoir vu ramasser ses livres toute seule, les larmes menaçant de s'échapper. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré, du moins pas devant eux. Elle s'était relevée toute seule avec ses livres menaçant de tomber une nouvelle fois. Et elle était partie sans un regard pour personne, la tête encore plus basse qu'à son habitude. Si ses souvenirs ainsi que sa connaissance étaient encore bons, elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles que Mimie hantait.

Toujours lors de cette année, il se rappelait que Drago était revenu choqué d'une retenue avec Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il s'était retrouvé dans cette galère avec Granger, Potter et Weasley. Il avait alors expliqué au blond qu'il ne fallait jamais cafter, ça se retournerait toujours contre lui.

Il se souvenait du banquet de fin d'année, ils étaient en tête dans la Coupes des Maisons. Mais Dumbledore avait rajouté des points de dernières minutes. Il avait donné 50 points à chaque membre du Trio d'Or et 10 à un petit gros joufflu. La raison, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Serpentard avait alors perdu la Coupe qu'ils avaient l'habitude de gagner. Triste fin d'année pour lui.

Il se souvenait des vacances que Drago venait passer chez lui. Dès qu'il demandait comment ça se passait à Poudlard, Drago, qui d'habitude ne montrait jamais ses émotions même avec lui, s'énervait contre Potter et Granger essentiellement. Le premier était populaire, bon au Quidditch, il le battait tout le temps. Et la seconde avait toujours des meilleures notes que lui quoi qu'il faisait. Il se souvenait des vacances de leur cinquième année, la colère dans laquelle était son cousin après la capture et l'enferment de son père à Azkaban, il avait cru qu'il allait lui casser son appartement luxueux dans le Paris sorcier. A chaque fois s'était pareil, il lui racontait ses mésaventures avec le Trio, mais il lui racontait aussi qu'il appliquait à la lettre ses conseils et qu'il était respecté par tous, sauf le Trio.

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la préféte de Serdaigle qui faisait sa ronde. Il lui retira 15 points pour l'affront. Il se dirigea vers son appartement bleu et se cala grassement dans son canapé devant la cheminée avec un carnet à dessins. Il repartit dans ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte il dessina le portrait en larme de la Griffondor. Il l'observa, ce fut à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience de ses paroles, il avait des remords. Il referma le carnet, le laissa sur sa table basse bleue, comme partout dans l'appartement et alla se coucher.

Drago rentra dans l'appartement. Et à sa grande surprise, il était rangé et calme, trop calme. Il entendit l'eau couler. Hermione devait être sans doute en train de prendre une douche. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil vert avec un magazine de Quidditch et attendit que sa camarade ne sorte. Il devait savoir comment elle allait avant d'aller se coucher. Elle sortit quelques minutes après l'arrivée du blond. Elle était en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Ce qui frappa Drago c'était ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui semblaient dénués de toute étincelle de vie.

- « Ca va ? » S'enquit le serpent, il la fit sursauter.

- « Oui. » Répondit-elle calmement, sa voix était étranglée par les sanglots à peine calmés et qui menaçaient de refaire surface.

- « Tu devrais te sécher les cheveux, tu vas attraper froid sinon. »

- « Oui. Bonne nuit. » Sa voix était éteinte. Elle partit sans attendre de réponse, tête baissée. Elle se coucha sans se sécher les cheveux.

- « Bonne nuit. » Murmura Drago. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il espérait que demain elle irait mieux. Elle serait entourée de ses amis et elle pourrait se défouler l'après-midi avec l'AD. « Quel crétin des fois celui-là. » Pesta-t-il contre son cousin.


	12. Entraînements et rapprochements

Le lendemain Hermione se leva avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer, fatiguée elle avait dû s'endormir vers 3 heures du matin. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle avait les yeux bouffis, rougis, les cheveux en bataille, comme lors de sa première année, de magnifiques cernes sous les yeux et des larmes séchées sur les joues. Elle se dirigea directement vers la douche qui l'appelait.

Heureusement elle était libre, Drago devait dormir. Elle mit l'eau à couler pour la chauffer, elle se déshabilla lentement pendant qu'elle chauffait. Elle entra dans la douche, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, elle détendit ses muscles endoloris par le manque de sommeil et la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Elle se lava, ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient, elle ne voyaient rien de ses qu'elle faisait. N'y tenant plus, elle s'assit dans la douche et ramena ses genoux sous son menton et les encercla de ses bras. Elle pleura, laissant couler ses larmes qui avaient à peine séchées qu'elles ressortaient. Elle avait essayé de les retenir mais comme hier elle n'en avait plus la force.

Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit de la douche. Elle camoufla son visage abîmé par tant de tristesse. En un sort elle retrouva son visage habituel, à l'exception de sourire qui avait disparu. Elle retrouva Drago allongé sur le canapé, ses pieds sur l'accoudoir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là. Il avait entendu l'eau couler depuis le début et il l'avait ensuite entendu pleurer. Cela confirmait son mauvais pressentiment, elle était restée plus d'une heure sous la douche à pleurer. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

- « Bonjour. » Sourit Drago pour tenter de la faire sourire à nouveau.

- « Bonjour. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. « Il faut que j'y aille, les garçons et Ginny doivent m'attendre. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Elle sortit précipitamment pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle constata que la gardienne du tableau était en grande conversation avec un habitant d'un autre tableau. Ca tombait bien, elle ne voulait pas discuter. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle presque vide. A 8 heures, un samedi matin, normal. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là, elle s'en doutait mais elle ne voulait pas discutait de sa retenue de hier avec Drago. Avec personne d'ailleurs. Ginny par contre était déjà là, elle était assise seule et mangeait tranquillement. Hermione la rejoignit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa meilleure amie perspicace. Elle se saluèrent avec un sourire, qui sonnait faux une nouvelle fois pour Hermione et radieux pour Ginny. Elles mangèrent en discutant. Enfin Ginny mangeait en discutant et Hermione répondait vaguement en jouant avec sa nourriture. Les garçons les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Ils se joignirent au monologue de Ginny. Harry rappela la réunion qu'ils avaient tous les quatre avec Neville et Luna pour l'AD à 10h.

L'heure de la réunion sonna, les six amis qui se trouvaient toujours dans la Grande Salle se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide. Hermione suivait sans suivre le groupe qui discutait gaiement devant elle. Ginny le remarqua. Elle ralentit son allure pour se retrouver à la hauteur de sa meilleure amie en détresse.

- « Ca va Mione ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. » Amorça la rousse avec une voix douce et chaleureuse.

- « Oui oui, ça va, juste un peu de fatigue. » Sourit Hermione. Le sourire crispé de la brune ne convint pas du tout la jeune rousse, mais Hermione s'était toujours confiée à elle donc elle savait que si elle avait besoin de parler, elle le ferait. Elle entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

- « Bien, je vous ai demandé de venir ce matin parce que Hermione a eu une idée géniale. » Cette dernière sourit faiblement à cette évocation. « Et Ron aussi. Mione a proposé que nous travaillions à augmenter notre endurance par des ateliers sportifs, qui comme les duels augmenterons en intensité. Et hier Ron a eu l'ingénieuse idée de préparer des plans de bataille, que ce soit d'attaque ou de défense, avec comme terrains Poudlard, le parc et même la forêt interdite et Pré-au-Lard. » Expliqua Harry.

- « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, se sont des super idées ! » S'exclama Neville.

- « Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais j'ai une remarque à faire. Entre la révision des sorts, la pratique, les duels, l'entraînement sportif et la stratégie, cela fera beaucoup d'activités pour une seule après-midi. » Remarque sagement Luna.

- « Elle n'a pas tord, toutes ces activités en une seule après-midi risque d'être fatigant et les ateliers seront bâclés. » Approuva Ginny.

- « Dans ce cas je ne vois que deux solutions, soit on bloque une soirée dans la semaine soit on divise. Un samedi sur deux, on fait les activités de départ un samedi, et celui d'après on fait les nouvelles activités. » Répondit Harry.

- « Il faudra voir avec les membres tout à l'heure. On leur propose les deux solutions et ils votent. Et ensuite on établit un planning définitif avec des objectifs à remplir. » Proposa Ron.

- « Je suis d'accord. » Accepta Harry. « Après tout c'est vrai que leur demander leur avis est tout à fait normal. »

- « Je suis d'accord avec Harry. » Répondit Luna.

- « Moi aussi. » Suivit Neville.

- « Je suis l'avis. » Répondit Ginny à son tour. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à donner son avis. La rousse se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était assise à une des tables et semblait encore dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas dû écouter grand-chose de leur discussion. La rousse remarqua qu'elle avait une salle mine, les yeux éteints, le teint assez blafard malgré le camouflage qu'elle avait dû utiliser. « Hermione tu en penses quoi ? » La jeune femme sursauta et regarda son amie.

- « Ok. » Répondit-elle, la voix toujours aussi dénuée de vie que la veille et ce matin.

- « Ca va Hermione ? » Demanda le Survivant inquiet du manque d'intérêt de son amie.

- « Oui oui, jute de la fatigue. » Sourit-elle d'un sourire forcé. Elle se leva. « Je vais aller me reposer et je serai plus en forme cet après-midi. A tout à l'heure. »

- « Tu ne viens pas manger ? » Demanda le glouton de la bande.

- « Je mangerai après m'être reposée. » Elle sortit rapidement avant qu'un autre de ses amis ne lui pose une autre question. Elle marchait vite, à tel point qu'elle bouscula un deuxième année qui se retrouva expulsé sur le mur du couloir. Elle arriva dans le couloir de son appartement, la fée la vit arriver et commença à lui parler, la jeune femme s'excusa auprès d'elle et rentra. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et pensa. Elle n'en bougea que lorsqu'elle dut aller au cours de l'AD. Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Drago avachit dans le canapé avec un magazine de Quidditch.

- « Salua. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Est-ce que ce soir tu es libre pour notre première leçon d'occlumancie ? »

- « Oui, après le dîner c'est bon ? »

- « Parfait. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle. » Demanda le blond doucement.

- « Oui oui, juste un peu de fatigue accumulée cette semaine. » Sourit la brune. « A ce soir. » Une fois encore elle échappa à son interlocuteur pour ne pas avoir à subir d'interrogatoire.

- « Oui, amuse-toi bien petite veinarde ! » Sourit Drago. Elle sourit en retour, ce sourire là était plus naturel mais la tristesse apparaissait tout de même dans ses yeux dorés. Elle sortit. Drago resta à regarder la porte par laquelle son amie c'était échappée et son sourire à lui aussi se fana. Elle lui avait menti.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la Salle sur Demande, elle inspira un grand coup, se vissa un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et entra. Tout le monde semblait être là, Harry faisait l'appel. Elle salua tout le monde d'un bonjour qui se voulait énergique mais qui était tremblant. Ca allait être dur. Elle vint se placer aux cotés de ses amis. Ginny la surveilla du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière grimaça. Harry en bon chef des chefs prit la parole.

- « Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer, nous allons vous soumettre à un vote. Nous avons un planning qui est trop chargé pour que tout soit évoqué efficacement en une après-midi. Nous avons deux nouvelles activités. Ca nous en fait 5 en tout à présent. La révision des sorts, la pratique, les duels et l'entraînement sportif qui vise à augmenter l'endurance et la stratégie afin d'établir des tactiques de batailles, au cas où. » Expliqua Harry.

- « Ces activités sont importantes mais nous en aurons jusqu'au bout de la nuit si nous voulons tout faire correctement. C'est pourquoi nous vous proposons deux solutions. Soit on divise les activités en deux groupes et on étudie un groupe un samedi et l'autre groupe le samedi suivant. Soit nous cherchons un deuxième créneau dans la semaine. » Continua Neville, qui commençait à gagner en assurance face aux membres.

- « Je sais que nous avions dit que nous laisserions la semaine mais ces activités sont importantes. Donc nous vous demandons de voter. » Continua à son tour Ginny.

- « Que ceux qui sont pour qu'un samedi sur deux nous étudions la magie et que l'autre samedi nous nous entraînions et établissons des plans de bataille lèvent la main. » Demanda Luna. Des mains se levèrent. Neville et Ron comptèrent, deux comptes valent mieux qu'un.

- « 25 » Déclara Ron.

- « Moi, j'en ai 29. » Déclara Neville. « Ceux qui ont levé la main avancez-vous. » Et ils recommencèrent à compter.

- « 26. » Acheva de compter le roux. « Neville ? »

- « 26. » Accorda-t-il.

- « Hermione, combien y a-t-il de membres ? » Demanda Luna.

- « 101 avec nous. » Répondit-elle. « Je suis désolée pour ceux qui voulait le samedi. » Elle rangea la liste et en sortit un parchemin vierge. « Je voudrais qu'un élève de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle vienne me voir. » Deux garçons avancèrent jusqu'à la jeune femme.

- « Salut Hermione. » Salua un des deux garçons.

- « Bonjour Lewis. Tu vas bien ? » Sourit joliment la jeune femme.

- « Oui et toi ? » Sourit-il en retour.

- « Fatiguée. » Répondit-elle uniquement.

- « Salut, je m'appelle William Scott, je suis le nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle. » Sourit aussi le second garçon.

- « Enchantée. » Sourit de nouveau la brune. « Si je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre, c'est pour qu'on voit qu'elle autre jour de la semaine serait le mieux pour nos trois maisons. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry, Ron et Ginny demandaient à chaque élève qui était en face de chacun de lancer sur un mannequin un sort, chaque membre passait devant les trois Griffondors qui représentaient 3 niveaux différents. C'est de cette façon qu'ils évaluaient le niveau de chaque membre, les anciens comme les nouveaux. Une fois les 3 sorts lancés et le niveau déterminé, ils passaient devant Neville et Luna, tous deux assis à une table. Neville notait sur un parchemin le niveau de l'élève que celui-ci indiquait lorsqu'il se présentait. Luna leur remettait une pièce aux nouveaux en leur expliquant son fonctionnement.

Hermione, Lewis et William avaient décidé du jour idéal. Ensuite les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent la file d'attente pour l'évaluation de leur capacité. Ils étaient tous les deux nouveaux. Il y a deux ans, Lewis n'avait pas entendu parler de l'organisation. Mais s'il en avait eu connaissance, il se serait probablement joint à eux. Du coté de William, il était en cinquième année, il était membre du journal de l'école avec les frères Crivey. Lui n'avait pas eu envie de rejoindre l'AD. Son père aurait eu des ennuis avec le Ministre. Une fois leur niveau déterminé, inscrit et leur pièce en poche, ils rejoignirent les autres et discutèrent.

Les six dirigeants, puisque Harry avait décidé de ne pas s'occuper du club seul vu le nombre de membres et que Neville, approuvé par les autres, lui avait proposé de l'aide, se réunirent. Ils étaient tous autour de la table. Hermione et Harry étaient assis, et les quatre autres étaient avachis sur la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se redressèrent et se dirigèrent vers les groupes qui discutaient.

- « S'il vous plaît ! » Cria Ginny pour couvrir les discussions. Tous se tournèrent vers les 5 Griffondors et la Serdaigle.

- « Merci. » Remercia la préféte-en-chef à l'attention de son amie. « Après avoir discuté avec les préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, nous avons convenu que le mercredi à 17h serait idéal. Il n'y a aucun club ou entraînement de Quidditch après cette heure. »

- « Nous avons établi un planning. » Intervint à son tour Luna. « Le samedi, il y aura donc les ateliers magiques. L'étude des sorts et la pratique seront gérés par Harry et Hermione pour le groupe 3, Ginny et Ron pour le groupe 2 et Neville et moi nous occuperons du groupe 1. Les duels seront arbitrés par tout le monde. »

- « Pour les cours du mercredi, de 17h à l'heure du dîner, voire même avant pour ceux qui veulent, il y aura l'entraînement sportif dirigé par Hermione. Et après le dîner, il y aura une veillée stratégique dirigée par Neville, Ron et Harry, elle reposera sur le débat d'idées. » Continua Ginny.

- « Bien vu l'heure, ce n'est pas la peine de commencer quoique ce soit. Donc nous vous laissons. Mais attention, ne sortez pas tous en même temps, discrétion. » Termina Harry.

Les 6 animateurs se posèrent sur les coussins, ils furent imités par quelques élèves mais ces derniers n'osaient pas rejoindre le Trio d'or et leurs amis. Ils étaient trop impressionnés par ce que dégageait ce groupe. Seuls leurs proches comme Lavande, Seamus et Dean et les autres Griffondors de sixième et septième années les approchaient.

Les petits groupes partaient les uns après les autres à un intervalle régulier et espacé. Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Lavande allèrent chercher un verre de jus de citrouille. Il y avait déjà un petit groupe entièrement composé de garçons ce qui ravit l'ex petite amie de Ron. Il y avait notamment Lewis Everwood qui souriait à Hermione.

- « Ca va Hermione ? » Continua-t-il de sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny et les deux autres filles. « Salut, je m'appelle Lewis Everwood. On s'est croisé à la réunion des préfets samedi dernier. » Dit-il à l'adresse de Ginny.

- « Oui, je m'en souviens, tu vas bien ? » Répondit Ginny.

- « Oui, je suis content que vous ayez repris l'AD. J'ai pas la chance d'y prendre part il y a deux ans, l'info n'était pas arrivée jusqu'à mes oreilles. » S'excusa le jeune homme.

- « Tu es dans quel groupe ? » Demanda Hermione.

- « Je suis dans le 3, donc j'aurai la chance de t'avoir comme professeur. » Sourit-il de nouveau à la brune.

- « Harry est un très bon prof aussi. » Sourit la brune pas très à l'aise face aux compliments du préfet de la maison de son amie Luna. Elle regarda sa montre. « Ginny, je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. » S'excusa-t-elle. « On se voit au dîner.

- « Ouai, je trouve que tu es étrange aujourd'hui Mione. » Soupçonna la rousse.

- « Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, de la fatigue, rien de plus. »

- « Je peux t'accompagner ? Moi aussi je dois aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai un livre à emprunter pour le devoir de Rogue. » Demanda Lewis.

- « Euh… Oui… Si tu veux. » Répondit Hermione prise au dépourvu. « A tout à l'heure Gin'. »

- « A tout à l'heure Mione, ne soit pas en retard, ou je viens te chercher moi-même. » Entendit sournoisement la jolie rousse avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, les deux autres filles avaient elles aussi une petit sourire visser aux lèvres.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la Salle sur Demande. En sortant Hermione soupira longuement, elle avait pris sur elle pour paraître reposée pour ne pas que ses amis ne lui posent trop de questions. Elle avait continuellement en tête ce que lui avait dit De Ménorval. Son soupire n'échappa à son accompagnateur. Il décida d'engager la conversation. Il répéta son enthousiasme pour l'AD. Hermione lui répondait par monosyllabes. Puis il parla de tout et de rien.

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. C'est à l'entrée qu'ils se séparèrent. Lewis lui souhaita une bonne fin de week-end et lui dit qu'il avait hâte d'être à lundi. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent définitivement, Lewis déposa un baiser sur la joue, tout près de la commissure des lèvres, de la Griffondor. Il lui lança un « à lundi » puis il disparut dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Hermione resta presque insensible à ce baiser. Elle prit un livre sur l'occlumancie et sortit pour regagner son refuge. Pendant le chemin elle prit conscience de l'acte du jeune homme. Ses pensées étaient maintenant partagées.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et bouquina sans conviction le livre qu'elle avait emprunté. Drago n'était pas dans l'appartement, il lui avait laissé un mot pour lui rappeler le cours du soir et pour lui dire qu'il faisait passer des essais pour l'équipa de Quidditch. A l'heure du dîner, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, toujours aussi éteinte. Elle prit part aux conversations pour donner l'illusion, elle ne mangea presque rien. Après le repas, elle remonta dans son appartement, elle fut rejointe à mi-chemin par son colocataire. Celui-ci devait lui enseigner l'occlumancie.

Le cours ne se passa pas comme Drago l'avait imaginé. Il arrivait trop facilement à entrer dans l'esprit de son amie. Il voyait sans arrêt les mêmes images. La retenue qu'elle avait eu avec son cousin, les Serpentards qui se moquaient d'elle à différentes époques et Lewis et le baiser. Il vit aussi le cours de l'AD et les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour paraître normal alors qu'elle souffrait. Il fut touché en plein cœur par ce qu'il voyait et ce que ressentait sa nouvelle amie. Il décida que le cours était terminé. Elle n'avait pas la tête à sa. Avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa chambre il lui lança.

- « Laisse le entrer dans ta vie. » Elle le regarda perdue, elle ne comprenait pas l'allusion. « Le châtain aux yeux bleus/verts. » Eclaircit-il. Il entra dans sa chambre verte et laissa la rouge et or sur le canapé, dans ses incessantes pensées.

C'est à ces paroles que Hermione prit réellement conscience de l'intention de Lewis avec ce baiser. Il était intéressé par elle. Lui, jeune homme de bientôt 18 ans, châtain, les cheveux courts, aux yeux bleus/verts en amandes, ils semblaient rieur, toujours illuminés. Une bouche fine, un nez fin. Il était grand et athlétique. L'attrapeur des Serdaigles semblait intelligent, elle se souvenait des cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ils étaient ensemble pour les travaux, ils s'étaient bien amusés avec les niffleurs. Elle se souvenait aussi de ce qu'avait dit Ron, un « beau gosse » qui la « drague » elle, Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard, née moldue. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Elle, l'abominable castor touffu et savant de Griffondor ne pouvait pas attirer le regard d'un garçon qui était presque aussi populaire que Harry et Drago qui faisaient parti du club très fermé des « beaux gosses joueurs de Quidditch ». Parfaitement impossible.

Elle monta se coucher sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain elle se leva à 5 heures. Elle avait très peu dormi cette nuit, à peine 3 heurs. Elle passa un sweat et alla dans la salle commune. Elle se posta devant une des deux fenêtres de la salle. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit, le parc était encore éclairait par la lune à demi pleine. Tout était calme.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation apaisante et se dirigea vers la table de bois rouge et s'assit sur une des chaises vertes. Devant elle se trouvait un travail aussi intense que son emploi du temps le permettait. Protéger Poudlard. Dumbledore avait peut-être trop confiance en elle. Elle n'avait pas tout le savoir que cet illustre sorcier avait. Comme l'avait si bien dit son professeur de DCFM, elle ne faisait jamais rien sans un livre. Or elle et Drago avaient lu presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque et de la réserve. Ils n'avançaient pas. Elle commençait à décourager.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle ruminait de sombres pensées tout en parcourant les notes qu'ils avaient prises durant ces dernières semaines. Drago entra à son tour dans la salle, il avait les cheveux en batailles et il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en se grattant le dos. Elle salua le nouveau venu. Ce dernier alla s'installer dans le canapé, il fut vite rejoint par sa colocataire bien matinale. Leur petit déjeuner arriva aussitôt, apporté par Winky qui était beaucoup moins dépressive depuis qu'elle était maman d'un bébé Dobby.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » Demanda Drago qui s'était réveillé définitivement lorsque la petite elfe avait apporté le petit-déjeuner.

- « Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, alors je me suis dit que tant qu'à être réveillée autant faire quelque chose, alors je regardais nos notes pour essayer de trouver une solution pour enfin avancer. » Se justifia la jeune femme.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution et puis ta première protection est originale et imparable. Il nous suffirait de trouver des sorts moins importants mais efficaces. » Rassura-t-il.

- « Oui, si tu le dis. » Accorda-t-elle.

- « Tu sors pas ce matin ? » Demanda le jeune homme en constant à l'instant la tenue de son amie, elle était encore en pyjama.

- « Non. » Répondit-elle d'une voix morne. « Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs je vais me préparer. » Elle se leva et joignit le geste à la paroles. Drago la regarda partir. Comment Hermione Granger surmontait sa peine ? En travaillant encore plus pour ne pas penser.

Dès lors où elle sortit, il ne la revit plus. Elle ne vint même pas manger le midi et le soir. Il constata qu'à la table des lions, Potter et les deux Weasley jetaient souvent des regards vers la porte et à la place vide de leur amie commune. Drago ne la vit ni ne l'entendit rentrer ce soir là. Il commençait à très sérieusement s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait sûrement pas manger ou presque. Ses amis ne semblaient pas savoir ce qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas dû leur raconter sa retenue. Il s'endormit sans savoir si elle était ou pas rentrée dans leur appartement.

Le lendemain, le Serpentard se leva à son heure habituelle, il alla directement vers la chambre de son amie. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il la vit recroquevillée sur son lit qui n'était pas défait, elle était encore endormie et habillée. Elle semblait paisible. Il vit que son réveil était programmé pour sonner à 7 heures. Le lundi, leur premier cours était à 11 heures. D'un sort il programma le réveil pour 9h30, elle aurait largement le temps de se préparer.

Il fit son sport et se prépara en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle, il y retrouva ses amis. Ils discutèrent calmement, sans attirer l'attention sur leur conversation. Ils furent interrompus par Théodore Nott qui s'installa à leurs cotés avec une élégance et un raffinement proche de ceux d'un troll. Il soupira bruyamment.

- « Tu es de bonne humeur à ce que je vois Théo. » Sourit Pansy.

- « Si tu avais reçu le courrier que j'ai reçu, je ne pense pas que tu aurais le sourire. » Maugréa le jeune homme.

- « Des nouvelles de papa ? » Demanda Blaise ironique.

- « Ouai, je suis un homme à présent. Alors il faut que j'agisse en tant que tel ! A moi le beau tatouage et les courbettes à ma face de craie reptilienne préférée. » Les trois autres sourirent face à ce surnom qui plairait sûrement pas au susnommé. Si « face de craie reptilienne » savait comment les enfants de ses partisans l'appelaient, il ne serait pas de la meilleure des humeurs.

- « Toi au moins tu as la possibilité de ne pas l'avoir, moi je la vois tous les jours. » Sourit tristement Drago en regardant son bras droit.

- « T'inquiètes, dans pas longtemps je te rejoints dans ton club très très fermé de fiston de mangemorts marqué. » Ironisa le brun.

- « Pas si on se révolte. » Intervint pensivement Pansy.

- « Tu délires ma belle. » Répondit le brun déprimé.

- « Mais non. Tu te souviens, en cinquième année, la bande de Potter avaient créé un truc contre Ombrage. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas un truc dans le genre. Je suis persuadée que d'autres personnes de notre maison ne veulent pas être enrôlés. »Expliqua Pansy.

- « A voir. » Répondit Blaise. « Dans un endroit calme. » Ils stoppèrent leur conversation car la salle se remplissait. Et parmi les Serpentards, il y avait tout de même des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago remonta dans ses appartements, Hermione allait se réveiller.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, Drago la calma. Il lui répétait qu'elle avait largement le temps de se préparer avant le début du cours. Elle se calma automatiquement et le remercia de l'attention qu'il avait eue pour elle.

La routine qui s'était installée jusque là dans le groupe du Trio d'Or fut bisée. Cette nouvelle fit le tour de Poudlard.

Ces trois derniers jours, Hermione Granger ne participait plus aux cours. Elle était présente à tous les cours naturellement. Mais à aucun moment elle ne levait la main pour répondre à une question. Elle restait le nez plongé dans son parchemin et prenait des notes. Ses professeurs s'inquiétaient. En 6 ans, Hermione Granger n'avait jamais manqué l'occasion de répondre à une question. Tous ses professeurs qui à présent la connaissaient si bien se posaient des questions. Lorsqu'ils l'interrogeaient, elle haussait les épaules. Rogue fut très étonné et touché du comportement si soudain de la meilleure élève qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Même les élèves s'inquiétaient pour elle.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Drago, Lavande, les jumelles Patil, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Lewis et même Blaise et Pansy, principalement, se posaient des questions. Un seul avait les réponses. Harry et Ron ne cessaient de demander à la jeune femme ce qu'elle avait, à chaque fois elle répondait la même chose. La fatigue.

Elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle était fatiguée de faire des efforts pour tout le monde. Alors elle se laissait aller. Pourquoi faire des efforts quand elle voyait comment on la traitait après ? Les Serpentards se moquaient d'elle, ses amis profitaient de ses devoirs, certains de ses professeurs la méprisait pour son savoir, sa vie. Mais quelle vie ? Elle n'avait aucune vie, elle n'avait plus de temps pour ses loisirs ou tout simplement se laisser aller, elle était partie en croisade contre les préjugés sur les nés moldu.

A 17 heures pile, tous les membres de l'AD étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient eu l'intelligence de mettre des vêtements confortables. Luna fit l'appel pour vérifier la présence de tous les membres.

Hermione allait devoir faire encore un effort devant tout le monde, utiliser la magie de l'illusion. La veille elle avait pratiqué avec Drago sans grande conviction. Elle s'avança. Les 5 autres fondateurs rejoignirent les membres. Elle commença par leur expliquer qu'ils devaient tous s'échauffer pour minimiser les courbatures car solliciter un corps qui faisait peu de sport était source de courbatures voire des douleurs plus importantes.

Pendant un bon quart d'heure ils s'étirèrent. Hermione avait esquissé un sourire lorsqu'elle vit 100 personnes se mettre à courir autour de la salle. Certains malins comme Ron et Lewis partirent sur les chapeaux de roues ! Ce qui fit qu'au bout d'un tour de l'immense salle, ils furent essoufflés. Neville lui semblait avoir souffert, lui aussi était essoufflé et pourtant il n'avait pas fait la course. Le sourire de leur entraîneur s'agrandit lorsqu'ils passèrent aux abdos et autres étirements et assouplissements. Là encore Neville fut à la peine, si bien que la jeune femme l'appela à ses cotés pour mieux le guider. Hermione était impressionnée par la volonté de réussir correctement de son ami, une vraie leçon. Bientôt les sportifs se distinguèrent des non sportifs.

Une fois les échauffements terminés, Hermione demanda à la salle de faire apparaître des cordes à sauter. Elles apparurent aux pieds de chaque membre, hormis les enfants de moldus, les autres regardèrent la préféte-en-chef avec des yeux interrogateurs. Elle expliqua l'exercice en mimant les gestes. Le premier à essayer fut Neville, suivit des enfants de moldus, une fois encore il eut du mal mais persévérait. Rapidement tous s'y mirent. Hermione éclata de rire, la première fois depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'elle vit Ron, Dean, Seamus et Lewis et un de ses amis tomber lourdement sur leurs camarades après n'avoir pas suffisamment lever les pieds assez hauts. Au contraire de ces clowns, certains levaient beaucoup trop les pieds comme Colin Crivey.

Hermione semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Elle riait beaucoup. Elle s'amusait tout simplement, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis le bal de quatrième année. Elle se sentait vivante, tout le monde était accroché à ses conseils. La séance se passa bien. Ron ne faisait que des gaffes. Harry se débrouillait bien. Ginny était une vraie gymnaste. Luna se débrouillait très bien aussi. Neville était à la peine mais il persistait et souvent il signait un succès. Hermione quant à elle se défouler et montrait de quoi elle était capable, grâce à une souplesse hérité de sa maman. La fin de la séance sonna, tous furent déçus de ne pas pouvoir continuer car ils amusaient tous beaucoup.

Pendant que Hermione était dans la Salle sur Demande à se défouler, Drago, lui, se dirigeait d'un pas très vif vers les appartements de son cousin. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Hermione broyer du noir et mettre sa santé en péril. Le professeur ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir le blond devant sa porte, énervé. Il le fit entrer et à peine la porta fermée, le blond l'agressa.

- « Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mise ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit vendredi ? Elle était beaucoup trop calme, surtout après une dispute ! » Commença-t-il à crier. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que son cousin avait déjà de la visite.

- « Drago, tu viens de me briser les tympans. » Annonça calmement Rogue.

- « Désolé Severus, mais je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça, c'est à peine si elle mange ! » Il se retourna vers De Ménorval. « Romain qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

- « Je lui ai dit la vérité. Qu'elle n'était qu'une encyclopédie vivante et énervante, qu'elle était d'aucune utilité pour tout le monde et que sans ses livres elle n'était rien. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait dans l'Ordre.

- « T'es vraiment le dernier des cons. Toi, tu dois juste jouer la comédie, tu dois raconter un ou deux trucs tout droit sortis de la bouche de Dumbledore et tu restes en vie. Elle, elle a failli mourir plus d'une fois, sans aide de qui que se soit. Et figures-toi que le boulot qu'on a à faire avance. Alors arrête de t'acharner sur elle. » Continua de crier le blond, tant pis pour les oreilles de son parrain.

- « Mais c'est qu'il serait romantique mon cousin, il ne faut pas toucher à sa petite copine ! » Nargua-t-il.

- « Hermione n'est pas ma petite amie, elle est mon amie, au même titre que Pansy. » Répondit froidement Drago.

- « Si je me souviens bien, tu aimais la martyriser la Granger, c'est comme ça que tu l'appelais non ? »

- « J'avais mes raisons. » Rétorqua Drago sans plus développer.

- « Oh et qu'elles étaient tes raisons mon cher cousin ? » Demanda Romain avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il commençait à être agacer du procès que lui faisait le blond.

- « Ca le regarde. » Répondit Rogue qui jusque là avait suivit la dispute familiale.

- « C'est si honteux pour un sang-pur comme toi d'avouer les raisons de cet acharnement qui a quand même duré 6 ans. »

- « J'en ai déjà discuté avec la concernée, il n'y a pas lieu de ressortir cette histoire close. »

- « Romain, laisse Miss Granger tranquille, j'aimerai à l'avenir pouvoir retirer des points et ne jamais l'interroger lorsqu'elle lève la main pour mon simple plaisir de la faire enrager. C'est une grande sorcière contrairement à ce que tu crois. Même si parfois elle est insupportable, je préfère la voir comme elle était avant. » Rogue sortit de l'appartement dans un vol de cape qui le caractérise si bien à présent.

- « Je vais te laisser aussi. Je ne te demande pas l'aimer, juste de ne plus lui cracher ce que tu lui as craché lors de sa retenue. Tu l'as beaucoup plus touché que tu ne le crois. A vendredi. » Salua-t-il en lui serrant tout de même la main. Il quitta les lieux.

- « Je sais. » Murmura De Ménorval une fois le blond hors des appartements.

Hermione arriva plus souriante au dîner. Elle mangea ce qui rassura son entourage. Vers le dessert Ron reçut une missive de la directrice. Il devait effectuer la ronde du soir car le préfet de Poufsouffle s'était cassé la cheville et il allait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas de chance, il devait animer la stratégie ce soir au club. Hermione envoya un message à tous les membres, leur expliquant la situation.

Pansy rejoignit Ron au point de départ de la ronde. Elle se passait dans le silence le plus total. Ils tombèrent sur un 5ème année de Serpentard qui avait suspendu dans les airs une première année de Poufsouffle. Ron lança un expelliarmus et amortit la chute de la fillette dans la foulée. Pansy donna la punition au membre de sa maison. Le garçon perdit 25 points et gagna une semaine de retenue avec Rusard. Ils raccompagnèrent la fille. Pendant leur route Pansy parla à Ron.

- « Tu es plus doué que je ne pensais Weasley. »

- « Tu crois quoi Parkinson, il n'y a que vous, les Serpentards, pour vous croire supérieurs aux autres. Dans chaque maison, il y a de grands sorciers, même à Serpentard. En tout cas, ta punition est plus sévère et impartiale que je pensais. » Elle lui sourit timidement.

- « Pourquoi Serpentards et Griffondors ne peuvent pas s'apprécier ? »

- « Quoi ? » Demanda Ron surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle le regarda.

- « Non, rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Salut. » Et elle partit précipitamment.

Il resta bouche bée. Les propos et les yeux tristes de la brune le choquèrent. Il ramena la fillette à sa salle commune, lui fit des recommandations et retourna dans la tour des lions. La tête pleine de questions. Il se coucha sans les réponses mais se promis de les avoir.


	13. Halloween party

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude, elle allait se joindre à Drago pour son entraînement physique personnel. La veille elle avait retrouvé quelque peu le sourire grâce à Neville, Ron et Lewis, mais elle restait tout de même fragile.

Le sport se passa très bien, Hermione était attentive à ce que lui disait son ami. Elle s'en sortait bien pour une débutante. Drago était satisfait de son élève particulière, mais pour le moment, il était encore plus heureux de voir la brune en meilleure forme morale.

Les cours se passaient bien hormis le fait que Hermione ne participait toujours pas comme elle la faisait autrefois. Harry, Ginny et Ron s'inquiétaient bien qu'elle mangeait plus que les jours précédents et qu'elle participait plus aux conversations, elle n'en demeurait pas moins dans un état différent de son habitude. Ils n'insistaient plus pour savoir ce qu'elle avait, de toute façon elle leur donnait toujours le même motif. Ce jeudi matin, le Trio d'Or avait passé la matinée uni. Le sourire de Hermione avait apparu à ses amis rayonnant lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé leur note au devoir de métamorphose qu'ils avaient fait seuls. Elle les félicita franchement. Ils mangèrent ensemble, puis l'après-midi ils furent séparés, les deux garçons avaient des options différentes de la jeune femme, à eux les trois heures de divination, où le professeur Trelawney leur prédit une nouvelle fois une mort atroce pour Harry. Hermione de son coté avait 4 heures d'option divisée en deux cours, runes anciennes et arithmancie.

A la fin de ce dernier cours la rouge et or fut retenue à la sortie. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir qui lui tenait le bras, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Lewis. Il semblait quelque peu nerveux, ce qui intrigua la brunette. Il lui demanda si elle voulait bien aller dans le parc avec lui. Elle accepta, après tout elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il soupira de soulagement.

Le soir, à l'heure du dîner, lorsque Hermione s'installa avec ses amis à sa table, elle avait un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Ses amis ne purent passer à coté de ce détail plus que flagrant. Hermione avait un sourire vrai et qui semblait plus que heureux. Ginny, en bonne curieuse et jeune fille inquiète du confort et du moral de son amie, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. L'aînée des deux jeunes femmes répondit à l'oreille de la cadette. A mesure qu'elle racontait son aventure, la moue interrogative de la rousse se transforma en un sourire éclatant laissant voir toutes ses dents. Le repas se passa agréablement bien. Les deux filles avaient une discussion animée, Harry et Ron suivirent la conversation d'une oreille attentive et furent heureux pour leur amie, ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne Mione.

Drago n'avait rien manqué du comportement radieux de son amie. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls devant leurs devoirs, il la félicita, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le faisait.

- « Je suis content, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as rendu ton beau sourire mais en tout cas je suis content de le retrouver, il m'avait manqué. » Sourit le jeune homme.

- « J'ai écouté le conseil d'un ami. » Répondit-elle mystérieusement.

- « Et quel conseil t'a donné cet ami ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué par cet air qui l'avait fait courir dans le piège de son amie.

- « De laisser entrer dans ma vie un certain châtain aux yeux bleus/verts. » Sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil espiègle. Le sourire du serpent face à elle s'agrandit encore plus.

- « Je vois. Et dire que je voulais te demander en mariage parce que je nourrissais pour toi un amour passionné et surtout pour voir les têtes de Potter et Weasley, je vais devoir me faire une raison. » Fit-il semblant d'être déçu. « Tu me brise le cœur. » Déclara-t-il théâtralement.

- « Je pourrais toujours te prendre pour amant. » Sourit-elle d'un sourire directement emprunté à un serpent Serpentard qui à cet instant la regardait avec des yeux ouverts à leur maximum, voire plus !

- « Tu sais, des fois tu me fais peur. Je vais devoir mettre un verrou à ma chambre ou alors tu vas violer mon corps sublime dans mon sommeil. Et rend moi mon sourire, sans lui je me sens nu. » Bouda-t-il Drago.

- « Oh non ! Tout mais pas Drago nu devant ma vision fragile ! » Rigola-t-elle.

- « Alors toi tu vas voir ! » Il se leva et elle en fit de même, une véritable bataille d'oreille, apparus par magie, et de parchemin se déroula dans la salle commune qui devint très vite un champ de bataille digne des plus grandes guerres ! Hermione courait et riait à n'en plus finir, elle était heureuse. Drago était dans le même état, il avait retrouvé son amie et surtout parce qu'il s'amusait, et ça, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ils signèrent une trêve et se posèrent sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse.

- « Merci ma petite fouine bondissante, je m'étais pas autant amusée et sentie vivante depuis longtemps. » Remercia la rouge et or.

- « Ce fut un plaisir mon castor préféré, c'est pareil, je peux facilement compter en année la dernière fois que j'ai ri comme ça. » Ils continuèrent leur soirée à discuter de leur vie.

Le lendemain Hermione avait gardé l'euphorie de sa soirée. Elle riait souvent, elle était redevenue l'Hermione que tout le monde connaissait. Elle ne levait toujours pas la main, et ne semblait pas décidée à reprendre cette habitude, mais elle répondait juste à toutes les questions que ses professeurs lui posaient, ces derniers n'avaient pas perdu espoir de revoir l'élève qui avait passé tout un mois avec eux et qu'ils appréciaient presque tous. Mais ils allaient devoir s'habituer ainsi que les élèves, Hermione Granger avait décidé de ne plus faire d'efforts, on l'interrogeait bien, on ne l'interrogeait pas tant pis.

Le soir au dîner elle arriva main dans la main avec Lewis dans la Grande Salle. Ils se séparèrent après s'être rapidement embrassés, devant tout le monde bien entendu. Ca allait jazzer à radio potins ! Ils s'installèrent à leur table respective. Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était alors que tout le monde la regardait en attendant des réponses aux questions muettes qu'ils se posaient tous. Finalement c'est Seamus, avec sa délicatesse et son franc parler, qui fit la remarque qu'une bonne partie de la table avait en tête.

- « Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de Ron, Hermione. » Se risqua-t-il. « Et pareil pour toi Ron. » Les deux « amoureux » qui étaient assis en diagonale, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant une nouvelle fois les regards de la Grande Salle. Leur fou rire dura quelques minutes. Puis Ron, une fois calmé, répondit à son camarade de dortoir et ami.

- « Mione est comme ma sœur, l'aimer autrement que comme un frère et une sœur serait incestueux. » Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées tellement il avait ri. Hermione en fit de même.

- « C'est pareil pour moi. C'est comme si tu voyais Ron et Ginny s'embrasser ou Harry et moi. » Devant les grimaces des 4 amis, tout le monde éclata de rire, le quatuor en premier.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent très bien. Tout redevint presque comme avant. Les cours de l'AD se passaient extrêmement bien, mieux que ne l'avaient espéré les dirigeants. Chaque membre avait fait d'admirables progrès. Les duels n'avaient pas encore atteint un niveau suffisant pour se trouver devant un mangemort mais il était correct pour un début d'année où tout le monde travaillait réellement la DCFM et surtout les combats. Les entraînements sportifs étaient toujours aussi amusants et efficaces. Là aussi il y avait des progrès par rapport au premier cours. La stratégie se révéla très utile et révéla de fins stratèges comme Ron et un Poufsouffle, tous deux étaient fan d'échec. Il y avait une cohésion très forte au sein de cette organisation, tout le monde se soutenait.

Concernant les cours, Hermione était ravie car les notes de ses amis se stabilisaient entre Efforts Exceptionnels (E) et Acceptable (A), et le travail qu'ils rendaient été fait par leur soin, sans l'intervention de leur amie. Ginny et Luna restaient stables, elles étaient toutes les deux bonnes élèves, pas autant que Hermione mais elles avaient souvent des E. Hermione avait toujours des notes parfaites, elle était suivie de Drago. Son petit ami suivait pas très loin.

Hermione et Lewis étaient souvent ensemble hors des cours, pendant les cours ils restaient avec leur voisin habituel. Ils leur arrivaient de se joindre au groupe d'amis de l'autre. Ils riaient, ils jouaient, ils s'embrassaient, ils parlaient, bref ils étaient bien tous les deux.

Un soir les préfets eurent une réunion avec la directrice, ils devaient préparer le bal d'Halloween qui aurait lieu dans 3 semaines. Les deux préfets-en-chef firent part du thème qu'ils avaient choisi, cette idée fut accueillie chaleureusement par l'assemblée. Ils posèrent ensuite toutes leurs idées sur la table, ils décidèrent ensemble des décorations, du repas, de la musique… En à peine une heure tout était décidé.

Le lendemain, au dîner, McGonagall fit l'annonce du bal d'Halloween aux élèves ainsi qu'aux professeurs.

- « S'il vous plait. » Les élèves se turent et se tournèrent vers la directrice debout face à l'assemblée. « Dans 3 semaines, le jour d'Halloween, et premier jour des vacances, aura lieu un bal. Le thème de celui-ci sera la Renaissance. Tout le monde, de la première à la dernière année ainsi que les professeurs sont invités à se costumer. Des sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront organisées pour les première et deuxième années pour la recherche d'un costume. Les informations complémentaires seront affichées dans vos salles communes. Bien merci de votre attention et bon appétit. »

Dans la salle, il y avait une effervescence, tout le monde ne parlait que du bal à venir. Les élèves n'avaient que ça à la bouche durant tout le repas. Ils discutaient des costumes qu'ils voulaient, des cavalières et cavaliers potentiels et rêvés. La Grande Salle, rien qu'avec une simple annonce, s'était vue transformer en basse cours. Ca jacassait !

Les 3 semaines passèrent trop lentement pour tous les élèves. Pendant les 3 semaines passées, on pouvait voir un ballet des jeunes filles ou jeunes garçons se déplacer et regarder les groupes du sexe opposé. Trouver un ou une partenaire était difficile mais drôle à voir.

Le samedi 31 Octobre, jour des morts et premier jour des vacances qui allaient durer une semaine, l'agitation était à son comble, ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas de costumes couraient au petit village sorcier voisin pour en trouver un en urgence, d'autre commençait déjà à se préparer alors qu'il n'était que 8 heures du matin mais bon ne cherchons pas à comprendre !

Les préfets-en-chef avaient réussi à convaincre les professeurs de condamner la Grande Salle pour la journée. Cette décision acceptée suscita la curiosité et l'impatience des élèves comme des professeurs. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 9 heures dans la salle. Ils se répartirent les tâches et s'y attelèrent. L'ambiance dans la pièce était joyeuse et amusée. Ils s'éclataient tous, même les 3 Serpentards. Après un « malencontreux » geste de Hermione en direction de son homologue, une véritable bataille de chair de citrouille se déclencha, tout le monde y participa. Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils se remirent au travail après avoir nettoyé les dégâts. Vers 15h passées, tout était prêt pour accueillir professeurs et élèves. Ils sortirent tous par une porte dérobée et regagnèrent leur dortoir.

Hermione rentra dans l'appartement peu après Drago, qui était assis dans le canapé. Elle repensa à son sale coup.

- « Ca va tes cheveux ? Ils sont pas trop sales ?» Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- « Si d'ailleurs, pour ta peine, je vais aller prendre une douche de 3 heures ! » Il courut vers la salle de bain, la jeune fille sur les talons. Mais elle n'arriva pas à temps, elle frappa à la porte.

- « Non, c'est pas cool de faire ça ! Je serais en retard et toi aussi par la même occasion ! Et ce sera entièrement ta faute. On aura l'air bête tout les deux ! » Tenta la rouge et or. Drago ouvrit la porte assez largement, assez pour voir la tête de la brune.

- « Un Malfoy n'est jamais ridicule. » Répondit-il sur un ton snob, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme. « Comme je suis un noble gentleman, je vous laisse la place, mais faites vite tout de même très chère, un Malfoy met du temps pour se préparer, sinon la faute sera rejetée sur vous. » Termina-t-il théâtralement.

- « Merci noble seigneur de cette délicate attention, je ferai mon possible pour ne pas vous déplaire. » Répondit-elle en entrant dans le jeu.

- « Soit. Après vous Miss, je vous attendrai dans cette charmante salle commune à 19h50. »

- « Je serai prête très cher seigneur. » Elle s'inclina et rentra dans la salle de bain pour en sortir 45 longues minutes, pour Drago, après.

A peine fut-elle sortir qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et Drago s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau. Drago était prêt depuis un moment, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme alors il décida d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il prévint son homologue. Hermione, elle, se préparait en stressant, elle s'inquiétait pour les décorations, les repas, la musique, son costume, son maquillage…

Petit à petit le hall d'entrée du Poudlard était assailli d'élèves qui étaient prêts depuis un moment et qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Ils discutaient joyeusement, ils comparaient leur costume à ceux des autres…

20h sonna et les préfets déjà présents ouvrirent la salle. Tous eurent le souffle coupé par la décoration de la salle, qui l'espace de quelques heures se transforma en véritable salle de bal de la Renaissance. Les deux préfets-en-chef avaient joué sur les mots. Au lieu d'un bal costumé d'Halloween traditionnel, il avait décidé d'organiser un bal animé et coloré comme les sorciers, quelques 2 siècles avant eux, donnaient.

La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Il y avait de grandes tentures de toutes les couleurs aux murs. De chaque coté de ces immenses rideaux il y avait des chandeliers qui portaient une cinquantaine de bougies toutes aussi colorées que les tissus. De grands lustres de cristal transparent ornaient le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Les traditionnelles tables des quatre illustres maisons qui caractérisaient les fondateurs de l'école, ainsi que celle des professeurs, avaient disparu pour laisser place à une immense table qui formait un U. Professeur et élèves seraient mélangés. La piste de danse serait au centre de la table unique. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour accueillir tous les invités. On se serait vraiment cru au temps des rois et de leur cours.

Les élèves prirent place un peu partout sur la table. Les professeurs en firent de même. Les préfets déjà présents, ceux de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour être exact, étaient satisfait de l'effet produit sur leurs camarades et professeurs.

Harry était un des premiers arrivé. Il avait une veste qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse comme tous les garçons, elle était marron avec des boutons dorés, il avait un corsaire de la même couleur avec des boutons de la même couleur que ceux de sa veste sur le bas qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Ses bas étaient dorés, il avait des chaussures marrons vernies et un bonnet qui tombait sur le coté gauche de sa tête toujours marron avec une grande plume dorée. Il était très beau. Il était surtout très nerveux, il attendait sa cavalière.

Il fut rejoint par Ron qui avait mis un peu plus de temps qui son meilleur ami. Il avait le même costume qui lui. Seules les couleurs changeaient. Sa veste était rouge vive avec des motifs en forme de lys bordeaux. Son corsaire, ses chaussures, et la plume de son bonnet étaient eux aussi bordeaux, son bonnet était rouge. La plume avait des reflets argentés, de ce fait cela rejoignait les boutons qui étaient sur sa veste et sa ceinture. Lui aussi attendait sa cavalière, qui contrairement à Harry, était commise d'office.

En effet la directrice avait demandé à ce que les préfets, partenaires de ronde, aillent ensemble au bal, pour montrer l'exemple soit disant. Ron était un peu stressait de devoir passer la soirée avec Pansy, après l'incident avec le cinquième année, ils s'étaient plus reparlés même pendant les rondes.

La Serpentard arriva peu de temps après son cavalier. Ce dernier eut du mal à réagir devant le spectacle. Elle avançait vers lui avec un sourire timide. Elle portait un dessous de robe vert d'eau. Son dessus de robe était noir transparent à manches longues légèrement évasées, il calquait parfaitement le dessous de robe. La robe était ouverte jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle avait allongé ses cheveux qu'elle avait ensuite bouclés pour donner de très belles anglaises, elle avait des paillettes vertes d'eau dans les cheveux. Elle était maquillée dans les tons verts, presque blancs, et noirs. Elle était très belle, Harry dut même donner un coup de coude à son ami pour qu'il réagisse. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui fit une révérence en lui présentant son bras. Elle rit doucement et saisit le bras présenté, ils entrèrent ainsi dans la salle.

Ce couple à peine entré qu'un autre s'apprêtait à faire la sienne. Il s'agissait de Blaise et Ginny qui étaient arrivés ensemble. Blaise, en parfait gentleman galant avait fait un gros détour pour passer prendre Ginny dans sa tour. Comme le précédent couple, ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques dans leur costume.

Ginny avait une robe dans le même style que l'amie de son cavalier. Son dessous de robe était orange pâle, le dessus était bleu turquoise avec des rayures très fines et très espacées du même orange que le dessous. Le dessus de robe était à manches courtes, mais elle portait des gants longs du même bleu. Elle avait un décolleté dans le dos, laissant apparaître sa nuque. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec des fils de soie bleu turquoise et des tresses. Des yeux étaient maquillés de doré. Lorsque Blaise l'avait vu il l'avait complimenté après s'être remis de ses émotions, elle en avait rougi, comme dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée. Pas seulement du compliment, mais de l'attention qu'il avait eu pour elle, venir la chercher, elle avait beaucoup apprécié ce geste, et aussi parce qu'il était beau habillé de noir et de blanc.

Il portait une veste et un corsaire blanc aux boutons et à la ceinture noirs. A son bonnet noir, penchait une plume blanche immaculée. Ses bas étaient blancs et ses chaussures noires. Il avait à la main, lorsqu'il alla la chercher, une rose rouge qu'il glissa dans les cheveux de sa cavalière. Leur arrivé dans la Grande Salle fut assez remarquée, tous deux étaient très beaux. Ils saluèrent Ron et Pansy et allèrent s'asseoir non loin d'eux.

Harry était toujours dans le hall à attendre sa partenaire. Il avait vu Ron et Ginny passer avec leur cavalier et cavalière, il n'avait toujours pas vu Hermione, d'ailleurs Drago attendait en discutant avec Rogue, mais pour le moment seule sa cavalière comptait. Il entendit des chuchotements et leva la tête. Ce qu'il vit le laissa dans le même état que Ron lorsqu'il avait vu Pansy, qui, il devait l'admettre, était très belle. Sa cavalière se dirigeait vers lui.

- « Je suis désolée Harry, quelqu'un avait caché une de mes boucles d'oreille. » S'excusa-t-elle. « Harry, tu es là ? » Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux, ce qui le sortit de ses rêves.

- « Excuse-moi Luna, tu disais ? »

Elle était très belle dans son costume. Comme toutes les filles, elle portait un dessus de robe rose pâle avec des fils argentés brodés dessus, des manches longues évasées dans le bas et une traîne pas trop longue qui partait du haut du dos. Son dessous de robe était blanc avec les mêmes broderies que sur le dessus de robe. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés avec juste une longue anglaise posée sur son cou, une fleur blanche était accrochée à la base de la mèche bouclée. Elle entra dans la salle au bras de Harry et produit le même effet que Ginny et Blaise à leur entrée. La très grande majorité des élèves et tous les professeurs étaient dans la salle. La seule chose qu'ils attendaient été que tout le monde soit là. Or il manquait encore un couple. Le couple investigateur de cette soirée qui promettait d'être radieuse.

En effet Hermione était en retard, et Drago l'attendait en commençant à légèrement s'impatienter. Il lui avait dit rendez-vous à 19h50 et il était 20h15. 25 minutes de retard ! Il passait son temps à jouer avec sa plume noire aux reflets verts fixée sur son bonnet noir. Il était habillé d'une veste verte foncée aux motifs brodés noirs ainsi que d'un corsaire de la même couleur mais sans les ornements noirs. Le reste de son costume, chaussures, bas, boutons, et ceinture, était noir. Rogue l'avait laissé. Il était maintenant seul à attendre sa cavalière qu'il irait chercher par la peau des fesses si elle ne pointait pas le bout de son nez rapidement. Il commença à amorcer un mouvement vers les escaliers mais il dut s'arrêter net.

- « Ferme la bouche où tu vas te baver dessus ! » Rigola Hermione qui descendait les escaliers gracieusement.

- « Tu sais depuis combien de temps je fais le poireau devant la salle ? » Demanda-t-il agacé.

- « Je suis désolée, mais mes cheveux étaient pas très coopératifs ! » S'excusa-t-elle toute penaude.

- « En tout cas le résultat vaut l'attente interminable. » Pardonna-t-il en lui tendant son bras qu'elle saisit nerveusement. Elle était très nerveuse de faire une entrée remarquée, à cause de son retard. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse, tu es superbe. » Rassura Drago.

Ca pour être superbe, elle l'était. Drago pouvait être fier d'avoir une cavalière d'une telle beauté et classe à son bras. Elle était tout de blanc et doré vêtue. Son dessous de robe était blanc, le dessus était blanc avec des fils doré entrelacés à manches serrées 3/4. Sa robe était décolletée devant, sans pour autant offrir une vue vulgaire. Et, elle avait aussi un décolleté à mi-dos, elle avait une petite traîne qui naissait où terminait le décolleté. L'objet du retard de cet ange de la Renaissance, à savoir sa coiffure, était une réussite. Elle avait relevé une partie de ses cheveux en chignon bouclé, et le reste pendait en parfaite anglaise, le tout était agrémenté de paillettes dorées. Elle n'avait maquillé que ses yeux dans un dégradé qui à la base des cils était noirs pour terminer par du doré, en passant par du marron.

Leur entrée fut très remarquée, d'une part parce que l'on attendait plus qu'eux mais aussi pour la beauté et l'élégance des deux préfets-en-chef. Les filles bavaient littéralement devant Drago qui s'amusait à leur lancer des petits regards suggestifs. Les garçons eux admiraient sa partenaire avec envie et jalousie. Certains regardaient leur propre cavalière et se dirent qu'ils n'avaient pas de chance, heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Ils durent traverser toute la Grande Salle pour se rendre aux deux places qu'ils restaient et que Ginny avait férocement défendues, faisant rire au passage son cavalier, elle voulait sa meilleure amie à ses cotés et elle l'avait eu. Hermione sourit à son amie qui lui fit trop de compliments sur sa tenue à son goût. Même Blaise l'avait complimenté.

Le repas se déroula très bien, dès que les deux retardataires s'étaient installés, il était apparu. Les préfets s'étaient cassés la tête à organiser ce repas. Il fallait trouver les menus qui étaient de rigueur à l'époque et savoir si les ingrédients existaient toujours pour ensuite donner le menu aux elfes pour qu'ils le préparent. Tous les mets étaient délicieux, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs s'étaient régalés. Ginny avait eu une idée très originale pour la suite des événements. Les invités attendaient leur dessert lorsque la directrice, elle aussi déguisée, se leva.

- « Bienvenue à tous, j'espère que votre début de soirée s'est agréablement bien passé et que vous avez bien manger. Je vais demander aux 5 couples de préfets de bien vouloir nous ouvrir le bal. » Les préfets se levèrent, les professeurs les imitèrent et les élèves voyant les professeurs se levaient en firent autant. Les 5 jeunes femmes prirent le bras que leur offrait leur cavalier et ils rejoignirent ainsi la piste de danse. Les notes d'une valse résonnèrent et ils se lancèrent tous en même temps. Ils étaient tous très beaux, ils dansaient tous très bien, même Ron, qui était rouge tomate. Il avait admis depuis qu'il l'avait vu, elle était très belle.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, une autre commença aussitôt. Cette fois tous sans exception allèrent danser, même les plus réfractèrent comme Rogue qui fut timidement invité par le professeur Vector. C'est à cet instant que l'idée de Ginny prit place. Par magie, les chaises changèrent de coté et se retrouvèrent coté piste de danse et la table recula pour se coller au mur, agrandissant la piste. Et les desserts, touts plus divers et colorés les uns que les autres, apparurent.

Hermione dansait toujours avec Drago, et avec la foule qu'il y avait sur la piste, ils purent se lâcher et rigoler. Mais lorsque Drago vit le buffet des desserts apparaître, il se stoppa net de danser, et entraîna sa cavalière vers le buffet. Cette-ci saisit le bras de son amie qui était restée à ses cotés et qui était obnubilée par son cavalier. Hermione rigolait devant la tête de son amie qui elle aussi, à la vue du buffet, se précipita vers le buffet.

- « Ils sont pas nets ces deux-là. » Remarqua Blaise qui avançait tranquillement avec Hermione.

- « Je te le fais pas dire ! Ginny sa gourmandise est héréditaire et elle reste distinguée malgré tout mais Malfoy, c'est pas franchement la grande classe pour un petit noble soit disant bien dressé par papounet.» Rigola-t-elle. « En tout je suis contente que tout le monde s'amuse bien et apprécie leur soirée, ça prouve que nous avons bien travaillé. »

- « Oui, je suis fier de notre travaille. Drago, un peu de tenue. » Réprimanda le métisse.

- « Je fais ce que je veux. »

Au loin, Hermione vit Ron s'empiffrer avec une Pansy qui semblait amusée à ses cotés. Lorsque Pansy vit Hermione regarder dans sa direction, elle fit une moue exaspérée en secouant la tête, ce qui fit rire la Griffondor. Pansy attrapa Ron par la manche et se dirigea vers le groupe de Hermione.

- « Blaise tu danses ? » Demanda Pansy, qui malgré son exaspération envers le rouquin était amusé de son comportement.

- « Etant donné que nos cavaliers sont occupés, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » Sourit Blaise en s'inclinant vers son amie. Hermione s'assit entre Ron et Drago pour éviter une bataille de pâtisserie entre les deux.

A les observer on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient un concours, celui qui mangerait le plus de gâteau en un certain laps de temps. Ginny mangeait moins gloutonnement que les deux hommes mais elle avalait quand même des desserts en grandes quantités. Hermione en prit quelques uns et les mangea tranquillement. Elle observait en même temps la piste de danse.

Blaise et Pansy semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. D'après ce que lui avait dit Drago, tous les trois étaient un peu comme Harry, Ron et elle, une amitié très proche de la fraternité qui était à toute épreuve. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Lewis qui dansait avec une autre partenaire que ça cavalière d'origine. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux-là. Mais Hermione n'en fit pas cas. Le couple qu'elle vit ensuite la fit sourire, attendrie. Harry et Luna dansaient tranquillement, l'un contre l'autre. Elle donna un coup de coude à Ginny et lui montra un possible futur couple. La rousse sourit des toutes ses dents en les voyant.

- « Ils sont mignons. » Articula-t-elle après avoir avaler une bouchée de charlotte aux framboises. Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Elles discutèrent joyeusement, un moment elles allèrent même danser une valse endiablée ensemble, elles rigolèrent tout le temps de la danse car elles commentaient la façon de danser de leurs voisins.

Un des invités observait souvent la préféte-en-chef. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il avait d'abord cru qu'un ange était descendu sur terre. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche. Lorsque Drago et elle était passé à coté de lui, il avait pu sentir son odeur de fruits rouges. A cet instant il l'observer dansait une valse lente avec ce qu'il avait deviner comme étant son copain. Il eu du mal à reconnaître la sensation qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait ce couple enlacé, évoluer au rythme de la musique. De la colère. Il était en colère, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le sentiment était bien là. Il quitta la salle. Beaucoup de filles les regardaient avec des yeux gourmands. Il avait une classe folle dans son costume tout noir. Il alla dehors marcher. On ne le revit plus après.

Hermione de son coté dansait avec Lewis depuis deux trois danses déjà. Ils s'amusaient bien même si cette danse était lente et destinée aux romantiques. Les danses précédentes furent mouvementées. Pendant ce lent tournoiement qu'ils effectuaient, elle vit Ginny danser avec Blaise, assez proches. Ron continuait ses efforts, il avait quitté ses desserts pour danser avec Pansy, Hermione les vit se rapprocher lentement, elle esquissa un sourire. Harry et Luna étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, et il allait sûrement falloir un grand savoir-faire pour les décoller. Elle vit aussi Drago danser avec une jolie fille, son visage ne disait rien à la rouge et or.

Deux petites heures plus tard, la soirée touchait à sa fin. Hermione rentrait au bras de Lewis. Elle avait passé une très agréable soirée. Elle avait dansé avec tous ses amis. Elle avait dansé avec la totalité des garçons de Griffondor, Neville restait le plus doué avec Drago. Harry avait daigné lâcher Luna l'espace de deux danses, le temps pour lui de danser avec Ginny et Hermione. Ron avait dansé avec Hermione, à son grand étonnement il ne lui marcha pas une seule fois sur les pieds. Elle avait partagé plusieurs danses avec Drago. Mais la personne avec qui elle avait le plus danser était son petit ami. Elle avait adoré sa valse inhabituelle avec Ginny, elles avaient dansé d'autres danses lorsque leurs cavaliers étaient occupés ailleurs. Luna les avait rejoint une fois, lorsque Harry partit chercher des boissons. Toutes les trois avaient bien ri. Une valse à trois, c'était franchement pas commun.

Ginny, comme au début de la soirée, fut raccompagnée par Blaise, qui une fois encore allait faire un gros détour. Le retour se fit dans un silence quasi mal à l'aise. Tous deux repensaient à leur soirée. Aux bons moments passés avec leurs amis respectifs. Aux bons moments passés ensemble.

- « J'ai passé une bonne soirée, ce fut un plaisir de t'accompagner. » Informa Blaise devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- « Pour moi aussi ce fut un plaisir, même si au départ je trouvais l'idée de McGonagall encore plus folle que celles qu'avait Dumbledore autrefois. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie. J'ai beaucoup ri avec mes valses avec Hermione et Luna. » Rigola la rousse.

- « Oui, sur ce coup-là permets-moi de douter de votre santé mentale. » Rigola le Serpentard. Ginny rigola aussi.

- « Que veux-tu, on s'amuse comme on peut quand nos cavaliers nous lâche. » Reprocha faussement la rouge et or.

- « Pardonnez mon indélicatesse très chère demoiselle. » S'inclina Blaise. « Bonne soirée Weasley. »

- « Bonne soirée Zabini. » Ginny disparut derrière le tableau.

Un peu plus tôt, une petite dizaine de minutes avant le retour à la maison des lions de la dernière des Weasley, Ron rentrait dans la salle commune. Il avait lui aussi raccompagné sa cavalière. Ils étaient tous silencieuse, on entendait que le bruit des talons de leurs chaussures et le frottement du bas de robe de Pansy avec le sol. Depuis leur fameuse ronde ils ne parlaient plus. Avant ils ne parlaient pas plus mais ils étaient moins mal à l'aise. Ron en bon Griffondor brisa la glace.

- « Ce fut une bonne soirée, tout le monde avait l'air content. » Risqua-t-il. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps était un bon début.

- « Oui. » Répondit évasivement la brune. « On a fait une beau boulot pour la déco et le repas. » Continua-t-elle finalement devant l'effort du roux.

- « Je trouve aussi. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé. Et toi ? »

- « Oui, pareil, c'était une bonne soirée. » Sourit-elle en y repensant.

- « Au fait, concernant notre ronde surprise… » Commença-t-il.

- « Je t'ai dit d'oublier. Salut. » Elle rentra dans sa salle commune mais pas assez rapidement pour entendre marmonner.

- « Facile à dire. »

Harry et Luna se promenaient dans le parc, ils avaient passé leur soirée ensemble. Ils discutaient tous les deux de leur soirée, se remerciant d'avoir passé la soirée avec l'autre. Sur le chemin du retour ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout.

Hermione et Lewis marchaient dans les couloirs se racontant leur soirée même s'ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble durant le bal, ils se racontaient leur moments éloignés.

- « Tu veux rentrer ? » Demanda Hermione, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le tableau. La fée avait d'ailleurs disparu mais le système marchait toujours.

- « Pourquoi pas. » Répondit le Serdaigle. Elle donna le mot de passe et ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Elle lui fit rapidement visiter les lieux. Puis ils se posèrent dans le canapé, Hermione avait sa tête sur les genoux de Lewis. « J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée, et tu étais magnifique. » Complimenta-t-il en commençant à embrasser la jeune femme. Hermione se redressa et s'affala complètement sur le préfet, ils approfondirent leurs baisers, se faisant de plus en plus sensuels. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit dans la chambre de la lionne.


	14. Vacances

Le matin du dimanche 1er Novembre, Hermione se réveilla tôt, il devait être aux alentours de 8h, elle analysa sa situation. Elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, sa tête était posée sur quelque chose qui se levait et descendait à intervalles réguliers, elle l'identifia comme étant Lewis. Elle repensa à sa soirée. Le bal, tout avait était parfait. Elle avait passé de bons moments avec chacun de ses amis. Elle était satisfaite de l'effet qu'avaient eu les élèves et les professeurs. Tous ensemble avait fait un bon boulot. Elle revoyait ses amis avec leur partenaire. Elle sourit en souvenant des couples qui dansaient. Des couples improbables mais assortis. Penser à tous ces couples l'amena à penser au sien. Sa deuxième partie de soirée avec Lewis avait été super, ils avaient passés un très bon moment ensemble. Tout s'était enchaîné naturellement.

Elle se redressa et constata que son oreiller improvisé était lui aussi réveillé. Ils sourirent, heureux de leur soirée. Le Serdaigle lui annonça qu'il allait regagner son dortoir. Il se leva et se prépara à quitter l'appartement de la rouge et or, cette dernière était allongée sur le ventre et le regardait s'habiller. Il l'embrassa et quitta la pièce. Hermione fila sous la douche et se prépara elle aussi mais à rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Ginny était déjà assise et déjeunait tranquillement, elle était seule dans ce coin de la table. Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle. Hermione se mit à coté d'elle. Elles se saluèrent et déjeunèrent en silence, l'une et l'autre étaient dans leurs pensées.

- « Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour ? Comme autrefois ? » Demanda Hermione. Ginny acquiesça avec un grand sourire, elles récupérèrent leur cape et se donnèrent rendez-vous une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans le hall. Elles avaient pris cette habitude pendant la quatrième année de Hermione, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ca s'était fait naturellement, lorsqu'une fois elles avaient eu envie de parler garçons et depuis à chaque fois qu'elles voulaient parler toutes les deux elles s'organisaient des petites sorties, dans le parc, à Pré-au-Lard ou même dans la Salle sur Demande. Cette année elles n'avaient pas eu le temps pour ça. C'était la première fois qu'elles allaient se retrouver toutes les deux, et peut-être pas la dernière.

Une fois les capes sur le dos, elles sortirent, automatiquement Hermione se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Elle vit son cheval s'agiter. Ginny, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu puisqu'elle n'allait plus loin que devant la cabane de son professeur, le trouva magnifique. Elle s'installèrent sur une souche, dans le près. L'animal vint naturellement vers sa maîtresse.

- « Hier je suis sortie avec un gars. » Déclara soudainement Ginny.

- « Ah bon ? Quand ? » Demanda Hermione étonnée.

- « Un moment quand tu dansais avec Lewis, je me suis éclipsée avec un gars mignon. Tu te souviens m'avoir demandé où j'étais passée ? »

- « Oui, tu m'as répondu que tu étais allée aux toilettes. » Répondit-elle en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

- « Je revenais de la Salle sur Demande. » Avoua la rousse avec le sourire.

- « T'en as fais du chemin ! »Rigola l'aînée des Griffondors. « Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ? » Continua-t-elle.

- « Oui, que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui comme toi tu peux l'être de Lewis, c'était juste comme ça, du physique. »

- « Ma petite Ginny se dévergonde ! » Rigola Hermione, puis elle redevint sérieuse. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lewis, c'est plus une attirance physique, il est beau et a un très beau physique, j'ai pu le constater hier. On s'entend bien et on rigole. On discute beaucoup de cours et autre mais jamais de nous, je ne sais rien de lui et pareil pour lui. C'est plus amical. » Raconta-t-elle.

- « Et c'est moi qui me dévergonde ! » Rigola à son tour Ginny. « Mais tu as raison, autant profiter par les temps qui courent. Qui sait ce que nous réserve demain. »

- « Tu parles de Harry ? » Hermione était intriguée par la dernière phrase de son amie.

- « Non, c'est fini ma petite période d'amoureuse transie pour Harry. En fait je m'en suis rendue compte quand on est sorti ensemble l'année dernière, c'est un amour fraternel. »

- « Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé à ce point ? »

- « Il est moins bloqué avec moi et me parle plus depuis qu'il est attiré par Luna, ça c'est passé cet été. Et je ne suis plus impressionnée face à lui, je crois que je suis habituée à sa présence au Terrier, il fait parti des meubles si on peut dire. Je le considère plus comme mon 7ème frère, tout comme toi tu es ma seule et unique sœur. » Emue, Hermione sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur. Cette dernière rigola devant l'attitude de son amie.

- « C'est pareil pour moi, Harry et Ron sont les frères que je n'ai jamais eu étant fille unique. Et toi tu es à la fois ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et ma sœur. » Acquiesça Hermione. L'émotion était présente.

- « Je change de sujet sinon on va pleurer comme des petites filles ! Comment était Lewis, si c'est pas indiscret ? » Hermione rigola franchement devant la tête de son amie.

- « Pour changer de sujet tu changes ! C'est pas indiscret, je viens de te dire que tu étais ma confidente. C'est bien. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ma première fois, lui non plus c'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un. Je dois dire qu'il est doué et qu'il m'a mis à l'aise tout de suite. J'ai encore du mal à assumer mon corps. » Sourit Hermione.

- « Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi, t'es canon, tu dois être une des filles les plus canons ! Avec moi bien sûr! » Elles éclatèrent de rire, leur fou rire durant un petit moment, puis elles se reprirent. « Moi c'est à peut prêt pareil, je dois dire qu'il était assez doué, pas un champion pour autant mais c'était suffisant on va dire. On a beaucoup rit quand il a fallu que je remette ma robe et me recoiffe, parce que ça a quand même décoiffé ! » Rigola Ginny en repensant à sa bataille avec sa robe. « Ces robes sont très belles, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre toute ma vie vêtue comme ça ! Vive les jeans ! » Proclama la rousse. Elles partirent une nouvelle fois dans un fou rire. Leur conversation dévia sur la mode, passion de Ginny qui avait réussi à contaminer sa sœur de cœur et Luna aussi.

Elles rentrèrent au château car il était midi passé. Soudain Ginny rigola toute seule. Hermione la regarda avec un sourire qui voulait dire « Bah vas-y fait partager. »

- « J'imaginais la tête de Ron et Harry s'ils savaient de quoi on parle ce qu'on fait dans leur dos ! » Hermione ricana.

- « Je vois déjà Ron, rouge comme une tomate, crier dans tous les sens que le prochain qui te touche est un homme mort ! »

- « Il dirait pareil pour toi, souviens-toi, il te considère comme sa sœur. » Hermione grimaça en imaginant Ron lui passer un savon parce qu'elle avait couché avec Lewis. Ginny éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son amie. « On va garder pour nous, comme avant d'ailleurs, ces conversations ! » Déclara Hermione qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire passer un savon.

Elles arrivèrent en rigolant dans la Grande Salle à moitié pleine, leurs amis étaient déjà présents et avaient déjà commencé à manger sans elles. Lorsqu'elles s'assirent, elles furent questionnées par Ron. Il leur demanda où elles étaient passées. Puis indépendamment de leur volonté et sans concertation, elles éclatèrent de rire provoquant une moue interrogative au roux. Les autres commencèrent à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de leurs amies. Une fois calmée Ginny expliqua qu'elles avaient été faire un tour en les attendant car elles se doutaient qu'ils allaient se lever tard, ce qui en soit n'était qu'un demi mensonge, car les week-end Harry et Ron dormait souvent jusque très tard. Alors un lendemain de bal, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à les voir se lever aux aurores surtout quand le bal a eu lieu pendant les vacances.

L'après-midi du groupe Griffondors, accompagné par Luna, sur invitation de Harry, se passa dans leur salle commune. Ils discutèrent de plein de choses. Ils discutèrent de leur programme de vacances. Ils avaient décidé de s'amuser, de profiter de la vie, en sécurité dans le château mais aussi à Pré-au-Lard où là par contre ils devront être prudent. Les garçons avaient déjà prévu de faire plusieurs parties de Quidditch encouragés par les filles qui ne joueraient pas comme Hermione, Lavande et Parvati. Ils évoquèrent le bal de la veille, ils félicitèrent les 3 préfets pour la soirée réussie qu'ils avaient organisé. Ensuite vint les potins de soirée de Lavande et Parvati, augmenté par Dean et Seamus qui se révélèrent être, eux aussi, de vraies commères. Ils apprirent que des couples s'étaient formés pendant la soirée, les 2 filles évoquèrent des personnes que presque personne connaissaient, en leur disant souvent, « Mais si, celui qui… » ou « La blonde qui… » et autres descriptions du genre. Cela faisait souvent rire l'assemblée.

Ils parlèrent aussi de l'AD. Tout le groupe en faisait partie. Les membres ne cessaient de répéter qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir repris les cours, qui n'en étaient pas, et qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès en l'espace de 2 petits mois. Colin ajouta qu'il n'avait jamais autant souffert physiquement, ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde, il fit mine de bouder quelques instants puis rit avec eux. Ils parlèrent de la suite des événements concernant le club d'entraînement. Harry expliqua comptait élever le niveau des entraînements après les vacances de Noël. Il avait aussi l'intention de faire quelques cours de l'AD pour ceux qui veulent pendant les vacances. Même si les vacances ne duraient qu'une semaine, il ne fallait pas perdre la main surtout que le cours de la veille avait était annulé pour cause de bal et de préparation. Puis ils repartirent sur des discussions de leur âge, un peu d'insouciance ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, leur rire se fit de nouveau entendre dans la salle commune, jusqu'aux dortoir parfois même.

Le repas se passa dans les mêmes conditions. Lewis vint se joindre au groupe pour le dessert. Le groupe avait plutôt bien intégré le sympathique jeune homme. A la fin du repas, les Griffondors regagnèrent leur salle, Hermione et Lewis allèrent faire un tour dans le parc, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Ils allèrent jusqu'au lac où l'on voyait le soleil orangé s'y refléter. Ils longèrent l'étendue d'eau main dans la main, à certains moments ils s'arrêtaient pour s'embrasser. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas d'un amour pur et puissant, Hermione se sentait bien dans les bras de ce sorcier qui lui avait redonné le sourire et qui lui avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour elle depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Lorsque le soleil commençait à disparaître ils décidèrent de rentrer chacun dans leur dortoir. Ils se quittèrent au coin d'un couloir en se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit.

Il devait être aux alentours de 21h, si Drago n'avait rien prévu pour sa soirée, ils travailleraient sur leur mission. Qui grâce à la ruse de Drago et l'ingéniosité de Hermione, mêlés à leur puissance avançaient dans leur projet de protection.

Lorsqu'elle rentre dans son appartement, elle fut surprise de se retrouver devant quatre Serpentards qui avaient tous des têtes d'enterrements. Dès qu'ils entendirent le tableau pivoter, Drago, Blaise Théodore et Pansy, tournèrent leur tête vers la deuxième habitante des lieux.

- « Quelqu'un est mort ? » Demanda Hermione sans prendre de gants, même si Drago était là, elle était tout de même en infériorité, une Griffondor contre trois Serpentards, alors devait montrer qu'elle était chez elle et qu'elle n'avait pas peur.

- « C'est tout comme. » Répondit Drago. « Ca te déranges s'ils restent là ce soir ? On travaillera demain soir si ça ne te dérange pas ? » Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme s'il venait de commettre la pire des fautes. Devant sa tête, Blaise cru bon de l'avertir.

- « On est au courant qu'il fait parti de l'Ordre, que vous êtes amis et que vous avez une mission. » Expliqua-t-il calmement.

- « Ouai d'ailleurs on a eu le droit au veritaserum de tonton Sév pour savoir si nous étions digne de confiance pour ses révélations plus que croustillantes. » Surenchérit Théodore Nott.

- « D'ailleurs il n'y a pas ses révélations qui étaient croustillantes ! » Retrouva le sourire Pansy.

- « Oh ça va, pourquoi t'as posé la question aussi ? » Maugréa le brun.

- « Parce que je voulais savoir, crétin ! » Rigola Pansy.

- « Granger, tu comptes rester debout ou te joindre à nous ? » Demander Blaise.

- « Si tu m'appelles par mon prénom … Blaise. » Répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

- « Quel caractère elle a ta copine, Dray ! » Rigola le métisse

- « Tu crois si bien dire ! » Rigola le Prince de la bande et sa maison. « Aie ! » Il venait de se prendre une claque derrière la tête par sa colocataire, qui venait s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- « Tu l'as chercher aussi Dray, ne jamais provoquer une femme ! Elle gagne toujours. » Déclara sombrement Pansy qui malgré tout avait un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

- « Très bien, je propose que pour nous venger, Dray et moi, nous nous jetions sur les deux filles et on verra qui gagnera à la fin. » Déclara à son tour Théo avec une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

- « Théo, arrête tout de suite, tu vas te faire mal, Hermione et moi on vous prend quand vous voulez ! » Menaça faussement la Serpentard. Hermione fut choquée de cette familiarité dont faisait preuve la jeune femme qui avait était une des premières à la faire souffrir. Mais après tout ce qui avait l'air d'être son ancienne ennemie avait fait un effort, alors pour monter qu'elle était aussi intelligente qu'eux voire plus, elle rentra dans le jeu.

- « Oui, oubliez tout de suite cette idée, vous allez pleurer après. »

- « Je suis de l'avis des filles. » Intervint Blaise. « Dray, souviens-toi, 3ème année, crochet du droit, pleures. »

- « Bon, je capitule, merci Blaise de me rappeler ce souvenir douloureux qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma longue vie. Au fait merci Granger. » Il accentua sur le nom de la jeune femme.

- « De rien, Malfoy, fouine de mon cœur ! » Répondit Hermione, un sourire une fois encore emprunté à son homologue. »

- « Hey, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre mon sourire, voleuse ! »

- « En parlant de voleur, Dray tu te souviens de la Serdaigle pas si Serdaigle que ça qui t'avait attendu devant la salle commune un matin pour t'ordonner de lui rendre sa petite culotte ! » Rigola Pansy. Hermione éclata de rire suivit des autres sauf Drago.

- « C'est pas drôle, j'ai eu un mal fou à la convaincre que je ne l'avais pas cette petite culotte de malheur ! »

- « Dit Hermione, dans la tour des lions, il se passe tant que ça de trucs drôles ? » Demanda Théo qui semblait curieux de savoir ce qu'il passait entre les murs de Griffondors, et peu jaloux aussi.

- « Ca bouge pas mal, comme dans toutes les maisons. Vous vous souvenez une fois d'avoir vu toutes les filles de Griffondor les cheveux verts ? » Demanda Hermione qui souriait à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- « Comment oublier, vous portiez nos couleurs et toutes les filles pleuraient. » Répondit Pansy se souvenant parfaitement de ce moment.

- « Pas toutes, Ginny et moi n'étions pas descendu les cheveux verts. Déjà parce que je prenais ma douche le soir, sinon j'avais pas le temps avec Lavande et Parvati qui restaient des heures sous les douches. Bref, Ginny, elle par contre, a eu les cheveux verts. Lorsqu'elle était descendu, elle s'était dirigé vers ses deux frères, les jumeaux, et leur poussé une gueulante tellement puissante que Rusard avait essayé d'entrer dans la salle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Fred et Georges ont eu tellement peur de leur sœur qu'il lui ont donné le contre sort immédiatement, elle me l'avait passé ensuite pour ne pas que je me retrouve avec vos couleurs sur la tête. Et depuis, tout le monde, qui connaît bien Ginny, l'appelle « Ginny la Furie. » Elle le porte avec fierté ce surnom d'ailleurs. » Rigola Hermione.

- « Ca me fait penser à la seule fois où j'ai vu Blaise dans une colère monumentale. Millecent était amoureuse et je ne savais pas de qui et elle ne voulait pas me le dire, elle disait que j'allais me moquer d'elle. Alors aux grands maux les grands remèdes, j'ai versé un filtre d'amour dans son vers qu petit-déjeuner. Et pas de chance, c'est tombé sur Blaise. Toute la journée elle l'a pourchassé dans tout le château pour l'embrasser. »

- « Evidemment comme elle était fautive, je l'ai traîné partout avec moi, un moment Millecent a cru qu'on sortait ensemble. » Rigola Blaise. « Ce jour-là, je ne rigolait pas mais aujourd'hui ça me fait rire ! »

- « Et il a fallu que je lui raconte un bobard et depuis ce jour tout le monde crois que je suis raide dingue de Drago. »

- « Ouai, et par je ne sais quel moyen, je me suis retrouvé avec eux, à passer la journée dans un placard à balai à nous cacher de l'autre hystérique. Quel moment atroce de ma vie ! » Fit Drago tragiquement.

- « Le soir en rentrant, j'ai dû la stupéfixer pour pouvoir accédé au dortoir et verrouiller la porte pour éviter de me faire violer. » Continua Blaise.

- « Tu sais question harcèlement tu en as peut-être bavé juste pour cette journée mais j'en connais une Serdaigle qui a passé une semaine à se cacher pour finalement ce jeter dans les bras du premier venu. » Raconta Théo.

- « Merci pour le premier venu. » Maugréa Drago.

- « Une nouvelle fille qui n'a pas résisté au charme de notre blond peroxydé favori ? » Demanda Hermione amusée.

- « Pas tout a fait. » Continua Théo, amusé lui aussi par la tête du blond. « Crabbe et Goyle ont eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux de la même fille. Mais au lieu de se déchirer pour elle, ils avaient décidé de se la partager. C'était l'année dernière. Il avait même fait un planning définissant les jours où ils seraient avec elle. Pendant une semaine la fille se cachait de ces deux cons qui, dès qu'ils la voyaient, sortaient leur planning. » Raconta-t-il.

- « La fille s'est jeté dans les bras de Dray, elle devait se douter qu'ils n'oseraient rien faire contre lui, et ça s'est avéré vrai. Le lendemain il était amoureux d'une autre mais différente cette fois. Inutile de dire ce qu'il est arrivé à cette énième file qui se jette dans ses bras. » Acheva Pansy.

- « Ca peut pas être pire que Dean qui s'est pris le râteau le plus théâtral que j'ai jamais vu ! » Rigola Hermione en y repensant. « C'est aussi l'année dernière. A cette époque Lav-Lav n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron. Dean avait tenté sa chance en faisant son romantique, avec la rose et tout, ça ressemblait plus à une demande en mariage qu'autre chose. Il lui a fait une déclaration enflammée, du moins pour son niveau de romantisme qui frôle le nul. Touchée, Lavande s'est agenouillée en face de lui, lui a saisi les mains, et a sorti un truc du genre « Ca me touche beaucoup mais tu es trop bien pour moi et mon cœur est déjà pris par un autre chevalier. ». Dans la salle commune pas mal de personnes ont eu du mal à contenir leur fou rire, mais le lendemain il était avec une autre fille, donc c'est que ça n'avait pas trop l'air de l'avoir dérangé son râteau. »

- « J'aurai adoré voir ça ! » Rigola Pansy. « Dis, il y a une rumeur qui circule sur les sœur Patil. C'est qu'elle échange leur place des fois quand elles sortent avec un mec ? »

- « Totalement … véridique ! C'est leur passe temps favori même, mais ne le répète pas sinon je suis morte. Presque personne n'est au courant, comme je partageais leur dortoir et que c'est le siège de radio potins, je l'ai entendu. Donc évite de le dire, c'est pareil pour vous trois. » Ordonna Hermione aux trois garçons.

- « Question déclaration foireuse Théo s'y connaît ! » Rigola Drago. « Il a eu trois semaines de retenue avec McGo. Il avait perdu un pari de vestiaire, les paris qu'on se lance dans les vestiaires après un match ou un entraînement. Il devait faire une déclaration d'amour à Trelawney. Il a joué la carte du timide, et ça a presque failli marcher si McGo n'était pas arrivé dans la classe. »

- « C'est idée était une de mes meilleures ! » Rigola Blaise. Pansy était morte de rire sur le fauteuil.

- « Tu peux rire Pan, mais si je me souviens bien ton admiratrice est toujours aussi folle de toi ! » Pansy le regarda en le défiant. « Tu te souviens de la troisième, il y a deux ans, qui te suivait partout, qui te copiait, qui sortait avec les mecs que tu venais de lâcher. »

- « Oui c'est bon je m'en souviens ! Une dingue ! Après les vacances de Noël, elle est arrivée devant moi avec la même coupe de cheveux que moi et m'a sorti, « maintenant on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! » Complètement tarée cette fille, heureusement que Blaise et Drago étaient là sinon je la tuais.»

- « Comment tu as fait pour te débarrasser d'elle ? » Demanda la rouge et or.

- « On lui a trouvé un copain qui me déteste et maintenant grâce à Merlin elle me déteste. » Sourit-elle.

- « Ca me fait penser à Harry pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, il s'était fait courser par une fille de sixième année de Poufsouffle qui était raide dingue de lui et qui voulait qu'il l'accompagne au bal. Elle s'était procuré son emploi du temps et le suivait à la trace. C'était flippant, quand l'article de Steeker est apparu, elle me harcelait de laisser Harry tranquille, qu'il était trop bien pour moi et tout et tout. »

- « Il y en a qui sont pas nets ! » Déplora Drago.

- « Au fait, pourquoi vous faisiez ces têtes d'enterrement tout à l'heure si c'est pas indiscret ? » Demanda Hermione.

- « C'est indiscret, après tout on connaît ton petit secret alors tu peux bien connaître le notre, je pense que tu ne le crieras pas partout. Pan, Théo et moi avons reçu un charmant courrier de nos paternels, et beau-paternel pour moi, pour devenir mangemort. »

- « Le problème c'est qu'on veut pas et qu'on risque très gros si on le leur dit en face. » Continua Pansy.

- « Ouai perso, les doloris de papounet seront de douces caresses comparés à sa réaction si je lui dit que la carrière de mangemort ne me donne pas du rêve comme il doit sûrement le penser. » Théo frissonna rien que de penser aux tortures de son père s'il ne rentre pas dans le cercle des mangemorts. Hermione se promit d'en parler avec Drago pour qu'il avec la directrice si elle ne peut rien faire pour ses amis.

Ils continuèrent leur soirée à discuter de Poudlard. Il n'y eut pas d'excuses à proprement parler pour Hermione et tout ce qu'elle a subi avec les Serpentards, mais ils lui firent bien comprendre qu'ils étaient désolés et que cela ne recommencerait plus. Finalement contrairement à ce que pensait la seule Griffondor et presque toute l'école, les Serpentards, en particulier cette bande, étaient des petits rigolos, joyeux de vivre malgré leur éducation stricte. Elle s'entendait bien avec Théo, Blaise et Pansy. Ils avaient tous les trois un caractère différent. Elle apprit que Théo était fraîchement arrivé dans leur bande l'année dernière. Cela s'était fait tout simplement, ils avaient des points communs qui les avaient rapprochés.

Avant de partir, ils promirent à Hermione de revenir squatter chez elle et Drago pour de nouvelles sessions révélations, comme ils avaient partagé tous les cinq.

Drago la remercia de l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour les accepter, elle fit promettre de faire pareil le jour où l'occasion se présentera pour Drago, Harry et Ron ne mettre de coté leur différents et de ne pas se retourner sur le passé. Il grimaça mais accepta tout de même. Après tout Hermione n'avait pas fait d'histoire pour ses amis alors lui n'en ferrait pas.

Ils parlèrent ensuite du bal. Ils avaient tous les deux passé une très bonne soirée. Ils se racontèrent leur soirée. Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire quand Drago lui apprit qu'il comptait revoir la douce Camille, fille de sixième année à Serpentard, arrivée l'année dernière de Beauxbâtons, avec qui il dansa plusieurs danses et avec qui il avait fit la soirée. Il se vexa quelque peu mais il se dérida vite et lui dit qu'il avait l'intention de revoir cette jeune fille parce qu'elle était très intéressante.

Chères lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a) j'ai repris les cours, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que mes publications seront beaucoup moins fréquentes que cet été. Et je pense que vous l'avez déjà constaté. Et oui, je ne peux pas écrire ma fic pendant les cours (ça ferait désordre !! et ils sont trop importants pour pas les suivre) Donc voilà je voulais vous prévenir et m'excuser d'avance…

Bisous bisous


	15. Reprise et surprises

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tourna la tête un peu dans tous les sens. Elle analysa chaque recoin de la pièce, des murs rouges, un bureau en bois rouge, une armoire de la même couleur, rideaux blancs, draps blancs. « Je suis dans ma chambre. ». Elle s'était perdue dans sa propre chambre. A cette pensée elle émit un ricanement.

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? » Demanda une voix assez froide.

- « Oh pour rien, un truc débile. » Répondit la sorcière avec le sourire.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec cette nuit j'espère ? » Interrogea Lewis, un peu rudement.

- « Mais non, je ne savais plus où j'étais c'est tout, j'ai analyser les moindres recoins de ma chambre avant de comprendre que j'étais dans ma chambre. » Expliqua Hermione piquée au vif. « Pff, monsieur s'inquiète plus de ses performances sexuelles qu'autre chose. » Pensa la jeune fille quelque peu énervée de la réaction du jeune homme qu'elle juge abusée. « Tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune, aujourd'hui les cours reprennent. » Continua-t-elle après un instant de silence, d'un ton très neutre.

- « Mouais, tu as raison. » Hermione ne savait pas si c'est pour son explication qu'il répondait ainsi ou pour le fait qu'il doive quitter les lieux. Il se leva et se rhabilla. Avant de quitter la chambre, il embrassa la rouge et or. « On se voit plus tard ? »

- « Oui » Répondit-elle simplement. Le préfet des Serdaigles quitta la pièce. Il ignora, voire snoba, royalement Drago qui terminait son entretien physique par des pompes. Hermione sortit elle aussi de son lit, elle attendit qu'il ait quitté les lieux pour sortir de sa chambre. Il était encore un peu tôt pour se préparer. Elle entra dans sa salle commune. Son homologue était toujours occupé à faire ses pompes.

- « Bonjour monsieur muscles ! » Sourit Hermione en s'installant dans le canapé face au grand blond, les pieds sur la table basse.

- « Salut. Dit donc c'est quoi son problème à monsieur le préfet de Serdaigle ? Il avait l'air mal luné en sortant de ta chambre. »

- « Il t'a dit quelque chose de méchant ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

- « Non il m'a snobé, d'habitude j'ai le droit à un sourire narquois quand il sort de ta chambre. Il lui arrive quoi ? »

- « Quand je me suis réveillée, je ne savais plus où j'étais, et en analysant la pièce je me suis vite aperçue que j'étais dans ma chambre. Cette évidence m'a fait rire. Lewis croyait que je rigolé par rapport à cette nuit. Il a l'air de croire que je me moque de ses performances sexuelles. Il n'a pas l'air de croire l'explication que je lui ai donnée donc il boude. »

- « Le bel attrapeur des Serdaigles douterait-il de ses performances auprès des demoiselles ? » Rigola Drago. « Chère patiente, je diagnostique un grand manque de confiance de la part de votre partenaire. » Reprit faussement sérieusement le serpent en imitant un sexologue.

- « Merci médicomage Malfoy, venant d'un connaisseur en la matière tel que vous, j'en prends grandement note. » Rigola Hermione en pensant à la conversation qu'elle avait avec le blond.

- « A votre service très chère amie. » Salua-t-il d'une révérence. Hermione rigola de son rire cristallin si naïf que tout le monde lui connaissait si bien.

- « Bon je vais prendre une douche. On reprend les cours d'occlumancie ce soir ? » Demanda la sorcière plus sérieusement.

- « 20h30 ça te va ? » Elle opina et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une bonne douche qui pour une fois n'avait pas besoin de la réveiller ou de la détendre. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour terminer sa préparation. Elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et se maquilla pendant que la lotion de Ginny pour ses cheveux faisait son boulot. Comme toujours elle ne se maquillait presque pas. Elle se contenter d'unifier son teint et de maquiller très légèrement ses yeux. Elle fignola avec une subtile touche de blush orangé. Pour l'habillage, la tâche était beaucoup plus simple, uniforme. La seule difficulté était de savoir si elle mettait sa jupe ou son pantalon. Elle opta pour la jupe. Puis vint le tour des cheveux. Elle les sécha avec un sort tout droit sorti de Sorcière Hebdo pour cheveux bouclés indisciplinés. Un sort sur mesure en soi.

Une fois prête elle descendit vers la salle des repas, entre autre. Aujourd'hui elle reprenait les cours après une semaine de break. Enfin break c'était vite dit lorsque l'on parlait d'Hermione Granger.

La semaine de repos avait était chargée pour la jeune femme. Toujours réglée de la même façon. Le matin elle s'accordait un peu de temps dans son lit, parfois seule parfois avec son petit ami. Mais durant toute cette période elle n'a jamais dérogé au petit déjeuné animé avec ses amis de la maison des lions. Cette habitude c'était mise en place naturellement, vers 9h30, ils se rejoignaient tous à leur table, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés. Depuis les vacances régnait dans la Grande Salle une ambiance bruyante venant de la table des rouges et ors, matin, midi et soir. Ils avaient toujours des choses drôles ou animées à se dire.

Puis l'une des deux « princesse des Lions » rejoignait son ami secret pour mener à bien leur mission de protection d'un des plus vieux château abritant une jeune et très souvent naïve population. Face à ses amis, elle prétextait des devoirs à faire ou des révisions. A la plus grande joie de la directrice et du sous-directeur ainsi que de l'ancien directeur secrètement installé dans une partie du monde les recherches avaient abouties à une protection simple mais efficace. Poudlard était devenu une forteresse quasi-imprenable. Du moins c'est ce qu'espéraient les deux jeunes gens.

L'après-midi entier était consacré aux entraînements de l'AD. Là aussi Hermione était satisfaite des résultats. Les trois groupes avaient faits d'énormes progrès. Les plus faibles avaient atteints le niveau des plus forts avant le début des cours. Les duels avaient aussi augmentés en intensité. Même si Harry avait déclaré au début que tout le monde participerait, pour le moment les enseignants juniors ne prenaient pas part aux affrontements, sauf pour montrer l'objectif à atteindre de la séance de duels. En somme les membres de l'organisation secrète avaient gagné en « performance magique », en endurance et en force physique. La tournure que prenaient les événements ravissait Harry et surtout McGonagall qui suivait avec intérêt l'avancement des choses. Cette dernière devait avouer que même si ces jeunes devraient plus profiter des moments de répit qu'ils avaient à leur disposition plutôt que de se préparer à un combat qui allait les détruire aussi bien physiquement que moralement, les enseignements que leur pratiquaient les six jeunes adultes étaient d'une qualité extraordinaire. A cette pensée elle eu une idée.

Le soir, il n'était pas rare pour Hermione de se retrouver avec Drago, Théo, Blaise et Pansy autour de quelques verres à discuter de tout et de rien. La seule rouge et or s'était très bien habituée aux visiteurs tardifs. Elle s'amusait particulièrement avec Pansy à critiquer ouvertement Drago qu'elles qualifiaient de « vantard au possible » et ne cessaient de rire de son égo surdimensionné. D'ailleurs Hermione et Drago se réjouissaient de pouvoir reprendre leur petit jeu laissé de coté pendant les vacances.

Hermione entra toute sourire dans la Grande Salle. Ginny, Lavande et Parvati étaient déjà attablées et discutaient vivement. Elles se saluèrent chaleureusement. Hermione se joignit à la conversation qui contre tout attente avait pour sujet… les garçons, étonnant non ?

- « Oui, je vous jure, je les ai vu hier lorsqu'ils rentraient de leur entraînements improvisés de Quidditch. » S'excita la blonde.

- « Non c'est vrai !! » Répondit sa meilleure amie indienne. « Oh quelle chance !! Ils sont trop canons. Décidément ils cachent vraiment bien leur jeu les Poufsouffles ! »

- « En tout cas je peux vous dire que les joueurs de Quidditch n'ont vraiment rien à envier aux playboys de l'école. » Renchérit la rousse.

- « Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Hermione étonnée par l'aplomb de son amie.

- « Je me suis trompée de vestiaire il y a quelques semaines. » Sourit la rousse espiègle. Lavande et Parvati éclatèrent de rire devant la tête d'Hermione.

- « Hermione arrête de faire ta prude ! » Sourit Lavande.

- « Mais je suis pas prude, c'est que… »

- « Tu es timide, c'est pareil cocotte. » Renchérit l'indienne.

- « Mais non… »

- « Ma meilleure amie n'est pas prude, vous pouvez me croire ! » Rigola Ginny. Hermione rougit instantanément, elle ne savait plus où se mettre devant les regards de ses trois futures ex-amies.

- « Génial ! » S'écrièrent les deux directrices de radio potin.

- « Les filles, je sais que ça va être dur pour vous, mais vous pouvez garder ça pour vous, Lewis n'apprécierait sûrement pas de savoir que vous savez, enfin voilà quoi. » Demanda Hermione consciente que sa question était bête, elle demandait à Lavande et Parvati de ne rien dire, or ça, ça devait être le potin de l'année, Hermione Granger n'est pas une petite vierge rat de bibliothèque.

- « Tu crois que ton Serdaigle ne parle pas de sexe avec ses potes Mione ? » Demanda Parvati.

- « Il n'a pas intérêt ! Ce qu'il se passe dans ma chambre ne regarde que nous ! » Répondit vigoureusement la brunette.

- « Que tu es naïve ma belle, déride toi. Tu devrais voir en quoi se transforme notre dortoir tous les mardis soirs ! » Rigola Lavande.

- « J'ai piqué des oreilles à rallonge à Fred et Georges, je peux te dire qu'on rigole bien quand on écoute ce qu'il ce passe dans les dortoirs des gars de nos promos ! » Expliqua Ginny avec un beau clin d'œil qui en disait long.

- « On en apprend des belles ! » Rit à son tour Parvati. « Tu devrais venir, fou rire garanti ! » Elle leva un peu la tête et vit un attroupement de Griffondors mâles arriver vers elles. « Chut, ils arrivent. » Les quatre jeunes filles changèrent de discussion et parlèrent de maquillage, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons. Tous se saluèrent, ils mangèrent en rigolant.

La journée de cours fut plutôt calme car n'ayant pas de cours de potion et de DCFM, le Trio d'Or put profiter des derniers rayons de soleil avec leurs amis dans le parc de l'école. Malgré les protestation générales, Hermione fit faire au petit groupe leur devoirs, s'en suivit une bataille de feuilles mortes en guise protestation.

Hermione rentra dans ses appartements, avec un beau sourire aux lèvres, les joues rougies par les éclats de rire, les courses poursuites et le froid qui s'était installé. Drago faisait ses devoirs sagement avachi sur le canapé, face au feu, fort apprécie entre les murs de l'école en cet période quasi hivernale. La jeune femme décida d'imiter son homologue.

Vers les 18h30, tous deux ajoutaient la touche finale à leurs travaux et c'est dans un soupir unanime qu'ils laissèrent leurs différents parchemins. Amusés par leur synchronisation, ils se sourient. Le sourire du serpent s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la tête de son homologue. Elle avait des feuilles partout dans les cheveux. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui expliqua.

- « Oh la honte, j'ai traversé tout le château comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de courir dans la salle de bain se donner un coup de peigne. « Tiens j'y pense, certains mardis soirs, j'irai dormir dans le dortoir des Griffondors. » Reprit la rouge et or.

- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda Drago, visible curieux de savoir quelle bonne raison pouvait pousser son amie à partir juste ce soir dans son ancien dortoir.

- « Soirée entre filles ! » S'excita Hermione. Drago, lui grimaçait. « Les filles et leurs soirées entre filles !! » Pensa-t-il. Pansy a dû visiblement lui faire le coup !

- « Bon je descends, tu n'oublie pas notre séance de tout à l'heure ? »

- « Non, je descends dans 5 minutes. » Répondit le blond.

- « Dac, à tout à l'heure, 20h30. » Sourit la sorcière.

Elle descendit, non sans avoir salué la petite fée surexcitée et toujours aussi folle qui garde leur appartement. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il y avait peu de monde. Des Griffondors, il n'y avait que Ron et Harry, qui visiblement venaient de terminer une partie d'échecs version sorciers. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, ils lui sourirent chaleureusement comme à chaque fois. Elle vint se poser entre les deux garçons. En attendant que les autres arrivent ils discutèrent.

- « Tu as fais quoi depuis qu'on s'est séparé ? » Demanda Harry.

- « Comme d'habitude, j'ai fais mes devoirs. » Répondit naturellement la seule fille du Trio d'Or.

- « D'ailleurs, à ce propos… » Commença Ron.

- « Non Ronald, je te ferrai pas ton devoir. » Coupa la jeune femme, sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait.

- « Mais Mione, le devoir de Rogue est dur, et tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'aime pas ! » Tenta Ron tout penaud.

- « Ron, tu as tes … »

- « ASPIC, oui je sais. » Coupa-t-il à son tour. Harry lui suivait cet échange, comme toujours avec le sourire, Ron avait mûri certes, mais s'il pouvait gratter un peu, il tentait ! A cette idée, le sourire du Survivant s'agrandit encore plus.

- « Je veux bien corriger les petites fautes, mais le reste tu te débrouilles, depuis le début de l'année tu fais tes devoirs tout seul, alors continue comme ça ! Et sache que Rogue ne m'aime pas plus que toi ! » Répondit Hermione, pour cette tirade elle avait employé un ton maternel et sans appel. Mais cette réponse suffit au rouquin. Il lui sauta au cou et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

- « Merci Mione ! ».

- « Hey, Ron, je t'aime bien mais tu es un peu trop proche de ma copine là. » Fit remarquer une voix derrière le trio. Ils se retournèrent et virent un Lewis rouge de ce qui semblerait être de la jalousie ou de la colère.

- « T'inquiète, je vais pas te la piquer. » Répondit le préfet des Lions, toutefois il lâcha son amie, ce qui eut l'air de satisfaire le Serdaigle. Ce dernier regarda Hermione, l'embrassa et quitta la table des rouges et ors et regagna la sienne. Le Trio se regarda assez étonné du comportement de Lewis.

- « Il lui arrive quoi ? » Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas trop aimé l'intervention.

- « Il est mal luné. » Répondit Hermione qui elle aussi n'avait pas aimé l'attitude de son copain. Un grand coucou plein de joie les coupa dans leur réflexion, ils se tournèrent vers la propriétaire et virent Ginny, Lavande et Parvati arriver, suivies de près par le reste du groupe de joyeux lurons. Le repas se passait bien. A un moment Hermione signala à sa meilleure amie qu'elle se joindrait volontiers au « groupe de discussion » du mardi soir. Ce terme fit éclaté de rire la rousse.

Plus tard, avant que tout se beau monde ne se sépare, Harry prit en aparté sa meilleure amie pour lui faire part d'une information importante. En effet celui-ci fit part à Hermione de son départ imminent avec le professeur Rogue pour tenter de mettre la main sur un des derniers Horcruxes. Il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient, après de longues soirées de recherches, identifié et localisé une des âmes du mage noir. Il s'agissait de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Demain soir, les deux hommes avaient l'intention de se rendre à la cachette que le Lord avait trouvé pour un objet aussi précieux à sa survie.

Bien qu'aucun des deux hommes ne l'admettrait, même sous la plus puissante torture, leurs rapports s'amélioraient des plus en plus. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient certainement pas devenir les meilleurs amis du monde mais chacun avait mis de l'eau dans son vin et supportait l'autre. Rogue n'attaquait plus Harry sur les erreurs et méfaits de son père et Harry ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son attitude en cours. Ce qui se passait en cours concernait les cours et uniquement ces moments, et inversement, leurs soirées de recherches étaient indépendantes des cours. Chacun savait que l'efficacité de leurs recherches venait de l'amélioration de leurs rapports. Une fois la porte de la réserve de la bibliothèque ou du bureau de Rogue, leur rapport redevenait professeur sadique et élève indiscipliné qui se détestaient cordialement. Mais il s'agissait d'une couverture, personne ne devait savoir que maintenant les deux hommes se supportaient, et puis de toute façon ils ne se l'avoueront jamais, cela paraîtrait beaucoup trop bizarre. Imaginez Harry Potter et Severus Rogue rigolant à une bonne blague !

Hermione buvait les paroles d'un de ses frères de cœur. Il n'était pas encore parti qu'elle commençait déjà à s'inquiéter pour les deux hommes, même Rogue. Depuis l'épisode des vacances, Rogue était plus gentil avec la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait plus se sortir de la tête son professeur l'aidant dans ses recherches sur les mangemorts, ses récits vivants et terrifiants. Les récits de Drago n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ils étaient proches tous les deux, elle les comparait à Rémus Lupin et Harry. Avant de regagner ses appartements elle fit une montagne de recommandations à son ami. « Faites attention à vous. » « Soyez prudents » « Ne vous trompez pas d'ennemis, vous tapez pas dessus. » « Ecoute ce que te dit Rogue » … Harry acquiesça à toutes les recommandations de son amies, autant dire que lorsqu'elle le quitta, ce dernier avait mal à la nuque à force la levait et de l'abaisser. Il monta dans son dortoir pour se préparer. Le départ était à une heure du matin, et pas de retard toléré !

Hermione, quant à elle, était folle de d'inquiétude. Rogue et Harry, ensemble.

Elle arriva à son appartement, son colocataire n'était pas encore arrivait. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la Grande Salle, elle l'avait vu discuter avec ses amis. Elle alla chercher un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, ce bouquin traitait de l'occlumancie et autres arts de la pensée. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et le lit.

Drago de se coté était toujours avec ses amis.

- « On peut venir ce soir ? » Demanda Pansy.

- « Non je donne un cours à Hermione. » Répondit le prince des serpents.

- « La Miss-Je-sais-Tout de Poudlard à besoin de cours ? » Rigola Théodore. « C'est à écrire dans les anales ! »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec le programme scolaire. Je lui apprends l'occlumancie. » Répondit Drago.

- « Là, c'est sûr, elle avoir un des meilleurs profs ! » Complimenta la brune. Drago sourit, et regarda ses amis. Il remarque que Blaise était dans la lune. Il regarda ses autres amis, qui haussèrent les épaules.

- « Blaise. » Aucune Réaction. « Hey vieux ». Continua-t-il en passa une main devant les yeux du métisse. Toujours pas de réaction. « ZABINI, ARRETES DE MATER WEASLEY FEMELLE ! » Hurla Drago après avoir jeté un assurdito, pour ne pas qu'on l'entende crier, et surtout crier ça ! Mais cela eut l'effet escompté, Blaise sortit de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers Drago.

- « MAIS CA VA PAS DE HURLER CA ! » S'égosilla à son tour Blaise.

- « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Soit plus discret vieux ou alors va carrément lui demander une photo. Si tu veux je peux demander à Hermione. » Rigola le blond. Sans s'en rendre compte, son meilleur ami piqua un fard qui aurait pu concurrencer l'objet de sa rêverie.

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Se défendit-il.

- « Tu rigoles ! Combien de fois on a dû te faire revenir sur terre, sinon tu aurais fini par user Weasley fille à force de la mater ! » Rigola Théodore.

- « Je ne la matait pas ! » S'enfonça-t-il. Pansy arrête de faire cette tête on dirait une débile.

- « Ravie que tu te rende compte à quel point tu fais une tête de gland quand tu scotche sur la sœur de Ron. » Rigola à son tour la fille de la bande. Mais elle allait vite déchanter.

- « Ron ? C'est plus Weasley ou la Belette ? » Demanda Drago, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Nott et Zabini se tournèrent vers la concernée. Cette dernière commença à avoir chaud.

- « J'ai dit Ron ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Je crois pas non. » Elle les toisa et elle les quitta la tête haute, le rose aux joues.

- « Ca va plus. Dray qui fraternise avec Grangie, Blaise qui fantasme sur Weasley Femelle et maintenant Pansy qui parle de Belette en utilisant son prénom. Et puis quoi encore ? » Déplora Nott.

- « Toi qui drague Pot-de-terre ! » Rigola Drago, suivit de Blaise.

- « QUOI ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ! » Hurla-t-il avant de secouer la tête pour chasser cette idée folle de sa tête.

- « En parlant de Grangie, elle doit m'attendre. On se voit demain les mes ! Gros bisous Nott, fais de beaux rêves ! » Minauda le prince.

- « Oh toi ! » Il se mit à courir après son pote qui lui était mort de rire. Nott le laissa partir mais lui promit toute les tortures les plus douloureuses. Il rejoignit Blaise qui n'avait pas bougé.

- « Je vais me préparer pour ma ronde. » Et il engagea le mouvement, Nott lui emboîta le pas et ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune.

Drago rentra essoufflé dans son appartement. Il fit un tel vacarme qu'il fit sursauter Hermione qui n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans son fauteuil.

- « Tu m'as foutu les boules Dray ! Calme toi un peu ! » Soupira soulagée la rouge et or.

- « Désolée Mione ! » Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent par la théorie, ensuite viendrait la pratique.

BOOM !

Pansy se retrouva parterre. Tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait fait attention à rien, et voilà qu'elle se prenait quelqu'un. Encore dans ses pensées, mais cette fois elle se traitait de tous les noms, elle ne remarqua la main tendue devant son nez.

- « Ca va ? » S'enquit le propriétaire de la main. Trop honteuse, elle leva pas la tête mais saisit tout même cette aide précieuse qui la remis sur pied rapidement.

- « Jesuisdésolée. » Baraguina-t-elle tellement vite que le destinataire ne dut pas comprendre un traître mot. Elle amorça un départ lorsqu'elle entendit un « Pas de quoi. » Elle s'arrêta à ce moment là et repartit encore plus vite. Cette fois elle regarda droit devant elle jusqu'à son lit. Le jeune inconnu sourit. « Quelle orgueilleuse ! Mes quelles jambes ! ». Lui aussi reprit son chemin.

Dans un autre couloir, l'ambiance était la même. Nerveuse.

Blaise et Ginny faisaient leur ronde. Blaise était assez mal-à-l'aise mais ne laissa rien paraître. Depuis le bal, il avait gardé l'image de La princesse Ginny qui avait fait son apparition à l'entrée de la tour de Lions. Fraîche et souriante, attendrissante avec le rose aux joues. Pour Ginny, c'était pire. Elle s'était depuis la bousculade dans le train et ça s'était empirait le jour de bal. Lorsqu'il lui avait offerte la rose, elle avait cru que son cœur allait lâcher. Elle avançait à la lueur des baguettes. Même avec cette faible lumière on pouvait deviner que le rose de ses joues était anormalement prononcé ce soir. Un gémissement étouffé attira leur attention.

- « Vous faites quoi dans les couloirs ! » Parla de façon autoritaire la lionne. Les deux élèves sursautèrent en entendant cette voix. Ils se tournèrent vers les deux préfets. Ils étaient débrayés mais pas encore nus.

- « Ca vous regarde pas ! » Cracha courageusement le garçon.

- « Noms, maison et classe. » Demanda Blaise nullement impressionné par l'avorton qui lui faisait face.

- « Dégage. » Répondit l'élève. En deux enjambées le serpent se retrouva face au résistant. Il faisait une tête de plus qui lui. Il le regarda dans le yeux et parla le plus froidement possible.

- « Ecoute moi petit libidineux, tu vas me donner ton nom, ta maison, et ton année, ainsi que celui de ta copine, sinon je m'arrange pour tes petites soirées dans ce genre deviennent impossible faute de couilles. » le garçon perdit toute ses couleurs alors que sa copine poussa un cri d'effroi. Ginny voyant que la coopération était maintenant possible, décida de continuer la ronde.

- « Je continue, tu me rejoints Zabini. » Prévint-elle.

- « Ouai. »

Elle s'avança alors dans le couloir devenu plus obscur, la lumière d'une seule baguette étant forcément moins éclairante que deux. Elle marcha quelques petites minutes. La faible lueur de sa baguette, les couloirs et le silence rendait l'instant angoissant pour la jeune sorcière.

Malheureusement pour elle, les choses allaient s'aggraver. Elle entendit un bruit suspect. Ce bruit était tellement soudain qu'elle en sursauta en poussant un léger cri. Elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille, mais le silence était redevenu maître. Elle secoua la tête en se traitant de folle dingue et continua sa route. Elle avait hâte que son homologue revienne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'une main vint s'abattre sur sa bouche et une autre vint se placer sur son ventre. Elle ne put cri et lâcha sa baguette dans l'action. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi froide du couloir.

- « Chut, n'ait pas peur. » Entendit-elle chuchoter à son oreille. Elle sentit la main placée son ventre se déplacer et se faufiler sous sa cape. Elle tenta de se débattre mais elle fut retournée avec violence. Son agresseur lui retira la main qui couvrait sa bouche.

- « AAAAHHHH. » Eut-elle le temps de crier avant qu'il ne pose sa bouche contre la sien. Il lui mondait violement la lèvre inférieure, si fort qu'elle sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Les mains recommencèrent à bouger tout comme elle. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger tandis que l'homme qui l'embrassait lui mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Les larmes arrivèrent au même instant. Mais subitement tout le poids de l'agresseur disparut et elle s'écroula en pleur.

La faible lumière de sa baguette au sol, lui permit de voir un corps en frappant un autre avec violence. Puis elle vit un éclair vert, le corps ne bougea plus. Totalement effrayée, Ginny se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle vit approcher le corps qui battait l'autre. Elle essaya de se ramasser encore plus mais ce fut impossible. La personne arriva à sa hauteur.

Elle reconnut Blaise. Ce dernier qui avait entendu le cri, s'était précipité vers l'action. Il fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit. Puis il ressentit une colère plus que profonde. Il se jeta ni une ni deux vers l'homme et le roua de coupa. Puis voyant du coin de l'œil que Ginny était au plus mal, il décida d'immobiliser l'agresseur. Il lança un stupéfix informulé et se dirigea vers son homologue.

- « C'est fini, maintenant, il te touchera plus. Calme-toi. » Au moment où il prononça ces mots, elle explosa, et pleura encore plus fort. Blaise, complètement perdu, fit ce que son instinct lui dicta, il la prit dans ses bras. Il ramassa leur baguette et quitta les lieux. Il envoya un patronus à la directrice et quitta le couloir.

- « T'inquiètes pas, il ne te fera plus rien, j'ai prévenu la directrice. » Dit-il tout en la berçant. « Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie. » Au mot infirmerie, Ginny se mit à bouger frénétiquement, presque hystérique.

- « NON ! » Cria-t-elle.

- « Du calme, du calme. » Chuchota-t-il. « On va pas à l'infirmerie alors. »

- « Ron. » Chuchota-t-elle.

- « D'accord, je t'amène à lui. » Il prit la direction de la tour des Griffondors tout en la berçant. Arrivé devant le tableau il signala à la Grosse Dame, qu'il souhait parler à Ron. Deux minutes après, il le vit débarqué en pyjama. Lorsqu'il vit sa toute petite sœur dans les bras du serpent, il se rua sur lui.

- « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » Cria-t-il.

- « Je viens de la sauver d'une agression. » Répondit Blaise calmement, en continuant de bercer la jeune femme qui semblait clamée, elle était maintenant accrochée à lui, la tête conte son torse.

- « Je te crois pas ! » Continua-t-il de crier. Il allait attraper sa sœur quand elle se mit à parler.

- « Ron… Il dit la vérité. » Ron perdit toutes ses couleurs. Sa sœur paraissait très faible et le Serpentard lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se calma aussitôt, comme s'il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau gelée. Il saisit sa sœur et s'approcha du tableau cachant leur salle commune. Mais avant de rentrer définitivement, il parla.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, faisant arrêta le Serpentard.

- « Je ne tolèrerai jamais la violence faite aux femmes, encore moins les viols, ou tentatives. » Il se retourna et quitta le roux, qui rentra coucher sa sœur dans son lit et se coucha à ses cotés. Il la serra fort de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Ils s'endormirent.

Coucou !

Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai pas mal de boulot donc pas le temps de m'occuper de cette fic !

Mais comme c'est mon annif, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau, le chapitre 14 !


	16. Découverte et enlèvement

Le lendemain matin, l'école était en effervescence. Tout le monde avait entendu parlé, par on ne sait quel miracle, de l'agression de la plus jeune des Weasley. Tout les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle ne parlait que de cette histoire, ils étaient tous choqué de savoir que quelqu'un avait osé toucher un cheveu de la jeune fille qui grâce à sa forte amitié avec le Trio d'Or et à sa beauté avait bénéficiait d'une certaine réputation.

Lorsque Harry était revenu de sa mission, accomplie avec succès, avec son professeur de potions, il s'était demandé ce que faisait Ron et Ginny dormant dans le même lit, Ron dans une position protectrice envers sa petite sœur qu'il chérissait et protégeait tant. A son réveil, étrangement très matinal, il expliqua à Harry que Ginny s'était faite agresser par un élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année, que Zabini l'avait secourue et ramenée à la tour des Lions avant de retourner porter le jeune homme à la directrice.

Le roux décida aussi de prévenir sa meilleure amie des événements passés. Etant une fille, il se disait que sa sœur parlerait plus facilement avec elle et qu'elle pourrait la rassurer.

Hermione courait dans les couloirs comme si elle était poursuivie par une force maléfique invisible. Elle effraya d'ailleurs plusieurs élèves qui descendaientt prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle arriva comme une furie dans son ancienne salle commune. Elle vit les deux garçons assis dans leur canapé fétiche. Ils avaient une mine soucieuse. Même l'entrée fracassante de leur préfète ne les sortit pas de leurs pensées que l'on pouvait aisément deviner de noires. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de ses deux amis.

- « Comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Elle est dans notre dortoir. » Reprit Ron.

- « Je monte. »

Elle n'attendit pas l'approbation de ses deux frères de cœur et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de septièmes années qu'elle espérait vide à l'heure qu'il est. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande chambre ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Sa meilleure amie et petite sœur de cœur au même titre que les deux garçons restaient en bas était recroquevillée sur le lit de son frère. De là où elle se trouvait, Hermione pouvait entendre les pleurs étouffés de la rousse. Elle inspira un grand coup et s'approcha doucement du lit pour ne pas effrayer ou brusquer la jeune fille.

- « Hey ma belle, je suis là. » Caressa doucement Hermione d'une voix maternelle. Ginny sursauta et releva la tête pour voir le maigre sourire de la préféte-en-chef qui se voulait rassurant. Eclata définitivement en sanglot et se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione. « Chut, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de la rousse et attendit qu'elle se calme. Quelques longues minutes passèrent où seuls les sanglots et une chanson que fredonner Hermione se faisaient entendre dans la pièce mal rangée.

Ginny commençait à calmer ses pleurs lorsque l'on entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Hermione, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ron et Harry, prononça un « entrez ». Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas les personnes qu'elle espérait qui se présentèrent devant elle. Devant les deux jeunes femmes se tenait le professeur Rogue. Il n'affichait pas son air méprisant si habituel que la plupart des élèves lui connaissaient, non, il affichait un air qu'il voulait neutre, indéchiffrable. Mais Hermione voyait bien que ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude, peut-être était-ce de l'émotion, après tout, il était humain … ou presque.

- « Miss Weasley, je viens voir comment vous vous sentez. Mme Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous apporter ces potions de sommeil si besoin est. La directrice m'a aussi chargé de vous dire qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes exempte de cours, elle aurait préféré vous le dire de vive voix mais elle devait en priorité s'occuper de votre agresseur. » Enuméra le ténébreux directeur de la maison des Serpents.

- « Merci professeur. Je vais mieux grâce à Hermione. Puis-je vous demander de faire part aux professeurs qu'aujourd'hui je préfère rester me reposer pour être dans de meilleures conditions demain. »

- « Je le ferai miss. Puis-je vous conseiller de descendre tout de même prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Cela, je pense, vous fera le plus grand bien. Vous avez une mine affreuse. » Fit remarquer le professeur.

- « Je le ferai. Merci beaucoup professeur. » Sourit la jeune rousse avec un petit sourire.

- « Je vous laisse. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. » Salua-t-il et il sortit.

- « Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Hermione avec un joli sourire. La rousse hocha faiblement la tête. « Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller, je sais que tu as failli te faire violer. Mais tu es une fille forte, peut-être la plus forte et courageuse que je connaisse. Rogue a dit que la directrice s'occupait de ton agresseur et je peux assurément t'affirmer qu'il sera renvoyer et juger. »

- « Mais les autres. »

- « Quoi les autres ? Depuis quand Ginny Weasley se soucie du regard des autres ? » Sourit l'aînée des jeunes femmes. « Allez, va te mettre un coup sur le visage, Rogue a raison, tu as une sale gueule. » Rigola Hermione. Elle se prit un cousin en guise de réponse.

- « Quelle vulgarité pour une jeune femme, préféte-en-chef de surcroît ! » Rigola franchement Ginny. « Mais tu dois avoir raison comme toujours, Miss-Je-sais-Tout. »

- « Hey ! » S'offusqua faussement la miss en question. Ginny courut jusque dans la salle de bain poursuivit par son amie.

Une fois prête, les deux jeunes filles descendirent. Elles eurent la surprise de voir que Ron et Harry étaient encore présents dans la pièce. Ginny étreignit les deux hommes en leur assurant qu'elle allait mieux et ils descendirent tous les quatre vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du hall, le petit groupe eut la malchance de croiser un groupe d'auror menant le fameux agresseur vers la sortie du château. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, il lui adressa un sourire mauvais. Les aurors accélèrent le pas. Pendant tout cet épisode, la rousse s'était accrochée à son frère et à Hermione. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute l'assurance qu'Hermione lui avait soufflée. Ron ramena sa sœur à elle et l'encouragea du regard à gagner la Grande Salle. Les quatre jeunes gens entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en silence. Mais leur entrée ne fut pas des plus discrète. Tous les occupant de la Grande Salle semblait attendre l'arrivée de l'héroïne du jour.

Les quatre Griffondors avancèrent en silence jusqu'à leur coin. Dès qu'ils furent installés, un brouhaha commença. Ils tentèrent de manger en faisant fi de tous les commérages qui avaient lieu sous leur nez. Ginny était effrayée par toutes les discussions qu'elle devinait être à son sujet. Ron et Harry tentèrent de la rassurer mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès. Hermione, excédés par tant de manque de politesse et d'enfantillages, inspira un grand coup et se leva.

- « FERMEZ-LA ! BANDE DE CRETINS SANS CERVELLE ! ON NE VOUS A DEMANDE AUCUN COMMENTAIRE ALORS UN PEU DE RESPECT! LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE ENCORE UNE FOIS, JE LE COLLE TOUT UN MOIS AVEC RUSARD ! C'EST CLAIR ? » Un silence de mort régna à la fin du discours de la préféte-en-chef. Tout le monde fut soufflé par cette intervention. Même les professeurs, Chourave, Hagrid et McGonagall approuvaient de la tête, cette dernière mourait d'envie de rajouter un mois supplémentaire avec Rogue mais se reteint de jutesse, Flitwick mourait d'envie d'applaudir cette élève, Rogue et De Ménorval esquissèrent un sourire. « Qu'elle caractère ! » Pensa le dernier. « J'aime mieux ça. » Elle se réinstalla à sa place et continua de manger en savourant le silence qui avait pris place dans la Grande Salle.

- « Bien joué Mione. » Chuchota Harry, fier comme un paon de sa sœur de cœur et soulagé de voir Ginny mangé de façon plus décontracté.

- « Harry, tu veux être collé avec Rusard pendant un mois ? Je ne doute bien que non alors silence. » Fit-elle avec un joli petit clin d'œil lui signifiant qu'il ne sera pas collé mais qu'il devait se taire par souci d'équité.

La fin du petit-déjeuner se passa très bien, la pièce se vidait petit à petit. Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient se rendre à leur cours. Juste avant Hermione proposa à Ginny d'aller se reposer dans son appartement privé pour être plus tranquille.

A midi, Hermione amena les deux garçons à son appartement et ils prirent leur repas tranquillement. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre son amie dans son appartement laissant Harry et Ron faire leur devoir après maintes menaces de mort prématurée et douloureuse.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son appartement, elle vit la jeune fille affalée sur un fauteuil lisant un livre avec Pattenrond sur les genoux.

- « Je vois que tu as élu domicile ici ! » Rigola Hermione.

- « Coucou. » Sourit Ginny. « Il est déjà 16h. »

- « Un peu plus, j'ai perdu un peu de temps. Harry et Ron font leurs devoirs. » Sourit Hermione avec malice.

- « Quelles menaces cette fois ? » Demanda malicieusement la jeune Weasley.

- « D'abord je les attaches à une chaise et je tue à petit feu leur balai. »

- « Cruel. »

- « Ensuite, je le exhibais nu comme des vers avec des bouts de balai dans les fesses sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

- « Sadique. »

- « Et enfin, je distribu un filtre d'amour dans les verres de toutes filles et ils mouraient étouffés. »

- « Mangemoresque ! »

- « Je sais ! Sinon on aurait pas pu être tranquilles et puis ils doivent travailler. » Répondit catégorique Hermione. « Mangemoresque, où tu es allée chercher ça ? »

- « Au même endroit où tu as trouvé des menaces efficaces. » Rigola Ginny, suivit par Hermione. Leur rigolade dura un bon moment. Une fois calmées, Hermione déclara qu'elle avait faim. Elles prirent leur goûter en rigolant. « Mione ? »

- « Mm ? »

- « On peut aller voir ton cheval ? Ca me fera prendre l'air. »

- « Si tu veux. »

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, les deux Griffondors étaient dans les couloirs. A leur passage, les autres élèves se taisaient, soit à cause du regard de Ginny qui était assuré soit à cause des regards chargés de sous-entendus d'Hermione voire même les deux. Elles gagnèrent le parc rapidement. Elles passèrent un bon moment auprès de Solaris, rejointes par Hagrid qui avait terminé ses cours pour la journée. Les deux jeunes filles furent surprises de voir la monture noire ébène s'approcher de Ginny et de la toucher du bout des naseaux. La courageuse Ginny tenta d'approcher sa main et de caresser la bête qui se laissa faire avec docilité.

Puis vint l'heure du dîner, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent frigorifiées de leur escapade. Elles mangèrent avec leur groupe habituel, tout se passa bien, l'ombre de la menace d'Hermione rodait toujours et avait marqué les élèves, la plupart avaient dû entendre parler des retenues de Rusard.

- « Ginny, soirée entre filles ? » Demanda Hermione.

- « Yép ! »

- « Chouette ! On peut venir ? » Demanda bêtement Ron. Ce qui fit rire le groupe de Griffondors. « Bah quoi ? » Redemanda bêtement Ron.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans soirée entre filles ? » Demanda Hermione.

- « Bah rien, j'ai tout compris. »

- « Ron, Hermione propose à Ginny de passer la soirée avec elle. Gin' est une fille, toi non, du moins aux dernières nouvelles. » Tout le groupe éclata de rire. Le roux devint rouge et marmonna des paroles dans sa barbe. Hermione crut entendre, « Pas juste. » « Toujours entre filles. » « Exclu. » Le fou rire passé, tous entamèrent leur dessert.

A la fin du repas, Hermione et Ginny prirent une direction différente du groupe. Elles saluèrent un Ron grognon, un Harry bidonné avec Seamus, Dean et Neville. Lavande et Parvati demandèrent à Ginny de tout leur raconter quand elle reviendra. Arrivées devant le tableau, Hermione dut accepter que la gardienne participe à leur soirée entre filles pour les laisser entrer. Ginny fit remarquer à Hermione que la petite fée était complètement folle. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le grand lit, face au tableau présent dans la chambre. Elles discutaient depuis un moment lorsqu'elles entendirent un grand vacarme dans le salon. Elles se dirigèrent vers les bruits et comprirent que l'on tambourinait au tableau. Hermione ouvrit le tableau et tomba sur un Drago rouge de colère et suivit de Pansy et Blaise mort de rire.

- « Je vais la tuer ! » Cria Drago.

- « Théoriquement, elle est déjà morte Dray. » Rigola Pansy, approuvée par Hermione qui ricana devant la touche de son colocataire. Il était rouge de colère, complètement débraillé et décoiffé.

- « C'est pas drôle Mione, ça fait un quart d'heure que je frappe contre ce stupide tableau ! » S'étrangla Drago. A ce moment là, la rouge et or éclata littéralement de rire au nez et à la barbe du blond, suivie par Pansy qui avait presque réussi à se calmer et Blaise. Ginny, dans tout ça, était choquée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, Malfoy rouge de colère, lui qui d'habitude a un sang froid irréprochable, ou Hermione, Griffondor, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, rigolant avec Parkinson et Zabini, Serpentards et futurs mangemorts.

- « Euh Mione. » Fit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle capta l'attention des quatre élèves. « Tu m'explique pourquoi tu rigoles avec ces mangemorts en herbe ? » Demanda-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu finalement.

- « Belette femelle, ta copine peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Et on est pas des mangemorts, enfin pas Blaise et Pansy en tout cas, moi c'est différent. » Répondit Drago.

- « Toi la fouine, je t'ai rien demandé et je ne suis pas une belette contrairement à toi. » Répondit hargneusement la rousse.

- « Quel caractère, elle pourrait presque mordre. » Rigola Drago.

- « Arrête Dray, je lui doit une explication. Alors ne la cherche pas, surtout qu'elle réussit très bien le sortilège chauve-furie. »

- « Tu devrais t'asseoir Weasley, l'histoire risque d'être longue, vu que c'est Mione qui va la raconter. » Sourit la Serpentard.

- « Hey, je te permets pas Pan' ! » S'offusqua la concernée. « Gin', viens t'asseoir, je vais faire court. » Son amie s'exécuta non sans méfiance vis-à-vis des Serpentards.

Hermione se tortillait sur ses deux pieds, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Ginny, le fait qu'elle s'entende si bien avec les Serpentards présents dans cette pièce. Elle savait déjà que la pilule allait être difficile à digérer pour son amie, qui comme elle, avait souvent eu à affronter les trois serpents. Comment Ginny allait-elle réagir vis-à-vis du secret que Hermione entretient avec Blaise, Drago, Pansy et Théodore, la mise à l'écart de cette dernière et de Ron et Harry. Hermione avait peur de la réaction de sa seule véritable amie. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Ginny.

- « Mione ? »

- « Euh, oui, pardon Gin'. »

- « Allez Mione, jettes-toi à l'eau. C'est pas si terrible. » Encouragea Drago.

- « Facile à dire. » Marmonna la jeune femme dans sa barbe. Elle inspira un grand coup. « Alors voilà. Tu viens de te rendre compte que je m'entends bien avec Dray, Blaise et Pan'. » A l'annonce des surnoms, la rousse grimaça. « En fait, cet été, lorsque nous avons été attaqués à la maison par des mangemorts, j'ai été amenée ici. On m'a confié une mission, comme tu le sais. Mais j'ai eu une autre mission de confiée, mais je ne peux rien te dire par sécurité. Quelques jours après mon arrivée, j'ai croisé Dray dans les couloirs. »

- « Ouai, je me souviens encore du comité d'accueil. » Sourit Drago. La jeune rousse eut du mal à voir le plus célèbre des Serpentards sourire naturellement et pas de façon narquoise comme elle en avait l'habitude.

- « Bah quoi ? Tu faisais pas parti de ma liste de cadeaux de Noël et carte de vœux. Bref, après un passage dans le bureau de la directrice, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de Rogue qui avait tué le professeur Dumbledore mais uniquement pour le soulager des souffrances que causaient la destruction de la bague. »

- « Ca je le sais déjà Mione. » Coupa Ginny.

- « Je vous avez dit qu'elle ferait pas court ! » Rigola Pansy suivit de Blaise et Drago. Ginny esquissa un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas tord.

- « Bon, je peux continuer, parce que là, vous avez déjà l'air des meilleurs amis conspirateurs du monde. » Se renfrogna la brunette. Un signe de tête de son oratoire lui permit de continuer. « J'ai appris que le professeur Dumbledore avait proposé à Drago d'œuvrer pour l'Ordre. Certaines infos capitales que vous avez eues pendant les vacances venaient de Dray ou de Rogue. La directrice a demandé à Dray de se joindre à moi pour la mission. Je n'ai pas eu le choix mais au final, je ne regrette pas parce que le résultat est tout à fait probant, du moins je l'espère. Nous somme devenus amis car on a décidé de repartir de zéro. C'est grâce à Dray que vous suivez un entraînement sportif lors des cours de l'AD. »

- « Tu veux dire que les courses de malades qu'on fait à chaque entraînement, les abdos, la corde à sauter, ça vient de lui ? » Demanda Ginny abasourdie par cette révélation.

- « Euh… pas la corde à sauter, ça c'est mon idée, j'adorais ça quand j'étais petite. » Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, le rouge aux joues.

- « Ouai, bah, cette nouvelle ne va pas augmenter la côte de popularité de Malfoy pour moi. » Répondit Ginny.

- « T'inquiètes Weasley Fillette, j'en n'ai pas besoin, ouvre les yeux dans les couloirs et tu verras que je suis déjà LA personnalité de cette école. » Nargua le blond.

- « Ca va tes chevilles Dray ? » Demanda Pansy.

- « Si tu me propose un massage de pied je dis pas non. Allez, masse-moi les pieds femme ! »

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un coussin de la part de Pansy et d'Hermione.

- « Homme, prépare du thé. » Exigea Blaise en rigolant. Ginny tourna la tête vers lui, elle l'avait presque oublié la présence du métisse pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il parlait pour la première fois. Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire en voyant la tête du blond.

- « Hey, mais tu es un homme aussi toi, alors un peu de solidarité, si c'est pas trop demandé ! » S'offusqua faussement, mais il s'exécuta néanmoins. « Weasley ? »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu le veux à quoi ton thé ? »

- « Orange-fraise. »

- « Bien mademoiselle. » Répondit Drago en s'inclinant face à la rousse qui ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Un Malfoy s'incliner face un Weasley, du jamais vu !

- « Je reprends, on est devenu ami avec Dray mais on avait pour consigne de ne rien dire car presque personne ne sait que Dray est de notre coté et il serait trop dangereux pour lui que cela s'ébruite. Concernant, Pan, Blaise et Théo, un soir ils sont venus à l'appartement avec le moral dans les chaussettes parce que Théo avait reçu un courrier de son papounet pour qu'il reçoive la marque ce qu'il ne voulait pas du tout. Blaise et Pan' partagent le même avis que Théo et Drago.

- « Eux, ils ont la chance de ne pas se promener avec un tatouage très moche sur l'avant-bras droit. » Rumina le chef des Serpents en servant le thé aux « convives ».

- « Ca n'enlève rien à ton charme Draguinouchet ! » Rigola Pansy avec une voix d'hystérique tout droit sortie de l'antenne psy de Ste Mangouste. Elle se prit un coussin en pleine face en guise de réponse. « Arrête, mes cheveux ! »

- « T'es jamais coiffée ma chère ! » Rétorqua Blaise.

- « Il faudrait que tu choisisse un camps Blaise. C'est déstabilisent à la fin. » Maugréa la brune.

- « Je suis neutre Pan'. » Répondit Blaise. « Mais pas concernant cette guerre. » Continua-t-il en voyant que Ginny allait dire quelque chose. « Cette guerre ne nous permet pas d'être neutre et puis de toute façon si je peux botter le cul de quelques mangemorts je vais pas me gêner. »

- « Et c'est ainsi qu'on a passé la première soirée à discuter et à se découvrir. Une fois encore je ne le regrette pas. Et puis l'ambiance que tu vois là, c'est rien quand ils sont en forme et que Théo est là. On rigole bien. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que Harry, Ron et toi ne participaient pas.»

- « Je vois bien qu'ils sont différents mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à ma faire à l'idée qu'ils peuvent être … »

- « Beaux comme des dieux. » Coupa Drago.

- « Sympas. » Continua Pansy.

- « Normaux, c'est ça, je pense, qu'elle voulait dire. » Répondit Blaise.

- « Ouai. Malfoy rigole, Parkinson a un cerveau et toi, tu parles ! » S'exclama Ginny en direction de Blaise.

- « Merci. » Répondirent les trois serpents. Hermione rigola.

- « Je sais c'est fou. Mais c'est vrai. On les a mal-jugés et eux aussi nous ont mal-jugés. Tout n'est que préjugés. Mais t'inquiètes, ils n'ont pas été envoyés à Serpentards uniquement parce que se sont des sang-purs. Ils pourris gâtés et rusés. »

- « Euh Mione, tu essayes de nous défendre là ? Non, parce que là j'ai plus l'impression que tu nous enfonces. » Se risqua Pansy. Tout le monde rigola, même Ginny qui commençait à aimer les mimiques de la jeune femme.

- « Ecoute Weasley, comme je l'ai fais avec Mione, je te propose de repartir à zéro. Et je tiens, sincèrement à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu dire comme connerie sur toi et ta famille. Et au nom de ma colocataire et moi-même, je te propose de rejoindre nos petites sauteries du soir. » Demanda Drago.

- « Un Malfoy qui s'excuse, on ne passe pas à coté. Et puis, une fille de plus équilibrera la balance des joutes verbales amicales et avec ton caractère, ça risque d'être explosif et distrayant. » S'enthousiasma Pansy. Ginny pesa rapidement le pour et le contre.

- « Bon d'accord. J'accepte tes excuses, Mal…Drago, c'est dur ! Et je veux bien venir de temps en temps. »

- « AAHH, cool, je t'adore Gin', t'es géniale !!! » S'écria Hermione en se jetant sur son amie. « Euh… »

- « T'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à Harry et Ron, si se sont les ordres de McGonagall. »

Au même instant, Théodore Nott fit son entrée mort de rire. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de casser l'ambiance durement installée dans la pièce au préalable. Il continuait de rire comme un fou. Tous le regardaient comme s'il descendait d'une autre planète. Surtout que le rire hystérique ne faisait pas particulièrement partie du caractère du jeune homme châtain foncé à lunette.

- « Théo, descends de ta planète, et explique-nous pourquoi tu rigoles comme un débile. » Demanda Blaise, amusé par l'attitude de son pote.

- « Vous auriez du voir la tête de Rusard, à l'angle du couloir. Il n'a pas aimé la Bomabouse que je lui ais lancé pour effacer mes traces ! Je sais Mione, c'est pas bien, mais tu voudrais pas voir McGo débarqué et annulé notre petite sauterie. Et surtout, je savais que tu te languissais de moi ! »

- « Rêve pas trop Nott. » Sourit Hermione.

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai ton joueur de Quidditch. » Rigola Nott. « Comment il va lui ? »

- « Ca va. » Répondit Hermione. Théo regarda bizarrement Hermione. « Quoi ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière toi ? »

- « Je ne cache rien, tu nous as interrompu avec ton entrée fracassante, depuis nous n'avons pas bougé donc je suis presque dans la même position, et avant que tu déboules, je faisais un câlin à Gin'. »

- « Gin' ? Weasley fille ? » Demanda incrédule le jeune homme.

- « Elle-même, ça te dérange ? » Demanda Ginny sur la défensive. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est de se retrouver auscultée par un Serpentard paniqué.

- « Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Oh, Blaise nous a raconté ton agression, quel connard celui qui a fait ça, si je le chope ! Je l'émascule avec des ciseaux rouillés ! » S'énerva Théodore.

- « Euh … oui ça va, mais ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. » Bafouilla la rousse.

- « Tu rigoles ! Une tentative de viol à Poudlard ! Dans la petite maison glauque des mangemorts, OK, mais dans une école ! C'est inadmissible ! »

- « Hey du calme, le justicier ! » Rigola Drago.

Et c'est ainsi, que la soirée passa, au fur et mesure que le temps passait, la jeune Weasley se décrispa, participa un peu plus et s'affirma. Au final, elle passa une très bonne soirée, oubliant les événements de la veille. Elle découvrit les vraies personnalités des quatre Serpentards qu'elle supposait sans humanité. Lorsque l'heure du retour à la tour des Lions sonna, Blaise raccompagna Ginny pendant que Pansy et Théodore faisaient diversion avec Rusard. Toute une organisation !

Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils séparèrent.

- « Je suis content que tu nous ais accepté. Et puis comme tu l'as vu toi-même ce n'est pas de la comédie, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être mangemort, les autres non plus. Et puis je suis aussi content que cette soirée t'est redonnée le sourire. Je préfère te voir sourire et engueuler Dray et Théo pour leurs débilités chroniques. » Sourit Blaise.

- « Merci de m'avoir changé les idées. Bonne nuit. » Répondit Ginny, le rouge aux joues.

- « Mais je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir. » Sourit Blaise. Il la quitta en lui laissant un baiser innocent sur sa joue gauche. La jeune lionne le regarda s'éloigner toute retournée par le geste du serpent. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir qu'elle reprit ses esprits et rentra dans sa salle. Elle monta directement se coucher heureuse comme jamais, sauf peut-être le jour où elle avait été prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Depuis, les jours, les semaines suivantes passèrent et une nouvelle routine s'installa pour certains élèves de l'école de sorcellerie. Ginny et Hermione étaient devenues inséparables, à tel point que le Trio d'Or disparu pour être remplacé par le Quatuor d'Or. Les deux jeunes femmes passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, soit avec Harry et Ron, parfois accompagnés du groupe devenu habituel de Griffondors et de Luna, soit d'un autre quatuor où le vert et argent étaient les couleurs représentantes.

L'agression de la plus jeune des Weasley était à présent de l'histoire ancienne, cette dernière profitait pleinement des journées qui s'offraient à elle. Elle s'amusait beaucoup à jouer la comédie avec ses quatre nouveaux amis devant tout le monde, ils leur arrivaient même de préparer leurs attaques ensemble, ce qui souvent se terminait en fous rires et qui le moment venu avait beaucoup de mal à convaincre car souvent le souvenir cuisant de la préparation des répliques restait dans les mémoires. Elle se surprenait à avoir hâte de retrouver les quatre élèves de la maison ennemie, elle souriait en imaginait l'arrêt cardiaque de Ron et Harry s'ils apprenaient que les deux jeune filles étaient amies avec des Serpentards. A chaque fois Blaise la raccompagnait jusqu'à sa tour.

Pour Hermione c'était à quelques choses près la même chose. Elle était toujours avec Lewis, au grand damne de Harry, Ron, Blaise, Drago et Théodore qui appréciaient de moins en moins le jeune attrapeur et préfet de Serdaigle. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse mais ils vivaient des moments sympas alors pourquoi tout arrêter ? La jeune femme était toujours la meilleure élève de Poudlard, englobant beaucoup de générations passées. Ses notes ne faiblissaient pas sauf peut-être pour la Défense contre les forces du mal, où elle soupçonnait le professeur De Ménorval de la sous noter, ce qui n'était pas faux puisque leurs rapports étaient toujours aussi tendus. A titre comparatif, on pouvait dire que Rogue était un ange à coté.

Les semaines passées nous menèrent directement au mois de décembre où une quinzaine de jours avaient passés, et plus précisément on se trouvait être un week-end avant les vacances tant attendues par les élèves et les professeurs, qui commençaient à avoir des problèmes pour maintenir la concentration de leurs élèves à flot. En effet Noël approchait ! Et qui dit week-end avant les vacances, dit sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les achats de cadeaux et surtout de la tenue pour le bal de Noël, fraîchement organisé par les préfets.

Hermione et Lewis étaient en cet instant dans le bar Mme Rosmerta, l'hiver était bien installé et avait apporté son manteau de neige avec lui, alors un petit chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer était le bienvenu. Ils avaient presque fini les courses pour le bal, étant préfets, ils devaient organiser le bal qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques jours, ils leur fallaient acheter certaines choses, ceux qui ne les empêchèrent pas d'acheter les cadeaux de Noël pour leurs proches. Ils burent leur chocolat tout en discutant de tout et rien comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis maintenant presque 3 mois.

Une fois leur consommation finie, ils payèrent et sortirent. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la petite librairie du village. Ils y achetèrent des bouquins puis ressortirent. Cependant à leur sortie, ils trouvèrent la rue déserte et étrangement froide et triste.

- « Bizarre. » Constata Lewis. Au moment où Hermione allait acquiescer, une bonne douzaine de détraqueurs apparurent de nulle part et se dirigea vers le couple. Hermione réussit à les éloigner grâce à un patronus parfaitement formé. Sa jolie loutre bondit rapidement sur les détraqueurs qui s'enfuirent rapidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un attroupement de mangemorts transplana au même titre que quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, malheureusement en infériorité numérique. C'est alors qu'un combat débuta. Il y avait facilement 2 à 4 mangemorts pour un seul membre de l'Ordre.

- « Hermione ! Toi et ton ami, partez vous mettre à l'abri. » Cria Rémus Lupin aux prises avec 3 mangemorts plutôt féroces.

- « Non, vous êtes pas assez nombreux ! » Cria à son tour la brunette.

- « Je reste aussi. » Décida le Serdaigle.

Un petit groupe de mangemorts se précipita devant Hermione et Lewis. Un combat déséquilibré s'engagea. Les mangemorts, en supériorité numérique et magique, séparèrent rapidement le couple, Hermione faisait face à deux mangemorts alors que Lewis, lui, combattait trois mangemorts. Hermione était complètement à découvert alors que son petit ami avait réussi à se cacher derrière un gros fût, il se contentait de lancer des sorts de défense à l'aveuglette.

Les mangemorts à qui Hermione était opposée ne lui lançaient que des sorts dits mineurs ne visant pas à la tuer mais l'immobiliser. « Comme cet été à la maison. » Ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher la Griffondor. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle ils ne tentaient pas de la tuer alors que les autres n'hésitaient pas à lancer des sorts de magie noire qu'elle imaginait tous plus terribles qu'un sort la frôla de peu. Décidant de mettre à exécution ses acquis de l'AD, elle accéléra ses déplacements et parvint, au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, à stupéfixer ses assaillants. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle analysa la situation. Lewis était toujours acculé derrière son tonneau et les trois mangemorts étaient toujours debout à le bombarder de sorts. Ni une ni deux, elle stupéfixa un des trois mangemorts. Lewis se releva et attaqua un des mangemorts mais le second mangemort lui lança un sort ce qui eut pour effet de le blesser, il fut stupéfixé. Le mangemort ricana.

- « Ne jamais baisser sa garde, on ne vous apprend pas ça dans ton école ? » Demanda-t-il. « Bien maintenant, à nous deux poupée. » Ricana-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. Ne se démontant pas, la jeune femme se tourna à son tour vers le mangemort, oubliant complètement le deuxième qui était toujours debout et conscient. Un nouveau duel s'amorça pour elle. Elle constata une nouvelle fois que seulement des sorts visant à l'immobiliser lui étaient lancés. Les esquivant avec agilité, elle lançait des sorts visant à se protéger et à immobiliser son adversaire plus que coriace et agile. Mais tout s'arrêta net, lorsque le mangemort oublié attrapa la lionne par derrière l'immobilisant avec la carrure et lui arracha sa baguette magique. Il donna le signale.

- « C'est bon, je la tiens, on rentre, laissez les morts et les blessés ! » Cria-t-il à l'attention de ses collègues. Hermione eut juste le temps de tourner la tête vers Rémus, Tonks et Arthur Weasley avant de disparaître en transplanant.

**Sadique, je sais mais bon c'est comme ça, héhé !! L'action commence !!**

**Je vais essayer de me bouger le popotin pour vous poster la suite rapidement!**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez même si c'est pour me gueuler dessus, pas grave !!**

**Bonne année chères lectrice (eurs ?) et à bientôt.**


	17. Dans l'antre des mangemorts

L'atterrissage fut brutal et douloureux. L'obscurité semblait régner en maître dans ce que l'on suppose être une vaste salle. Comment devine-t-on qu'une salle est vaste ? A sa température entre autre. Cette salle était froide et humide.

Dans sa chute brutale, Hermione s'écorcha les genoux, faisant au passage des trous dans son collant. Dans un premier temps, l'écolière tenta d'analyser le lieu où elle se trouvait en adaptant sa vision à l'obscurité ambiante. Mais se fut peine perdue, au bout d'un moment sa vision aurait du s'adapter mais là non, la salle où elle se trouvait semblait être plongée dans les ténèbres volontairement. Cette déduction vint de l'attitude de son geôlier, il ne semblait pas s'attendre à atterrir dans une pièce ténébreusement sombre. Il bougeait nerveusement, resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme qu'il avait lâchée à leur arrivée. Hermione commençait à étouffer de la prise qu'exerçait le mangemort sur sa cage thoracique.

A Pré-au-Lard, la situation était comme arrêtée à partir du moment où Rémus Lupin, Tonks et Mr Weasley virent Hermione les regarder avant de disparaître avec les mangemorts valides. Une plainte douloureuse les ramena à la dure réalité. Un des aurors, apparus avec quelques membres de l'Ordre, était gravement blessé et requérait des soins rapidement sous peine de trépas. Le loup-garou ordonna aux personnes encore valides de transporter leurs blessés à Ste Mangouste, les mangemorts blessés seraient envoyés au QG de l'Ordre alors que les aurors rameraient les corps des morts des deux camps au Ministère. Mais avant tout interrogatoire, Lupin et Mr Weasley devaient ramener Lewis à Poudlard où il recevrait, lui aussi, des soins et surtout, ils devaient prévenir la directrice, et Harry, Ron et Ginny, de l'enlèvement de leur amie.

Les lumières s'allumèrent instantanément, la violence du changement d'environnement aveugla les deux protagonistes qui se trouvaient au milieu d'une vaste salle. Retrouvant l'usage de ses yeux chocolat peu à peu, Hermione analysa la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. De prime abord, sans même observer où elle se trouvait, la situation était catastrophique. Maintenant, en observant les lieux, elle déduisit que cela pouvait facilement être pire que catastrophique, c'était mangemoresque, pour reprendre les mots de sa meilleure amie.

La salle où elle se trouvait, toujours serrée dans les bras du mangemort, était aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard mais beaucoup moins accueillante et chaleureuse. Ce qui avait ébloui la jeune femme tout à l'heure ne semblait plus aussi lumineux à présent, en effet, la salle était sombre. Il fallait dire que la couleur que distinguait Hermione et qui ornait les murs n'arrangeait pas les choses quant à la luminosité de la pièce, du vert ! Un vert très foncé, qui tirait presque sur le noir. La salle était pauvre en décorations superflues. Le seul petit caprice, témoin de la mégalomanie du maître des lieux, un trône orné de serpents en argents qui semblaient animés magiquement, en tout cas c'était ce qu'espérait Hermione. Les serpents, elle n'aimait pas trop. Elle osa tournait un peu plus la tête pour continuer son inspection. Sur les longs cotés de la salle et prêt du grand trône, il y avait des fauteuils noirs en bois avec un coussin vert foncé posé sur chaque siège. « Des minis trônes. » Pensa la jeune femme partagée entre la l'horreur et l'amusement nerveux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa découverte des lieux qu'un bruit sourd de porte les fit sursauter, elle et le mangemort qui la tenait toujours.

- « Mais c'est une catastrophe ! » S'écria Minerva McGonagall.

- « Je suis certain que c'est pour elle qu'ils étaient ici. » Annonça Lupin.

- « Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda choquée la vieille dame.

- « Aucune idée, Minerva. Mais souvenez-vous, l'attaque de cet été. » Rappela le patriarche de la famille Weasley. « L'attaque de son domicile fut la seule attaque orchestrée par Vous-Savez-Qui. »

- « Malgré la violence de l'affrontement de tout à l'heure, j'ai pu remarquer qu'aucun mangemort n'attaquait sérieusement Hermione, ils essayaient juste de l'immobiliser. Mais il y a plus important et inquiétant, nous ne savons pas où elle peut être. » Expliqua le loup.

- « Je vais prévenir Severus. Il doit savoir quelque chose ou il sera vite mis au courant, la capture de la meilleure amie du Survivant, pire ennemi du Lord, ne va pas passer inaperçu. » Répliqua la directrice.

- « Nous rentrons au Square pour interroger avec Maugrey les prisonniers, mais je suis septique de ce que nous arriverons à leur soutirer. Je m'en remets à Severus, personnellement. » Conclut Arthur Weasley.

- « Je vais prévenir Mr Potter et Weasley de la situation de Miss Granger. » Termina la directrice de Poudlard qui semblait avoir prit 10 ans d'un coup.

Des mangemorts firent leur entrée dans la salle. Ils étaient nombreux. « Trop nombreux. » Déplora la rouge et or. Ils se dirigèrent vers des places qui leur semblées habituelles étant donné que certains sièges restaient vides alors que le nombre de personne présentes dépassait largement le nombre de sièges disponibles.

Les mangemorts, dans leur tenue de « travail », c'est-à-dire tout de noir vêtus, ne portaient pas leur masque couvrant la moitié de leur visage et montraient fièrement leur marque. Hermione put reconnaître certains d'entre eux. A la droite du grand trône avaient pris place le couple Malfoy, droits et fiers, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. A la gauche, Bellatrix Lestrange était postée avec son air de folie peint sur le visage, contrairement à sa sœur et son beau-frère, elle laissait ses folles émotions déformer ses traits qui auraient pu être gracieux et harmonieux. Hermione reconnut aussi Greyback, qu'elle avait eu la malchance de croiser en juin dernier lors de l'attaque de Poudlard et elle avait pu aussi voir les conséquences de son combat avec Bill Weasley.

Les mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort étaient postés devant les sièges, debout. Les mangemorts de moindre importance étaient debout, derrière les sièges et leurs occupants. Mais Hermione fut tirée de son observation par quelque chose qui serpentait à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux avec la crainte de découvrir qu'elle était la chose qui produisait cet effet angoissant, elle ne put retenir un cri de dégoût en voyant une chose très longue et noire qui sifflait et avançait vers le trône aux serpents d'argent. Elle avait presque envie de sauter dans les bras du mangemort qui la tenait captive. Après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité tellement cette chose la dégoûtait, le serpent s'enroula sur le trône.

Soudain, tous les mangemorts s'inclinèrent genou droit au sol et main gauche sur le genou gauche, la tête également inclinée.

- « QUOI ? » Rugirent Ron, Harry et Ginny, installés dans des fauteuils, face à la directrice.

- « Mais c'est pas possible ! » Cria Ginny presque hystérique, les larmes menaçant de s'échapper. Elle avait absolument tenu à accompagner Harry et son frère lorsqu'ils furent convoqués pour « quelque chose d'important. »

- « Il faut aller la sauver ! » S'écria à son tour Ron, enhardi par la détresse de sa meilleure amie.

- « Ne perdons pas de temps avec des réunions ! » Intervint Harry, décidé à secourir le plus vite possible son amie.

- « Toutes les réunions sont importantes Potter. » Répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- « Mais chaque minute compte, qui sait ce que ce fou peut lui faire en ce moment ! » Cria Harry pas le moins impressionné par sa directrice.

- « Assez Potter ! » Cria à son tour la directrice, dépassée par les événements. « Severus, je pense que vous allez avoir une réunion ou quelque chose comme ça d'ici peu de temps ? » Se tourna-t-elle.

- « Je pense, cependant, la date m'est encore inconnue, nous serons prévenus par les moyens habituels, je vous tiendrez au courant et je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour sortir Miss Granger du pétrin où elle s'est fourrée. » Répondit Rogue de sa voix traînante habituelle.

- « Hermione ne se fourre pas dans le pétrin. » Répondit le Survivant froidement.

- « Ah bon ? Et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, vous la qualifieriez de comment Potter ? De vacances ? » Répondit sarcastiquement le professeur de potions. « Miss Granger ne semble pas courir de danger immédiat, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la voulait vivante et en bonne santé d'après ce que j'ai su cet été. Je vous tiendrez informée Minerva. »

- « Bien. » Répondit-elle. « La réunion aura lieu d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Quant à vous 3, vous resterez dans mon bureau et serez suivit par des aurors, je ne veux pas vous voir fuguer pour vous mettre en danger ! » Gronda-t-elle à l'attention des 3 Griffondors. Les deux professeurs quittèrent le bureau directorial, laissant les élèves seuls, la mine sombre et les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

- « Génial ! » grogna Ginny en devinant que la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas.

Comprenant ce que signifier cette attitude de la part de l'assemblée réunie dans ce qui maintenant paraissait évidemment être la salle de réunion des mangemorts, Hermione commença à se débattre frénétiquement. Elle réussit à placer quelques coups stratégiques à son geôlier mais cela n'eut tout de même pas l'effet escompté, à savoir se libérer de l'étreinte de ce dernier.

- « Enfin, je rencontre la meilleure amie de ce satané Potter. » Les mangemorts, maintenant installés sur leur fauteuil pour certains et debout pour les autres, ricanèrent sombrement. Le mangemort la força à s'incliner face au Lord, qui maintenant se trouvait assis sur son trône, jouant avec sa baguette. « Je suis presque enchanté, quel dommage que nous nous soyons pas rencontrés avant, au Ministère il y a 1 an et demi, ou cet été. » Continua le Lord Noir de sa voix sifflante. Malgré le faite qu'elle soit inclinée face à lui, Hermione ne le quitta pas des yeux contrairement aux mangemorts précédemment. Comme il l'avait fait remarqué, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais la description que lui avait faite Harry à elle et à Ron était exacte. Il n'avait presque plus rien d'humain s'en était effrayant, mais elle se résolut à ne pas le lui montrer, ça lui ferait trop plaisir de voir qu'il pouvait l'effrayer. « Muette ? » Demanda-t-il ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la brunette.

- « Non. » Répondit-elle d'une voix assurée, qui l'étonna autant elle-même que les spectateurs, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Ah, dans ce cas une formule de politesse pour me remercier de mon aimable invitation dans mon château serait fort bien élevé de votre part. » Nargua le seigneur des lieux.

- « Non. » Répondit-elle, toujours de la même voix. D'un geste de la main, il arrêta Lestrange qui commençait à s'énerver et qui avait la baguette qui la démangeait.

- « Je constate que les sang-de-bourbe sont encore plus malpolis et téméraires qu'ils ne l'étaient il y a 20 ans. » Remarqua sarcastiquement l'homme serpent.

- « Cela dépend, je dirai juste que je ne me sens pas invitée. » Répliqua calmement mais assurément la Griffondor.

- « Quel caractère et quel répartie, j'aime bien ça. » Une grimace ayant des allures de sourire s'étira sur les infimes lèvres blanches du Lord.

- « Que vous aimiez ou pas, je m'en tape comme de ma derrière paire de chaussettes. » Ricana Hermione, elle savait qu'elle devait se taire mais elle préférait la carte du « même pas peur » alors qu'elle était terrorisée, finalement c'était pas plus mal que l'autre brute l'ait obligé à s'agenouillée comme ça le Lord ne verrait pas quelle tremblait de la tête au pied. Qui ne le serait pas ? Etre face au plus grand mage noir qui était entouré de ses sbires n'a rien de rassurant pour un membre du camp opposé et même pour un mangemort ça ne devait pas être super folichon non plus.

- « Sache que ma patience à des limites, sang-de-bourbe, je ne vais pas me laisser manquer du respect qui m'ait dû par une sotte égocentrique et aveuglée par le stupide et légendaire courage Griffondor. » Tonna le Lord qui comme il l'avait fait remarqué, perdait patience. Les mangemorts présents, c'est-à-dire une quasi majorité, étaient abasourdis par le manque de self-control de leur chef vis-à-vis d'une simple élève.

- « Vous en savez quelque chose, vous, de l'égocentrisme. Je rajouterai même narcissique et mégalomane. » Ricana Hermione, qui en ce moment semblait avoir des pulsions suicidaires.

- « Suffit ! » Rugit le mage qui avait perdu toute patience à présent. De colère, il se leva de son trône et se rua vers la jeune femme toujours agenouillée et son regard braqué sur lui. « Endoloris. » Hermione tomba au sol, secouée par des spasmes mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. « Pour ton insolence. » Il leva le sort, Hermione se releva faiblement et planta son regard fier dans celui du sorcier la surplombant. « Endoloris. » Elle retomba au sol, recroquevillée, toujours aucun son ne s'échappa d'elle, seulement une larme coula sur la pierre froide de la salle. « Pour ce sang immonde qui coule dans tes veines. » Hermione releva la tête et le toisa une nouvelle fois, le lord esquissa une grimace et lança pour la troisième fois le sort impardonnable sur sa captive. « Et cela, c'est pour être l'immonde amie du petit Potter. » Ricana-t-il. Cette fois Hermione ne se releva pas. Elle était trop affaiblie par les 3 Doloris qu'elle venait de subir, cependant dans ces yeux il y avait un éclat de courage et de fierté que ne manquèrent pas les mangemorts les plus proches du trône aux serpents d'argent. Le Lord retourna s'asseoir, d'un geste désinvolte de la main, il déclara. « Emmenez-la à ses appartements. » Le mangemort qui l'avait enlevée se baissa, lui attrapa les deux mains et la traîna jusqu'à ses appartements. « Bien ce soir réunion à minuit. » Termina Voldemort, une fois Hermione sortie dans la salle de réunion.

Tout les mangemorts acquiescèrent, s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la salle de réunion, laissant leur maître seul dans sa salle de réunion. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire satisfait. Enfin, il l'avait eu.

- « J'en ai marre d'attendre ! » Se plaignit Ron qui commençait à tourner en rond. « Et puis pourquoi, nous ne pouvons pas assister à cette foutue réunion ? On fait partie de l'Ordre ou merde ? » Finit-il par s'énerver.

- « Je pense qu'il y a des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache. » Répondit sagement et calmement Ginny, qui cependant venait d'attaquer l'ongle de son auriculaire droit.

- « Gin' a malheureusement raison, ils ne veulent pas que nous sachions des choses, sûrement pour nous protéger ou une autre connerie du genre. » Acquiesça Harry. « Et malheureusement, on ne peut pas sortir. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je mise tout sur Rogue. » Reprit-il plus sombrement encore. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Le silence revint dans la pièce circulaire, les trois jeunes gens retournèrent à leur pensées, toutes dirigées vers leur amie qui se trouvait dans une fâcheuse posture.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, l'ambiance était électrique. Tous les membres les plus éminents de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient présents, tous connaissaient Hermione mais toux n'étaient pas d'accord pour la manière dont serait secourue le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Certains comme Minerva McGonagall ou encore Rémus Lupin étaient de l'avis de laisser Rogue gérer les choses car il y avait fort à parier qu'une réunion dans les plus brefs délais serait tenue dans le quartier de Voldemort. D'autres comme Maugrey ou Mme Weasley étaient de l'avis d'interroger les mangemorts une nouvelle fois pour savoir où était détenue la jeune femme et d'attaquer ensuite.

- « C'est suicidaire comme solution. » Finit remarquer De Ménorval. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, il était rare qu'il prenne la parole pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. Il ne parlait uniquement pour faire ses rapports de situation face à sa mission, rien d'autre.

- « Et pourquoi Romain ? Une attaque surprise il ne s'y attendrait pas ! » S'exclama Molly Weasley.

- « Il y a fort à parier que les mangemorts ont transporté Miss Granger dans leur quartier général. Je connais cet endroit, il n'est pas comme notre quartier général à nous, c'est un château de la taille de Poudlard, voire plus grand, et il ne contient pas d'élèves si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Répondit calment et froidement le nouveau professeur. Les membres le regardèrent tous étonnés.

- « Alors que conseillez-vous ? » Demanda froidement Molly, ce qui étonna d'autant plus les membres car elle ne parlait jamais de cette façon même dans la colère la plus noire.

- « Attendre. » Ce contenta-t-il de répondre en haussant les épaules.

- « Mais on ne peut pas attendre qu'Hermione se fasse torturer ou autre, il faut la sauver, ce n'est qu'une gamine !! » S'écria maintenant la mère de famille.

- « Une gamine qui a toujours su se défendre et s'en sortir, elle ainsi que ton fils et Harry. » Répondit Lupin. « Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, les mangemorts ne cherchaient pas à la blesser. »

- « Elle est dans l'antre des mangemorts, c'est la meilleure amie de Potter et une née-moldue. Elle court un grave danger ! » S'écria à son tour la directrice de l'école.

- « Vous-Savez-Qui va agir et vite, il doit s'attendre à se que l'on cherche à la sauver. » Fit remarquer Arthur Weasley. « Ce serait risqué si nous tentions quelque chose, surtout, comme l'a fait remarquer Romain, il y a beaucoup de mangemorts dans ce château, nous risquerons notre perte. »

- « Alors, tu veux la laissée Arthur ? Non, je suis pas d'accord !! » Cria son épouse.

- « Patientons, voyons ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a comme projet et nous agirons ensuite. » Répliqua Rogue.

- « C'est un secret pour personne que tu ne l'aime pas Severus, tu te figes complètement qu'il lui arrive quelque ou non ! » S'époumona la mère des Weasley. A cet instant, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la Salle sur Demande, s'il y en avait eu.

- « Je lui dois la vie, Molly.» Répondit gravement Rogue. « Je ne laisserai pas ma meilleure élève, aussi insupportable soit-elle, entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Cette réplique eut comme réaction de faire taire Molly et aussi de provoquer des murmures de la part de la quasi-totalité des membres présents. Tous semblaient ignorer qu'en réalité, il s'agissait d'Hermione et non de Poppy Pomfresh qui avait sauver Severus Rogue.

- « Nous attendrons votre rapport Severus, nous aviserons après. » Capitula la directrice. « Il nous reste à savoir comment annoncer la nouvelle aux trois jeunes personnes enfermées dans mon bureau. » Soupira-t-elle. Face aux regards interrogatifs des membres, elle expliqua. « J'ai enfermé Mr et Miss Weasley et Mr Potter. » Molly ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche tandis que certains membres comme De Ménorval, Rogue, Lupin ou Maugrey esquissèrent un maigre sourire. A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée !

Un mal-être profond, épongé vainement par une légère sensation tiède. Hermione sortit lentement de sa léthargie sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Tout son corps était endolori, un bourdonnement et un tournis atroce s'étaient emparés de sa tête et de sa capacité à réfléchir, à analyser. La sensation tiède se répéta, cette fois elle put la repérer, elle émanait de son front. Elle identifia cette douceur comme étant un linge tiède que l'on imbibait et posait sur son front. La panique la gagna, une personne était à son chevet. Rassemblant son courage, elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux. La première tentative fut vainement et empira son mal de tête. Elle ouvrit plus faiblement les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière ambiante.

De sa vision floue, elle vit des mains aller jusqu'à son front pour retirer le linge placé. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et discerna un peu plus précisément le plafond. Elle sortait tranquillement de son état vaseux, lorsqu'elle distingua une voix lointaine. Elle ne sut la placée dans l'espace tellement cette voix lui semblait éloignée car elle était douce.

- « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Comment vous sentez-vous miss ? » Entendit-elle plus fort. Hermione cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, sa vue était redevenue normale, elle recouvrait ses sens et l'usage de son corps lentement. Un visage se positionna dans son champ de vision. Elle distingua dans le regard féminin qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment. Elle tenta alors d'articuler quelques mots mais rien ne sortit. « Je vais vous aider à vous relever, je serai mieux sur votre lit. » Maintenant que la voix le lui faisait remarquer et qu'elle resituait son corps, elle sentait qu'elle était étendue sur quelque chose de dur. Elle amorça alors des mouvements pour se relever, elle ne put retenir un cri rauque lorsque qu'elle ramena ses bras vers son corps. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. « Je suis là miss, je vais vous aider. » Réconforta la voix douce. Elle se sentit soulevée par les aisselles, elle aida la propriétaire de la voix avec ses jambes. Elle fut vite debout, elle dut s'accrocher à la jeune fille pour ne pas tomber tellement le vertige qui la prenait était violent, elle fit un effort pour lever une de ses mains vers sa tête.

Une fois la désagréable sensation passée, elles firent quelques pas pour que la captive rejoigne le lit. Elle s'y assit et observa la pièce pendant que la jeune fille partit chercher de l'eau chaude. La pièce était petite. Elle était austère, les murs décrépits étaient gris, originellement blanc peut-être. Elle était faiblement meublée, son lit, une commode et deux portes. Il n'y avait pas de rideaux à l'unique fenêtre, pas de rideau non plus sur son lit qui pourtant était à baldaquin, les draps étaient gris.

La courte inspection des lieux terminée, elle attendit, toujours assise, la jeune fille qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La Griffondor la passa au peigne fin. Elle était petite, menue voire même sous nourrie ce devait s'approcher plus probablement de la vérité, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui devaient lui arriver au dessus de ses fesses, elle avait la peur diaphane. « Pire que Dray. » Pensa la brune. Elle portait une robe qui cachait ses pieds, le tissu semblait avoir était noble mais à présent, il ressemblait à un vieux chiffon. Hermione observa les mains de cette jeune femme qui trempait un linge dans l'eau, elles étaient fines et écorchées de toute part. Les yeux chocolat de la captive se dirigèrent vers le visage de sa veilleuse. Il était pâle, excepté au niveau des ses joues qui étaient légèrement rosées, probablement de gêne étant donné que cela devait faire un moment qu'Hermione procédait à son analyse détaillée pendant qu'elle lui passait un linge sur le front. Ses traits étaient fins, tout était fin chez elle, ses lèvres, son nez. Elle avait les yeux bleus avec une pointe de marron. Son front était légèrement plissé par les gestes qu'elle effectué.

Elle lâcha le linge et se dirigea à nouveau vers une des deux portes. Lorsqu'elle revint, Hermione regardait toujours dans sa direction, elle pouvait voir sur le visage de la jeune fille dont elle s'occupait depuis maintenant presque 4 heures une certaine curiosité à son égard. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle saisit aussitôt et vida d'une traite. Elle toussa un peu et redirigea son regard vers elle.

- « Merci. » Déclara-t-elle subitement avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je m'appelle Her… »

- « Je sais qui tu es. » Coupa-t-elle avec une moue désolée. « Tu es Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, le célèbre ennemi du Seigneur de Ténèbres. » Récita-t-elle de sa voix douce. Hermione ne distingua aucune trace d'animosité ou de sarcasme dans sa voix et ses traits. La brune lui sourit et la jeune inconnue lui sourit en retour.

- « Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda la Griffondor. Son interlocutrice baissa la tête.

- « Je m'appelle Pandora Avery, c'est mon père qui vous a capturée. » Elle renifla. « Je suis vraiment désolée miss ! » Déclara-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Hermione vit une larme tomber sa robe, elle sentit alors une boule se former au creux de son ventre.

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Rassura la lionne.

- « Comment ne pas l'être ! Tout le monde parle de la capture de la sorcière la plus puissante et intelligente dans les couloirs, tu es un des espoirs les plus grands pour sauver les personnes comme moi ! » Répliqua la jeune fille vigoureusement.

- « Mais ton père est un des mangemorts les plus respecté. » Répondit Hermione, ne comprenant pas cette réaction de la part d'un enfant de mangemort.

- « Oui, il est mon père biologique, mais aussi dur que cela va te paraître, mon père adoptif, s'appelle Wilky et c'est un elfe de maison qui m'a élevée depuis que j'étais bébé. » Hermione la regarda, les yeux exorbités, elle se retenait de lui demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. « Je suis une fille, et chez les sang-pur, avoir une fille est une honte. Mon père me considère comme une erreur de la nature qui ne mérite de vivre que pour ramper et servir. » Expliqua Pandora.

- « Je ne comprends pas, Pansy Parkinson est une fille et elle n'est pas réduite à l'esclavage. » Répliqua la née moldue.

- « Alors, elle a beaucoup de chance que ses parents la chérissent, quoiqu'elle soit prédestinée à un mariage arrangé le meilleur possible pour les affaires de ses parents. » Répondit la jeune esclave d'une voix las. « Mon père me déteste, il m'a expédié dans les cuisines avec les elfes et je suis heureuse d'être là-bas, sans quoi je devrais subir ses coups toute la journée. Et puis, grâce à Wilky, j'ai eu une éducation sans quoi j'aurais était analphabète. » Finit par sourire la jeune fille résignée à son sort. « Les autres mangemorts se contentent de m'ignorer comme ils ignorent les elfes. »

- « Les elfes de maisons sont des êtres surprenant et attachants. » Sourit la brunette.

La jeune esclave allait lui rendre son sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent violemment. Devant elles se tenaient un homme très grand, sa carrure semblait être un mélange de graisse et de muscles. Il avait un regard noir envers les deux femmes. Hermione sentit sa comparse se ratatiner sur elle-même.

- « Tes appartements te plaisent sang-de-bourbe ? » Questionna grassement le mangemort. « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ta place est aux cuisines ! » Menaça-t-il à l'encontre de Pandora qui se ramassa encore plus sur elle-même tout en baissant la tête honteuse. « Dégage ! » Lui cria-t-il.

- « Oui, père. » Elle ne fit pas prier et se dirigea prestement vers la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le pas de la porte, les deux jeunes femmes purent l'entendre déclarer.

- « On réglera ça plus tard. » Il la regarda partir rapidement. Il esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers Hermione. « C'est comme ça qu'il faut traiter les être faibles comme elle, et comme toi. » Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Sois honorée, ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va sceller ton destin. » Hermione frissonna légèrement. Il ricana gravement et se retourna vers la sortie en claquant la porte.

**Voili voilou la suite !!!**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. **

**L'action commence !!!**

**Bisous bisous et à bientôt !!**


	18. Acceptes ou meurs

Toute l'école était plongée dans le silence qu'offraient la nuit et le couvre-feu imposé. Le silence ne fut même pas interrompu par les quatre ombres qui avançaient rapidement dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Leur allure était vive, elles étaient pressées de se rendre à le point de rendez-vous. C'était soulagées, qu'elles frappèrent à une porte d'où s'échappait un léger faisceau de lumière, elles n'eurent pas besoin de frapper que la porte s'ouvrait déjà, laissant apparaître une nouvelle ombre cachant la lumière aux quatre vagabondes.

- « Dépêchez-vous ! » Grogna l'ombre la plus imposante et terrifiante.

- « Alors ? » S'empressa une des quatre ombres en entrant dans la petite pièce, les autres à sa suite.

- « Je ne sais pas, Drago. Nous verrons cela lors de la réunion où vous êtes tous conviés. » Répondit le professeur Rogue, une fois la porte de son bureau clause.

- « Pourquoi nous devons participer à cette réunion de mangemorts ? Nous en faisons même pas partie. » Interrogea Pansy, ne comprenant pas cette gracieuse invitation du Lord Noir.

- « Ouais, bah j'espère que c'est pas pour recevoir la marque justement. » Grimaça Théodore.

- « Et Hermione ? » Demanda Drago, visiblement très inquiet pour sa colocataire.

- « C'est justement le sujet de la réunion, je ne sais rien d'autre. Quant à savoir, pourquoi vous êtes conviez à cela, nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Maintenant, il faut se mettre en route, nous ne voudriez pas manquer les retrouvailles chaleureuses avec vos parents. » Nargua Rogue, les grimaces des quatre Serpentards lui donna la réponse.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, les cinq personnes prirent le chemin qu hall d'entrée de l'école. Les cinq ombres se faufilèrent discrètement et silencieusement dans le parc afin d'atteindre la forêt interdite d'où ils transplaneraient. Le chemin était difficile d'accès pour Pansy qui était soutenue par Théodore et Blaise, ils marchaient rapidement, la pauvre jeune femme dut presque courir pour pouvoir suivre la cadence imposée par leur directeur de maison et Drago.

Après quelques minutes de marche intensive, les cinq ombres atteignirent, une clairière où d'autres ombres étaient déjà présentes. Drago devina facilement que d'autres élèves avaient été conviés à la petite sauterie de Voldemort, il distingua notamment les silhouettes de Crabbe et Goyle, Astoria était aussi présente avec sa sœur. Ne perdant pas plus de temps à tenter de reconnaître qui était qui dans cette nuit plus que noire, il avança, suivi des autres et tous transplanèrent.

Dans le dortoir des lions de septième année, une discussion houleuse avait lieu au même instant. Tous les habitants du dortoir accueillaient en cet instant les filles de sixième et septime années et leurs voisins de sixième année. L'enlèvement de leur préfète et amie n'était pas passé inaperçu, sa présence manquait, car inévitablement si une situation du même genre se produisait pour un autre élève de ce groupe soudé, c'était elle qui aurait temporisé les choses et proposé les meilleures solutions ou du moins, les plus réalistes.

Le dortoir était divisé en deux groupes, ceux voulaient braver tous les dangers pour la secourir comme Lavande, Seamus et Collin et ceux, plus sages, qui laisser le destin entre les mains de Rogue comme Ginny, Harry, Neville et même Ron qui avait compris qu'il était plus sage de faire confiance à Rogue pour une fois, même s'il ne l'aimait pas. La conversation avec la directrice à son retour de réunion avait fini de le convaincre, lorsqu'elle leur avait expliqué que leur professeur tant détesté se sentant redevable envers leur meilleure amie, il n'eut plus de doute quant à la confiance à accorder à cette homme même s'il ne l'aimait pas.

- « Moi je dis qu'on devrait agir ! Elle est en danger ! » S'écria Dean en faisant des grands gestes des bras.

- « Non, on doit attendre. » Répondit calmement Harry, assit sur son lit, avec la carte des Maraudeurs sur les genoux.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire, que vous n'allez rien tenter, sur toi, Harry, et Ron. Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis. Si j'étais dans la situation de Mione, je serais bien content que mes amis viennent me secourir ! » S'exclama Seamus, abasourdi par la passivité de ses deux collègues de dortoir.

- « On vous a déjà dit que la situation était très compliquée. » Répondit Harry qui gardait son calme de façon exemplaire face aux attaques de ses camarades.

- « Par le passé, vous vous êtes sortis de bien des situations compliquées. » Fit remarquer Collin avec des étoiles dans les yeux, approuvé par une grande majorité de lions présents dans la pièce.

- « Oui. » Rétorqua Ron, attirant les regards sur lui, déchargeant ainsi son ami des attaques. « Les fois précédentes il n'y avait pas une armée de mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même entre nous et l'objectif. Et surtout, Hermione était là pour nous guider. Et c'est un aspect non négligeable de nos réussites passées. » Expliqua-t-il aussi calmement que Harry, toutefois, ceux qui le connaissaient parfaitement, comme Ginny et Harry, pouvaient noter une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

- « Mais on ne peut pas la laisser à son sort comme on le fait. L'A.D. peut agir. » Relança Parvati.

- « Non. » répondit simplement Harry.

- « Quoi ? Tu crois pas en nous ? » Demanda Matthew, un élève de sixième année.

- « Bien sûr que si. Sinon nous aurions arrêter l'A.D., seulement comme l'a dit Ron, il y a une véritable armée entre nous et Hermione. Et surtout, il y a Voldemort, ce château est sa demeure. » Rassura Harry.

- « Tu as peur de lui ? Tu-Sais-Qui, je veux dire. » Demanda Collin, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- « Bien sûr. » Soupira Harry. « La personne qui n'a pas peur de lui est folle ou suicidaire. » Argumenta-t-il face aux visages ahuris lui faisant face. « Je ne suis ni fou ni suicidaire, donc j'ai peur de lui mais je n'oublie pas mon destin, si ça peut vous rassurer, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. » Conclut-il, il commençait à s'agacer du piédestal sur lequel on l'avait mis.

- « Je fais confiance en Rogue. Il va évaluer la situation et il agira le plus vite possible. » Annonça Ginny. Mais, sans le vouloir, elle ouvrit un nouveau débat.

- « C'est un espion au compte de Vous-Savez-Qui et en plus c'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore. Malfoy à coté c'est un ange. » Répondit vigoureusement Dean.

- « Dumbledore était mourant, il souffrait. Rogue n'a fait qu'abréger les souffrances du directeur à sa demande. Son geste est d'autant plus courageux et noble. Accepter de tuer l'homme à qui vous devez tout demande beaucoup de courage. Essayez d'imaginer la situation ! » S'énerva Ginny.

- « Je ne lui fais pas confiance. » Rétorqua Lavande, fortement approuvée par les autres Griffondors.

- « Moi si. » Répondit vivement Ginny. « Il fera ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour sauver Mione. J'ai une confiance aveugle dans son intégrité dans l'Ordre. »

- « Moi aussi je repose tous mes espoirs sur lui. » Continua Harry, qui surveillait toujours les mouvements de la carte, où l'on pouvait voir Rogue, Drago, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise se diriger vers la forêt interdite.

- « Moi aussi je fais confiance à Rogue, même si c'est sale prof qui nous aime pas. C'est un membre de l'Ordre à part entière et il n'a pas à faire ses preuves. » Encouragea Ron. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait noté ses paroles pour les montrer à Hermione quand elle rentrerait. « Et puis de toute façon, si nous tentons quoique ce soit, les aurors vont nous tomber dessus et je tiens pas trop à me faire botter les fesses et choper une colle avec McGo, donc la discussion est clause, on va attendre le compte rendu de Rogue. » Termina Ron. Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté, toutes les personnes ne résidant pas dans ce dortoir commencèrent à se mouvoir pour rejoindre leur lit.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami, il aimait bien le Ron mature et raisonnable. Les paroles qu'il venait de proférer étaient sages et justes. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte est remarque que pendant que son ami parlait, Rogue et les autres élèves avaient disparus. Le destin de leur sœur de cœur allait se jouer.

- « Tu devrais faire de la politique frérot ! » Rigola Ginny.

- « Attends qu'il murisse encore un peu Gin' ! » Rigola Harry à son tour.

- « Ouais bah, encore un ou deux enlèvement d'un de mes proches et ce sera bon. » Maugréa le roux, montrant à quel point l'enlèvement de sa meilleure amie le touchait profondément.

- « J'ai confiance en Rogue, il fera tout ce qu'il peut, n'oublie ce que McGo a dit. » Rassura Ginny en faisant une bise sur la joue de son frère et celle de son frère de cœur et ex petit ami, puis elle quitta le dortoir.

Encore un tour. Elle avait arrêté de compter après le 25ème. Depuis que Pandora avait quitté sa prison, Hermione tournait en rond dans sa cage. Elle avait été étonnée de se retrouver dans une chambre, certes vétuste mais beaucoup mieux qu'un cachot. Elle était inquiète. Pandora était partie précipitamment craignant le mangemort qui avait fait irruption il y avait de cela un peu plus de 2 heures et puis ses paroles la faisait beaucoup réfléchir. Quel destin pouvait lui réserver Voldemort ? Certainement pas une retraite au bord de la mer ! Son amitié avec Harry et son statut de née moldue faisait d'elle une prise de choix pour les mangemorts et son destin serait probablement exemplaire afin de passer un message à tous ceux qui se dresseront contre le Lord Noir. Cette évidence la déprima, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et attendit la sentence qu'on ne tarderait pas à lui signaler.

Dans la salle de réunion c'était la cohue. Jamais le seigneur des mangemorts n'avait rassemblé tous ses serviteurs, marqués ou non. Tous étaient installés selon le protocole, les mangemorts les plus proches et fidèles près des fauteuils à leur disposition, les autres derrières. Mais contrairement à la fois où Hermione était arrivée, les mangemorts étaient masqués et les autres non car leur anonymat n'avait aucune importance car ils étaient là contre leur gré.

Drago et tous les autres septième et sixième année étaient présents. Ils étaient tous regroupés dans le fond de la salle, dans leur visage caché par l'ombre. Les professeurs Rogue et De Ménorval étaient présent, chacun à l'opposé de la salle. Même s'il n'était pas marqué, De Ménorval, qui était masqué, disposait d'un fauteuil où il avait pris place dès son arrivée, quelques minutes avant Rogue et les Serpentards. Rogue, lui aussi masqué, avait pris place aux coté de Narcissa Malfoy, après avoir expliqué aux élèves où ils devaient se placer.

La démarche pitoyable de Peter Pettigrow signala l'arrivée du maître des lieux. Les invités se turent instantanément à la vue de l'être pitoyable qu'était l'ancien rat de Ron. Ils s'inclinèrent unanimement lorsqu'ils virent le Lord entrer suivi de son serpent qui ondulait entre les pieds de Pettigrow qui tremblait comme une feuille. Une fois près de son trône, il fit signe à ses hommes de se relever tel un roi, dès qu'ils furent tous assis ou simplement relevés, il grimaça un imperceptible sourire.

- « Mes fidèles ! Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête ! Nous avons une invitée de marque entre ces quatre murs ! Souvenez-vous du jour de la capture de la sang-de-bourbe Granger, meilleure amie de Potter. » Beaucoup de spectateur laissèrent échapper une exclamation d'horreur, de satisfaction, d'étonnement, de stupeur… « Oui, mes fidèles, j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir dans mon modeste manoir cette impureté. Je lui réserve un destin bien particulier, seulement cinq d'entre vous, les plus puissants et méritant, partagerons ce destin. L'avenir est entre vos mains à tous ! Souvenez-vous en. » Termina-t-il. « Pandora. » Appela-t-il après un long silence. La jeune fille apparut, soutenue par un elfe de maison, elle semblait très faible sur ses jambes et une entaille apparaissait au niveau de sa gorge pour mourir dans son dos. « Tu apporteras à notre invitée ses repas et un peu de linge. Elle doit être en pleine forme pour l'accomplissement de son destin. » La jeune fille acquiesça et disparut avec l'elfe de maison. La réunion continua encore quelques dizaines de minutes supplémentaires.

De son coté, Hermione était allongée sur son lit les bras et les jambes en étoiles. Son regard était fixé sur le plafond gris, elle attendait fatalement l'échéance de son destin.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer les yeux, il tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Neville dormait silencieusement immobile dans le lit à sa gauche, Ron venait à peine de s'endormir, emporter par la fatigue qui eut raison de sa volonté de rester éveillé en cas de mouvement de l'Ordre ou de nouvelles d'Hermione. Ne supportant plus les ronflements de Dean et Seamus, Harry se leva, enfila sa cape et pris la carte des Maraudeurs et sa baguette. Il avait besoin de s'aérer et de réfléchir. Il quitta la salle commune si chaleureuse des lions. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le menèrent au pied de la gargouille gardant le bureau de la directrice. Tout à coup, il se sentit le besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il donna le mot de passe et monta jusqu'au bureau qu'il avait tant fréquenté par le passé. Arrivé devant la porte, il constata qu'aucune lumière ne transparaissait. Par simple curiosité, il poussa la porte et constata que la porte n'était aucunement verrouillée, il entra, éclairant ses pas à la lueur de sa baguette. Si la directrice était absente, le portrait de son ancien et bien aimé directeur pourrait satisfaire son envie de parler. Il éclaira alors les différents tableaux représentant les anciens maîtres de lieux s'attirant quelques réflexions bien senties de portraits éblouis et réveillés par le visiteur nocturne. Il fit le tour de toute la pièce, en vain. Il n'y avait aucun portrait de Dumbledore.

- « Etrange. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. En observant minutieusement chaque tableau.

- « Et quoi donc Mr Potter ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait du portrait du prédécesseur de Dumbledore, Dippet, qui s'adressait à lui.

- « Et bien, je ne vois aucun tableau du professeur Dumbledore. » Répondit le jeune homme à la cicatrice. « Je croyais qu'à la mort de chaque directeur de Poudlard, un tableau apparaissait. »

- « Les tableaux apparaissent à la condition que la personne représentée soit d'accord. » Répondit posément Dippet. « Vous vouliez parler avec Albus ? »

- « Oui, j'avais besoin de l'entendre pour calmer certains … »

- « Doutes ? »

- « Oui. » Répondit Harry.

- « Pouvons-nous vous aidez en quelque chose ? » Demanda poliment Dippet.

- « Non, je vais retourner me coucher, je pense que la directrice n'apprécierait pas de me trouver dans son bureau, surtout avec les événements survenus. » Répondit gentiment le brun.

- « Assurément. Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Mr Potter. » Sourit l'avant avant dernier directeur.

- « Bonne nuit, messieurs les directeurs. » Salua-t-il avant de sortir.

- « Quel mensonge Armando ! Plus pitoyable je n'ai jamais connu, même lorsque j'exerçais ! Et pourtant Merlin sait qu'à mon époque, les élèves trouvaient de très bonnes excuses à leur indiscipline. » Se moqua Dilys Derwent, une ancienne directrice de Poudlard au 18ème siècle.

- « Je n'allais pas lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de portrait car Albus était encore en vie, très chère. J'aurais certainement eu des problèmes avec le concerné. »

- « Certes. J'espère que le jeune Potter aura cru à votre histoire. C'est un garçon très observateur et intelligent. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée de la porte s'enclencher. Elle releva brusquement la tête faisant craquer son coup. Elle fut complètement redressée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit un bout de la robe de Pandora. Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, surveillant l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avançait à reculons, de là où elle était, Hermione ne voyait rien mais elle devinait qu'elle traînait quelque chose avec elle. Effectivement, la jeune femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que son meilleur ami traînait avec grandes difficultés un chariot. En meilleure forme physique comparée à son réveil, la lionne se leva et vint l'aider. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle poussa un cri de stupeur, une longue plaie figurait à la base de son coup. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir ce qui arrivait à la captive, elle fut étonnée de voir de l'horreur dans son regard.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Demanda Hermione, les yeux toujours rivés sur la lacération.

- « C'est mon père qui m'a puni à la manière moldue. » Murmura Pandora après avoir refermer la porte. Elle reprit le chariot et le tira plus facilement avec l'aide de la Griffondor.

- « Tu veux dire que l'homme qui était là tout à l'heure était ton père ? » Demanda Hermione, étonnée du peu de ressemblance entre les deux membres d'une même famille.

- « Oui. » Répondit-t-elle.

- « Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! » S'exclama Hermione.

- « Oui, la seule chose que je tiens de lui et mon nom famille ainsi que mon prénom. Le reste je le tiens de mère, une sang-mêlée qu'il a violé plusieurs fois. Au lieu d'avoir un fils avec une sang-pur, il a eu une fille avec une sang-mêlée, quelle ironie ! » Répondit blasée la jeune femme. « J'aurai préférer ne pas exister. » Se lamenta-t-elle.

- « Ne dis pas ça, il y a plein de bonne chose sur cette terre. » Réconforta Hermione. « Si j'arrive à m'échapper je t'amènerai avec moi. » Sourit Hermione. Elle s'installa sur le lit, invitant sa nouvelle amie à l'imiter ce qu'elle fit avec difficultés. Hermione commença alors à manger ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau présent sur le chariot. Voyant, que Pandora le fixa avec insistance, elle l'invita à partager.

- « Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène prenait du pain.

- « Depuis hier au soir. » Répondit-elle une fois sa bouchée avalée. « Mon père me prive souvent de nourriture pour des raisons que lui-même ignore, juste pour son plaisir. » Continua-t-elle morne.

- « C'est toi qui m'apportera tous mes repas ? » demanda la lionne.

- « Oui. »

- « Et ils sont contrôlés les plateaux que tu fais ? »

- « Non. »

- « Alors, tu mangeras tous les jours avec moi maintenant. » Sourit Hermione.

- « Merci. » Sourit faiblement l'esclave. « Je t'ai amené aussi de quoi prendre une douche et te changer. Je pense que cela te fera du bien. »

- « J'y vais de ce pas ! Continue de manger en attendant, je n'ai plus faim. » Hermione saisit le nécessaire et fila dans la petite salle de bain de fortune. Elle prit une bonne douche chaude. Elle ressortit une bonne vingtaine de minute plus tard. Pandora était sagement assise sur le petit lit d'Hermione, le plat était presque vide, il ne restait qu'une pomme qu'elle avait sans doute laisser à la brune.

- « Je vais devoir y aller, les mangemorts de vont vouloir manger après la réunion et je dois aller aux cuisines. Bonne nuit Hermione, à demain. » Salua-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

- « Bonne nuit Pandora. » Salua Hermione à son tour en grimaçant, la jeune femme rappela sans le faire exprès que son destin se jouer en ce moment. Elle réinstalla sur son lit, attendant fatalement que quelqu'un vienne lui dire ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle.

- « Alors ? » Chuchota une voix cassée par l'inquiétude.

- « Elle va avoir un triste sort si on ne la sort pas vite de là. » Répondit calmement l'autre voix.

- « Comment va-t-on agir ? » Continua de questionner cette voix brisée.

- « Pan', à notre échelle on ne peut rien faire sans être découvert. Il faut qu'on voit Severus et Romain au plus vite.

- « Je pense que le professeur De Ménorval doit déjà faire son rapport à Rogue. » Fit remarquer une nouvelle voix, celle de Blaise.

- « Dray, on ne peut pas la laisser, elle est mon amie. » Fit remarquer désespérément Pansy.

- « Elle est aussi mon amie Pan', mais ici, tout le monde est persuadé que je suis un mangemort fidèle. Toute tentative finirait par nous amener à la mort, je vais aller voir les profs pour voir ce qu'ils comptent faire, ils ne la laisseront pas, j'en suis sûr. » Conclut Drago, avant de quitter sa chambre pour se lancer à la recherche de ses professeurs.

- « En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je ne la toucherai jamais. » Affirma fortement Théodore, avant de quitter la chambre de Drago, laissant Pansy interrogative sur les propos de son ami. Elle et Blaise suivirent en silence leur ami, ils devaient rejoindre Poudlard.

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était tendue. Les Serpentards de sixième et septième année avaient des mines fatiguées, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles mangeaient silencieusement comme à leur habitude, certains de la table étaient animés par des conversations. Et la table de lions était baignée dans un silence religieux, l'enlèvement d'un de leur symbole avait rendu l'ambiance beaucoup moins joyeuse. Tous les membres de la maison du courage, de première à la dernière année affichés des visages anxieux, inquiets, effrayés ou tristes. Les Griffondors ne mangeaient presque rien, leurs estomacs étaient noués par l'inquiétude, même Ron n'avala presque rien, un toast uniquement, son estomac refusait tout autre substance hormis son jus de citrouille. Ginny ne toucha rien ainsi qu'Harry.

La directrice venait d'annoncer que les cours seraient maintenus, le bal aussi serait maintenu. En ce dimanche, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seraient interdites, les élèves resteraient en sécurité à Poudlard. Après cette annonce, Drago et son groupe se leva pour regagner le dortoir de ce premier. N'ayant rien perdu de ce mouvement, Harry se leva à son tour.

- « Alors Malfoy, votre petite escapade de cette nuit vous a plu ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

- « Tu me vouvoie maintenant Potter ? » Demanda le blond narquoisement.

- « Non, je parlais de toi et de tes petits camarades serpents. Vous faisiez une sortie scolaire dans la Forêt Interdite hier soir ? » Répondit le lion.

- « En quoi ça te regarde Potty ? » Demanda Drago en souriant, toujours aussi narquois. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la moitié des Griffondors se mettre derrière leur chef. « Dis-moi Potty, depuis tu te promènes avec autant de gardes du corps, tu as peur de te faire enlever à ton tour ? Je te rassure, c'est réservé aux sangs-de-bourbe.» Se moqua Drago, ses trois autres ricanèrent.

- « Toi ! » S'écria Harry en s'élançant sur son ennemi de toujours, mais il ne put atteindre le prince des serpents que Ginny s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

- « Arrête Harry, tu vois pas qu'il le fais exprès ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu perds ton temps. » Déclara-t-elle calmement. Elle se retourna vers Drago et sa bande. « Malfoy, tu as un truc là. » Déclara-t-elle en lui mimant le coin de sa bouche. Drago la regarda bizarrement. « Oui, ça doit être de la boue, elle doit sûrement venir de la botte de ton maître. » Expliqua-t-elle, avant de se retourner, elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil. Les Griffondors rigolèrent franchement. Drago partit la tête haute, fusillant du regard les lionceaux avant de repartir, gagnant sa salle commune, suivi de ses trois amis.

Harry partit dans l'autre sens, il prit la direction du parc, il fit clairement comprendre à Ron et surtout à Ginny qu'il voulait être seul.

Hermione fut réveillée par Pandora arriva dans sa chambre avec son petit-déjeuner. Elle accueillit la jeune femme avec un sourire ensommeillé. La fille de mangemort déposa le petit-déjeuner qui était largement suffisant pour deux. Elles déjeunèrent ensemble, apprenant à se connaître. Elles découvrirent ainsi des points communs, comme la lecture par exemple. Dès le repas terminé, Hermione alla se doucher et Pandora repartit à son labeur quotidien.

Romain De Ménorval se promenait dans les couloirs sombres et lugubres de château de Voldemort, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. A chacun de ses séjours ici, il n'était resté uniquement le temps de faire son rapport puis il repartait aussitôt. L'ambiance de ce château ne l'attirait pas franchement. Son attention fut attirée par un bruit de porte. Il s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à l'origine du bruit.

- « A tout à l'heure Hermione. » Entendit-il. Il continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il suppose être la chambre de son élève. Il y croisa la fille du mangemort qui se vantait partout qu'il avait capturait Granger. Arrivé à sa hauteur, la jeune fille s'arrêta, s'inclina et ne bougea plus.

- « Retourne à tes occupations. » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça et partit dans la direction d'où lui-même venait. Curieux, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son élève. Elle ne devait pas encore être au courant de son sort.

Il entra dans la chambre. Il balaya des yeux la pièce, il fut surprit de ne pas voir l'occupante de lieux. Cependant, il entendit du mouvement dans la pièce adjacente. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Hermione habillée de la même robe que l'esclave qu'il venait de croiser. Cependant sur la lionne, la robe n'avait pas le même effet sur elle que sur la fille de Avery. Elle la remplissait plus au niveau des anches et de la poitrine, elle était également courte au niveau de ses jambes, laissant apparaître ses chevilles.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un dans la pièce. Elle fut traversée par un malaise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de défense. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Elle le détestait mais en même temps, elle avait une lueur d'espoir car il s'agissait aussi d'un membre de l'Ordre. Elle était perdue. Mais un autre sentiment s'empara d'elle lorsqu'il parla.

- « On a perdu sa langue Miss-Je-sais-Tout ? » Nargua-t-il. Il se positionna face à elle et fut étonné de voir son regard se noircir, elle ne répondit toutefois pas à son attaque. Il fut frustré de ce silence. « Je suppose que tu a été avertie que hier soir, il y a eu une réunion te concernant. » Il la regarda, et vit des yeux froids et une flamme de courage s'allumer. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que tu rejoignes ses mangemorts, il veut que tu lui dises tout ce que tu sais sur Potter. Il veut aussi, et c'est là que tu interviendra le plus, créer une armée. Une armée qui prendra de l'importance dans quelques années, tu as donc été désignée pour porter les futurs enfants de Drago, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Blair Gordon et … moi-même. » Termina-t-il, guettant la réaction de la captive. Et il ne fut pas déçu, il vit passer dans ses yeux l'horreur, la peur, et … le dégoût. « Il t'a choisi pour ton intelligence et ta puissance. Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est l'acceptation ou la mort. » Termina-t-il.


	19. Inquiètudes et suspitions

Immobile. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa prison, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle l'avait écouté la narguer sans broncher. Elle ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il lui fit son rapport. Son destin était scellé. Trahir ou mourir. Donner à Voldemort toutes les informations pour vaincre Harry mais aussi de futurs soldats pour pérenniser sa gloire et son pouvoir, ou mourir.

- « Dans ce cas … je préfère mourir. Jamais je ne trahirai mon ami. » Répondit-elle, la voix étranglée par un sanglot refoulé dans sa gorge. Elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Lui sont professeur, lui qui avait risqué sa vie cet été pour récolter des informations pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, lui qui finalement allait la violer pour donner à Voldemort un enfant qui sera élevé dans la haine et la violence. Lui qui avait joué double jeu avec tout le monde.

- « On verra. » Claqua-t-il avant de quitter ce qui allait prochainement servir de salle de torture pour Hermione. Dès qu'il fut hors de la pièce, la jeune femme se laissa tomber laissant couler librement ses larmes.

« Alors c'est ainsi que je vais finir ma vie ? » Pensa-t-elle amer. Elle se sentit vide. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, si ça pouvait sauver Harry, seulement elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir le sang de son ami, frère de cœur, sur ses mains. Elle savait que si elle commettait un acte tel de trahison envers une personne aussi chère à son cœur, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, elle tournerait facilement dans la folie des plus dévastatrice. Sur cette pensée, elle ressentit une terrible envie de vomir, ce qu'elle se précipita faire. Elle vomit toutes ses tripes. Vidée de toute force, elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la petite salle de bain et recommença à pleurer.

- « C'est pas possible ? » Pleura Molly Weasley. La sentence venait d'être énoncée par Rogue. Tout le monde convié à la réunion d'urgence organisée par la directrice dans la Salle sur Demande le regardait la mine effondrée, choqués.

- « Vous avez un plan Severus ? » Demanda faiblement Tonks, encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle aimait beaucoup Hermione. Ginny et elle étaient deux jeunes femmes qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement au sein de l'Ordre. Elle appréciait leur courage et leur joie de vivre malgré les épreuves qu'elles avaient pu vivre.

- « Pas pour l'instant. » Répondit-il, à la limite du murmure.

- « Et Romain ? Est-ce qu'il a un plan ? » Demanda complètement hystérique McGonagall.

Dire que cette vieille femme était choquée friserait l'euphémisme choquant, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Sa meilleure élève était dans un vrai nid de serpents et avait comme destin, une vie de viols et de trahison ou la mort, et cela à juste 17 ans. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru entendre cela. Bien évidemment, elle savait très bien comment fonctionnaient leurs ennemis. Le plus de ravage possible, et ce par tous les moyens.

- « Il faut que nous nous réunissions pour pouvoir agir le plus vite possible. Pour le moment, on peut dire que la situation est … vivable, si je puis dire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a désigné messieurs Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Romain. Ils ne la toucheront pas, mais il en a désigné un autre. Un jeune mangemort, fraîchement recruté et très fanatique à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est de lui que nous avons le plus à craindre. »

- « Il a une mission ou il reste au château ? S'il reste au château, nous devrons agir le plus tôt possible. » Remarqua Maugrey.

- « C'est pour cela que Romain est resté au château, il pourra protéger Miss Granger. Le dernier désigné n'a pas de mission actuellement, il me semble plutôt honoré de cette … faveur, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne veuille s'acquitter de la tâche avec ardeur. » Cette révélation rajouta un sentiment de détresse dans toute la salle de réunion.

- « Pauvre Hermione. » Renifla bruyamment Mme Weasley, les joues ravagées par les larmes.

- « Minerva, je pense qu'il sera difficile pour moi de ne pas tenir mes cours. Si Romain est déjà absent et que je ne tiens pas mes cours, cela paraîtra suspect auprès des élèves. Mais avec votre permission, je désirerai m'absenter tous les soirs pour me tenir informé de l'état de Miss Granger. » Exposa le professeur des potions.

- « Naturellement Severus. Je veux être tenue informée à chaque moment, du jour ou de la nuit. Mais soyez prudent, ne vous faites pas démasquer en rodant trop dans leur QG, ils pourraient se poser des questions sur votre allégeance à Vous-savez-qui. Bien la réunion est close, soyez discret en sortant. » La directrice se leva, suivie par les autres membres de l'Ordre.

- « Minerva ! » Interpella le loup-garou dans un des couloirs de l'école. L'interpellée se stoppa et se retourna, l'invitant à continuer. « Que faisons-nous pour Harry. »

- « Nous lui dirons pour la trahison mais pas pour la création d'une nouvelle armée, Hermione le fera à son retour, si elle s'en sent capable. » Répondit-elle la vieille femme. L'ancien professeur acquiesça silencieusement à la réponse donnée. Tous deux se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et se séparèrent. L'un allant informer son ami, l'autre allant demander conseils.

Minerva McGonagall ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue, désemparée, et inefficace. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis quant à l'avenir qui se profilait à eux. Sa meilleure élève, Hermione Granger était retenue prisonnière et elle était impuissante face à cette tragédie. Elle avait été propulsée directrice d'une des plus importantes entités magique du Royaume Unis, et même d'Europe. Bien sûr, elle avait été pendant longtemps la sous-directrice, épaulant ainsi Dumbledore mais il y avait un gouffre entre diriger et épauler la direction. Ce soir, elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de cette guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps, fatiguée d'avoir voué sa vie entière à l'école et l'enseignement sans profiter. Oh, bien sûr, elle aimait enseigner, elle adorait même, mais maintenant, avec l'accumulation des événements passés et présents, elle se sentait vieille et fatiguée. Elle remonta dans son bureau sur ces sombres pensées. Elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée et épaulée dans cette tourmente. Si bien qu'elle quitta le château secrètement cette nuit là.

De son côté, Rémus Lupin était installé dans son fauteuil, il tenait un verre et regardait les flammes d'un air absent. Lui aussi était fatigué de cette guerre qui lui avait arraché de force sa famille, le seul membre qu'il lui restait était Harry. Lorsqu'il voyait ce jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son défunt ami et frère de cœur, James. Ce jeune homme, qui avait déjà vécu tant d'épreuves, inspirait en lui un nouveau souffle de jeunesse. Il se retrouvait plongé dans sa jeunesse insouciante ou presque à chaque moment passé avec lui. Et puis Hermione, que dire d'elle, il lui vouait une admiration sans borne pour son intelligence et son soutien sans faille envers Harry tout comme Ron. Le Trio d'Or complété de Ginny représentait tellement pour lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des coups au tableau gardant son appartement prêté pour la nuit. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, le vidant du liquide ambré qu'il contenait préalablement. Il avait besoin de courage pour ce qui allait suivre et aujourd'hui il laissait au placard son côté Griffondor, qu'il fut il y a bien longtemps maintenant, préférant l'alcool. Il ouvrit le portrait, s'effaçant pour laisser passer deux têtes rousses et une tête brune encore et toujours mal coiffée. Les trois élèves s'installèrent sur le canapé que leur avait indiqué silencieusement leur ancien professeur et ami, ce dernier rejoignant son fauteuil.

- « Du nouveau Rémus ? » demanda avidement Ginny, la voix tremblante, ne tenant plus face à ce silence pesant.

- « Oui. » Répondit-il, il baissa la tête abattu, ne pouvant soutenir les trois paires d'yeux face à lui. « Hermione se trouve dans le quartier général de Voldemort, elle a même été présentée à lui. » Il releva la tête pour voir leur réaction, et il ne fut pas déçu. Harry avait la mine sombre, les yeux remplis de haine. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il y discerna une lueur de colère, elle tenait fermement les mains de Ron et Harry. Quant à Ron, lui, il était rouge de colère et d'impuissance, le regard déterminé et dur. Les trois lions attendaient qu'il continue. Il inspira. « D'après Severus, tous les mangemorts étaient présents, très peu manquaient à l'appel. » Il inspira une nouvelle fois, puis baissa la tête. « Vous connaissez Hermione, elle a tenu tête à Voldemort recevant ainsi quelques Doloris. » Il entendit un bruit de casse et releva les yeux, Ron était debout, la main dans sa fenêtre. Ginny se précipita vers lui et le fit se rassoir pour lui soigner sa main ensanglantée. Il tourna son visage usé vers Harry, il le fixait, impassible, attendant la suite. Il souffla, se donnant du courage, il arrivait au plus douloureux. « Il exige d'elle qu'elle lui livre tout ce qu'elle sait sur toi Harry et sur l'Ordre sous peine de mort. » Cette fois, Ginny ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur, laissant ses larmes couler. Ron devint blanc et Harry se leva, toujours aucun son n'était sorti. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Rémus ajouta avant qu'il ne sorte. « Pour le moment elle est dans une chambre, quand Severus est parti, elle était en bonne santé. » Le portrait claqua. Harry était sorti. « Pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire mais elle va bien. » Ginny se leva avec son frère, la main de Ron saignait toujours. Ginny s'arrêta à la hauteur de son ami, Ron continua. « Je suis désolé. »

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous devons rester calme et ne pas nous laisser submerger. » Dit-elle en posant une main réconfortant sur son épaule. « Ne donnons pas à Voldemort le plaisir de nous voir affaibli et triste. » Sur ces paroles, elle quitta l'appartement de son ami.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir, elle était seule. Harry et son frère étaient Dieu sait où. Elle soupira, essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets. Elle avait besoin d'un bain relaxant.

De son côté Harry étaient allé faire un tour dans les airs pour se défouler, il vola toujours plus haut et plus vite, il descendit toujours plus vite et recommença plusieurs fois. Mais il n'était toujours pas apaisé après plusieurs minutes de pirouettes, sa peine était encore trop grande. Il rangea son balai, un des derniers souvenirs de son parrain. Il remonta dans sa salle commune et là se fut le déclic. Il vit rouge, cette salle était marquée de l'empreinte de sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur. Il se saisit d'un chandelier et le balança de toutes ses forces dans le mur, celui-ci s'écrasa sur le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il continua à tout détruire sur son passage hurlant tout son saoul ameutant par la même occasion toute sa maison. Tous assistaient à la fureur de leur héros et ami. Toute la salle était dévastée. Ils le virent au centre jetant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en hurlant de douleur.

Neville s'avança vers son ami, s'agenouilla face à lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le survivant le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes.

- « Remontez vous coucher. » Déclara une voix ferme et autoritaire dans l'entrée. Ginny était dans l'entrée, elle avait assisté à la fureur de son ami mais n'était pas intervenu. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, comme lors de la mort de Sirius et de Dumbledore. Après, il redeviendrait comme avant, courageux, impulsif et dévoué envers ses amis.

Les Griffondors s'exécutèrent, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en colère la cadette de Weasley, surtout en ce temps si sombre. Il ne restait plus que les septièmes années. D'un regard, ils avaient décidé de redonner à la salle commune sa beauté en réparant tous les objets passés entre les mains de leur ami. Ils s'activèrent en silence. Ginny se posta aux côtés de Neville et réconforta son ami qu'elle considérait comme son frère depuis qu'ils avaient rompu. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à qu'épuisé Harry monte se coucher, soutenu par Neville. La jeune rousse regagna aussi son dortoir mais ne dormit pas pour autant. Durant toute la nuit elle pria Merlin et tous les dieux pour que son amie s'en sorte. Pour le bien de tous, il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte.

Pandora entra doucement dans la chambre de sa nouvelle amie, son père s'était vanté du destin que lui réservait son maître tant chéri. Elle avait de la peine pour elle, personne ne mériterait un tel sort. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et ne trouva personne, la seule trace de vie dans cette pièce était le lit défait. Elle posa le plateau et se rendit dans la salle de bain, Hermione ne pouvait qu'être là. Le cœur de la jeune esclave se serra lorsqu'elle vit la lionne recroquevillée en position fœtus endormie, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Mue d'un instinct amical, ou fraternel, elle s'assit à côté de la brune et lui caressa les cheveux. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et se coinça au mur.

- « Doucement Hermione, c'est moi, Pandora. » Calma la jeune fille. « Tu devrais manger et te reposer, tu as eu une dure journée. » Hermione la regarda et lui sourit faiblement, et attrapa les mains de Pandora et se releva. Elles sortirent et Hermione se dirigea vers le plateau posé sur son lit. Elle commença à manger mais remarqua que son amie n'avait pas encore approché du repas.

- « Tu ne viens pas manger ? » Demanda la lionne, la voix enrouée par le silence et son chagrin passé. La jeune fille lui fit non de la tête. « Allez viens, manger, tu dois avoir faim. » La jeune esclave ne bougea toujours pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione qui s'était relevée pour s'avancer vers la jeune fille restée stoïque au milieu de la petite pièce.

- « Il n'y pas beaucoup à manger, un mangemort a décrété qu'il y avait trop pour un personne alors il a allégé ton plateau. » Répondit-elle.

- « Et alors ? » Répliqua Hermione, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- « Tu dois avoir des forces pour résister et te défendre. » Répondit-elle. Hermione voyant où elle voulait en venir, lui prit les mains et la guida jusqu'au lit où elle l'assit avec elle.

- « Dans ce cas toi aussi tu dois manger. Toi aussi tu dois avoir des forces et te défendre. Quand il y en a pour un, il y en a pour deux. Je t'ai dit que tu mangerais avec moi, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger avec moi. Demain, on mangera plus. » Expliqua la rouge et or avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. « Et ne pleures pas, tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris. » Réconforta-t-elle.

- « Merci Hermione. » Renifla Pandora.

- « Ca sert à ça les amis. » Sourit la Griffondor. Elle lui tendit un bout de pain et elles mangèrent avec le sourire, sur la demande de la captive, Hermione lui décrit Poudlard et lui raconta comme était la vie là-bas. Lui parler de sa deuxième maison lui redonna du courage et de l'espoir tandis que Pandora avait des étoiles dans les yeux, elle rêvait d'y aller. « Un jour tu iras, quand je sortirai d'ici, je t'amènerai avec moi, et toi aussi tu vivras tout ce que nous avons vécu. » Promit la brunette.

- « Merci Hermione. » Remercia-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce laissant l'écolière se coucher, elle allait en faire de même, et elle allait faire de beaux rêves cette nuit, elles en étaient sûres toutes les deux.

Pansy se leva difficilement, la soirée de la veille avait était dure. Avec Théo et Blaise, ils s'étaient rendus dans les appartements de Drago pour discuter et se rassurer quant à la situation où se trouvait leur amie. Tous les plans qu'ils imaginaient étaient nuls et voués à l'échec le plus total. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner bien qu'elle n'ait pas très faim. Sur son chemin, dans un des couloirs des cachots, elle aperçut une forme au sol. Plus elle s'approchait plus la forme se clarifiait, il s'agit d'une personne assise par terre. Pansy s'approcha, en tant que préfète, elle devait s'occuper de savoir ce que faisait cette personne à terre.

Elle était maintenant à quelques mètres et reconnut catégoriquement la personne au sol. Une cravate rouge et or, des cheveux roux flamboyant, il s'agissait d'un Weasley, et plus particulièrement son homologue, Ron Weasley. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer, on ne sait jamais. Une fois à sa hauteur, son cœur s'accéléra. Il avait les yeux ouverts, il semblait fixer un point imaginaire, il avait deux énormes cernes de la taille de leur valise scolaire si caractéristique sous les yeux, il était décoiffé. Un hippogriffe semblait lui être passé dessus. La Serpentard retint un cri lorsqu'elle vit sa main. Elle était enflé et rouge de sang séché. Personne à droite, personne à gauche. Elle s'agenouilla et le regarda, lui ne la regardait pas, il fixait toujours son point imaginaire.

- « Weasley. » Tenta-t-elle froidement. Aucune réaction. « Weasley. » Répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Aucune réaction. «Weasmoche. » Tenta-t-elle de le provoquer. Rien. « Ronald Weasley bouges-toi le cul ! » Cria-t-elle en le secouant. Toujours rien. Il restait amorphe, le regard dans le vide. Alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Elle leva sa main droite, pris son élan et lui administra une gifle magistrale. Hermione en aurait été verte de jalousie !

- « Mais ça va pas ! » Cria-t-il, il porta lentement sa main sur sa joue. Et puis, il regard l'instigateur. Il vit un joli sourire narquois.

- « J'en avais marre de te secouer Weasley, alors… » Se justifia-t-elle avec une moue innocente, où l'on pouvait tout de même discerner une touche narquoise.

- « T'es folle ! » Ron semblait atterrir.

- « Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie. » Déclara-t-elle en se relevant. « Ta main est dangereusement gonflée et pleine de sang séché. » Le rouquin porta sa main devant ses yeux et blêmit.

- « Aie. » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Son homologue rit, de son rire naturel, que seuls Drago, Blaise et Théodore et récemment Hermione et Ginny connaissaient. Ron leva les yeux vers elle, il était parfaitement réveillé et ce rire ne lui échappa pas. Il se releva avec quelques difficultés, il était tout engourdi de sa nuit passée assis sur le sol froid des cachots.

- « Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là, assis par terre dans les cachots ? » Demanda calmement Pansy. Il la regarda puis son regard se durcit.

- « Ca ne te regarde pas, occupes-toi de tes fesses et je peux très bien aller à l'infirmerie tout seul. » Répondit-il hargneusement, laissant pantoise Pansy qui le regardait avec des yeux en forme de soucoupe.

- « Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, tout le monde est au courant de l'enlèvement de Granger, alors je voulais savoir comment tu supportais tout ça, c'est tout. » Se défendit la jeune femme.

- « Ouais, c'est ça et je suis Merlin réincarné. Je sais très bien que le soir de l'enlèvement d'Hermione tu t'es rendue au QG des mangemorts avec tes copains serpents. Alors me prends pas pour un con, tu veux savoir comment je vais pour savoir si Voldemort a réussi à nous atteindre, pour ensuite aller tout lui raconter, comme un bon petit toutou ! » Cria-t-il, le rouge monté aux joue tellement sa colère était contenue.

- « Tu te trompes. » répondit-elle calmement. « Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, ne me réponds pas, oublie que je t'ai bougé de ton couloir où tu étais avachi comme un clochard, oublie que ta main à doubler de volume pour je ne sais quelle raison, oublie qu'il y a cours ce matin et mais par contre n'oublie pas que Granger est au QG de Voldemort et c'est pas en te morfondant comme ça que ça va faire bouger les choses. T'es nul Weasley. Débrouilles-toi. Salut. » Et elle partit, elle le planta là, sans un regard pour lui, sans se retourner. Elle avait besoin d'air, le peu d'appétit qu'elle avait disparu à cause « cet imbécile de lionceau. » Pensa-t-elle.

Ron de son côté n'avait pas bougé, les paroles de son ennemie et homologue défilaient à répétition dans sa tête. Il se mit en route pour l'infirmerie suite à un nouveau coup d'œil vers sa main. Pendant son trajet, il analysa les propos que Pansy avait sortis, ils le touchaient, ils n'y avaient aucun mot méchant à son encontre ou celui d'Hermione au contraire, ces paroles étaient réconfortantes sans l'être directement formulé. Il entra dans l'infirmerie où Pom-Pom se dirigea vers lui alertée. Tout le long des soins, il rumina ses pensées et décida de ne pas laisser cette face de craie sans nez lui pourrir la vie, il allait se battre, pour Hermione et tous les autres.

Pansy marchait dans le parc, elle shootait dans tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous le pied. Elle lui en voulait, il ne la comprenait pas ! Elle lui avait déjà lancé des piques pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, un des mangemorts les plus importants et sanguinaire, ou sa mère, une épouse de mangemorts dévouée et bridée. Non, elle voulait épouser celui qu'elle aimerait, elle voulait devenir éducatrice pour petits sorciers orphelins, elle voulait une famille nombreuse et heureuse dans une petite maison avec un chien, elle voulait sourire librement, afficher son vrai caractère et pas celui imposé par les coutumes des plus vieilles familles nobles de sangs-purs. Elle voulait être libre tout simplement. Mais ça, peu de personne le savait, pourtant elle essayait de faire passer des messages mais, non il était sourd ! « Idiot » Marmonna-t-elle.

- « Et qui ça ? » Demanda une voix un peu rieuse. Pansy sursauta et se retourna. Devant se tenait Ginny, emmitouflé dans son manteau et avec son bonnet. Il est vrai que l'hiver approchait, on en ressentait déjà ses effets. Pansy lui sourit, la réponse allait agrandir encore plus son sourire, il n'y avait aucun doute.

- « Ton frère. » Répondit-elle simplement. Ca ne manqua pas, le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit.

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'a encore fait mon cher frère ? »

- « Il est sourd et buté. » Répondit-elle, se renfrognant. Ginny lui prit le bras, et l'entraina avec elle, il était encore tôt, elles avaient un peu de temps avant le début des cours.

- « Mon frère est un crétin aveugle, et maintenant sourd. » Rigola-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à sa récente amie. « Tu peux lui poser une question en donnant la réponse dans l'énoncer, il va réfléchir pendant des heures. Il faut lui expliquer longtemps avant qu'il ne comprenne, les seules choses qu'il a vite compris sont comment voler sur un balai et jouer aux échecs. Alors comprendre que tu ne veux pas devenir comme tes parents et qu'être amis ne serait pas la pire chose qu'il lui arriverait, tu as du boulot. Surtout que toi et les autres ne l'avaient jamais épargné tout comme Hermione et Harry. Harry grincerait des dents, il accepterait sans pour autant donner sa confiance tout de suite, il a appris à être méfiant. Hermione a vite pardonner, mais Ron, lui c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, il a beaucoup souffert de vos remarques sur notre compte en banque. » Expliqua Ginny. Pansy se mordit les joues.

- « Je sais, et je m'en veux, mais quand on a commencé à vous insulter l'influence de nos parents était bien présente. Je pense que c'était aussi la même chose pour vous, jusqu'à pas très longtemps. » Se Justifia la verte et argent. La Griffondor acquiesça. « On a mis du temps mais on a ouvert les yeux. »

- « Dis-moi pourquoi, tu tiens absolument à ce que mon frère sache tout ça ? » Demanda la rousse. Elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête mais bon, elle se trompait peut-être. Elle voulait la confirmation de la bouche de Pansy.

- « C'est mon homologue et puis vous êtes le groupe le plus influent de l'école. Si vous nous acceptez alors les autres aussi. Il est plus facile à approcher que Potter. Pour Hermione et toi ça s'est fait tout seul. » Expliqua-t-elle. Ginny était impressionné, son excuse tenait vachement bien la route. Alors, la rouquine tenta autre chose.

- « C'est vrai qu'au bal vous étiez bien assorti tous les deux. » Dit-elle songeuse et rêveuse. « En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr ! » Un petit rougissement des joues et…

- « Tout comme Blaise et toi. » Rougissement des joues pour Ginny. Raté. « Bon allez, les cours vont commencer. Si nous avons des nouvelles d'Hermione, on te tient au courant. »

- « Oui, pareil pour nous, je vous informerai en cas de mouvement. Allez à plus. » Salua la rouge et or avant de se rendre à son cours de soins aux créatures avec Hagrid. Un joli sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosies par le froid. Ca promettait d'être drôle !

Son cours se passa bien, elle avait retrouvé Luna près de la cabane de leur professeur et s'était mise en équipe avec elle. La classe étudia les Boursoufs adultes se qui ravit les filles et un peu moins les garçons. Les Boursoufs sont des créatures de la taille d'un chat, au pelage crème et qui possède une langue extensible. Colin Crivey s'en souviendra puisqu'il se fit lécher toute la figure par cette petite bête domestique.

Le soir dans l'appartement des préfets-en-chefs, Drago, Théodore, Blaise et Pansy étaient réunis au coin du feu. Drago leur avait dit plus tôt dans la journée qu'il avait eu une idée. Il leur avait donné rendez-vous dans sa salle pour en discuter.

- « J'ai eu une idée. Bien voilà, vous savez qu'Hermione et les autres ont recommencé leur club secret. » Ses trois amis hochèrent la tête. « Alors je me suis dit, que tous les Serpentards ne voulait peut-être pas être enrôlé dans le camp de Voldemort. Donc on pourrait nous aussi ouvrir un club anti-Voldemort et ainsi aider dans l'ombre Potter et sa bande. » Expliqua le blond.

- « C'est une bonne idée, la meilleure que nous ayons eu depuis ces derniers jours. Mais… » Commença Nott avant d'être coupé.

- « Comment savoir qui veut ou pas devenir mangemort ? Certains les sont presque alors comment ne pas éveiller les soupçons ? » Continua Blaise.

- « Surtout que nos parents ne se doutent pas de notre changement de camp. On risquerait de se faire découvrir et là bonjour ! » Renchérit Pansy.

- « On pourrait surveiller les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Leurs agissements, leurs paroles et proposer à ceux qui sont opposés au Lord de se joindre à nous. » Proposa Drago.

- « J'ai mieux. » Proposa Pansy. Les trois garçons l'invitèrent à continuer. « Blaise et moi pourrions afficher dans la salle commune un feuille qui dirait qu'il y a des cours de DCFM supplémentaires pour ceux qui veulent à partir de la cinquième année pour lutter contre Vous-savez-qui. »

- « Si on fait ça, on est grillé. » Para Théodore.

- « Pas si les élèves croient que cela vient de la directrice. » Comprit Blaise. « Je trouve ça ingénieux, on pourra après voir les réaction et qui se présentera au rendez-vous. »

- « Va pour ça. » Accepta Drago. Nott approuva aussi d'un signe de tête. Ils élaborèrent le prospectus et discutèrent des prochaines vacances de Noël. Plus que 3 jours et ils étaient en vacances. Le bal de Noël qui avait été prévu fut annulé par la directrice. De plus, elle avait exigé que les élèves rentrent dans leur famille pour les fêtes. Ils n'étaient pas très enchantés de rentrer au QG de Voldemort pour Noël mais ils se consolèrent en disant qu'ils seraient plus près d'Hermione qui était captive du Lord Noir depuis maintenant 4 jours et ainsi la protègerait tout faisant croire qu'ils accomplissaient leur mission. Pour eux Noël n'allait pas être aussi féérique que pour les autres. Ils se quittèrent sur ces sombres pensées.

Le lendemain, dans sa petite chambre vétuste, Hermione se réveilla. Les événements de la veille l'avaient épuisée mais elle ne dormit pas beaucoup. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle avait peur. Elle se trouvait dans un nid où grouillaient tous les serpents les plus vénéneux. Elle n'avait aucun soutient entre ces murs. Elle avait aperçu Rogue lors de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais depuis elle ne l'avait plus revu. Elle avait aussi vu DeMénorval, par contre elle se doutait qu'il allait rester mais pourquoi faire ? Accomplir la mission du Lord ou la protéger contre ce triste destin ? Elle n'en savait rien et cela l'apeurait.

Elle se leva difficilement, dormir en position fœtal n'était le mieux pour détendre son corps encore endolori de sa rencontre avec le mage noir, et ce n'était pas le peux qu'elle mangeait qui allait la remettre sur pied. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, elle allait prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre les muscles. Au moins, ils lui avaient attribué une chambre avec de l'eau chaude. C'était trop d'honneur !

Elle se prélassa un long moment sous l'eau chaude, faisant apparaitre de la buée dans toute la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne devienne toute fripée, elle décida de sortir. Elle se sécha, elle entendit un bruit dans la pièce à côté, elle sortit pour saluer son amie qui venait avec leur petit-déjeuner.

- « Je t'attendais, comment ça… » Mais elle se stoppa dans l'entrée de sa chambre. Lestrange était dans sa chambre. Il la regardait avec une lueur démente dans les yeux, la même lueur que sa belle-sœur, Bellatrix. La vue qu'il avait semblait le ravir puisqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit. Devant lui se tenait la Griffondor en serviette courte laissant entrevoir les bretelles de son sous-vêtement et toute la longueur de ses jambes.

- « Je vais on ne peut mieux, surtout avec la vue que j'ai. » répondit-il avec une lueur de désir dans son regard déjà aliéné.

- « Où est Pandora ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

- « Oh la souillonne, elle fait une grasse matinée, elle l'a bien mérité la pauvre, elle travaille si dur ! » Nargua le mangemort. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui reculait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements à lui, lui arrachant un sourire. Mais elle fut bloquée par la porte de la salle bain qui fut fermée par Lestrange. Hermione se cogna fortement à la poignée, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Elle n'avait aucune issue. La seconde pièce lui était impossible d'accès, elle ne pouvait pas s'y enfermer. Lestrange de son côté continuait d'avancer vers elle. Hermione paniquait, il avait une baguette, elle non, il était puissant, elle non. Elle était au pied du mur. Lestrange n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

**Voili voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait désirer. Je suis désolée de mon silence radio pendant presque 6 mois, mais on va dire que j'avais un emploi du temps plus que chargé ! **

**Je le trouve pas top, j'ai un peu perdu la dynamique que j'avais il y a 6 mois, donc j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important l'auteur de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ce qu'ils lisent ! Et puis qui sait, une info peut filtrer ! ^^**

**La suite arrive vite ! (Enfin j'espère !)**

**Gros bisous mes p'tites lectrices !**

**Comme je ne peux répondre aux reviews anonymes et que je trouve normal de répondre je vais répondre ici :**

**Audrey ****: Déjà merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, ça encourage à continuer d'écrire parce que même si on écrit pour nous au début, lorsqu'on est lu on aime bien savoir ce qu'en pensent les gens ! Parce contre je suis désolée, mais tu ne seras qu'à moitié satisfaite de ce chapitre puisqu'on ne sait pas si Hermione va s'en tirer, enfin moi je sais mais je ne vous le dirai pas ! lol. Et puis rassures-toi, je continue ma fic mais j'ai eu du mal à me libérer de mes études ces 6 derniers mois donc je n'ai pas pu écrire ce qui m'a frustré ! Donc voilà, au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles et tes impressions sur ce chapitre. **

**Clémentine**** : Voilà la suite, désolée de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps… j'espère que ça te plaira ! **


	20. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour,

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué dans le titre, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour la fausse joie.

En ce moment je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Depuis la rentrée, j'ai dû surmonter pas mal d'événements malheureux qui ne me donnaient pas trop envie de m'enfermer pour écrire mais plutôt de rester auprès de ma famille. Et puis, se rajoutent, une année de plus, mes études qui me pompent beaucoup de mon temps…

J'ai pas l'intention de poster un nouveau chapitre avant un petit moment. En fait, j'ai l'intention de reprendre la fiction depuis son début et d'y faire quelques petits changements. Entre le moment où j'ai posté mon premier chapitre et aujourd'hui, il s'est passé plus d'un an (et ouais, le temps passer trop vite à mon goût) et je me suis aperçue que j'avais plus ou moins changé de style d'écriture et de façon de voir les choses. Et puis certaines choses écrites ne me plaisent plus et me paraissent nulles. Donc je vais reprendre depuis le début et corriger certaines choses, en supprimer ou encore en ajouter. Le but étant de vous offrir une histoire correcte bien écrite, solide et cohérent.

En espérant que vous comprendrez. Je posterai une nouvelle note lorsque tous mes chapitres publiés seront corrigés et qu'ils auront remplacé les autres.

Amicalement.

Sombral Rose.


End file.
